Thirteen Days
by Kataang9
Summary: I got the idea from hearing about the Thirteen Days from the game. An alternative world of Final Fantasy XIII. Basically it's a story of what happens within the thirteen days of the Fireworks Festival. Hope and his mother were going to visit Bodhum on vacation, until tragedy happens and Lightning has to take care of Hope. There's more to it about the story, you'll see and find out.
1. A New Journey

**A/N: I have been struggling a lot lately, what with trying to do my Avatar Fanfiction requests and trying to complete that FFXIII story I've been talking about. That story isn't really this one. This is different. I got a thought about this story at work. Making an Alternative FFXIII story.**

**Read for yourself:**

* * *

**DAY 1**

Bodhum. The Seaside City. People say it's a place of paradise. Every year, they have a festival where they launch fireworks in the large dome spare in the very heart of the city. Most people from around Cocoon come to visit Bodhum for the festival. The festival is happening in a week.

In this building is the home of two young girls.

Lightning Farron: Bodhum Security Regiment, and the oldest of the two Farron sisters. Turning twenty-one in just three days. She goes by the name Lightning. She abandoned her first name when she was forced to take charge after her parents died, to look after her sister.

Serah Farron: Lightning's younger sister. She's very sweet and kind, usually never a bad thought in her head. She usually hangs out with this group known as NORA. She's even in a relationship with their leader, Snow Villiers. Lightning doesn't appreciate Serah dating him, but even after denying him, Serah's still dating him.

Lightning works with the Guardian Corps, as Sergeant. She's usually in charge of training rookies, doing paperwork and doing guard duty around Bodhum. She rarely gets to go out and rescue people from trouble, or as an escort. You know, Guardian stuff.

"Strike hard!" The soldier girl orders. Lightning is currently working with five trainees, who are attacking target dummies with their weapons. The trainees attacks the dummies. Only not so hard. Each of the dummies was barely slashed, cut in half even.

Lightning sighs in disappointment. "Stand down!" The trainees steps back from the dummies, standing straight. Lightning walks by in front of them, barely making eye connect with them. "I am disappointed. If this was a real fight, all of you would have made easy pray."

"Uh, Lightning-"

Lightning turns and glares at the soldier talking. "That's Sergeant Farron to you, rookie!"

The rookie salutes. "Sorry, ma'am. Aren't you being a little unreasonable?" Everyone turns and gasps at the soldier. They can't believe he said that to Lightning. "We are still training. I don't think-"

Lightning punches the soldier in the face, knocking him down. "This is the army, soldier! If you are going to be too soft and weak to toughen up, then you can call it quits!" The soldier doesn't say anything, too overwhelmed in fear of Lightning. Lightning looks ahead at the rest of the soldiers. "Anyone else have anything to say?"

All the soldiers shook their heads and speak.

"No thanks."

"I'm good."

"I got nothing."

"I'm scared of you."

"Good." Lightning calmly says. Lightning steps back, out of the way. The knocked down soldier stands back on his feet. "Again!"

Lightning tries her hardest to toughen up the soldiers. The next two hours have been tortured to the girl. All she got today are a bunch of girls, and that kind of thought just offends her since she's a girl, but she's also a tough soldier.

The first five minutes of practicing, the soldiers can't seem to kill their own targets. One of them managed to break the wooden sword it was holding, but that doesn't really impress Lightning. After that came the training course. Running on the track, jumping fences, chins ups, push ups, lifting weights, so on. With each course, Lightning is...disappointed. She's more then disappointed. She's so disappointed and annoyed that...that, I have to make up a new word.

She's...Disap-nnoyed.

Finally, her training duties are over. Lightning gets called into do some paperwork. "All right, boys. That's enough for today." All the trainees just collapses and sighs in mega relief. Lightning just shook her head. "Pathetic...Tomorrow, you guys should take the kids training session...for little girls."

They all argue as Lightning makes her left. Lightning makes her way to her office. Upon arrival, there are large stacks of paperwork on her desk. Lightning sighs in depression, she's not fond with paperwork, but it beats training children. Oh how lightning wishes she could have a little action. The things she does to take care of herself and Serah.

Lightning sits on her desk and gets started on the paperwork.

* * *

Palumpolum, the largest city of Cocoon. Most of the people here enjoy the city. There isn't really much to do for kids. So far there's only a few parks, and it's pretty dangerous to leave the city for there are feral creatures just outside cause of the large forest that's just outside of the city.

People who arrive or leave the city could only make travel on the train. At the Estheim Residence, is the home of Nora and Hope Estheim. Mother and son. The man of the house, Bartholomew, he died a couple of weeks ago. Nora was pretty upset about it. Hope...he was sad, but only a little. He didn't get along with his dad very well. He sometimes thinks it's better if it's just him and Nora.

Hope and Nora are getting ready to pack up. They are going on a little vacation. For Nora, she could use it to help get her mind off of her late husband.

"Hey, mom. Where are we going?" Hope asks.

"To Bodhum." Nora says. "We're going to go see the fireworks festival."

"Isn't that next week?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, but I think it's nice to get there early. You know, just to look around, relax a little." Nora closes her suitcase and sighs looking down. "I just wish your father could be here to join us."

Hope isn't too happy to hear that. "Why bother? We don't need him."

Nora turns to look at Hope. "Hope, don't be like that."

"Why? He never listens to me. Our family is better this way." Hope says.

Nora sighs, she knows there's no point to talking him about of this. Nora picks up her suitcase. "Let's just go. Our train's arriving soon."

Hope and Nora finishes packing up their things, then they get in the car and drive to the train station. They're train hasn't arrived yet, so they had to wait in the station for it. Nora and Hope have been looking forward to Bodhum for months. This is the first time they'll visit the city.

Getting to Bodhum from Palumpolum is pretty expensive, Bartholomew worked overtime just to make enough money for the three of them. He almost made that goal until Eden was assaulted and he was killed in his office. Now that he's gone, Nora and Hope still had the money to go. Nora wasn't sure if she should go since Bartholomew isn't around anymore, but she realized that he worked so hard to get the money. He would want her and Hope to go without him. She knows she would want Hope and Bartholomew to do the same if it was her that died.

The train arrives and Hope and Nora boards it. The train is pretty crowded, as if everyone from other towns are doing to Bodhum for the festival, or take a vacation on the city of paradise.

Hope and Nora takes their seats. "So mom. What's Bodhum like? You and dad ever been there?"

Nora smiles a little. "No we haven't. But we have heard of it. People say it's a city of paradise. It has a lovely ocean view, a nice beach, and there's also the fireworks festival. I'm just glad we can finally go there."

Hope smiles. "I'm excited too."

The doors close and the train takes off, making it's way to Bodhum.

* * *

Serah is sitting on the docks by the beach, with her feet in the water. Serah's watching the beautiful daytime sky. The young Farron is usually very lonely, since she's on summer vacation and Lightning's busy with her job in the Guardian Corps, and her boyfriend, and sometimes the rest of team NORA, are helping out the citizens.

NORA is a group of kids who fight without rules. Their little name is even an acronym, stands for 'No Obligations, Rules or Authority'. Their little hangout is a cafe shop. Serah sometimes hang out at that place because of her boyfriend Snow Villiers, since he's the leader of that team.

Serah stands up, picks up her shoes and goes for a walk. Serah walks down the shores of Bodhum. She's happy to be living in a lovely town like this. She use to have a lot of fun with her sister and her parents when they were little kids. How she misses those days.

Serah arrives at the NORA cafe, where she's greeted by Lebreau who's running the counter. "Hey, Serah."

"Hello, Lebreau." Serah says. "Is Snow in?"

"Not really. He's out with the boys." Lebreau says.

"Oh, okay." Serah sits down on the stool in front of the counter. "I'll have the NORA special."

"Coming up." Lebreau says.

Lebreau goes into the kitchen, getting ready to make the food. Serah waits patiently for her order. Lightning walks towards the NORA cafe. She's not too fond with team NORA, since they're just a bunch of kids to her, and she can't stand their idiot leader, but they make great meals, she'll admit.

Lightning walks in to find her sister. She's not really surprised to see her here since she hangs out with NORA. "Serah."

Serah turns and smiles to see it's her sister. "Lightning, hey. What are you doing here?"

Lightning walks up, taking the seat next to Serah. "I'm on lunch break, figured I'd stop by."

Lebreau walks out of the kitchen, with a glass of water. She sets it in front of Serah. "Lightning. Surprised to see you here."

"Whatever. I'll have the NORA special." Lightning says.

"All right, two NORA specials coming up." Lebreau walks back into the kitchen.

"Can I get a glass of wine with that?" Lightning asks, just before Lebreau is gone.

"So, how's work?" Serah asks.

"Ah, the usual. Lots of paperwork, training a bunch of idiot children. It's exhausting." Lightning sighs. "I'm just glad I can get away from it all to relax. Along with that doofus being out of this cafe."

"Hey, don't say that. Snow's a really nice guy." Serah says.

Lightning looks at Serah with disapprovement. "He's an idiot, Serah! I don't understand why you are dating him."

"Lightning, I'm eighteen, I don't need you looking out for me, even for dating other guys. I can take care of myself. I know you're just looking out for e cause you've had some...terrible experience with your old boyfriend." Serah says.

Lightning gives Serah a cold glare. "Don't you dare bring up that monster."

Serah raises her hands in front of her and Lightning. "Take it easy, I'm just saying. Snow isn't anything like Cain."

"I know that, Serah. I just don't approve of that Snow character." Lightning says.

"Because you never give him a chance." Serah says. "You know, sometimes I wish you would take it easy and find a man of your own."

"I don't have time for dating, Serah. I am perfectly fine." Lightning says.

Lebreau returns to the counter with the NORA specials, and a glass of wine for Lightning. The sisters eat and drink together in silence. Minutes later, Lightning's watch beeps.

"My lunch break's almost over, I'm gonna take my order to go." Lightning pays for her meal, takes it to go.

After eating, Serah returns to her home. She lays down on the couch, sighing. Of course as soon as that happens, someone's knocking on the door. Serah stands up and walks to the door. She answers it to find Vanille.

"Oh, hello." Vanille says cheerfully.

"Hello. Can I help you?" Serah asks.

"No. I'm actually new in the neighborhood. I'm Vanille." Vanille says.

"A new neighbor? That's nice." Serah reaches a hand out. "I'm Serah." Vanille shakes Serah's hand. Vanille stands aside. "Won't you come in?"

Vanille nods then enters the house.


	2. The Accident

**A/N: The first chapter may not seem much. But things get crazy in this one, as you could tell by the title. I'm not gonna make much spoiler alerts, but let's just say things are gonna end with a bang. Pretty action-y wouldn't you say?**

* * *

In the canyons, the train drives on the track. The train from Palumpolum that's making it's way to Bodhum. The train is about halfway to it's destination. Nora and Hope are wishing they would arrive at Bodhum sooner.

"One hour until we arrive at Bodhum."

Most of the passengers, even Hope, are asleep during the ride. Hope lays his head on his mothers shoulder. Nora couldn't help but laugh at her son. He looks adorable asleep, like a little child.

Their ride to Bodhum was peaceful, until a small explosion beneath the engine happens. The explosion startles everyone, even woke up the sleeping people. The train loses control, even tilts to the side. The trains heavy weight causes it to fall on it's side. Everyone on board falls out of their sits and onto the trains wall, which is now the ground.

"Mo-mom? What's happening?" Hope asks.

Nora and Hope stands up. "Don't worry, Hope. I'm sure everything's fine." Nora says.

Everyone stands up, some of the passengers are being to worry. The engine room isn't during so wall. The fireplace is overheating and the controls are fried. This is not good.

"Attention passengers. Do not panic. The train is out of control. We are going have to evacuate calmly and immediately."

The announcement was no help. The citizens starts to panic. Even Hope and Nora are starting to worry. The engineer comes into the box car, making his way through the crowd. "Calm down, everyone. We're gonna leave through the emergency exit.

Everyone gathers around as the engineer reaches the emergency exit, and opens it. The door couldn't open completely, since the ceiling is too close to the cliff. Nora and Hope were the first ones to come out, first it was Hope then Nora.

When it was Nora's turn, loud rumbling noises happen. Hope looks up to see it's a rockslide happening. Nora makes it up and she and Hope gets out of the way. The pile of boulders crashes onto the emergency exit, blocking it shut.

Nora holds on to Hope, in a mother protective way, of course she is his mother. After the rumbling stops, they look to see the exit is blocked, trapping the other citizens in.

"Oh no. What are we gonna do?" Hope asks.

An explosion happens. The engine room is about to explode. "We have to get out of here."

"What about everyone on board?" Hope asks.

"We'll go find help. Come on." Nora and Hope makes their way across the train. They make it onto the bridge, only when they're on the edge, they both slipped on the dirt on the very corner and they fall over the cliff.

The engineer starts banging on the door. "Damn it! It's jammed! I told them there should be more then one emergency door!" The announcement goes on.

"Attention passengers! The engine room is overheating! It's probably gonna-Gah!"

An explosion happens. The passengers starts to panic even more. Hope and Nora are on the ground, underneath the bridge. They both stand up, and looked up at the bridge. They see the large black smoke that's coming out of the chimney of the train.

"We can't just leave them like that." Hope says.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, Hope. We can pray that they'll make it out alive." Nora looks at the path away from the bridge, into a dense forest. "We should try and get to Bodhum."

Nora and Hope makes their way into the woods, which is a bad idea cause these woods...are very dangerous.

* * *

"Stand straight!" The rookies stands up straight. Lightning is now back on training duties. "Weapons out!" The rookies takes out their Gunblades. "Face each other!" The soldiers turned to face each other, all expected for the one at the end, who's the last soldier as in odd number. In other words, he has no partner to practice with.

"Uh, Sergeant Farron? I don't have anyone to face." The soldier says.

Lightning sighs. She grabs the soldier by the soldier and put him to face a target dummy. "Here, spar with the dummy."

The soldier isn't too sure about this, but he shrugs his shoulders and goes with it. "Spar!" The soldiers begins their training drills. Lightning mostly pays attention to the one's who are facing each other.

Lightning stands back watching the soldiers. She's disappointed at how they're fighting. "Spread your legs, Wing! Watch your form, Barret." Lightning looks at the soldier fighting the dummy. "Piros, you call that a heavy slash? Because I do not!"

Piros strikes at the dummy hard, only when that happens, Piro's starting shaking like he hit a large gong with a mallet. The other soldiers also collapsed in defeat. Lightning sighs in irritation. "How is it I get stuck with idiots?"

Looking down at her trainees, someone walks in. "Sergeant Farron." Lightning turns at the person. "General Amodar wants to see you, immediately." Lightning widens her eyes open hearing that, then rushes out of the training room, not even bothering to give orders to her trainees. Some teacher...

General Amodar walks down the hallway, in a bit of a hurry. Lightning rushes down the hallway, catching up to her General. "General." Lightning takes a moment to catch her breath, as she turns into speed walking. "What is it?"

"We've got a situation." Amodar says. "I just got a report. The D17 Train heading towards Bodhum crashed. There are helpless citizens trapped inside of it. The engine is overheating, dangerously at the risk of exploding." Lightning is surprised to hear this news. Amodar looks at Lightning walk they're walking. "Our high ranked soldiers are busy handling the incident at the Euride Gorge, so I'm seeing you and two Privates on the mission."

"General...I am honored, sir." Lightning says.

Amodar and Lightning walks outside of the Guardian Corps station, where the Private Gus and Private Luke are waiting by the Velocycles. The three of them gets on the Velocycles and they head out to the accident.

* * *

Serah is watching a romanic movie with Vanille at home. Serah's all curled up on the couch, holding onto the pillow against her chest like it's her life-force. The girl is both smiling and crying over the romanic from the screen, so is Vanille.

"I love you, Brad."

"I love you more, Monica."

"You'll write for me, won't you?"

"Everyday, my love."

A tear escapes from Serah's eye. It's truly a heart touching moment for her and Vanille. They are just about to kiss, until the show becomes interrupted and the news comes on.

"We interrupt this program to bring you an urgent Sanctum bulletin."

Serah was disappointed that her stories are being interrupted. But suddenly worries when she hears what it's about.

"Just an hour ago, the D17 train from Palumpolum has crashed on its way to Bodhum." The news shows the footage of the accident. "Hundreds of citizens are currently trapped inside of the train, at the risk of being killed in the explosion." The news lady receives a report and reads it. "Hold on, I've received news that Sergeant Farron of the Guardian Corps is on the way of handling the situation. This is the Sanctum bulletin."

The news ends and the screen continues with the romance movie. Of course, Serah and Vanille are both too shocked to continue to watch them. They can't believe all those innocent lives at steak. Not to mention to Serah, her sister is being sent down there to handle the situation.

Vanille stands up gasping. "I can't believe that's really happening!"

"I know. My sister is down there. Lightning..."

* * *

Lightning and the Private soldiers are riding over the canyons of Cocoon. The soldier girl keeps her eyes open in the canyons, for the train.

"Sergeant! the tracks!" Luke announces.

Lightning turns at Luke's direction, to see the train tracks. "Follow them!"

Lightning and the soldiers drives their Velocycles above the tracks, following it. At the incident, the train is at the risk of explosion, the head of the train is already on fire. The passengers inside are panicking, as their final moments are drawing near.

Lightning and the soldiers arrives. "The train!" Lightning announces. they landed their Velocycles on the wide opened area by the train. Lightning hops off of the Velocycle and she and the soldiers gets on the train. Luckily, the wheels have stopped spinning since they're on that side of the train.

Lightning stands on the train, looking at the situation. "This is bad." Lightning whispers.

Luke and Gus looks on the other side of the train, the roof of it. The only emergency exit they found is blocked by a bunch of boulders. Gus stands on the train and meets up with Lightning.

"Sergeant! The Emergency Exit is blocked. The citizens are trapped." Gus says.

"Find another one." Lightning says.

Luke joins in. "I've searched everywhere, there's no other emergency exits."

Lightning is disappointed to hear that. "There's only one? Who's the blockhead that made this train?" Lightning sighs, thinking for a moment. Her thoughts were interrupted when an explosion happens and the rumbling of the train staggers her and the soldiers. They look at the engine, it's about to explode, and the vibrations of the train is causing a rock-alanche at one of the box cars.

"The train's about to blow." Gus says.

"I know. Okay...I see we have no other choice." Lightning jumps off the train and heads for one of the containers in the Velocycle. Lightning takes out a buzz saw, then returns to the train. She kneels down beside her comrades. "We're going have to make a new exit."

"What? That's crazy." Luke says.

Lightning looks at Luke. "You have any other ideas?"

"On second thought, let's start cutting." Luke and Gus heads back to the Velocycles, to pick up their buzz saws. The citizens inside the train are panicking, banging on the walls of the train, trying to get out. They become startled when they look up to see buzz saws cutting through the metal wall.

They start to relax when they noticed the saws are cutting the metal, until they create an opening. Lightning looks in, noticing the worried citizens. "Everyone out! Hurry!"

In a rush, everyone starts to climb out of the train. Those that are out hop off the train and get to a safe distance. Children became the first ones to come out. The rest inside start to take the packages from within the train, so no one is losing anything. I wonder if anyone's gonna grab Hope's and Nora's packages.

As the citizens are starting to escape, Lightning's starting to get this bad feeling. Not about the train, but a presence. She looks up to see more Velocycles arriving. She's confused, she isn't expecting any reinforcements. Of course, she becomes disappointed when she realizes as soon as the Velocycle's landed, it's Snow Villiers and team NORA.

Snow and NORA rushes up to the train. When they're on, Snow sees Lightning. "Hey, sis."

"I'm not your sister!" Lightning says. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We're heard the news about the accident. We come to help." Snow says.

"This is my mission, Snow. Stay out of it!" An explosion happens. It's more powerful then the last. Lightning and Snow looks at the train engine, they can tell the next one is going to be the big bang.

"Sergeant Farron, their are too many trapped inside! We're not going to make it!" Gus says.

Lightning sighs then looks at Snow. "Fine. You can help! Just don't goof off, this is very serious."

Gabot, Yuj and Lebreau take the buzz saws, cutting in more exits on the train wall. More and more citizens come out of the train. "Hurry, everyone out!" Lightning yells.

The new holes on the train are made and more passengers comes out of them. In about five minutes, everyone gathers at the wide open area, in the safe distance. Lightning and Snow runs up to the crowd while the last few are coming out.

"Is that everyone?" Lightning says.

"Wait!" A women makes her way through the crowd. "My daughter! She's not here!"

Snow looks back at the train and runs towards it. Lightning turns looking at Snow. "Snow, what are you doing?! Stop!" Snow climbs back on the train and jumps inside. The inside of the train is pretty messed up, large boulders are pilled up everywhere. The rock-alanches manages to break through the wall.

Snow searches in the train. "Hey! Anyone in here?!" Snow shouts.

There was no answer, but Snow kept searching. Soon enough, Snow hears something crying for help. It sounds like...a little girl. Snow follows the sound, it leads him to a train seat that's knocked over, and the space beneath it is blocked by the boulders.

"Hang on!" Snow shoves the boulders out of the way, he tries hard to do it fast. Outside of the train, everyone looks at the train. They all know that Snow's inside, the mother is more worried about her daughter.

Lightning doesn't look worried, but she is concerned. Which is odd since she can't stand her 'brother'. The engine room explodes, and the explosion wipes out the rest of the train, one-by-one, like a fuse. Everyone gasps at the sight of it.

Finally, Snow jumps out of the train. By the time he leaps off, the explosion happens on that box car, blowing Snow away. Snow lands rough on the ground, rolling away with the little girl protected in his arms.

Lightning rushes up to Snow when he stops rolling. The soldier girl helps him sit up, then takes the little girl to help her stand. Seeing the little girl, the mother runs up to Lightning and Snow.

"Angelica!"

The little girl sees her mother and runs to her. "Mommy!" Both of them mets each other half away for a hug. Lightning and Snow watches the both of them. The little girl was crying in fear. "I'm scared, mommy."

"It's okay, sweetie. You're safe now. You're okay." The mother says. Snow stands up. The mother carries Angelica and walks up to Snow. "Thank you for saving my little girl, mister."

"Hey, that's what Heroes do." Snow says, with a smile and a wink. Lightning growls in irritated of Snow's arrogance and slaps him in the back of the head. Snow looks at Lightning from that hit. "Hey, come on. Don't be like that."

"Humph. It was heroic of you, I'll admit." Lightning says.

"Well, you seemed worried back there." Snow says.

"I wasn't worried for a minute. You're too stubborn to die." Lightning walks away, taking out her phone to make a call.

While she's calling her general, Snow looks back at the crowd, they all seem worried. Gabot walks up to Snow. "What now, boss?"

"Not sure. We wait I guess." Snow says. Snow gives everyone an announcement. "Everyone remain calm! The Guardian Corps are gonna handle this situation as soon as possible."

Lightning reports the situation to General Amodar. They have a conversion about it, then Lightning hangs up. Lightning walks back to the crowd, standing next to Snow.

"Everyone, listen up!" Everyone stops talking and gives Lightning their attention. "Transportation will be arriving soon. We're gonna take you to Bodhum. Those of you who live there, we will safely take you to your homes. The rest of you, we'll find a temporary home for you to live."

Lightning walks away after her announcement. Private Luke walks up to Lightning. "Sergeant Farron. I just speak to the engineer. I think we have a situation."

"Great, just what I need. What is it?" Lightning asks.

"Before the emergency exit was blocked, a few citizens have escaped." Luke says.

"So, where are they?" Lightning asks.

"Yeah...that's the situation." Luke takes Lightning to the bridge, on the very opened edge where Nora and Hope fell from. "We've searched everywhere, no citizens were found. But we did find something. Look down there."

Lightning looks down over the bridge. She can hardly see it, but she can tell someone's been there. Lightning and Luke slides down the cliff, landing on the ground. Lightning gets a closer look on the ground. Just as she thought: Footprints.

"Someone's been here. And it's leading to..." Lightning looks ahead at where the tracks are heading. She stands up looking at the woods. "Jagd Woods."

"Jagd Woods? Isn't that place dangerous?" Luke says.

"Extremely. Only an idiot would go there alone, elite soldier or not. Those citizens aren't gonna last that long in there." Lightning says.

"What should we do, Sergeant Farron?" Luke asks.

Lightning looks at Luke. "I'm going in, see if I can save them before they're as good as dead."

"What about the other civs?" Luke asks.

"Transportation will arrive soon to pick them up. I'm putting you in charge of taking care of it." Lightning says.

"Re-really?" Luke salutes. "I'm honored, Sergeant."

"Right. Just make sure 'hero' boy doesn't do anything stupid." Lightning heads towards the woods. "Don't wait up on me."

Lightning and Luke went their separate ways. Lightning maybe tough, but is she prepared to face what the forest has to throw at her, while looking for and probably protect the helpless Nora and Hope?


	3. Hope and Despair

**A/N: From the title, you can probably tell what's gonna happen here. I can tell yea that Hope and Lightning mets for the first time. And I guess you'll see that Lightning's gonna have a soft side when she has to take care of a helpless child who's overwhelming in despair.**

* * *

Hope and Nora are wondering down the Jagd Woods. Hope is beginning to stagger, the kid is become very exhausted. Nora is trying her hardest to get them to Bodhum.

Overwhelmed in exhaustion, Hope sits down against a rock. "Mom...Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Nora says.

"We're lost. I think we should head back."

Nora looks back at her son, she's about to speak, but turns fearfully speechless. Hope takes a moment to catch his breath. When he looks up at his mother, he's confused.

"What?" Hope asks.

"Hope..." Nora's voice was quiet, but trembling. "Come towards me. Quiet...and carefully."

Hope was confused, but he looks behind him. Suddenly, he's scared. The kid is right beside a sleeping Behemoth.

Bit by bit, very slowly, Hope stands up, and backs away from the Behemoth, like three inches each step. Hope tries his hardest to not awaken the beast.

By the time he's close to his mother, Hope steps on a twig, which startles the both of them. And it should, cause the Behemoth snorts from the noise, slowly waking up.

"Oh no." Hope whispers. The Behemoth growls softly as it starts to stand up. The Behemoth faces Hope and Nora and roars ferociously. "Uh...mom. What now?"

"Run!" Nora says, bolting off. "Run for your life!"

Hope lately runs with his mom, and the Behemoth chases after them. Far away from that location, Lightning walks down the path, following those footprints. Personally, she's surprised these people have gone this far without running into any trouble.

Lightning arrives at the area where Hope and Nora were resting. She noticed the footprints have stopped for a moment. "What...?" Lightning looks around, there, she finds large claw prints. She widens her eyes seeing them. She recognizes these prints. "Oh no."

Lightning heard a bellow, from a Behemoth. She turns her head at the direction of the sound, they're probably headed that way, running away from it. Lightning goes down that path.

Hope and Nora are still running away from the Behemoth. Hope is starting to lose his stamina. It doesn't matter, cause the monster is running faster then them. Not really fast, but...let's say it's more like an extra mile per hour.

Hope stumbles and trips, falling down. Nora looks back and sees her son in danger. "Hope!"

Nora rushes back, helps her son stand and run. That doesn't help with their situation, the Behemoth is even closer. It can pretty much snap it's jaws to shave off the skin on their backs. Nora tries to put some distance between her, her son and the beast. She approaches at a cliff. She didn't bother to stop and look down at how deep it is. She was about to jump, but she trips and falls in.

Apparently, the cliff is higher then she was hoping. It's about fifteen feet. Nora holds onto her son with dear life, she crashes onto the ground. Nora and Hope were unconscious from the fall. Only for a short time.

Hope tries to sit up, with his mother laying on top of him. Hope looks at his mother with worry. "Mom?" Nora moans. Hope sits up, trying to wake up his mother. "Mom, mom. Are you okay?"

Nora opens her eyes and gives a small smile. "I'm...I'm fine, Hope."

Hope and Nora stands up, with help from Hope to Nora. They were about to walk off, until the Behemoth suddenly lands in front of them. The Behemoth growls at them. Hope and Nora are worried. The Behemoth swipes at them, knocking Hope and Nora back and away from each other.

Hope was knocked back to the cliff, Nora crashed into a tree. The Behemoth faces Nora, prowling at the woman. Nora is barely awake. Hope sits up, watches his mother in trouble. However, he wasn't prepared to see what happens next. The Behemoth slashed its claws at Nora, directly in the stomach.

Hope felt his heart stopped at the sight of red ooze over his mothers body. "Mom! NO!" The Behemoth growls at Nora. Hope had to do something.

The behemoth snapped its jaws at Nora, holding the women in it's mouth and shaking her like some rag doll. The beast stopped it's frenzy when a boomerang hits it in the head. It did not like it.

"Hey! Over here!" Hope got the Behemoths attention. Nora looks at her son, very weakly. Everything's a blur to her, but she can see that it's her son that's gonna become the monsters dessert.

"Hope...No..." The Behemoth drops Nora from its mouth and walks up to Hope.

Hope backs up until he's against the wall. He suddenly regrets what he has done, even if it was to help his mom. The Behemoth was face to face with Hope, and snarls at him. Hope swallows hard, then the Behemoth roars. The beast raises it's claw at Hope. Hope cowers, preparing himself for the strike.

Lightning bolts in, she runs over the cliff, falling down onto the Behemoth. The Behemoth's attack becomes interrupted when Lightning lands on the beast, and stabs her Gunblade in the back. The Behemoth roars in agony, moving backwards away from Hope. Lightning rides on the Behemoth as it tries to shake her off.

Hope now looks at what's happening, to see the monster is struggling to fight against Lightning. The Behemoth finally shakes Lightning off. The soldier girl lands on her hands and feet. Lightning looks up at the Behemoth, who's looking at her wither angrily.

Lightning gets up, holding her weapon at hand. "Great. Just when I thought this was too easy."

The Behemoth roars and charges at Lightning. Lightning charges as well. On the way, her weapon shifted into a gun and Lightning shoots repeatly at the monster. They came close to each other, that's when Lightning shifts her weapon back to a sword. Lightning strikes with her blade, only to have it parried by the monsters teeth.

Lightning holds on for a while, then she and the Behemoth disbands. The Behemoth swipes, but Lightning backflips, avoiding the attack. During that flip, Lightning shoots at the beast. Lightning managed to shoot the monster in the eye, it was not happy about it. The Behemoth charges at Lightning.

Lightning was stroke by the monster by the time she landed. Lightning crashes against a tree. The Behemoth growls at Lightning, but then turns facing Hope. The kid's in trouble again. The Behemoth runs towards Hope. Hope cowers and screams as the beast runs towards him.

Lightning jump flips towards the monster, landing on it again. Lightning stabs her weapon into the monster. The Behemoth roars, but doesn't stop. Rapidly and repeatly, Lightning stabs her weapon into the monsters thick flesh. By the time the monster was in front of Hope, it stands in place, with it's legs wobbling. Lightning gives one, final strike, then the Behemoth finally falls with a booming thud.

Hope is pretty shocked at what just happened. He's taking the moment to put the pieces together. Lightning walks off of the dead Behemoth, shifting her weapon and put it back in it's holster.

Lightning looks at the scared boy in front of her. Hope looks to the side and quickly rushes at that direction. "Mom!"

Lightning kept her eyes on the boy. She's surprised to find a wounded women, who she can tell is the boy's mother. Hope kneels in front of his mother. "Mom?" Nora struggles to breath. Nora coughs as Hope grabs hold of her hand. "Mom, mom? It's me, Hope. Speak to me."

Nora looks at Hope dizzily. "Ho-ho...Hope?"

Hope takes a look at his mother's wounds, it's pretty nasty. "No..." Hope looks back at his mother. "Mom?" Nora starts to lose conscious. Hope puts his hands on her cheeks, making her face him. "No, stay with me. You're all right. You're okay."

Hope knows that he's lying, he can tell she's a goner. "Ho-Hope...I'm...I'm s-so sorry."

Hope slowly shock his head. "No. Please don't apologize. You're going to be okay." Hope's voice was quiet and soft, but still trembling. Lightning slowly walks up to the mother and son. She stands next to Hope. Hope looks up at Lightning and pleads. "Please! Can't you do something?"

Lightning kneels down, looking at Nora's wounds. Lightning can tell the women is a goner, but she doesn't have the stomach to break the news to the boy.

Nora turns her head, facing Lightning. "M-miss..." Lightning looks at Nora. "Please...Take...take care...of him."

Lightning gasps a little hearing that. Nora turns her head, looking at Hope. Nora weakly raises her hand, rests it on Hope's cheek, and manages a small smile. "My son...I lo...love...you..."

Nora draws her last breath, then she closes her eyes. Hope's in a total shock realizing his. He quickly grabbed Nora's hand as it falls from his cheek. "No! No, no, mom! Wake up! Please wake up!" Nora's not responding to Hope's plea. "No! Please don't leave me! Mom! Please!"

Tears are beginning to escape from Hope's eyes. He knows his mom is gone, but he can't believe that this is happening. "No..." Hope leans his head down, holding his mothers hand close to his forehead. "Mom...please..."

Lightning just stands next to the boy, watching this whole thing. Her expression is sadden. Lightning knows how the boy feels. She did lose her parents when she's...probably about his age.

Thunder rumbles in the skies and then it starts to pour. Hope drops his arms in front of him. His hands shake with sorrow and rage. His hands clinches and Hope screams at the top of his lungs in the air. After the screaming, Hope looks down at his lap, sobbing. Hope now sits in the middle of the rain, in front of his mothers corpse.

Lightning kneels down behind Hope. She rests a hand on his shaking back. Hope doesn't react to Lightning's touch, and still remained in sorrow depression when Lightning pull him close to her, wrapping her arms around him, in her embrace.

"I am sorry." Lightning whispers. Hope cries in Lightning's embrace. Lightning rests her head on top of Hope's. Tears comes out of her eyes, sliding down on her cheeks. "I am so sorry."

"This can't...be...it just can't." Hope murmurs.

Lightning barely heard the boy speak, but it didn't matter. She only wants to comfort him from his loss. The sound of an airship engine roars. Lightning looks up to see a large airship flying pass them in the skies. "They're here." She whispers.

Back at the accident, everyone was boarding on the large airship. Sazh makes his announcement. "Welcome everyone to Sazh airlines. For the consideration of others, please turn off your cell phones and laptops while on board. Remain seated while taking off and landing for your own safety. That is all."

Everyone gets on board, taking their seats. "Okay, that's everyone." Luke says.

"Wait. Where's the Sergeant?" Gus says.

"I don't know. But she said to not wait on her." Luke says.

"Well, we can't leave Lightning." Snow says.

"I know, but orders are orders." Luke says. Luke makes his way to the pilot room, to tell Sazh to take off. Snow keeps looking out the window, waiting for Lightning. The engine turns on and the doors begin to shut. That's when Snow stops Lightning...with the kid.

"Wait! Stop! She's here!" Snow shouts. Just like that, the door stops and opens up again. Snow runs out and approaches to Lightning. Lightning looks at Snow with disapproval. Hope is just looking down in depression. "Hey, sis."

Lightning glares at Snow. "I'm not your sister!" Her tone doesn't sound too hostile, which is a lot less then she does to that comment.

"You doing okay?" Snow asks. Snow turns to Hope. "Who's the kid?"

Lighting doesn't answer Snow, she just glares at him. Lightning walks by Snow and gets on the airship with the helpless Hope. After that, Snow joins in. The door closes, the airship takes flight, heading towards Bodhum.

* * *

The airship lands on the landing bay of the Guardian Corps station. Snow and Amodar takes care of the citizens from the train wreck. Lightning, however, has some personal business to take care off.

The soldier girl didn't bother to go straight to work. As soon as she's off the airship, she finds Hope and takes him with her. Lightning goes to her hover car and drives off. Lightning has been entrusted to take care of Hope by his own mother, and the girl needs to talk to him.

Lightning and Hope arrives at an ice cream parlor, Winter Wonderland. Business was a little slow. There's not much, just six costumers, including Lightning and Hope. Hope is sitting on the table by the windows while Lightning's talking to the women behind the counter. During the entire time, Hope just looks down in depression. His mom is gone and she's never coming back. Nora is all he had left, and now she's gone. Hope can't believe this is happening. He's starting to think this whole thing is just one big never-waking nightmare.

Hope turns his head, looking at Lightning from the counter. Now he's stuck with her. With a total stranger in a strange place. Hope looks back down at his hands.

"Okay, thank you." Lightning says as the counter lady gets to work. Lightning stands by the counter, waiting for her order to be done. While waiting, she turns around, looking at Hope.

Nora's words echoed in Lightning's head: "Please. Take care of him. Of him. Of him." Lightning wondered what she meant by that. Is Hope now an orphan and Nora wants Lightning to take him in? Does she want her to watch over him until he can go home with his family? There's so many things Lightning wants to know about Hope.

Hope slowly turns his head, looking out the window. He just looks at the rain falling down from the sky. Behind the wet window, Hope is seeing...his mother. He widens his eyes in a shock. Nora is just sitting there on the beach, having some ice cream with her husband, and a little kid who is Hope.

Even though he know's it's an illusion, his mind playing tricks, he can't help but feel shattered seeing that. Hope puts a hand on the window, as if to reach them. But as he gazes at his memories, the illusion vanishes. When that does, he's miserable once again.

Lightning walks back to the table, with a sundae in her hands. She sits across the table, in front of Hope. She places the ice cream on the table, sliding it towards Hope.

"Here." Lightning's voice startles Hope, snapping him out of his trance. He looks in front of him, to find Lightning, and in between them a four foot tall ice cream sundae with multiple flavors. Vanille, strawberry, chocolate, mango, so on. Topped with whipped cream covered in fudge sauce, nuts and a cherry on top. Lightning ordered him what's call the Snow Angel. Some say it's like a heavenly treat. It's a bit pricey, but it's really good.

Hope just looks at the ice cream. He would so enjoy that, but he's not in a mood. He probably doesn't have the stomach to drown himself in treats. But, Hope knows that Lightning's trying to help him. She already paid for it and he guesses a little ice cream wouldn't hurt. Hope takes the soon and starts eating.

Lightning waits patiently for Hope. She still has to talk to him, but she knows that now's not the right time, even since his just lost his mother not too long ago. She did figured that a little ice cream would cheer him up. You could say she is using the ice cream as an icebreaker. Ha, ha. Good one, Kataang9.

After about ten minutes, Hope was halfway from his ice cream. It's already softening up, beginning to enter the melting stage. Lightning looks at the boy. "How's that ice cream treating you? Feeling any better?"

Hope nods a little, not even taking his eyes off of his mind. Lightning can tell that means only a little. In truth, he isn't feeling any better at all. The ice cream is okay and all, but he can't turn off his mind from the tragic event.

Lightning waits for a while. By the time Hope's nearly finished, Lightning speaks. "Listen...I'm sorry about your mother." Hope's hand freezes when a spoonful of ice cream was on its way to his mouth. Slowly, Hope retreats the spoon back to the bowl. "You'll stay at my place for a while, then I'll take you home. I'm sure your family must be-"

Hope becomes frustrated. He slams his fists on the table, pretty much shaking the table and everything on it, shouting. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!?" Lightning was startled from that. Hope's shouting even got everyone's attention. "We were just...all we wanted to do...We just wanted to see those fireworks. My dad died just to get us the money for vacation, and then that accident happened...and now she's gone! And now I'm stuck with some stranger!"

Hope plants his face on the table, sobbing. Lightning's pretty shocked to hear that Hope's father is dead. Hope is now an orphan. Unless he has siblings or relatives, but Lightning doesn't bother to think about it. Hope's stranger comment hurt Lightning on the inside, even through it's true. Sure, Lightning did saved him from becoming a beasts afternoon snack and Nora did entrust her to take care of him, but under all that: She's still just a stranger to him.

Lightning doesn't know anything about Hope, other then being a parentless child. Hope knows nothing about Lightning, other then being in the Guardian Corps (She didn't say she is, he could tell from the fact she can fight and her uniform)

Lightning can now see what Nora means by 'take care' of Hope. Nora probably wants her to take him in, become his guardian.

Hope slowly calms down from the sobs. He raises his head from his arms, still looking down with tears escaping from his eyes. "I'm sorry...I know you're just trying to help, but...I..."

Lightning reaches her hand towards Hope, putting her hand under his chin, tilting his head up so he's facing her. "It's okay. I understand." Lightning says. Lightning moves her hand to Hope's face, gently wiping away his tears. "Listen, I know what you're going through. I lost my parents when I was young. I was pretty devastated...Of course I had to be strong for Serah's sake."

Hope looks confused. "Who...who's Serah?" Hope asked.

"My sister." Lightning answers.

Hope shook his head. "You don't understand what I'm going through. My parents are gone, yes. But...I'm all alone. I don't have any siblings or relatives. My mom...she was my whole family. But now she's gone."

"Hey, I do understand." Lightning says. "When my parents died, I built walls all over me. I wanted the comfort, but I couldn't trust anyone. I was pretty much all alone." Hope doesn't say anything. Lightning stares off in the side, as if she's seeing visions of her past. Lightning takes a deep breath, returning to reality, then faces Hope. "Anyways, what I'm saying is that I understand what you're going through. I know I could never replace your mother, but I am here for you. I know it's hard to accept some affection from a stranger." Hope slowly nods. "Hey, we don't have to be strangers. My name's Lightning Farron. What's yours?"

"Hope. Hope Estheim." Hope answers.

"There, see? Now we're friends." Lightning says with a smile. Hope gives a quiet chuckle with a small smile. Lightning laughs as well. "I knew that would work." Lightning stands up. "Come on."

Hope stands up, and follows Lightning. they both get in the car and Lightning drives off


	4. A New Home, A New Family

**A/N: Lightning and Hope are now getting to know each other. Now it's time for Hope to get to know his new family, or temporality family I should say. Ah, you'll see what I mean. Will a new home and family really help Hope out of his sorrow?**

* * *

Lightning takes Hope back to the Guardian Corps station. She has some business to take care of before taking the kid to her home. At the station, Hope finds his packages, both his and his mothers. He wasn't too happy to be holding on to his moms belongings. They are all he has left of her.

Lightning speaks to her General Amodar. He wasn't too happy to find her leaving work after coming back with hundreds of helpless citizens. Lightning explained the situation she was in, with Hope Estheim. The loss of his mother, what Nora told Lightning to do, the conversation she had with Hope. Amodar found it acceptable, Lightning having to handle a responsibility she was entrusted with.

In the end, Lightning asked the General for something special for Hope. Once that's done, Lightning leaves his office. She finds Hope sitting on one of the chairs by the office. Lightning walks up to the boy. She sits next to him, looking down at the boy.

Lightning holds out a folded paper in front of him. "Here." Hope looks at the paper confused, then at Lightning. "Just read it."

Hope takes the paper. He slowly unfolds it, and reads what it says:

_By authorization of the Guardian Corps. Lightning Farron has been entrusted to become the official legal guardian of the Orphan Hope Estheim. Under the signature of the Guardian and the Orphan in question, Lightning Farron has passed all of the Guardian Corp's requirements and is welcome to become the orphan's care giver._

Hope isn't too thrilled about this. Having a stranger as his guardian. But he kept on reading, and noticed something.

_By choice, Hope Estheim can choose Lightning Farron as his guardian:_

There are two check boxes. One says: _I agree to have the person in question as my guardian_

Another says: _I disagree to have the person in question as my guardian_

Everything underneath the two choices is other a bunch of official, legal statements about Lightning and Hope. Hope slowly skims through the paragraphs, until he stops at the dotted line where his signature goes.

The signature is for to make sure that Hope really means it when he accepts Lightning or he denies her as his guardian. Hope looks up at Lightning, a little shocked. Lightning speaks, clearing things up.

"I want you to make the choice. I at least want to give you a chance. You can come live with me, at my house, to...You know, get use to it all. And in the end, you can decide if you're comfortable with me or not." Hope doesn't answer. He's still pretty speechless. "Even if you don't want to stay, I can still help you. No matter what happens, I will be there for you. Just like your mom asked me to do."

Hope looks down at the paper. "I...I..." Hope looks up at Lightning. "I don't know...This is...so sudden. I don't think I'm ready just yet."

Lightning puts a hand on Hope's shoulder. "Take all the time you need. I'm in no hurry." Lightning pulls Hope into a hug. Soon after she does, Hope wraps his arms around her. "Everything's going to be okay. You'll see."

Lightning and Hope leaves the Guardian Corps, making their way back to home.

* * *

Snow and Serah are at the Farron Residence. Snow wanted to visit Serah after his little rescue mission, knowing that she would be worried. He got the right idea, but the wrong person. Serah was a little worried for Snow, but she's more worried about her sister, Lightning.

Snow tries to comfort Serah, to get her to calm down. He know's Lightning's tough. Lightning may say that Snow's too stubborn to die, but I'd say Lightning's even more too stubborn to die, or to lose even.

Serah is pacing back and forth in front of the couch. "Where is she?" Serah asks.

"I don't know. It's possible she's still at work." Snow says.

"I'm getting really worried." Serah says.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine." Snow says.

Vanille skips into the living room. "Hey. What's wrong?"

Snow looks at Vanille. "Oh, hey. Who are you?"

Vanille is surprised to see Snow. "Oh, you must be Snow. I've heard so much about you."

Snow looks at Serah. "Snow. This is Vanille. She's our new neighbor."

Vanille nods. "Yep. Well, I should get going. Fang's probably home by now. Ciao." Vanille leaves the house, going back to hers.

* * *

Lightning approaches at her house. She parks her hover car in the parking lot. The rain stopped on the way home. Lightning comes out of the car, then Hope. Hope stands and looks at the house. It's pretty big, probably even more then he expected.

"Well, here we are. Home sweet home." Lightning says.

"This is...your house?" Hope asked.

Lightning looks at Hope. "Yeah. You don't like it?"

Hope looks at Lightning. "No. It's just...I wasn't expecting a place...like this."

Lightning doesn't bother to continue the conversation of her house. Instead, she and Hope walks to the door. Lightning opens it and walks in, then Hope walks in and Lightning closes the door behind him.

Serah heard the door open, to find Lightning and Hope. Serah rushes up to Lightning and hugs her. "Oh, sis. I'm so glad you're okay."

Lightning was surprised at the sudden hug. "Uh, hi Serah." Lightning hugs her back. "Of course I'm okay."

"I know. I was just so worried after hearing the news." Serah disbands her hug. Serah noticed Hope next to Lightning, she looks at the kid with confusion. "Who are you?"

Hope doesn't speak. Lightning answers Serah's question. "Serah, this is Hope. Hope, this is my sister Serah."

Hope looks up at Serah. "Hey." Hope's tone was depression.

Serah takes notice of that depression. She gets a closer look at Hope. "Are you okay? You seem sad."

Hope doesn't answer. Lightning puts her hands on Hope's shoulders and moves him aside. "It's kind of a long story, Serah. I'll tell you later." Lightning looks at Hope. "Come on, Hope. Let's get you in the shower."

Lightning takes Hope down the hallway to the bathroom. While she's doing that, Serah gets to work on dinner. Lightning turns on the water in the tub, then switches the drain to the shower. Lightning feels the water, making sure it's warm enough.

Lightning faces Hope, who's just standing there. "When you're done here, meet me in the dinning room."

Lightning leave the bathroom for Hope to do his...business. While he's in the shower, Lightning goes to the kitchen to help Serah with cooking. She's not much of a cook, but she does help Serah dealing with the slicing and dicing. You know, knifes.

While they're working, Lightning explains the situation to Serah. Snow hears the whole thing from the counter.

"So, how did Hope and his mom escape the train?" Serah asks.

"They used the Emergency Exit before it was blocked." Lightning says. "They somehow ended up in Jagd Woods. I followed them, tried to save them."

"What happened?" Serah asked.

"They were being attacked by a Behemoth. They tried hard to avoid the creature, but by the time I showed up, it was too late." Lightning stops cutting the food on the board, looking down. "His mom died."

Serah gasps hearing that, Snow is surprised. "That's horrible." Serah says.

"Yeah, the poor kid." Snow says. "So, what? Are you gonna take him home or something?"

Lightning looks at Snow, shocking her head. "No. The kid told me he doesn't have a family. His mom was all he had left."

"Is he going to be living with us?" Serah asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. I mean, she did asked me to take care of Hope. I only want to do what's best for him. If he wants to stay with us, then he will." Lightning resumes to her kitchen duties.

After Hope was done in the shower, he heads for the dinning room like Lightning told him too. Hope's now wearing his Pajamas, just some red, dark red plaid pants with a gray t-shirt. Hope sits on the table, depressed.

Snow walks into the dinning room, carrying the plates. Snow notices Hope on the table. "Hey." Hope looks up at Snow. "How you doing?"

"Fine..." Is all Hope answers. Snow sets up the tables. Lightning walks into the dinning room, standing by Hope. Snow leaves the dinning rom. "Who's that guy?" Hope asks.

"No one. Just my sister's idiot boyfriend." Lightning says.

Snow returns to the dinning room with dinner, a barbecued salmon with some roasted starfishes around it. Serah follows Snow from behind. Serah sees Hope, then walks up to him. "Hey, Hope." Serah bends down to his level, giving him a hug. "I'm sorry about what happened."

"It's okay." Hope whispers, leaning his head on Serah's shoulder.

Serah ends the hug. "Well, enough talk. Let's eat." Snow says.

Lightning sits next to Hope, Serah sits across from Lightning and Snow sits on the one end. They all sit down, eat in silence. Hope is barely touching his food. He's not so much hungry. Can't tell if it's other cause of the dessert before dinner or his stomach is filled with sorrow.

"So, Hope. Where are you from?" Serah asked.

"Palumpolum." Hope didn't look at Serah to answer.

"Whoa. That's pretty far." Snow says. "What brings you to Bodhum?"

Hope doesn't answer. Lightning punches Snow on the shoulder. "Snow! He doesn't want to talk about it."

Hope looks at Lightning. "No, it's okay Lightning." Hope says. "Me and my mom, we were on vacation. We've been planing it for months. We were even gonna attend the fireworks festival."

"Oh. Well it's a good thing you did. It's going to be a magical night." Serah says.

Lightning looks at Hope. "If you still want to go, we can take you there." Lightning says.

Hope looks at Lightning. "Thanks but...I'm not sure if I do...it just feels sad going there...without her."

"I understand. Think about it." Lightning says.

"Well, Hope. Welcome to the Farron Residence." Serah says.

Serah and Snow tried to make Hope feel welcome at home. Lightning doesn't better to try, knowing that the kid needs some time to adjust, of both moving in and with his emotions.

After dinner, Lightning shows Hope around the house. The ground floor wasn't much, all though there was one part of the house that Hope was wondering about. The double doors at the end of the hallway.

"What's down there?" Hope asks.

Lightning moves Hope in front of her, away from the doors. "That's my parents room. Stay away from it."

"Why?" Hope asks.

"Ever since my parents died, I made this rule, that no one is ever, and I mean EVER, allowed to set foot in there." Lightning says.

Snow walks by, hearing the whole thing. He comes in sight. "She's serious. You should have seen what she did to me when I tried to enter. I still have the scar."

Snow makes his leave. Hope faces Lightning then nods. "I understand."

"Good." Lightning takes Hope upstairs, explaining as they wonder down the hall. "Over there is Serah's room. The door at the end of that hallway is my room." Lightning takes Hope to a large empty room.

Hope seems a little confused. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Cause this is your room." Lightning says. "Well, sort of. You see, if you decided you want to stay with us, this is going to be your room."

"I see." Hope says.

Lightning takes Hope to the end of the hallway, where he arrives at a large room that's filled with bookshelves, a chair with a reading light in one corner and a work desk in the middle of the room.

"This is my father's study." Lightning says.

"Whoa. It's like a library." Hope says.

"Yeah, well. My dad had quite an interest in books." Lightning says. "Now me and Serah, we just use it to do some school work, paying the bills, when I bring work home. Stuff like that."

Hope wonders about something. "Hey, Lightning. Can I ask you something?" Lightning looks at Hope, waiting for the question. "You said no one's allow in your parents room. How come that rule doesn't apply to this room?"

"Hmm..." Lightning turns, facing the desk in the middle of the room. "I don't know. I guess I just didn't feel like it."

"Oh. Well, I thought the reason was...cause their room is the source of them. Since they're in it everyday while...well, this room is just your dad and, he's in here...only often."

"Very often actually, and that too I guess." Lightning turns to face Hope. "Anyways, you're welcome to use this room if you wish. Just don't break anything, bring any food or drink, fall asleep on the desk or the reading chair, snooping through any of the drawers, expect for the upper left drawer, but that's only if you need a pencil. And if you used any of the books from the shelves, make sure you put them back where you got them from when your done. And I mean EXACTLY where you got them. All the books are specially organized."

"Wow. That's quite a lot of rules for this room." Hope says with a silent chuckle.

"Yeah, well. My dad was a bit of a neat freak. I figured if I could ever carry that one for him, it would be for his study." Lightning says.

Lightning takes Hope back down the hallway, to a room that's next to Lightning's. Lightning opens the door and she and Hope walks in. "Until you get your own room, you can stay in the guest room here."

Lightning turns on the light. Hope looks at the guest room. It's a small room. There's only a bed with a TV in front of it, a nightstand and a small dresser with a mirror on it. The bed and the table carrying the TV are connected together and to the walls. There's basically more room in the bathroom where Hope took a shower.

Lightning turns to look at Hope. "I know it's small, but it's all we have. I promise, if you decided to stay, we will get you your own room as soon a possible."

Hope slowly shook his head. "No, no. It's fine."

Lightning looks closely at Hope. She puts a hand at Hope's shoulder. "Hey." Hope looks up at Lightning. "You know, you can tell me anything. If there's something wrong, you can say something."

"No, really. I'm fine, honest." Hope says.

"Okay." Lightning walks to the door, but stops by the door and turns to look at Hope. "If you need to use the restroom, there's one next to Serah's room. The lock is broken, so knock if the door's close." Hope nods, understanding. "Well, good night." Lightning leaves, closing the door behind her.

Hope just watches Lighting leave, even though she's gone and the door's closed, he still stares at it. "Good night."

Hope looks down in despair as she slowly makes his way to the bed. Hope moves the covers out of the way and lays in bed. To his surprise, it's really soft. It's not like the softest bed in the world, it's just softer then he was expecting. Hope lays in bed, trying to fall asleep, but instead, he ends up in a restless night.

* * *

The next few hours fly by. Serah's already asleep in bed, Snow left to return home with his gang. Lightning's in her fathers study, reading 'War and Peace'. Lightning can't turn her mind off about Hope. The kid is just like her and Serah when they were younger. She can only imagine what the kid's going through, losing the only family he had left.

Hope's asleep in his guest room, only he's tossing and turning on his bed. His mind just can't turn off the tragic event that happened earlier today. It keeps replaying in his mind, over and over until the nightmares came.

"No! No, no! ...Mom, please!" Hope shots up out of bed. He's sitting on his bed sweating and panting. He was having a nightmare. No...it's not a nightmare, it was real. Hope looks down at his hands, they tremble in fear.

Hope becomes startled when he hears the door opening, and the hallway light overwhelms the darkness the surrounds him. "Hope?" Hope looks, he sees that it's only Lightning, wearing a short black top and blue pajama pants. He can tell she was about to go to bed.

"Lightning? Wh-what...what are you..." Hope doesn't say anything else, but Lightning answers as she walks up to him.

"I heard you screaming." Lightning sits next to Hope on the side of the bed. "You okay?"

"Ye-yeah. I'm fine." Hope says, looking down.

Lightning knows he's not fine. "Hope-"

"Lightning?" Lightning looks at the door, to see the tired Serah. Serah's wearing nothing but a long pink T-shirt.

"Serah? What are you doing here?" Lightning asks.

"I heard noises. I thought someone was in trouble." Serah walks in, towards her sister.

"We're fine, Serah. Hope was just screaming." Lightning says.

"Really?" Serah bends down to Hope's level, looking at him. "Is something wrong?"

Hope slowly shook his head. "N-no. I'm fine. I just had a bad dream." Hope says.

"What happened?" Serah asks, putting a hand on Hope's lap.

Hope doesn't answer, but Lightning can tell what's going on. "It's about her, isn't it?"

Hope gives a slight gasp. He doesn't answer, he just tries his hardest to fight the tears. "Hope. Listen." Lightning puts a hand on Hopes shoulder. "You can tell us anything. If there's anything wrong, you can talk about it."

"Lightning's right." Serah sits next to Hope on the bed. "We are here for you, Hope. We can help you if there's something wrong."

Hope doesn't answer, just stays silent. He knows that's true. Lightning and Serah tries to be patient with Hope. They know he's trying to take a moment to decide to talk.

Finally, Hope speaks, slowly releasing his tears. "It's just...I...I can't believe this is happening. Mom's gone and...she's never coming back. She's all I had left, but now..." Hope begins crying. He places his hands on his face and sobs into his hands. "I'm all alone."

"You're not alone, Hope." Lightning says. "Remember what I told you: Me and Serah, we lost our parents. We know how it feels to lose something you hold dear. The sorrow, the pain, the fear."

"You don't have to be alone, Hope. We're both here for you, and we're gonna help you get through with this." Serah puts a hand on Hopes cheek, then moves his head so he's facing her. Serah smiles a little at Hope. "Your mother maybe gone, but that doesn't mean she's no longer with you." Serah gently puts a hand on Hopes chest. "She'll always be with you, in here, and nothing can ever change that."

"Serah's right." Hope looks at Lightning as she speaks. "Your mother's in a better place now, and she's always going to be looking down, watching over you. Even if you're alone, you'll never be alone. She'll always be with you, sending you her love."

Hope doesn't say anything. He tries to take in what they said. However, Hope cries a little. He leans to Lightning, they both slowly wraps their arms around each other. Hope cries on Lightning's shoulder. Lightning moves her hand on Hope's back, gently patting him.

"Why is this happening to me?" Hope asks. "We were just visiting Bodhum, but then that accident happened. We got lost in the woods and then...that monster, it had to..." Hope doesn't say anything else. Lightning gently hushes at Hope, trying to relax him. "It hurts...it hurts so much."

"We know, we know it does." Lightning says. "Trust me, you'll feel better. You just need to give it a little time."

Lightning and Hope ends their hug. Hope looks up at Lightning for a moment, then he looks at Serah. Serah wipes a tear from his cheek, then they hug. "Everything's going to be okay, you'll see."

The three of them sits on the bed in silence, then Hope breaks that silence. "C-can I lay with you two?" Lightning and Serah looks at Hope with confusion. "I know we've only met, but...I'm just...I'm really scared. I just don't want to be alone."

Serah smiles a little at Hope. "Of course, I don't mind." Serah looks at her sister. "Sis?"

Lightning doesn't answer. She's not fond with searching her bed with anyone, other then her sister. Laying with Hope is nearly out of the question. Sure he's just a little boy but he's still a stranger...let alone a boy. However, Lightning reminds herself that he's hurting and he needs the comfort. Plus, he's probably too depressed to...get any ideas. Unlike what Cain did.

"Well, I suppose I'll allow it. Just this once." Lightning gets out of bed, then Hope then Serah. "We'll sleep in my room."

The three of them leaves the guest room. Lightning and Hope makes their way to Lightning's room. Serah just stays behind by the guest room door. "You two go on ahead, I'll be there in a minute."

Serah walks down the hallway, heading downstairs. Lightning and Hope enters Lightning's room. They both get into bed. Hope sits in the middle and Lightning is sitting next to him by the wall.

Lightning and Hope now wait for Serah to return. Lightning looks at Hope. "Hey." Hope looks at Lightning. Lightning grabs hold of Hope's hand. "Everything's going to be okay. Me and Serah, we're right here, and we're gonna help you."

Hope slowly nods. Hope cries a little and he and Lightning hugged. "I'm really scared." Hope whispers.

"I know." Lightning whispers. "You don't have to be scared. You'll be okay." Lightning tightens her hug on Hope, carefully not too much so she doesn't hurt him. "I'll keep you save."

Lightning gently rocks Hope back and forth, as she sings to him in a quiet, gentle tone. "Make my with come true, let darkness fade into light. Show me there's still hope, show me it's not over." Serah walks into the room, but stops when she sees Lightning and Hope together. She also hears Lightning singing to Hope. "Battles we can win, our struggles lies within. Will we live to greet the dawn?" Serah walks up to the side of the bed, joins in on the rest of the song. "Love will not leave you." Lightning looks past Hope, to see her sister. She's surprised that Serah's joining in, even through their singing together makes a perfect harmony tone. "Hate will not leave you." Serah sits next to Hope on the bed. "Promise me one day that peace shall reign."

Lightning and Hope ends their hug. Hope drops his arms on his lap. He looks at Lightning with his tears escaping. Lightning wipes the tears away then she leans in and gives him a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you." Hope says.

Lightning smiles. Hope turns to look at Serah. Serah hands a cup of warm milk to Hope. "Here. This should help you get some sleep."

Hope takes the cup. "Thanks, Serah."

Hope drinks his warm milk. Lightning and Serah reaches for the covers, lays it over them. Hope finishes his warm milk, Serah takes the cup and sets it on the nightstand. The three of them lays down. Hope lays his head on Lightning's shoulder. Lightning and Serah wraps their arms around Hope, snuggling close to him.

"You feeling comfortable?" Lightning asks.

"Yeah." Hope falls into a peaceful slumber. Serah and Lightning smiles at Hope, then they fall asleep as well.


	5. The City of Bodhum

**A/N: It's nice isn't it, to have some to help you with your sundering, even through they're people you've just met. Hope's lucky to have Lightning and Serah to take care of him. I wonder how the kid's doing after the events that just happened last night.**

* * *

**DAY 2**

Hope was able to get some sleep that night, thanks to Serah and Lightning. Lightning wakes up early in the morning, to find Hope and her sister laying close to together. Lightning also still has her arms around the little boy. Serah is smiling in her sleep. Hope looks really peaceful. Lightning smiles, she's happy the kid's doing just fine.

Lightning gets out of bed. She takes a shower, get dressed. Serah wakes up while Lightning's getting ready. Serah almost didn't want to leave Hope alone in bed, but she had to get dressed up as well.

Lightning returns to her room, dressed in her Guardian Corps uniform. She sees that Hope's still asleep in bed. Lightning puts a hand on Hopes shoulder, gently shaking him.

"Hey, Hope. Wake up." Hope moans. He turns facing Lightning and opens his eyes a little. "Come on, it's time to get up."

"Why?" Hope says tiresome.

"Cause if you sleep in, you're not gonna get any sleep at night." Lightning says.

Hope can't argue with that logic. "Okay." Hope sits up in bed, stretching his arms in the air.

Lightning helps Hope out of bed. "You feeling okay?" Lightning asks.

"Still bummed. But a little better then I was yesterday." Hope says.

Lightning heads downstairs, and Hope goes into the guest room to get dressed. After he's dressed, Hope goes downstairs, enters the kitchen to find Serah making breakfast.

"Morning, Hope." Serah says.

"Morning, Serah." Hope says.

"Breakfast is almost ready, why don't you go sit in the dinning room?" Serah asks.

Hope goes into the dinning room. There, he finds Lightning sitting down, waiting for breakfast as well. They both just sit in silence. Lightning constantly looks at Hope, just making sure he's doing fine. The kid's still upset, but not as much as he was before. If anything, he's doing just fine.

Serah walks into the dinning room with breakfast, and they all eat together.

"So, Hope. Is there anything you want to do today?" Serah asks.

Hope looks at Serah, then back at his food. "Uh...I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

"Well, if you want to, we can go on a tour. Show you around Bodhum." Serah says.

"Uh, well..." Hope thinks for a moment. "I guess since I'm gonna be around, might be nice to see the city."

Serah nods. "Okay. We'll start right after breakfast." Serah looks at Lightning. "Lightning, would you like to join us?"

"I can't. I have work to do." Lightning says.

"Aww, can't you take a day off?" Serah asks.

"Sorry, but I have a lot of paperwork to do, thanks to that accident in Canyon Gorge." Lightning says, taking a sip of her coffee.

Hope wasn't too happy to be reminded about the accident. "Okay. Can you at least have a day off in two days?"

"I'm not gonna make any promises, but I'll see what I can do." Lightning says.

Lightning was the first to be done with her breakfast. Serah and Hope finished theirs as soon as Lightning was ready to leave. Just when Lightning's by the door, there was a knock. Lightning answers it to find Vanille.

"Oh, hello there." Vanille says.

"Hey...who are you?" Lightning asks.

"I'm Vanille, your new neighbor." Vanille answers. Serah and Hope walks up to the door to see Vanille. "Hey, Serah."

"Vanille. What are you doing here?" Serah asks.

Vanille walks in, and Lightning was out the door. "I was just stopping by." Vanille looks at Hope. "Oh, who are you?"

"Uh...Hope." Hope answers.

Vanille turns to Serah. "I didn't know you had a brother."

"Oh, he's not my brother. He actually lost his mother and...me and Lightning are watching over him." Serah says.

"Aww, that's so sad." Vanille faces Hope. "You okay?"

"Well...I'm still a little upset about it." Hope says.

Vanille hugs Hope. Her hug did surprised him a little. "It's too much, isn't it?" Vanille steps back, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Face it later." Hope doesn't say anything, just looks at Vanille. He's having mixed emotions about this moment. Vanille turns to face Serah. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I was just about to show Hope around Bodhum." Serah says. "Would you like to join us?"

"Oh! I do!" Vanille says, jumping and clapping her hands.

Serah laughs at Vanilles excitement. "Okay, let's go right now."

Just like that, Vanille skips right out the door. Hope just looks at Vanille as she leaves. He's mostly confused about the girl. "Uh...is she always like this?"

"I guess. I only just met her yesterday." Serah says.

Serah and Hope went out the door. Serah locks the door from behind, then she, Vanille and Hope goes for a walk.

* * *

Lightning arrives at the Guardian Corps station. Few of the victims of the accident are still at the station. Apparently, they aren't really heading for Bodhum, they were actually heading to other places. General Amodar and the other soldiers are helping them get to their places. Leaving Lightning all alone to do the paperwork.

Still, this isn't the worst day at work for Lightning. At least she doesn't have to train those idiot rookies. When Lightning arrives at her office, she's not too happy. Her desk is loaded with mountains on paperwork.

"Oh great..." This is going to be a long day for the soldier girl. She sits on her desk, getting started on the paperwork. While working, she just thinks about Hope.

Lightning knows Hope's doing better about the loss of his mother, but she still couldn't help but worry. Nora entrusted her to take are of Hope. Lightning wants to keep her promise, fulfill Nora's final wish. But it's really up to Hope.

Sure, even if he doesn't want to stay with Lightning, she can still take care of the boy. Help him find a new family, or help him find a place to stay, get him a job, a good education, drop by to check on him. Now Lightning hopes that doesn't happen, cause it seems like a lot of work for a fourteen year old, especially when he lost his mother.

Lightning remembers being like that seven years ago when her parents died. She tried to keep to her job while going to school. It wasn't easy. She and Serah nearly became poor and starved. Luckily, the Guardian Corps was able to take her in. They understand what Lightning's going through. She was able to go to school, work for three hours after school, and a work day on saturday, and she still made enough money for her and Serah.

After graduation school, or in the summer, Lightning was able to work full hours on the weekdays and take the saturday off.

After getting past that, Lightning goes back to thinking about Hope. She wonders if he's doing fine. She knows that he's with Serah and that she'll take care of him. All though she worries a little when she thought about Serah taking Hope to team NORA. She can't really imagine what's gonna happen when Hope spends time with those kids, and their idiot leader.

Lightning takes a deep breath. "Calm down, Light. He'll be fine. Just...focus on the papers."

* * *

Serah takes Hope and Vanille around Bodhum. Once they're in the city, Serah explains everything to them.

"Here in Bodhum, everyone enjoys to have some fun under the sun." Serah says. "It's known to be 'The Paradise City'."

"So I've heard." Hope says. "Do a lot of people come here?"

"Yeah. You meet a lot of new friendly faces on vacations, and during special events, such as the Fireworks festival." Serah walks up to Winter Wonderland. "Over there is the ice cream parlor. They serve the best ice cream you could ever get."

"I know. Your sister took me there before we went to your house." Hope says.

"She did?" Vanille asks. "Did she buy you some ice cream?"

"Uh, yeah. It was like a mountain, with all kinds of flavors." Hope says.

Serah was surprised to hear that. "She bought you the Snow Angel?" Hope looks at Serah with confusion. "That's the name of an ice cream order. It's a very popular ice cream, but it's also a bit expensive."

Hope was surprised to hear that. "Whoa...I guess Lightning was willing to do anything to cheer me up." Hope says with a smile chuckle at the end.

"I think that was sweet." Vanille says.

The three of them continues down around town. Serah arrives at a large high school, Seaside Bodhum High School, just two blocks from where they were at. "Over there is my school. I'm going to become a senior at the end of summer."

"Oh, that's nice." Vanille says with a cheer.

"Hey, Hope. Where did you go to school?" Serah asks.

"Uh...well, I recently graduated from Carbuncle Middle School. My parents didn't really sign me up for a high school just yet." Hope says.

"Oh, well, if you decided to stay, me and Lightning and sign you up to this one. I could show you around, help you out with your studies. You could even make new friends." Serah says.

Hope smiles at the thought of that. "That...would be nice."

Serah smiles as well, then turn faces Vanille. "What about you, Vanille?"

"No thanks. Fang actually home schools me." Vanille says.

"Who's Fang?" Hope asks.

"She's a close friend of mine. You'll like her." Vanille says.

"Well, I hope we get the meet her sometime." Serah says.

Serah, Hope and Vainlle continues down the street. Serah arrives at the Guardian Corps station. "Over there is the Guardian Corps station. That's where Lightning works. Of course, you probably already know that."

Hope nods. Serah takes Hope and Vanille to the park. It's a really big, grass field with a large tree in the middle with a picnic table beside it.

"This is the Central Park. It's a very lovely place to have fun outside." Serah says.

"Wow." Vanille skips off, looking around. "It's so wonderful!"

Serah just laughs at Vanille's excitement. "Don't wonder off too far."

Hope just watches Vanille, he thinks she looks adorable with her silliness. The kid laughs as she skips and spins around. Serah notices Hope staring at Vanille.

"Hope? You okay?" Serah asks.

Hope snaps out of his trance. "Uh, yeah. I was just..." Hope doesn't say anything, he looks back at Vanille. Serah can tell what's going on.

"You...like Vanille, don't you?" Serah asks.

Hope was startled to hear that. He turns to Serah, waving his hands in front of him. "No, no. I was just...Uh..."

Serah just giggles. "Don't be shy. I think it's cute you have a crush."

Hope couldn't help but blush. He rubs the back of his head and chuckles nervously. After that moment's done, he looks around the park. "It's a nice place." Hope says.

"Don't you have parks in Palumpolum?" Serah asks.

"Well, we do. But it's mostly playgrounds for little kids." Hope says.

Serah and Hope went to get Vanille, then they move on with the tour. Serah takes Hope and Vanille to the shores outside of town. Vanille is taking the moment to inhale the fresh oceanic air. The girl smiles and exhales, then turns to face Serah and Hope.

"It's so beautiful." Vanille says.

"Yes, it's a lovely place to be." Serah says. "Bodhum is known to be a city of paradise cause of the beaches here. It's even more lovely at sunset, where the horizon fades, into a rose color." Serah faces the shores, walking up to it until at the edge where the waves kick in. Serah closes her eyes, imagine the very sun setting over the seas. "It's very...beautiful."

Hope walks up next to Serah, he also imagines what it'll be like, then smiles. "I would like to see it someday."

Serah turns to face Hope and smiles. "Maybe you will."

The group returns back into town. Serah takes them to the center of the city, which is currently having a large bubble dome in the middle.

"Here is where the fireworks are gonna take place." Serah says.

"Wow. I can't wait to see them!" Vanille says.

"Me too." Serah looks at Hope. "You gonna come too?"

"Well, um...I don't know. I want too but...I'm still not sure." Hope answers.

It was nearly around noon, so they decided to stop by and get some lunch. Serah knows the perfect place for them to go to.

Serah takes the group outside of town, walking down the shores. "Come on, I know this great place. They have such amazing foods. Plus you can get to meet my friends." Serah takes Hope and Vanille to the NORA cafe. "Here we are, the NORA cafe."

Hope is suddenly depressed to hear that. "N...Nora."

Serah can tell that Hope is upset. "Is something wrong, Hope?"

Vanille looks concern as well. Hope looks down in sorrow. "Nora...was my mothers name."

Vanille feels sad for Hope, Serah frowns hearing that. "Oh...I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Serah walks up to Hope, putting her hands on his shoulders. "We can go somewhere else to eat, if you want."

Hope looks up at Serah, shook his head. "No, no. It's all right. I was just caught off guard, that's all."

Serah smiles a little. They all went into the cafe. "Hey guys." Team NORA sees Serah, they all greeted her. When that's out of the way, Serah makes the introductions. "Everyone, this is Hope and Vanille. Hope and Vanille, this is Gadot, Yuj, Lebreau and Maqui."

"Nice to meet you all." Vanille says.

Hope just gives a small wave. Snow comes right in, passes through his team. "Hey, don't forget the boss of the team."

Serah laughs at Snows joke. "How can I forget you?" Serah reaches up to Snow and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Snow, you know Vanille and Hope. Vanille you've met Snow...Hope, you've met Snow, right?"

"By that, you mean I heard he's your 'idiot boyfriend.' Then yes." Hope answers.

"Ouch. That hurts." Snow says. "I guess Lightning must have told you about me."

"Don't listen to what Lightning said, she just doesn't like him. Snow's a great guy once you get to know him." Serah says.

"I'll keep that in mind." Hope says.

Serah, Snow, Hope and Vanille takes their seats on a table just outside of the cafe. They order some lunch, now they're waiting for their food.

"So, Serah? You got anything for Lightning for her birthday?" Snow asks.

Serah puts a hand over her mouth, surprised. "Oh my gosh, I totally forgot."

Hope seems confused. "Uh, birthday?"

"Yeah, Lightning's birthday is in two days." Serah says.

"Is that why you wanted her to take a day off on that day?" Serah nods. "How old is she turning?"

"Twenty-one." Serah answers. "We'll go shopping right after lunch."

"Can I join? I'd like to get her something as well." Hope says.

"Sure. The more the merrier." Serah says. "Vanille, you want to join us?"

Vanille shook her head. "No, I should be getting home. I got some stuff to do before Fang comes home. But we will stop by for the party."

"Okay." Serah says.

As soon as they're done talking, their food arrives, and they all eat.

* * *

Lightning went to the training room to train her idiot soldiers. Only when she arrived, they weren't there. Lightning waited for them, and still didn't show up. She's pretty mad cause now they're being a bunch of lazy blobs. As if she didn't think they could get any worse. Lightning reported them to Amodar, only she didn't expect to hear the news from him.

"What do you mean they quit?" Lightning asks.

"I mean they quit." Amodar says. "They've been complaining about how you've been training them."

Lightning crosses her arms. "It's not my fault they behave like a bunch of children!"

"Farron, they're still rookies. Don't you remember what it was like when you were in training?" Amodar says.

"Yes I do, sir. It was just that tough and it was no sweat for me." Lightning says.

"Yeah, well, these rookies aren't as tough as you are. Keep that in mind." Amodar says.

"I will, General." Lightning says. "Hey, I'm taking a day off in two days. Is that all right?"

"Two days, uh? Why's that?" Amodar says.

"My birthday, sir. My sister insisted." Lightning says.

"All right, Farron. I'll allow it. Now get back to your paperwork." Lightning stands and salutes, then makes her leave.

Lightning doesn't find it too bad that her trainees quit. At least she no longer has to deal with those kids anymore. Lightning returns into her office and continues with the paperwork. It's still a lot of work to be doing today.

This is going to be a long day for the soldier girl.


	6. The Perfect Gift

**A/N: If someone took you in after you turn orphan, should you really go by her a present, for her birthday even? Well it looks like Hope thinks he should. Maybe he'll find the perfect gift for Lightning.**

* * *

Serah, Snow and Hope goes for a walk down the city of Bodhum. Vanille already left to go home. The trio arrived at market row. Hope looks around, noticing there's all kinds of markets. Accessories, foods, fragile house vases and so on.

"So, Hope. What are you gonna give Lightning?" Snow asks.

"Well, uh..." Hope looks around, wondering what to get for her. "Gee...I haven't really through of it."

Hope walks up to a table that's selling some jewelry. He looks around it, trying to think. Serah and Snow stands behind Hope. "Gee, I don't know, Hope I don't think Lightning's a kind of girl for jewelry." Snow says.

"Maybe she is, it's worth a look." Hope says.

Serah looks around the market row, then finds a weapons shop. "Oh, look at that." Hope and Snow looks to see where Serah's pointing at. "I'm gonna take a look over there. I'll catch up with you two."

Serah leaves to check out the weapons shop. Hope continues looking around as he browses at the jewelry table. As he looks around, the owner shows up. "Can I help you?"

Hope looks at the man. "I'm just looking."

"No offense, kid. I don't think jewelry is your type." The vender man says.

"It's not for him, it's for a friend." Snow says.

"Oh, is she a lady friend?" The vender asks.

"Yeah." Hope answers. Hope kept looking around until he finds a pair of earrings. The earrings are pink crystal roses. Hope picks it up and gets a good look at them.

The vender takes notice of Hope's interest. "Ah, you interested in those? They are one of a kind."

"They do look pretty special." Snow says, putting a hand on Hope's shoulder.

"Okay. I'll take it. How much." Hope says.

"It's only five-thousand Gil." The vender says.

Hope puts the earrings down, he takes out his wallet. Hope has the exact amount of money. "That'll clear me out...well, I guess it'll be worth it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up there." Snow pulls Hope back, having a little private conversion with him. "That's not how you operate. If there's one thing I know, you have to haggle."

"Haggle?" Hope asks in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Watch and learn, my friend." Snow says, with a pat on the Hopes back. Snow and Hope walks back up to the vender. "Sir, it's your lucky day. You're about to unload those earrings."

"Is that so?" The vender asks.

"Yeah. My friend here is prepared to offer you One thousand Gil for it." Snow says.

Hope doesn't feel too good about this. "I laugh! Ah-ha-ha! See?" And Hope was correct. "One thousand Gil won't get you a silver ring...but it will on that table over there." Snow and Hope looks at the vender cart fifteen feet away, then they look back at the vender. "If you want the earrings, the price is five thousand."

"Now I laugh. Ha-ha. See?" Snow says, mocking him. The vender isn't too happy about that. "Forget it!"

Snow grabs Hopes hand and drags him away. "Hey-hey. what are you doing?" Hope asks. "I really wanted to get those earrings for her."

"Hey, hey. Don't worry about it. He'll call us back any second. Trust me." Snow says.

Snow and Hope waited for the vender to call them back. It's been seconds, then minutes. Hope really starts to get worried, Snow's little 'Operation' isn't working. Hope gives up then he and Snow returns to the vender, who's doing business with a lady.

"Excuse me, sir?" The vender turns his attention to Hope. "I'm back and I'm prepared to pay five thousand Gil for those earrings."

"Good for you, but I just sold them." The vender hands the earrings to the lady. The lady smiles and walks away. Hope watches her walking away in disappointment. "Now, either buy something to get lost."

Hope walks away in disappointment. Snow follows him. "This stinks. I wanted to get Lightning something special for her birthday."

Snow pats Hope on the shoulder. "Well, you win some, you lose some. Next time, don't be so cheap and pay the man."

Hope looks at Hope, both in surprise and offended. "Wha...but I-This was YOUR idea!" Hope yells.

Hope grunts in frustration and walks off. Snow follows him. "He-Hope! Wait!"

* * *

Serah browses through the weapons shop, looking for the perfect weapon for Lightning. She knows that Lightning has her Gunblade for battle, but she could use something special and protective, like a knife or something.

_That's it! A knife! _Serah thought.

Serah browsers through the knife collection. Lightning always wanted a knife, ever sense she joined the Guardian Corps. She knows that the battlefield can get pretty tough, and a hidden back up weapon can come in handy. The element of surprise one might say.

Serah finds the perfect knife, one that can flip into it's hilt. "Excuse me, sir?" The owner looks at Serah. "I would like to buy that one."

"I'm gonna need to see some identification." The owner asks.

Serah doesn't blame him. She shows the owner her drivers license, then pays the twenty thousand Gil for it. "You don't seem much of a fighter or anything. Why would you need that knife?"

"It's for my sister. She's in the Guardian Corps." Serah explains.

"Now that makes sense." The owner says. "Well, have a nice day."

Serah nods and smiles, then leaves.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hope and Snow looked all over the market. They are having no luck in finding what Hope was looking for. Finally, the kid gives up and stops near the old jewelry cart.

"I can't believe no one else in this place is selling the same pair of earrings!" Hope says.

"Yeah. I guess they really are one of a kind." Snow says. "Turns out five thousand is a pretty good deal." Snow gives a cheeky chuckle at the end.

Hope is pretty irritated by that. He walks over to another vender cart. "Whatever. I guess I'll just have to find something else instead." Hope looks around the cart. He picks out a big knife, pulling it out of it's hoister. "Maybe this."

Snow doubtly looks at the knife. "Doesn't Lightning already have a weapon?"

Hope looks at Snow angrily, talking in a hostile tone. "Oh, it's not for Lightning!"

Snow looks nervous, he backs up as he pulls the knife away from him. He's treading on dangerous ground.

"Hey, boys. Over here!" The vender calls out to him. Hope and Snow returns to the jewelry vender. "You're in luck, the person returned those earrings. Turns out her daughter is allergic to roses."

Hope seems disturbed to hear that. "She doesn't know they're not actual roses right?" Hope asks.

"That's what I said to the buyer. It's best not to question it." The vender says. "Anyways, I saved them just for you." The vender reaches the earrings to Hope. Just as the kid was about to grab, the vender pulls them back. "But...there is one little thing...they now cost twice as much. Ten thousand Gil."

Hope is disappointed to hear that. "What?"

Snow leans into Hope's shoulder "Don't worry, I think I can get him to drop it down to Two-fifty."

Hope waves his hands violently at Snow, trying to push him away. "Get off me!" Snow backs up then Hope calms down, then faces the vender. "I don't have that kind of money." Hope turns to Snow. "Thanks for ruining everything! Lightning's right about you."

Hope walks away, leaving the hurtful Snow behind. "That's pretty hurtful." The vender says.

"Yeah. But he isn't wrong." Snow faces the vender. "Is there anything I can do to get you to lower the price?"

The vender claps his hands together. "Well, there is one thing." The vender says. "My sister, she wants to open her own food booth. But there's just one small problem."

"What is it?" Snow asks.

"She's a terrible cook." The vender says.

"Can't be that bad, could it?" Snow asks.

"Last time she cooked a Behemoth Steak, it was still moving." Snow seemed a bit disgusted hearing that. "Anyways, she wants to open her booth, but she's afraid no one will like her cooking."

Snow doesn't like where this is going. "What do you have in mind?"

"Just taste it and tell her it's good." The vender says. Snow was afraid of that. "Do this and I'll lower the price."

Snow shudders at first, then takes a deep breath. "All right. So where's your sister."

"I'll go get her, wait here." The vender says. The vender leaves and returns with his sister, June. She holds a plate filled with some food that can make you sick just looking at them. Snow even begins to wonder if that's even food anymore.

But a deals a deal. He's gonna have to get those earrings for Hope, even if it kills him...or gives him food poisoning.

* * *

Hope arrives at the weapons shop that Serah was visiting. By the time he's there, Serah's already walking out with a gift bag in her hand. Serah was surprised when she sees Hope right in front of her.

"Oh, Hope. Hey." Serah looks past Hope to see he's alone. "Where's Snow?"

"Who cares?" Hope says, looking down.

Serah notices Hope is upset. "You okay? What happened?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story."

Hope and Serah goes for a walk back home. On the way, Hope explains everything about these earrings he wants to give Lightning. Serah is surprised to hear about Snow's silly little haggle plan, but she thought it was funny that he did it.

In the end, Hope explains that he couldn't afford the earrings. "Well, I'm sorry you couldn't get them." Serah shows the gift bag. "But look at what I got for Lightning."

Hope looks inside. He takes out the folded knife. He's confused at it, wondering what it is. Serah takes the knife and unfolds it. Hope was surprised to see the knife come out of the hilt.

"Wow. That's neat." Hope holds on to the knife. "You really think she'll like it?"

Serah nods. "She'll love it." Serah notices how late it's getting. The sun is beginning to set. "Oh. Come on."

Serah grabs Hopes hand and drags him. "Wha-Serah...Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Serah answers.

Serah takes Hope back to the beach. She and Hope walks up to the pier and sits on the very end. They sit down, watch the sun set as it slowly falls over the horizon sea. Hope is amazed at the very view in front of him.

The water is sparkling and the sky is turning a red-orange color. He's never seen such a beautiful sunset in his life. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Serah asks.

"It sure is." Hope says. Serah and Hope watches the sunset.

After a moment, Hope looks down, with a tear escaping his eye. Serah looks at Hope and noticed his small depression. "Hey, are you okay?"

Hope looks up at Serah. He wipes away the tear. "Ye-yeah. It's just..." Hope looks back at the view. "I just wish my mom was here to see this. She would love this."

"I'm sure she would have." Serah wraps an arm around Hopes shoulders, the pulls him close to her. "I'm sure she's happy you're enjoying this moment."

Hope lays a head on Serah's shoulder. "Yeah..."

Serah and Hope watches the sunset together. Silence takes over the two of them, then Serah speaks. "Hey, what's Palumpolum like?"

"Hmm...It's just a big city. It's a nice place to be, but it's nothing like Bodhum here." Hope says. "You know, you and Lightning are lucky to live in a town like this.

Serah smiles. "Thank you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Snow eats more of the disgusting food. He's already eaten Gorgonopside claw, Behemoth tongue dried in blood, Ceratosaur fins, Armadillon eyeballs and Wyvern livers on a stick.

In the end, he looks like he's about to throw up. But he manages to hide it and replace it with a smile for June. "Delicious. You're cooking is...unique."

June smiles. "Thank you." Then leaves. When she's gone, Snow faces the vender. "All right, I've eaten your sisters food." Snow puts a hand on his stomach. "I just hope I don't have to eat it all over again."

The vender seems surprised at the results of his deal. "Wow. You must really care about that friend of yours." The vender looks down, slowly breaking down in heart-touched sorrow. "It almost makes me want to contact my best friend..." Then looks up in rage. "Expect that he's a filthy dog!" The vender looks directly at the kitchen utensils cart. "I HATE YOU RYOKO!"

The vender ducks and pulls Snow down as well. Ryoko throws a sharp knife and flies past them and hits the pole of other vender cart. Snow stands up, looking at the knife in fear, that could have been him.

Snow faces the vender. "How about you just sell me the earrings before I get an unwanted haircut?"

"Well, a deals and a deal and I'm a man of my word." The vender takes out the earrings. "That'll be twenty-five hundred Gil."

Snow plants the money on the table. "Deal!"

Snow buys the earrings then hurries home. He doesn't know what he fears most, the terrible cook or the knife throwing friend. At night, Snow arrives at the Farron house.

Serah and Hope are already at home. Serah's getting started on dinner and Hope's giving her a hand. It's pretty much his first time cooking and Serah is teaching him.

Snow walks in and finds Hope and Serah in the kitchen. "Hope." Hope looks up to see it's Snow. The boy is disappointed to see him. "I know you're upset, but just hear me out." Snow reaches into his pockets, takes out the small jewel case. He opens it to show Hope the earrings. "I got you those earrings.

Hope is pretty shocked to see them. Serah looks at the earrings. She thinks they look pretty. "Snow. How did you get them?" Hope says.

"Well, let's just say if you go into Market Row and you see a booth that's selling strange looking food, just keep on walking." Snow says.

Serah and Hope are both disturbed and confused to hear that. "I'll...take your word for it." Hope takes the case.

"They're lovely. I think Lightning will love them." Serah says. "Dinner's going to be ready soon, Snow. Would you like to stay?"

"No thanks. I'm not really hungry." Snow says. Suddenly, his mouth is full. He looks sick. "Excuse me..." Snow rushes into the hallway bathroom. Serah and Hope looks at the hallway entrance that Snow bolted into.

Later, they hear the sound of vomiting, and they reacted disgusted to it. Just then, the sound of the door opening and closing happens. Hope panics, he knows it's Lightning. Hope tries to hide it. At the start, the case jumps around in his hands. Then Hope holds them behind his back.

Lightning walks in, exhausted and barely walking straight. "He-hey Lightning." Hope says.

"You feeling okay?" Serah says.

Lightning moans tiresome. "So much paperwork...so exhausted." Lightning takes a step forward then collapses on the floor, Serah and Hope were worried. They all gather around Lightning. Of course they relax when they see she only fallen asleep.

Snow walks back into the kitchen, wiping his mouth. He walks in confused to see Serah and Hope standing in front of the sleeping older Farron sister. "What did I miss?" Snow asked.

"Is she okay?" Hope asks.

"She's fine. This is normal." Serah bends down and helps her sister and up. "She's just exhausted from work." Serah stands with Lightning leaning against her. "I'm gonna take her to bed. Take care of dinner, would yea?"

Hope is nervous. "I-I don't think I'm ready."

"It's okay. Just don't let the gumbo boil." Serah walks towards the stairs, taking Lightning up to her room.

Lightning lays asleep in her room. Snow went back home, still not having the stomach for Serah's dinner. Serah returns into the kitchen. By the time she is, dinner's ready.

Serah and Hope takes their food and eats at the dinning room. "Dinner's amazing." Hope says.

"Thanks, but I think you did well with it." Serah says.

"Well, I did learn from the best." Serah giggles at Hope's complainant. "You're a great teacher. You ever thought about becoming one?"

"Hmm...Maybe I will." Serah says.

After dinner, Serah and Hope went straight to bed. It's been a long day for both of them, all the walking around and gift shopping. It's even worse for Snow since...well, you know.

**Day 3**

Hope lays in bed, turning side to side. He's wide awake, for some reason, the kid can't sleep. He's not really upset or anything, just having some insomnia. It's about two in the morning. The kid manage to get some sleep, but his dream end and he woke up in the middle of the night.

Hope realizes he's not going to sleep anytime soon, he gets out of bed, walks down the hallway. Hope makes his way to the kitchen, only by the time he's down the stairs, he notices something. The light's on in the dinning room. To his curiosity, Hope quietly tie-toes to the dinning room.

He looks inside to find Lightning sitting on the chair, with a slight sorrow expression and a cup of warm milk in front of her. Why is she up? Hope walks into the dinning room.

"Lightning?" Lightning seemed a bit startled. She flinched looking up to Hope.

"Hope? What are you doing up?" Lightning asks.

Hope walks up to the table, taking a seat in front of Lightning. "I couldn't sleep."

"Is something wrong?" Lightning asks.

Hope shook his head. "No, just having a little trouble sleeping. Why are you up?"

Lightning looks down at her cup. "I couldn't turn off my mind." Lightning takes a sip of her warm milk.

Hope doesn't say anything else. Lightning and Hope just sits on the table in silence. Hope takes a few sips of Lightning's milk. After a moment of silent, Lightning speaks.

"Hey, Hope?" Hope looks up at Lightning. "You know I told you my parents died."

Hope gives a slow nod. "Yeah."

"Well...when I saw you with your mother, it reminded me of what happened...that night." Lightning says.

Hope can tell Lightning's upset. "What happened?"

Lightning inhales deeply and exhales through her nose. She isn't sure if this is really a good idea. Lightning's not fond with talking about her past, but for one reason, she feels like she had to talk about it with him.

"Well, it was seven years ago. I had this boyfriend." Hope is a little surprised to hear that. He would never expected Lightning to be the kind of person to be in a relationship with. Who wouldn't? "His name was Cain O'Neil. He was a fine guy, really sweet...Or so I thought."

"Why? What did he do?" Hope asks.

"Well, one day, Cain took me for a drive, said he was gonna take me somewhere special. Only it wasn't really special." Lightning explains. "Turns out, he was trying to abduct me."

Hope widens his eyes open. "Abduct? You mean...like kidnap?"

"Yea. He took me to some abandoned warehouse. He stripped me, put me in a bondage, locked me away. Turning me into some kind of sex slave..." Lightning looks away from Hope. "I've said enough about that." She takes a deep breath then looks at Hope again. "Anyways, just before he was gonna take me to his lair, my parents showed up. Dad was taking care of Cain while mom was taking me somewhere safe. I don't remember what happened, but some explosion happened in the building."

Hope is surprised to hear that. "What? An explosion?"

"I'm afraid so. My dad died cause he was in it. Me and my mom were caught by it from a distance." Lightning says.

"But, she survived didn't she?" Hope asked.

"She did, but she wasn't so lucky." Lightning says with a sad expression. "She died minutes after she was taken to the hospital. I could never forget her final words: 'Claire...take care of Serah.'"

Hope looks confused. "Claire?"

Lightning slowly nods. "That was my real name, before I became Lightning."

"Oh..." Hope looks down, then looks up at Lightning. "What happened to Cain afterwards?"

"Well, I don't know. I haven't heard of him since then. I assume he was caught in the explosion." Lightning says.

"I see. I'm sorry about your parents." Hope says.

Lightning smiles a little then reaches over the table to ruffle the boys head. "Don't worry about it." Hope chuckles at Lightning messing with his hair. Lightning stands up and heads for the stairs. "Well, I'm going back to bed." When Lightning was long gone, Hope goes to bed as well, getting some sleep for the rest of the night.


	7. The Date

**A/N: That little event with Snow and Hope and that vender is a little something I saw on the Suite Life on Deck. It was so funny, so I thought I'd try it. Ah, I really miss the show. I sometimes wish it was still around. Anyways, now we're moving on to where Hope has a date...but with who? Let's find out.**

* * *

As usual, Lightning was the first to wake up in the morning. Tomorrow is her birthday, and she's gonna take the day off like Serah insisted. Lightning sits on the table, eating her breakfast with her cup of coffee. After all that paperwork yesterday, she can't wait for her birthday, where she can rest and relax at home. Unless Serah has other plans.

Serah and Hope comes down the stairs. By the time they're down, Lightning is heading out the door.

"Leaving for work already?" Hope asks.

"That's right." Lightning says. Lightning looks at Hope, offers him a smile and ruffles the boys head. "I'll see you in the afternoon."

Lightning is out the door, getting into her hover car and taking off. Hope just watches Lightning leave, until she's long gone then Hope joins Serah in the kitchen.

"So, Serah. What are you gonna do today?" Hope asks.

"I don't know. If Snow's not busy, I might go out with him." Serah looks at Hope. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Hope says.

"If you want, you can come with us. We could make it a double date." Serah says.

Hope looks at Serah with a surprised look. "A double date?" Serah nods. "I-I don't even have a girlfriend."

"What about Vanille, you could ask her out." Hearing that suggestion surprised Hope even deeper. He even blushes at the thought of going out with Vanille.

Sure, he does think Vanille's cute, but he doesn't feel comfortable going out with her. Not in a he can't stand her way, just in a he feels embarrassed and he's too nervous in a way. Hope does have a crush on Vanille, of course he wonders how Serah find out. Was it too obvious?

Before Hope could say anything, Serah's already making him ask Vanille out. Already, they're walking up the sidewalk heading towards Vanille's house next door. Hope is holding a small bouquet of flowers.

Hope stops on his tracks, Serah stops as well since she's following him from behind. "I-I don't know about this, Serah. I don't feel so good." Hope turns to face Serah. "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"Don't be silly. You just have butterflies in your stomach." Serah says. Hope seems confused hearing that. Serah cleared it up what she meant. "You're just nervous."

Hope knows his nervous, but is afraid to admit it. He's even surprised that Serah knows how he's feeling. '_How does she know how I'm feeling? Is Serah __psychic?_'

"You can do this. Just take a deep breath and say it." Serah says.

Hope gives a slow nod. "O-okay. Here I go."

Hope turns, but stops when Serah says, "Wait." Serah turns Hope back around. She fixes him up, brushing his hair, strengthening his clothes, wiping any dirty or dust that could be on his shoulders. You know, making him look more neat.

"There you go." Serah makes Hope turn forward at the house then gives him a shove. "Go on."

Hope takes a moment after the shoving, then he walks up the house. Hope knocks on the door, taking a deep breath afterwards. The door is answered, but it wasn't Vanille, which surprised Hope.

Instead, it's some tall women with black hair and wearing some strange outfit, a black shot top with some blue clothing. The women leans to the side with her arms crossed.

"You lost, kid?" The women asks.

"Uh..." Hope's speechless. He's not sure what to say. 'I would like to ask Vanille out on a date.' Like that'll work. Hope decided to start with a small icebreaker. "I take it...you're Fang?"

"Don't wear it out." Fang says. "What do you want?"

"Uh...is Vanille home?" Hope asks.

"Wait here." Fang turns around, walking back into the house. "Vanille. Door's for yea!"

Hope waits outside for Vanille. While waiting, he looks back at Serah. Serah smiles and gives Hope two thumbs up. Hope looks forward to find Vanille approaching.

"Hello, Hope." Vanille says.

"Uh...hey, Vanille." Hope says.

"What can I do you for?" Vanille looks at the bouquet in Hope's hands. "Are those...for me?"

Hope looks at the flowers. "Uh, y-yea." Hope reaches out the flowers to Vanille. "I got them for you."

Vanille smiles and accepts the flowers. "They're lovely." Vanille says with a squeal. She closes her eyes and sniffs the flowers, inhaling the sweet scent. "Thanks, Hope."

Vanille walks into the house, but only stops when Hope calls her. "W-wait, Vanille." Vanille looks back at Hope. "I was wondering...um..."

"Yes?" Hope couldn't find the right words.

"Well...I was wondering, um...W-would you?" Hope still couldn't say it. He remembers what Serah told him. He took a breath breath and just say it. "wouldyougooutwithme?"

Vanille just seems confused, he was saying it too fast. "What was that?"

Hope tries again, but more calmly and slowly. "Would you go out with me?"

Vanille is a little surprised to hear that, even though she's not showing it. "You mean...like on a date?"

Hearing that makes Hope nervous, but that doesn't stop him. "Y-yeah...Serah and Snow are going out and...they invited me and someone I'd like to bring so..." Hope looks at Vanille. "You wanna come?"

Vanille smiles. "I'd love to. I'll see you then."

Vanille walks back into the house, closing the door behind her. Hope honestly has no reaction. He's excited to be going with Vanille, but he's also nervous about how this will turn out, even since Snow's going to be around. He's still upset about what Snow did back at Market Row, even though he did manage to get the earrings in the end.

Serah heard the whole thing. Hope walks away from the house, approaching to Serah. Serah claps her hands together. "She said yes! Isn't this exciting?"

Hope looks up at Serah and smiles a little. "Yeah. It sure is."

* * *

It's around noon, and Serah and Hope are getting ready for their date. Snow is on his way and Vanille's waiting to be picked up. The group agreed to go have a picnic at the Central Park. It was a lovely out tonight, not a single cloud in the sky, so they decided to have some fun under the sun. Why not, that's what Bodhum is all about.

Serah gets to work putting together the picnic basket. Hope is just sitting in the living couch, waiting for time to fly by. By then, Snow walks in. Normally, he would go to see Serah, but instead, he goes to see Hope. "Hey." Snow sits next to Hope. "Serah told me you got a date." Snow gives Hope a hard pat on the back. "Way to go, man."

"Ow...thanks, I guess." Hope says.

Snow leaves the living room and goes to help out Serah with the supplies. When everything was done, the trio leaves the house. They make a quick stop at Vanille's place next door.

Serah and Snow stays behind while Hope approaches and knocks on the door. Hope prays that it's Vanille that answers and not Fang. He's not really afraid of her, but she does kind of remind him of Lightning. If she's anything like Lightning and she's pretty protective of Vanille...boy, he's dead meat.

Thankfully, it was Vanille who answered the door. "Hiya, Hope."

"Hey, Vanille. You ready?" Hope asks.

Vanille nods. "Yep."

Vanille skips out the door. Hope closes the door for her. Vanille joins in with Serah and Snow, then Hope and the four of them head out for their date.

* * *

Around town in Bodhum, a robby was made. The gang stoled money from the Bodhum National Bank. After loading up the truck, they make a getaway. Lightning, Amodar, Luke and Gus are chasing after those goons on Velocycles.

While giving chase, Lightning and Amodar starts shooting at the truck. One of the goons stands out the window, shooting back at them. The Guardian Corps takes evasion action from the bullets blasting at them. Gus gets hit and he loses control of his Velocycle.

"I'm hit!" The Velocycle crashes on the street.

Luke looks back seeing his partner in peril. "Gus!"

"Forget him! Focus on the mission!" Lightning shouts.

The chase goes on for miles around the city. The truck drives onto the bridge leaving the city. Lightning and her team is on their tail, shooting. Lightning goes for the wheels, trying to slow them down.

The wheels on the truck pops and the truck slows down, until it spins out of control and is forced to stop. The Guardian Corps lands their Velocycles, mounted off. Lighting takes out her weapon. "All right. Come out with your hands in the air!" Lightning orders.

Just like that, they did what Lightning demanded. Gus manages to catch up, but is disappointed that he missed out on the fun. The gang is handcuffed and ready to be taken in. Luke and Gus takes care of the stolen money. Lightning and Amodar watches over the criminals while waiting for the Guardian Corps van to pick them up.

When the van arrives, and it takes the criminals to the station. "You did well, Farron."

Lightning salutes. "Thank you, General."

Lightning and Amodar returns into the Guardian Corps. Lightning gets back to work on the paperwork. By the time she's almost done, she gets called into the General's office.

Lightning goes into his office, of course the news she received isn't really what she expected. She's being promoted to Lieutenant.

"Are you serious?" Lightning asks.

"I am." Amodar says. "You are a fine soldier, Farron. And you are due for a promotion."

Lightning smiles. "I...I don't know what to say." Lightning gives a small bow. "Thank you, General."

"Yeah, well, that's not all, Farron." Amodar says. "I got report from Admiral Raines in Palumpolum. The situation down there is getting a little out of control, and I'm sending you down there."

Lightning nods. "All right, sir. I'll do it when I get back on Friday."

Lightning makes her leave, returning to her office. Lightning thinks about the the General says about Palumpolum. She remembers Hope saying it's his home town. Lightning probably thinks she should take the kid with him so he can pick up the rest of his stuff...if he decides to stay that is.

She's gonna have to talk to him about the adoption when she comes home.

* * *

Meanwhile, the double daters arrive at the Central Park. Vanille happily skips up ahead, with Hope following her from behind. Serah and Snow are talking together, hand in hand. The group walks up to the bench and sits on it, using it for their picnic.

Serah takes out the food, a chicken sandwich for Hope with a side of chips, meat-lovers sandwich for Snow and a BLT for her, with a jar of pickles for both of them, and a fruit salad for Vanille. Vanille is sort of like a vegetarian, which is ironic since she's wearing like a small bear skin cloak attached to the back of her skirt.

The four of them eats their food, siting in silence. Hope tries to find the courage to start up a conversion with Vanille. What is there to say? What can the boy ask?

"Uh, Vanille?" Vanille turns to look at Hope. "So...are you and Fang visiting?"

Vanille shook her head. "No, we're moving in."

Now Hope suddenly feels stupid asking her that. It's pretty obvious isn't it? Hope looks away, blushing. Vanille just giggles at Hope's shyness. Serah and Snow feels bad for Hope. They can see he's having a rough time.

Hope looks at Vanille. "So uh...where did you come from?"

"Oerba." Vanille says.

Hope suddenly turns from stupidity to curious. "I've never heard of it. Where's that?"

"It's somewhere in the Sunleth Waterscape. It's a very small village." Vanille says.

"Well...I like to see it sometime." Hope says.

"Me too. Is it beautiful?" Serah asks.

"Very. There are flowers everywhere. Every kind." Vanille says.

"Sounds lovely." Serah says.

Vanille nods, then turns to Hope "So, Hope. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Palumpolum." Hope says.

"That's nice." Vanille says. "Are you moving in?"

"Uh..." Hope looks at Serah and Snow. They are looking at him, hoping for an answer. "I...I guess. I mean, Bodhum is a nice city and...Lightning and Serah here have been taking good care of me."

Serah smiles. "Don't you miss Palumpolum?" Serah asks.

"Well...I don't know." Hope looks down a little. "I mean, I do miss Palumpolum but...I just...feel sad living there."

Serah looks sadden. "Is it because of your parents?" Hope nods. "I understand. It was hard to keep living in Bodhum without mom and dad."

Everyone finishes their food. When they're done, they decided to have some fun at the park. Serah and Snow goes for a while, figured they would give Hope and Vanille some alone time. Hope and Vanille stays by the tree. Vanille is skipping around while Hope watches her.

Hope smiles and laughs, he thinks Vanille is real cute when she's innocently silly. "You having fun?" Hope asks.

Vanille stops to look at Hope. "Of course. It's just so beautiful outside!"

Vanille sits next to Hope on the bench. "So, Hope. You going to see those fireworks?" Vanille asks with a smile.

"Uh, I'm still not sure." Hope says. "Why? Are you going?"

"Of course. I hear it's going to be a magical night." Vanille looks up at the sky, imagining those fireworks, exploding in the darkness. Vanille turns her attention back to Hope. "How about we go there together?"

Hope is surprised to hear that. "R-really? ...Cause, well...Lightning and Serah already offered to take me."

"We can all go together." Vanille says.

"Oh...okay, I'll think about it." Hope says.

"Great!" Vanille stands up. "Well, I should be get going." Vanille takes Hopes hands and pulls him to a standing position. "We should do this again sometime."

"Uh...sure." Hope says with a nod.

Vanille smiles. She leans in and gives Hope a kiss on the cheek. Hope widens his eyes in surprise at that kiss, then blushes. Vanille let's go of Hopes hands then makes her leave.

Hope watches Vanille leave. As he does, he puts a hand on the cheek she kissed. "Wow..."

Serah and Snow saw the whole thing. "All right, man!" Hope was startled to hear Snow's voice. He turns around to find the older couple. "Way to go."

"You-you guys saw that?" Hope asks.

"Yep. You're first kiss." Serah says.

Hope seems a little nervous. "Wh-what? What makes you think that was my first kiss?" Serah just giggles at Hope's embarrassment. Hope isn't wrong, Lightning did kissed him on that night, even if it was a comforting kiss, on the forehead. Vanille's kiss was more like a relationship one.


	8. Bad Luck

**A/N: Personally, I'm not sure if I do see Vanille and Hope as a couple. Don't get me wrong, it is nice seeing those two together. I even enjoyed their little moment on Gran Pulse. I guess you can see I'm a bit on the strange side. Being a LightningxHope and a VanillexHope. Even though I only enjoy Lightning and Hope in a family relationship.**

* * *

Snow, Serah and Hope now makes their way back to their home. Before they left the park, something caught Snow's attention. "Hey, look." Snow walks on the grass field. He bends down and picks up...a four-leaf clover.

"Wow. A four-leaf clover." Serah says.

"Are those...good luck?" Hope asks.

"You bet." Snow says with that goofy smile.

A couple of birds flies by in the air. One of them caws, then some bird poop lands on Snow's shoulder. Serah and Hope reacted disgusted by the sight of it.

Snow notices the poop and reacted disgusted at the sight of it. "I thought it's suppose to bring good luck?" Hope wonders.

Snow grabs the sleeve of his coat and wipes the poop off. "It does...it's just a small bump on the road."

Snow keeps on walking, only on his next step, he falls down. Serah and Hope got worried, and they rush up and looked down. "Snow!"

Snow lays face down on the ground. Snow pulls himself up, into a siting position. He looks up to find the worried Serah and Hope. "Don't worry, I'm okay."

Serah sighs in relief. The two of them regroups with Snow, then they make their way back home. For some reason, Snow's not having too much luck on the way. So far, he's tripped, and when Hope stepped on a crack, it breaks Snow's back. Snow got beaten up by a group of second graders, and a first grader. And then everyone but Serah and Hope laughed at Snow cause he got beaten up by children.

By the time they're home, Snow's in bad shape. Serah had to give him a hand with walking. Hope opens the door, allowing Serah to take Snow in. Serah lays Snow on the couch. Snow rests on the couch.

"Snow, you okay, sweetie?" Serah asks.

Snow puts a hand on his head. "I'm...I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Hope looks at the four-leaf clover in Snow's hand. "I'm starting to think that clover gives bad luck."

Snow chuckles. "Ah, kid. Such silly imagination."

"I'm serious. Ever since you found that clover, nothing but bad luck has been happening to you." Hope says.

Serah looks at Hope then back at Snow. "He does have a point."

Someone knocks on the door. Serah goes to answer it. Only as soon as she does, Guardian Corps instantly burst through the door. Serah was startled to see them. They rush through the door. Hope wonders what's going on, until they push the kid out of the way. The soldiers crashes on Snow, causing the big oaf to fall on the ground.

The Guardian Corps dog pills on Snow. "Snow Villiers, you're under arrest!" The Commander says.

"Wait-what? What did I do?" Snow asks.

The Guardian Corps handcuffs Snow's hands from behind. "Sir, you have the right to remain silent."

The Guardian Corps takes Snow and they leave the hose. Serah and Hope stands, watching the door, with shocked expressions on their faces. They have absolutely no idea what just happened.

* * *

Vanille and Fang are at home. Vanille had just got home. Fang is doing a little bit of cleaning around the house. Vanille is sitting on the couch, slowly kicking her legs and humming a song while tilting her head side-to-side.

Fang takes notice and laughs. "Well, someone's all peachy. What happened on your little date?"

"Oh, nothing special." Vanille says.

"Come on." Fang sits next to Vanille on the couch. "Tell me what happened?"

"Oh, we went out on a pacnic, we talked a little. I told Hope about Oerba." Vanille says.

"Hope? He that kid from the door?" Fang asks.

Vanille nods. "Yep. He even invited me to come see the Fireworks."

"How nice." Fang says.

"Oh, that reminds me. His friend, Lightning. She's having a birthday tomorrow. We should go." Vanille says.

"What? It's tomorrow?" Fang stands up. "Oh that's just great. Now I'm gonna have to do some last minute shopping." Fang makes her way to the door. "I hate last minute shopping!"

Vanille jumps out of the couch and follows Fang. "Hey, Fang! Wait for me!"

Fang and Vanille heads for Market Row. It's closing in an hour. Fang really hates getting involved in last minute shopping. The more annoying part, that she had just realized, is she knows nothing about Lightning. What is she gonna do for a present?

Fang browses through the carts and tables in the market. Fang arrives to the one cart that's packing up. "Excuse me, sir?" The vender stops packing and looks at Fang. "I'm doing some last minute shopping for a birthday present. What'ch got?"

"I'm sorry, miss. I'm closed for the day, but uh..." The vender picks up a box from underneath the table and sets it on the table. "Here, some stuff I couldn't sell. Maybe you'll find something in here."

Fang digs through the box, trying to find something. So far, she's found a Holy Materia, a wild rose, an Onion Knight hat and a Blitzball. Nothing seems to interest her. Vanille just stands next to Fang, looking into the box.

"Hey, how about this?" Vanille takes out a metal hilt. Fang takes a look at it.

"A flashlight?" Fang asks.

"Don't know." Vanille looks at the button. "What does this button do?"

Vanille pushes a button and a red glow electric sword appears. It's a lightsaber. "Whoa! That's some flashlight." Fang says. "I wonder where it was made from."

Somewhere in a galaxy far, far away, on the Death Star, the commander is chocking as Darth Vader is using the force on him. He ain't happy to receive a flashlight instead of his lightsaber.

"L-lord Vader. I'm sorry!" The commander continues coughing, gasping for air.

"I find your lack of focus disturbing!" Darth Vader says.

Fang and Vanille takes a look at the lightsaber. "Check it out. It's kind of cool."

Vanille waves the lightsaber around, Fang seems concern. "Hey, be careful with that thing."

Vanille makes a clean cut on the venders hover car, splitting the whole thing in half. Vanille and Fang seems worried seeing that. The vender looks furious. "Hey, my car!" Vanille turns off the lightsaber and toss sit back in the box. Then she puts her hands behind her back, whistling like she's done nothing wrong. The vender faces Fang and Vanille. "You're gonna pay for the damages! This thing cost me twenty-million Gil!"

Fang tries to reason with the man. "Okay, slow down. Let's take a deep breath and we can all-" Fang quickly pushes the man, making him fall back, then grabs Vanille's hand and makes a run for it.

* * *

It's about sunset, Serah was the only one home. Right now, she's working on dinner. Hope went out, not to bail Snow out of prison, but he just goes for a walk.

Serah is worried for Snow. He's now in jail for some strange unknown reason. She's wondering if Hope is right about the four-leaf clover Snow found. Maybe it really is bad luck. Which is ironic, isn't it? There's a knock on the door. Serah pauses her cooking for a moment to answer it.

Serah answers the door to find her sister with Snow. Serah is surprised to see both of them. "I believe this belongs to you." Lightning says with a disappointment tone.

Lightning shoves Snow into the house. "Oh, Snow." Serah wraps her arms around Snow, hugging him. "I was so worried."

Snow hugs Serah back. "Don't worry about it, baby."

"Yeah, I found that big oaf arrested for some unknown reason." Lightning faces Snow. "It's gonna cost you, you know. Just what is going on here?"

"Beats me." Snow shows Lightning the four-leaf clover. "I found this four-leaf clover and I'm suddenly having some bad luck." Lightning face palms. "What?"

"You doofus. That clover gives bad luck!" Lightning says.

"Funny, that's what Hope said." Snow looks around. "Speaking of which, where's the kid."

"He went out for a walk." Serah says. "I think Lightning's right."

"Not you two, Serah." Snow says. "Look, I'll show you it's good luck."

Snow walks out the door. Lightning just looks away. She holds out three fingers, mouths 'three' holds out two, mouths 'two' then one, mouths 'one' then points at the door behind her.

As Snow's outside, a flower pot falls and hits him in the head, then a stack of hay, an anvil, a golden safe, a piano...then a tractor.

Above the house, is an airship. Two deliver man and their boss are looking down where they dropped their stuff. "Oh man!"

The boss looks at the two men. "Can't you two butterfingers go one day without dropping stuff?"

Serah and Lightning looks out at the results. Serah gasps horrified with her hands over her mouth. Lightning does no reaction, just crosses her arms and looks down at the crashed stuff.

"That's some boyfriend you have there." Lightning says.

"Snow!" Serah kneels down and starts digging through the stuff. She finds Snow, knocked out. "Oh dear..."

Serah helps Snow stand up. Mr. 'Hero' is knocked out like a light. Snow leans against Serah as she takes him back inside. Lightning walks in as well. Snow lays on the couch. Serah continues working on dinner while Lightning is sitting on the chair next to the couch.

Snow starts to regain conscious. When she hears him waking up, Lightning looks at Snow. "Convinced?"

Snow sits up, with a hand on his head, gently rubbing it. "Convinced what?"

"That the clover is bad luck." Lightning says.

"Why...what happened?" Lightning takes Snow out to the porch. She shows him the crashed stuff that landed on him. "Whoa! ...I can't believe I survived that."

"I'm not. You're too stubborn to die." Lightning says.

"Ok...maybe this clover does have a bit of bad luck." Snow says.

Lightning looks at Snow surprised, but doubtful. "A bit? How hard did all that stuff hit you in the head?"

"Okay, okay. Fine." Snow takes out the four-leaf clover. "I'll get rid of it." Snow crushes the clover in his hands then drops it. "There. All done."

Lightning just huffs then goes for a walk. She figured she should go find Hope, since dinner's gonna be ready. Snow walks back into the house. Only as soon as she steps on the wooden porch, it breaks and he falls in, on knees at first, then falls all the way in.

Snow screams as he falls, until hit crashes on the ground. "Ouch..."

* * *

Hope sits out on the pier, watching the sunset. He just watches it with that plain expression. He sits with his knees up to his chest. So far, he's been doing fine ever since his mom died. Lightning, Serah and Snow did a fine job to cheer him up. I guess Vanille too.

Lightning arrives to find Hope on the pier. She's a bit surprised to find him there. She wonders what the kid's doing, out here all alone.

Lightning walks up. "Hey." Hope was startled. He flinches from hearing Lightning's voice. He turns to see it's only her. "What are you doing all by yourself here?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking." Hope looks back at the view.

Lightning stands and sits next to Hope. They both watch the sunset together. Nothing but silence falls in between the two. Lightning had a long day at work, even through she has been promoted to Lieutenant. Lightning looks at Hope. He doesn't look happy, but not sad either. If anything, he's making the seem expression she usually does.

"You okay?" Lightning asks.

"Yeah." Hope answers. "It's just...I just wish my mom was here." Hope looks down, folding his arms on his knees. "My mom and I always wanted to come to Bodhum, we've been planing this trip for months. And now...here I am...without her."

Lightning puts a hand on Hope's back. "I am sorry about your mother...but, I'm sure she's happy that you're here, safe and sound."

Hope doesn't say anything. Neither does Lightning. Lightning removes her hand from Hope's back and looks back at the view. After a minute, Lightning starts removing her boots. Hope notices and starts to wonder.

"What are you doing?" Hope asks.

"Take off your shoes." Lightning says.

Hope is surprised to hear that. "What?"

"Just take them off." Hope doesn't question it. He takes off his shoes. "Lay your feet in the water."

Lightning and Hope lower their legs into the water. Hope couldn't believe it. "The water is really warm."

"You've never been in beach waters?" Lightning asks.

"Not really. There aren't many beaches in Palumpolum." Hope says.

Lightning can see that. She's heard of Palumpolum but hardly ever visited. "I usually do this right after work. Sit here quietly, with my feet in the water, feeling the warm, gentle ocean breeze. It's really helpful after a stressful day."

Lightning sits up straight, closing her eyes and inhaling slowly, deeply through her nose. Hope looks at Lightning, just seeing what she's doing, then he does the same. The two of them sit there, eyes close, their hair blowing through the breeze. Hope never imagined any of this is possible.

The relaxation, the beautiful view, the hospitality from the Farron sisters, and Snow. Hope lets out a deep exhale through his mouth. "This is really relaxing." Hope looks up at Lightning. "I could learn a lot from you."

Lightning opens her eyes, looking at Hope. She smiles a little and ruffles his hair. "You sure can." Lightning stands up. "Well, dinner's going to be ready soon. We should head back."

Lightning offers Hope a hand. Hope grabs her hand and she pulls him up. Lightning picks up her boots, then walks off. "Hey, Lightning?" Lightning stops, turns to look back at Hope. "I...uh."

Hope was silent for quite a while. "Yes?"

Hope doesn't really know what to say. Instead, he reaches into his pocket. He takes out a folded piece of paper and holds it out to Lightning. "Here."

Lightning looks at the paper. She takes it, sets her boots down beside her, and opens it up. To her surprise, it's the adoption form that she gave him. Lightning skims through it, until she gets to the part where Hope has two choices.

Hope checked the box that says: _I agree to have the person in question as my guardian_

Lightning skips to the ending where she sees that Hope signed his signature, making the form official. Lightning doesn't take her eyes off of the form while Hope speaks.

"I just wanted to say...thank you...for everything." Lightning looks at Hope and slowly lowers the hand that holds the document. "I know we only just met but I...I feel happy with you and Serah. You two have done so much for me after I lost my mom. I'm...I don't think I could ever ask anyone else to have for my guardian, I..."

Hope doesn't say anything, just looks down shamefully. He's feeling a bit embarrassed at what he's saying to Lightning. Lightning has no words either, she's pretty speechless at what the kid is saying to her.

After a minute of silence, Hope walks up to Lightning, until he's in front of her. Hope wraps his arms around her waist, laying his head on her chest. "Thank you."

Normally, Lightning wouldn't be too happy with this, but after what the kid has done and said, she instead smiles and hugs Hope back. "You're welcome."

Lightning and Hope hugged it out for a minute. After which, they disband. "Now I just I'll be able to get my own room."

Lightning chuckles. "Sure thing, kid." Lightning picks up her boots, then Hope picks up his shoes. "Hey. I'm going to be in Palumpolum on duty after tomorrow. You want to come?"

"What for?" Hope asks.

"I was gonna drop you off at your old house, so you can pack up your stuff." Lightning says.

"Oh...okay then." Hope says.

Lightning and Hope heads back home. "We can even try and pack up your bed."

Snow is back on the porch, fixing that little hole he fell into. Lightning and Hope returns home. They both see Snow. Snow looks up and speaks before they could.

"Don't ask." He said.

Snow continues his work as Lightning and Hope heads inside. Serah already has dinner ready. Lightning and Hope helps Serah setting up the table. By the time everyone's sitting down and eating, Snow joins in.

As they eat, Lightning talks about her promotion at work. Serah is excited, Hope congratulates her, Snow...he doesn't have any words, probably still upset at the terrible day he had. Hope mentions that he decided to stay with the Farron sisters. Serah's happy, she always did wanted a little brother, and Hope's a nice kid.

After dinner, Serah and Snow watches a movie on the couch, Lightning goes to her fathers study to read a book. Hope goes into the guest room. He takes out the earrings Snow got him.

Hope just can't wait for that special day tomorrow: Lightning's Birthday.


	9. Lightning's Birthday

**A/N: Can you blame me for giving Snow all that bad luck? I don't really like the doofus. I still question why Serah's even marrying him. If you ask, she's better off with Hope. She should be dating him instead of Snow...wait, did i just say that?**

* * *

**Day 4**

In the next morning, Hope and Serah got up early. For Serah, she wanted to make a special breakfast for Lightning. As for Hope, well, he's too excited. The kid's really happy to give Lightning his gift. Man, it's funny how a kid can go from depression to excitement.

Hope decided to help Serah out with breakfast. What Serah wanted to do is make breakfast in bed for Lightning. She would have to get up early since Lightning's an early bird. Serah has some coffee ready for Lightning. Hope works on some eggs, he's getting really good with cooking, thanks to Serah.

Lightning is still asleep in bed. Normally, she's up by now, but Lightning decided to sleep in a little, since she has no reason to get up early in the morning. Lightning wakes up, she sits up in bed, reading her book.

Serah and Hope finishes making the breakfast. Serah carries the whole thing on a tray. The both of them makes their way to Lightning's room. Before they go in, they take a peek inside, just to make sure Lightning's up. They find her reading her book in bed.

Hope opens the door and walks in. "Hey, Lightning."

Lightning looks at Hope. "Hope? What are you doing there?"

"Well, me and Serah have something for you." Hope says.

Lightning closes her book, letting it rest on her lap. "Serah?"

Serah walks in. "Hey, sis. Happy Birthday."

Lightning looks at the breakfast Serah's serving. Plate of eggs, some toast, sausages and a cup of coffee. Lightning is surprised by this. Serah sets the tray on Lightning's lap.

"Serah, breakfast in bed?" Lightning says with a smile.

"Yep. It is your special day." Serah says.

"Well, thank you." Lightning grabs the fork and takes a bite of the eggs. "Hmm...this is really good, Serah."

"I didn't make them." Serah says.

Lightning seems confused, then she looks at Hope. "Hope? You made this?"

"Well, yeah." Hope says.

"I didn't know you cook." Lightning says.

"Well, I didn't. Your sister taught me how." Hope says.

Lightning is impressed. Lightning eats her breakfast in bed. Serah leaves her room, leaving Hope and Lightning alone. There was a knock on the door. Serah answers it to find Snow. Serah isn't too pleased to see him. It's Lightning's birthday and she knows the last thing she would want is to see him. Which is odd since Snow's gonna be around for the party.

"Snow!" Serah quickly looks up the stairs then back at Snow. "What are you doing here?"

Snow can tell from that surprised worried tone that Serah doesn't want him here. "Hey, is something wrong?" Snow asks.

Serah walks outside, closing the door behind her. "You can't be here."

"Whoa. Since when am I no longer invited to your house?" Snow asks.

"Snow, I love you, but it's Lightning's birthday." Serah says. "She's spending the day to relax and...well..."

Serah gesters her hands around Snow. Snow is still confused, but soon realizes what she's talking about. "Oh...I get it. So I guess I'm uninvited to the party."

"Oh no, no. You can still come. I'm sure she'll be okay with it...I hope." Serah says.

"All right. I'll see you tonight." Snow walks away.

"Oh, make sure you bring the cake!" Snow waves his hand in the air as he walks off. It's a way of saying 'Got it'.

* * *

Vanille and Fang are just waking up at home. Fang's not too happy after what happened last night. They bot banned from market row since Vanille cut a hover car in half with a lightsaber and Fang assaulted a cart vender, even if it was just shove.

Fang lays down on the couch, groaning in frustration. Vanille just sits on the counter, weaving something. Vanille decided that she should make her own present. After all, there's no better gift if it's homemade. If only Hope thought of that.

"What are we gonna do?" Fang shouts, waving her hands in the air. "We don't have a gift and the party's tonight."

"Why don't you make one?" Vanille asks.

Fang sits up. "What are you talking about?"

"Make a gift. That's what I'm doing." Vanille sits aside, showing her accessories and materials on the counter.

Fang stands up, looking at Vanille with disappointment. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that? Before we went to market row."

"I was gonna, but you got all moody cause it was last minute shopping." Vanille says.

Fang groans in frustration. She walks to the corner, grabbing her lance and heading out the door. "I'll be back!"

just like that, Fang's out the door, and Vanille continues doing her work. Fang walks out the door, walking down the sidewalk, until she bumps into Snow. Fang and Snow falls on the ground from bumping into each other.

Fang looks at Snow in front of her. "Hey, watch it yea blockhead."

Snow looks at Fang, insulted. "Hey, you should watch it." Snow and Fang stands up. When they do, they recognize each other. "Hey, wait a minute. You're that chick that was living with Vanille."

"And you're that guy that want out with Vanille the other day." Fang says.

"Actually, she was going out with Hope, me and Serah were just with them. It was a double date." Snow says.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this." Fang walks past Snow. "I got a present to make."

Snow turns and looks at Fang hearing that. "Wait? Present? You're coming to Lightning's birthday?"

"Yeah!" Fang answers, not looking back.

Snow catches up to Fang. "Wait. Let me go with you. I can help."

"You better, cause I don't like to have people getting in my way." Fang says.

"Man, you sound just like Lightning. I think you two would get along." Snow says.

* * *

Lightning spends her day relaxing at home. Just sitting down and reading her book in silence. There's not much for the soldier girl to do. Hope wonders why Lightning would just do that on her birthday, but he doesn't question it. Serah has gone to find Snow, figured she could try to keep the man occupied until the party, but she couldn't find him. Not even with team NORA.

Lightning feels happy to get some quiet time for once, what with Snow always visiting and all that hard work at the Guardian Corps. She's glad that Serah insisted she would take the day off.

Hope spends the day doing some cleaning up around the house, figured the house should look nice for Lightning. By afternoon, Serah returns. She's surprised to see how the house looks. Serah walks into the kitchen to find Hope mopping up the floors.

"Hey, Serah." Hope says.

"Hope. Did you do some cleaning?" Serah asks.

"Yeah. I mean, it is Lightning's birthday. Figured the place should look nice." Hope says.

Serah smiles as she looks around. "That's sweet of you. You need some help?"

Hope nods. "That would be nice."

Serah helps Hope out with some cleaning. Lightning wonders what it is Hope and Serah are doing downstairs when she hears some noises. It's not real loud, just a little quiet. But she doesn't bother, she just wants to have her day.

By the time Serah and Hope were done, they crashed on the couch, exhausted. It was mostly Hope that was exhausted. The two of them decided to rest. Serah makes sure she doesn't take too long, since she has to prepare for dinner soon.

After an hour of rest, Serah gets up and goes to the kitchen. Hope is still soundly asleep on the couch. Serah couldn't help but smile, she thinks Hope looks adorable when he's asleep. Serah bends down and gives Hope a kiss on the cheek, earning a smile and a sigh from him.

Lightning comes down the stairs. She's surprised to see how clean the house is. "Whoa..." Lightning slowly walks around the house as she admires the house. Lightning stops in the living room when she sees Serah and Hope, well mostly Serah. Lightning is standing from behind the couch.

Lightning walks up to in front of the couch, there, she sees Serah is looking down at the sleeping Hope. Lightning wondered why the kid's sleeping. Serah looks up to see Lightning. "Hey, sis."

Lightning looks at Serah. "Hey, Serah." Lightning looks around. "The house...is so clean."

Serah stands up. "Yeah. Hope did some work around the house."

"Did he now?" Lightning says. "It looks nice."

Serah goes into the kitchen to get started on dinner.

* * *

Fang returns to her house, dragging a dead Megistotherian behind her, with Snows help. It took all day for the two of them to take the thing out, but Fang better hope it's worth it. Fang and Snow drags the body into the house. It was hard to get it though the door compared to the size of the beast and the door.

"Whoa! That was something." Snow says.

Fang is still dragging the dead creature. "Yeah, well. now I have an hour to make my gift. So don't distract me!"

"No problem." Snow turns and waves a hand in the air as he walks out the door. "I'll see you at the party."

Fang drags the Megistotherian into another room. The corpse lays in the center and Fang takes out two daggers. "Let's get to work."

Vanille is all finished with her gift and she skips her way to the Farron house next door. Serah is almost done with dinner, and Lightning is still sitting on the chair right next to the couch where Hope is sleeping.

Vanille walks into the house, she sees the birthday girl in the living room. "Hey there, Lightning."

Lightning turns to see Vanille. "Hey...Vanille, right?"

Vanille nods. She turns to Hope. Vanille is surprised to see the sleeping boy. She gasps and rushes to his side in front of the couch. "Aww...he's so cute when he's sleeping." Vanille starts tickling Hope on his cheek. Hope giggles in his sleep, Vanille laughs along as well.

Lightning just smiles and shook her head. She thinks those two look silly together, even through Vanille's doing all of the silly. During this silliness, Hope opens his eyes. Hope was startle when he gets a clear vision of Vanille. The kid screams and backs up.

"Vanille? What, you trying to give me a heart attack?" Hope asks.

"No, silly-willy." Vanille says with a giggle. "You just looked so adorable."

Hope feels surprised hearing that, then blushes while nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Dinner's almost ready." Serah says. "Vanille, can you and Hope set up the table?"

"Sure thing." Vanille grabs Hopes hand and drags him to the kitchen room. "Come on."

Hope and Vanille sets up the table. Lightning sits down on the couch, relaxing. However, that relaxation is over when Snow comes in.

"Hello!" Snow shouts.

Lightning lays her head back on the couch. "Well, there goes my day."

Snow walks in with a chocolate cake. Snow sets the cake on the counter. Serah looks at Snow then smiles. "Dinner's almost ready. Why don't you go sit down with Vanille and Hope?

Snow moves to the dinning room. Lightning joins in as soon as Serah mentioned dinner's ready. What Serah had made was something Lightning didn't have since the day her parents died: Sea Gumbo. It was always her favorite. Lightning couldn't really believe it's sitting right in front of her.

"Serah...is that really...?" Serah nods. After Lightning gets a bowl, she tastes it. "It is...it's just like how mom use to make it."

"I've been practicing, it took me years to get it right." Serah says.

Everyone sits on the table, eating the dinner. Minutes later, Fang walks in with her gift. Fang sits it down in the living room, then joins in with everyone else on the table. "Hey, looks like I made it."

Fang sits on the last chair on the end of the table. Lightning notices Fang. "Who are you?"

"Fang. She's my friend." Vanille says with a smile.

"Well, nice to meet you." Lightning says.

"So you're the famous Lightning..." Fang looks up and down at Lightning. "Eh...I've seen better."

Lightning raises an eyebrow. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Fang grabs her bowl of gumbo. "Oh...nothing."

Lightning didn't bother wondering what she meant. Fang and Lightning got to know each other, but only a little. Right after dinner, Serah and Snow goes and get the cake.

Serah cuts up the cake and everyone gets a piece, Lightning first since she's the birthday girl. Fang doesn't get any however, she's not a fan of chocolate. Boy, I'd hate to be the guy who has a crush on her on Valentines day.

After cake, everyone moves to the living room, where Lightning opens her presents. Lightning opens Snows present. His gift is just a silver ring. Lightning looks at Snow and gives him a small nod. That's probably as close as she could ever give him as a thank you. Lightning puts the ring back in the small box, then she reaches for Vanille's gift.

Lightning opens the present, and inside it is some weaved necklace. A black thin rope with feathers and sharp teeth attached to it. Lightning just looks at the necklace with confusion.

Vanille just smiles and stares at Lightning, hoping for an answer. "Well?"

"Uh...It's nice." Lightning says with a stale tone. She doesn't really hate it or anything, just not really sure about it. Lightning tries it on. After taking a moment, she realizes it's not so bad.

"Oh, I'm glad you like it!" Vanille says with a squeal.

"All right, do mine next." Fang says.

Lightning figured she should cause Fang's present is probably not going to be as good since Fang doesn't really know Lightning at all. So, Lightning opens Fang's present, and inside it...is some rug made out of hide from the dead Megistotherian.

"Thanks, Fang...I always wanted a..." Lighting's tone was as stale as she said about Vanille's gift. Lightning turns the rug side to side, just wondering what it is. "...Fur sheet?"

"It's suppose to be a rug, love." Fang says. "You try gift shopping at the last minute while banned from market row." Lightning looks at Fang, she was about to ask until Fang interrupts her. "Don't ask."

Lightning sets Fang's gift aside. Hope hands Lightning his gift. Hope sits back patiently as Lightning opens his gift. Lightning is surprised at what her gift is, the rose earrings. Lightning takes them out of the small box, gazing at the crystal roses.

"Hope...Did you buy this?" Lightning asks.

"Uh, yeah. You like it?" Hope asks.

Lightning smiles. "I love them." Lightning puts on the earrings. Hope seems speechless, Lightning looks even more beautiful with those earrings on, and with that smile. Of course, he really has his eyes set on Vanille, since it would be weird to have a crush on his foster sister. Hope snaps out of his thoughts when Lightning reaches for Hope and hugs him. "Thank you."

Hope hugs Lightning as well. "You're welcome."

Everyone smiles at this moment. After the hug, Lightning gives Hope a kiss on the check. Hope blushes and chuckles nervously. Serah giggles, Snow pats Hope on the back, and Vanille gives a bit of a grumpy face and humphs. Looks like somebody's jealous.

All that's left is Serah's gift. Lightning opens it. She cannot believe what's inside. It's the knife that she wanted. "Serah. You got me this?"

"Of course I did." Serah says.

Lightning puts the knife down and she and Serah hugs each other. For the rest of the night, Vanille and Fang went back home, Hope, Serah, Snow and Lightning watches a movie together. Hope falls asleep halfway through the movie. The kid rests his head on Lightnings shoulder.. Lightning wraps her arm around the kid, letting him rest on her.

When the movie was done, Serah goes to her room. Snow goes home. Lightning carries the sleeping Hope and rests him in the guest room. She lays him on the bed, tucks in him. Lightning gets a good look at Hope. She strokes his hair and whispers in to his ear.

"Good night." Lightning leaves Hope's room and closes the door behind her.


	10. Dumbnesia

**A/N: This chapter is going to be interesting, don't you think? I got the idea from an episode of a show called "The Thundermans" It's really funny when Max cloned his sister and the Phobee clone ends up being totally stupid, all cause she got a bunk on the head.**

* * *

**Day 5**

Hope and Lightning are now getting ready for Palumpolum. The two of them got up at about four AM, get dressed, had breakfast, and are out the door. Lightning has an assignment to do in Palumpolum, and she wants to bring Hope so he could pack up his stuff from his old house. The kid isn't sure how to take it since he's going to the very heart of his parents.

Serah wakes up in the morning. To her surprise, there's not a single trace of her sister. She even went to check her room, it's empty. And what's worse, Hope is gone too. Serah really starts to worry, her sister and new brother are gone.

Snow arrives at the house. He walks into the living room to find Serah laying on the couch, all worried. "Hey, Serah. You okay?"

Serah sits up to see Snow. "No, Snow. Lightning and Hope are gone."

Snow is shocked to hear this news. "What?"

"Yeah. I've searched all over the house. They're no where to be found." Serah says.

Snow looks around the house as well, he goes into a kitchen and finds a note. He picks up the note and reads it:

_Dear Serah_

_Me and Hope are going to be in Palumpolum for the day. I have an assignment down there and I'm taking Hope with me. We'll be back tomorrow morning, take care. And don't let that big oaf of yours break anything._

_Lightning_

"Hey, Serah." Serah comes into the kitchen when Snow calls her. "I think they're out of town."

Snow shows Serah the note, Serah reads it then relaxes. "Thank goodness...wait, why would she bring Hope to Palumpolum?"

"Didn't the kid say it was his home?" Snow says.

"Oh yeah, he did." Serah says. "Well...I guess we have the house to ourselves until tomorrow."

"Yeah, guess we do." Snow says with a smile.

* * *

Vanille and Fang are just waking up. The two of them goes into the kitchen and gets started on breakfast. Vanille reaches for the frying pens on the high shelf. When she was grabbing it down, it slipped from her fingers and hits her in the head, knocking the girl out.

"Vanille!" Fang rushes to her and catches Vanille as she falls. Fang checks on Vanille, the girl is unconscious and there's a bump on her head. This doesn't seem too good.

Fang takes Vanille to the living room, laying her on the couch. Fang sits by, waiting for Vanille to wake up. After what seemed like hours, which is really fifteen minutes, Vanille wakes up.

"Vanille. Are you okay?" Fang asks.

Vanille sits up with a goofy smile on her face. "I'm the mayor of string cheese!"

Fang seems confused hearing that. "Vanille...?"

Vanille jumps off the couch and runs to a large fur rug on the ground. Vanille lays on it, rolling and rubbing her body all over it like a dog. "This grass is really soft! ...I wonder how it tastes."

Vanille licks the rug. Fang stands up and shakes her head. "Oh no, not again." Fang walks up to Vanille, pulling the girl to stand up. "Hey, come here." Fang takes Vanille down the living room to the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Vanille asks.

"We're gonna play a game." Fang says, playing along with that silly smile and playful tone.

"Oh! I like games!" Vanille says in a cheerful tone.

Fang takes Vanille to her room, and sits the girl in the middle of the room. "The game is simple. It's called 'Sit in the middle of the room and do nothing'."

Vanille claps her hands together. "Sounds like fun!"

"Great. So just sit here, and do nothing." Fang slowly backs away to the door. "And I'm gonna go into another room...and do nothing as well."

Fang closes the door. She lays her back against the door, slides down and signs in disappointment. "Well, that should buy me some time."

Fang leaves her house, then makes her way to Serah's house. She know's that she's gonna need a hand to help deal with Vanille until the dumbnesia wears off. Fang walks up to the door and knocks on it. Snow answers it.

"Hey there, big guy. Is Serah and Lightning home?" Fang asks.

"Lightning's out of town. But Serah and I are here." Snow answers.

Serah walks up to the door. "Snow, who's at the door?" Serah stands next to Snow to see it's Fang. "Oh, hey Fang. How can we help you?"

"I have a little situation. And I need your help." Fang turns and leaves. "Come with me."

Serah and Snow follows Fang to her house. Fang explains what happened to Vanille, that she got hit in the head and it gave her dumbnesia. Serah and Snow aren't too happy to hear about it.

They arrive at the house, Fang takes them to Vanille's room. "So, what do you want us to do?" Snow asks.

"I need you two to help me keep Vanille at home until the dumnesia wears off." Fang opens the door to Vanille's room. "Shouldn't take too long."

Fang looks inside, and is worried at what's inside: Vanille's gone with an open window.

Fang puts her hands on her head, worried. "Oh no, no, no, no! She's gone!"

"That's not good." Snow says.

"We've got to find her. Who knows what kind of trouble she's stirring up." Fang says.

* * *

Vanille is riding down the streets, on a jackhammer. The girl is gonna get herself killed doing dancing with the cars. All the passing drivers are sharply avoiding Vanille, which is hard since she's moving all over the place, blowing their horns at her and sometimes screaming: "Get off the road!" or "Move it airhead!"

Vanille's expression is completely clueless. She has no idea what kind of trouble she's putting herself into. Not surprising, she's very dumb due to being under dumbnesia. "I'm a pretty woodpecker princess who's late for the pirate ball!"

Soon enough, the hover cars starts crashing against each other or the buildings. After that, Vanille looks at the crush sites. "Ooooh..." Vanille looks around, gasps at the sight of something interesting then storms off.

Fang, Serah and Snow arrives in the city. "Vanille's gotta be around here somewhere." Serah says.

They stopped when they noticed the crush scenes all over the road. "I'm guessing she was here." Snow says.

"Really? What gave it away?" Fang asks, in a sarcastic obvious tone.

Serah looks at a vender cart that's selling books, comics, magazines and such. "Over there!"

Serah spots Vanille at the cart, just speed 'reading' through the books. "Wordy-wordy, words, words." Vanille closes the book and tosses it over her shoulder. She grabs another book from the stand and flips through the pages, starts reading the words in gibberish. "mghfj vfu9 fhfu9r s45nga-" Vanille stops at a page where a Moogle pops out of the book. Vanille screams in horror. "AH! The monster! It's come to alive! It's going to attack us!"

Vanille drops the book in front of her, stomping on it. "Die, monster! Die! Die!"

Fang rushes up to Vanille, putting her hands on her shoulders. "Vanille, calm down. It's just a pop-up book."

Serah and Snow joins up with Fang and Vanille. Vanille calms down and looks at another store. "Oh! Shiny!" Vanille runs down the store.

"Vanille! Wait!" Fang, Serah and Snow chases after her, but shortly stopped when the cart vender clears his throat, loud enough to get their attention.

"Someone has got to pay for all these books she's ruined." The vender says.

The three of them sees the large pill of books Vanille was 'reading' and groans in disappointment. Serah decided to stay behind and handle the mess while Snow and Fang chases after Vanille.

Vanille is at the jewelry store, which sends Fang to anxiety attack. If Vanille breaks or ruins anything in there, she won't be able to afford it.

Vanille is inside the store, stacking her face and hands on the glass tables, looking at the jewelry. "So shiny!"

Snow and Fang enters the store, they see Vanille has her eyes set on the table. "Let's get her out of here before she ruins everything." Fang says.

Snow rushes up to Vanille and grabs her. Vanille looks at Snow all panicked. "Ah! Help! Someone's trying to mug me!" Vanille takes out a pepper spray and sprays Snow in the eyes.

Snow screams in pain and falls on the ground, then Vanille runs for her life. Snow rolls around the ground screaming about the pain. Fang just looks down at him, then back at Vanille. "Where did she get that pepper spray?"

Fang chases after Vanille, who's arriving at the bake sale on the street. "Oh! Cupcakes! I love cupcakes!" The table is unsupervised. Whoever's running it is probably really stupid.

Fang sees Vanille going crazy over the cupcakes. "All right, this ends here." Fang grabs Vanille. Vanille starts to panic. She breaks free from Fang's grip and runs away. Fang slams her fists on the table. "Damn it!"

Serah catches up to Fang. "Okay, I took care of the book cart...Where's Snow?"

"Don't ask." Fang says. "Vanille's pretty slippery. We're gonna have to do this the hard way."

Fang and Serah goes get Snow, who's still recovering from the pepper spray assault. They've decided to go hard core on capturing Vanille. Vanille is now at the park, on all fours and panting (She probably thinks she's a dog)

Serah is now at the park, and she finds Vanille. Serah approaches Vanille, though she is pretty confused at her canine behavior. Serah just focuses on the task, then approaches at Vanille. "Hey, there...Vanille." Vanille looks at Serah, tilting her head and giving a confused sound. Serah looks around, she finds a stick, picks it up and waves it Vanille. "See the stick?"

Vanille suddenly gets excited. "Moo! Moo, moo!"

Serah seems disturbed that Vanille acts like a dog but she's mooing like a cow. "You want the stick? Want the stick?"

Vanille stands on her knees, doing the dog beg. "Moo, moo!"

Serah throws the stick towards the tree. "Go get it!" Vanille gets on her feet and runs for the stick.

The stick lands near the tree. Vanille runs up to it. When she bends down to grab it... "Get her!" Vanille looks up to see Fang and Snow are dog piling on her.

The three of the wrestle, as Fang and Snow tries to tie Vanille up. Serah runs up, by the time she is, the struggle if over, and Fang and Snow lost. They are both tied up together, front to front, which makes things awkward for the three of them.

"What happened?" Serah asks.

"Apparently, having dumbnesia has made Vanille a dangerous fighter." Snow says.

"Get us out of this!" Fang says.

Serah unties Snow and Fang. "Where is Vanille?"

"She's making a run for it! Don't lose her!" Fang says.

* * *

Serah, Snow and Fang chases after Vanille. They soon find the dummy at the Farron house. Vanille is running amuck around the house. Serah, Snow and Fang chases Vanille all over the house. At some point, Vanille runs into the hallway and enters the room.

Serah, Snow and Fang chases after her, but as soon as they're in front of the doors, Serah stops, and holds her arms out blocking Snow and Fang. "Guys! We can't go in there!"

The room that Vanille's in...is the bedroom of Lightning and Serah's parents.

"Why not?" Fang asks.

"Don't you know? This is my parents bedroom." Serah says. "Lightning forbids anyone from ever setting foot in there. Even she hasn't gone in there since they died."

"So? Lightning's not here. Let's just go in and get Vanille out of there." Fang says.

"What if Lightning finds out? She'll kill us." Serah says.

"She's not kidding. I still have the scar from what she did to me when I was attempting to go in." Snow says.

"She'll never find out. We're just gonna get Vanille and get out before she comes home." Fang says.

Fang goes in. After a moment, Snow does as well. Serah didn't, not just because of Lightning's rule, but being in her parents room would probably just break her down into despair.

Fang and Snow tip toes around the room, being completely aware of their surroundings. It's all calm, and quiet...too quiet. It's as if Vanille somehow vanished. They've searched all over the room and the personal bathroom the room has. Still nothing.

Fang and Snow gathers in the middle of the room, wondering where she could be. Their little question shortly got answered. Vanille is jumping on the bed, screaming cheerfully. "I like sock monkeys from Squirrelanoid 8!"

Fang and Snow turns to see it's Vanille. "Get her!" Fang and Snow attacks Vanille. Vanlile nearly fought back.

Finally, they got Vanille tied up and take her out of the room. Luckily, the parents room is completely undamaged and touched. The trio takes Vanille in the living room. The girl lays on the floor, tied up and barely struggling!

"Whoever you are, I will never tell you that the Squirrelanoids are planning to invade Atlantis in Sector purple cheese!" Vanille shouts in protest.

Everyone looks down at Vanille. "What are we gonna do?" Serah asks.

"We just have to wait for the dumbnesia to wear off." Fang says. "Should take another six hours."

Snow walks into the kitchen, then he returns with a frying pen. "Or we can just do this."

Snow bumps Vanille in the head with the frying pen, knocking her out. "Snow! Why would you do that?" Serah asks, taking the frying pen from him.

Fang bends down to Vanille. "Vanille? ...Vanille!"

Vanille slowly opens her eyes. Fang helps Vanille sit up. "Hey Fang...what happened?" Vanille tries to get up, but realizes she can't move her arms and legs. "Why am I tied up?"

"Cause you've been acting all crazy." Snow says.

"Crazy?" Vanille asks innocently.

"Yes. You were suffering dumbnesia." Fang unties Vanille, and helps her stand up.

"Oh...yes, I remember." Vanille looks down shamefully. "Sorry, Fang."

Fang pats Vanille on the back. "Ah, don't sweat it. It's over now."

Serah looks around the house, which is a mess now. "Yeah, but now the house is a mess."

Vanille, Fang and Snow looks around. "Well, at least your parents room is unharmed." Snow says.

"Sorry, Serah. We'll clean it up." Vanille says.

Vanille and Fang cleans up the mess. Serah and Snow decided to help them out. If only they hope to get it fixed up before Lightning returns from her mission.


	11. Palumpolum part I

**A/N: Part one of the Palumpolum story. Lightning and Hope are arriving at Palumpolum. Lightning goes on her mission to handle the situation. Hope goes to pack up his things to take to Lightning's house. However, things go bad when an old enemy interferes with their plan.**

* * *

Sazh's airship is flying in the skies. Lightning had to convince General Amodar to use Sazh's airship to go to Palumpolum to load up Hope's stuff. In fact, she would also had to convince Amodar for her to bring Hope. He wonders why she wants to bring him. After telling him why, he wasn't too pleased, but he allowed it since Hope is moving in and his stuff is at his old house. If anyone brought it with his stuff still in it, even personal stuff, the kid's in big trouble.

Hope is sitting on the chair, looking out the window. They're almost arriving at Palumpolum. He seems lost in his thought. Hope's really nervous about returning home, he's not sure if he can really do this. His parents are gone, and he's returning to their house just to move out.

Lightning walks up and sits down on the chair in front of Hope. "Hey." Hope looks at Lightning. "You doing okay?"

Hope looks back out the window. "Yeah. I'm a little nervous."

"Is it about returning home?" Lightning says.

"Yeah." Hope says.

"Don't worry about it. It's going to be okay." Lightning says.

"I know, Lightning. It's just..." Hope faces Lightning. "Remember what I said about your parents room being the source of them? Which is why you forbid anyone from entering it?" Lightning slowly nods. "Well...my house...it's the same with my parents. I just feel like...the moment I set foot, I'll just break down in despair."

Lightning reaches for Hope and put a hand on his lap. "Don't worry. You're going to do fine. It's just for the day."

Hope nods. Sazh's announcement goes on. "We'll be landing in five minutes. Better put your seatbelts on."

Lightning and Hope does what Sazh demands. The airship arrives at Palumpolum. The airship flies towards Felix Heights, and lands right outside of the Estheim Residence. The door opens, Lightning and Hope walks out.

As they walk off, Lightning looks at Hope's house. "So this is your house?" Lightning asks.

"Yeah." Hope says.

"Seems...all right, I guess." Lightning says. "Well, Sazh is gonna keep the airship here, so you can load your stuff into it." Lightning says.

"Got it." Hope says.

"Good. I'm gonna had over the station, I'll come by during my lunch break." Lightning walks off.

"Take care, Lightning." Hope says.

Lightning waves a hand back at Hope.

Hope is now alone, he now faces his house. He's really nervous to return home. Hope takes a deep breath, then walks inside. On top of the building next door, a masked man stands on top of the building, watching the whole thing. The man is dressed in a black shirt with a large skull on it, a blue vest, dark green pants. He also has a Katana setted on his back, two axes on his waist, metal bracers around his wrists with blades in them and two guns hooked in his boots.

"So, Farron has returned, has she?" The masked man says. "Looks like I've got some unfinished business to attend to."

The masked man turns around and runs off, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Hope is now at his house. He closes the door behind him, and just takes the moment. He's now back at his house, but...it's empty. Nora's and Bartholomew's cars are here, but his parents are not.

Hope just wishes that he can get this over with.

* * *

Lightning rents a hover car to use to make her way to the Cavalry station in the northern Palumpolum. Palumpolum is now under the Cavalry's jurisdiction, since the Guardian Corps of Palumpolum can't handle much stuff down here.

Lightning arrives at the station. She parks the hover car and then enters the building. Lightning walks down the hallway, passing the soldiers. The soldiers are surprised to see Lightning here. Some recognize her, they talk about why she's here, nearly whispering. Lightning hears some of the conversions, but ignores them.

Lightning approaches to the office of the Cavalry Admiral, Cid Raines. Raines is sitting on his desk, doing some paperwork. He looks up when Lightning enters the room.

"You must be Lieutenant Lightning from Bodhum." Raines says. "I'm Raines, Sanctum Admiral."

Lightning salutes. "Sir. You called me for a mission?"

"Yes." Raines stands up and leaves his office. "Come with me."

Lightning and Raines walks down the hallway, they join up in the meeting room with the other officers.

"As you may know, Farron, there has been a ton of criminals roaming around town. The situation is getting out of control." Raines explained.

"So you want me to lead an elite group to find and take out these criminals." Lightning says.

"Correct." Raines turns his attention to the officer. "Officer Jude, what's the stats of the criminals?"

"Well, Admiral Raines, the criminals have already robbed the jewelry store on twenty-first street at the Western Promenade. Reports say they're heading southeast, to the Eastern Promenade." Jude says.

Lightning looks down at the map, rubbing her chin. "Interesting..."

Everyone turns their attention to Lightning. "What is it, Lieutenant?" Raines asks.

"I have a theory. There's a bank in the Eastern Promenade. If I'm correct, that's where they're heading. When they do, we can ambush them." Lightning reaches for the map. "We can cut off their escape if we place our soldiers here, here, here, here and here." Lightning points at all the escape routes from the bank on fifth avenue.

"That might work." Raines says. "Let's get moving."

Raines, Lightning and the officers are heading out. The army got into their trucks and head out. Lightning and Raines rides together on a Velocycle and follows the army. They all drive at high speed through the streets of Palumpolum.

On fifth Avenue, the criminals are already robbing the bank. The alarm is going off and the criminals are loading up the trucks. The criminals turns out to be Lightning's former trainees: Wing, Wade, Barret, Piros and Rio.

They're already loading up the truck. By the time they're finished, the soldiers arrived. Just like Lightning planned, they cut off all the escape routes. When the trucks have stopped, the Cavalry soldiers rush out of the trucks. They stand on feet and knee, aiming their guns at the criminals. Lightning and Raines arrived. They got of, Lightning takes out her Gunblade and Raines takes out a pistol gun.

"All right! Hands up-" Lightning suddenly realizes who they're dealing with. "You?"

The criminals are surprised to see Lightning. "You!?" They all say in unison.

"What the hell are you babies doing here?" Lightning asks.

Raines looks at Lightning. "You know these guys?"

Lightning turns to Raines. "Sadly, yes. They're my trainees...well, they use to be back when I was sergeant. Then they just quit on me." Lightning turns her attention back to her former trainees. "I always knew they were stupid, but I didn't think they would be stupid enough to turn into criminals." Lightning raises her weapon, pointing it at them. "I'm taking you boys in."

"You'll have to catch us first, Farron!" Wing, Piros and Rio throws smoke bombs all over. The Cavalry soldiers stands back, begins coughing.

"Stand your ground!" Raines orders.

The soldiers gets back in the truck and drives off. They did run through one route, knocking the soldiers out of their way. When the smoke clears, they all see that they've escaped!

"After them!" Lightning orders.

The soldiers from the other routes gets back in the truck. Lightning and Raines gets on the Velocycle, Raines driving, then they all chase after the criminals.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hope is still packing up his things from his house. So far, he's cleared up his room, even the bed. Of course it was hard for him to take it apart. Hope did find some boxes in the basement for him to use to pack up. All of his packages are already loaded up on the airship.

Hope does some work with the living room. There are some stuff hanging around, like pictures and vases and movies and such he likes. Hope just leaves the TV screen that's hanging from the wall. He wants to bring it, but he figured he might need Lightning's permission to take it, even if it does belong to his family.

Soon enough, lunchtime comes. Hope goes into the kitchen and makes himself a sandwich. He sits on the table and eats, while he's waiting for Lightning. She said that she would drop by during her lunch break. With each passing minute, he worries. Not much, just a little. If anything, she probably just forgot, or something caught up. Either way, it's nothing to worry about.

After lunch, Hope finishes packing up the living room. When that's done, he goes into his parents room, wondering if there's anything he wants to bring. Only as soon as he sets foot in the room, he regrets it.

Hope slowly walks in, looking all around with a sadden, shocked expression. Taking in the scent that once belonged to his mother. Even though Hope isn't fond with the smell of perfume or hairspray, he suddenly misses it.

As soon as he's in the middle of the room, he stops. Hope looks at the nightstand by the bed that once belonged to his parents. He walks up to it and picks up a picture frame. It's him and Nora and Bartholomew together, in Nautilus, the City of Dreams. Nautilus is kind of like an amusement park, only it's a whole city.

Hope remembers that night, it was two years ago. Ever since he was a little kid, he wanted to go to Nautilus to have some fun. His parents couldn't find the time since they're always busy. Finally, on his 12th birthday, they went out to the city of dreams.

Hope's hands starts to tremble, the picture is shaking gently. Hope holds the picture close to his chest as he slowly collapses on his knees. Hope faces down as he begins to cry.

How he wishes that his parents never died, he wish that Nora was still alive. He desperately needed her to appear right beside him, to hug him and tell him that everything's going to be okay. But she can't. Not anymore. She's gone, and the very thought of it just makes his heart ache.

Hope suddenly hears footsteps. He figured it could be Lightning. Hope slightly faces up and sniffles. "I-I...I miss her, Lightning..." Hope looks down at the picture in his hands. "I just wish she would come back...I need her. I miss her...Please tell me, Lightning...is everything going to be all right?"

'Lightning' doesn't answer. Just stands behind Hope. After a long moment of silence, Hope starts to turn around. "Lightning-" An arm is wrapped around Hope, wither forcefully with great strength, and the other hand is holding a wet cloth in Hope's mouth and nose.

Hope realizes he's being attack. He struggles to break free. "Don't fight it, kid." The man says.

As he struggles, Hope starts to inhale the subduing sent of chloroform. Soon enough, his struggling dies down, then he loses conscious. The man lets go of Hope and he just falls onto the floor, dropping the picture beside him. The glass shatters from the fall.

The masked man stands up, looking down at Hope. "You are gonna make a great use to me."

The masked man lifts Hope, carries the boy over his shoulder, and walks off.

* * *

A high speed chase happens over the streets of Palumpolum. The citizens around the high chase becomes startled. Lightning and Raines are on the criminals tail, getting closer. Wing looks at the side view mirror to see Lightning and Raines are getting closer.

Soon enough, the Velocycle and the truck are side to side. Lightning hops off and lands on the roof of the truck. Wing drives the truck to bump into Raines. the Velocycle crashes on the road, losing control.

Lightning looks back to see Raines in the situation. "Raines!"

Raine stands out of the crashed Velocycle, he watches the truck getting away. "Damn it!"

Now it's up to Lightning. Lightning looks ahead to see Piros is climbing up on the roof. "You've got guts coming after us, Farron." Piros takes out a lance, spins it then holds it beside him. "Too bad I'm gonna have to rip them out of yea."

Lightning takes out her Gunblade. "Over my dead body!" Lightning charges at Piros and strikes. Piros blocks Lightning's attack. Lightning strikes repeatly at Piros, only to have each of them blocked. Piros makes his strike, but Lightning parries. Lightning backs up as Piros walks up to her with each strike.

On the last strike, Lightning falls down, her head over the edge of the truck. On that note, she looks down to see the situation she's in. Lightning returns her attention to Piros, who's about to stab his lance through her head. Mid-strike, Lightning grabs the lance, pushing it back with all of her strength.

The fight freezes at that moment for minutes. But then the truck makes a sharp right turn. Piros and Lightning were blown off from their positions. They all overboard. Piros grabs the metal beam on the side of the truck. Lightning falls onto the street, rolling and sliding on her body.

When she stops, she looks up to see the criminals are getting away. Frustrated, Lightning slams her fist on the hard road. "Damn it!"

After taking the moment to recover from the crash, Lightning makes her way back to the Cavalry base. As soon as she arrives, she's being summoned to the meeting room. Raines and the other officers are there, waiting for her.

When Lightning arrives, the meeting begins. "These criminals are tougher then we thought." Raines says.

"That's surprising, cause when I was training them, it's like training a bunch of children." Lightning faces down with her arms folded. "Where was all that energy during the training room?"

Officer Jude taks a look at the map. "They're heading South, to the Rivera Towers."

Lightning shots her head up, eyes widen with worry. "Rivera Towers? That's near Felix Heights." Lightning says.

"Is something wrong, Lieutenant?" Raines asks.

"Sir, my friend, Hope Estheim, he lives in Felix Heights...or he use to." Lightning says. "It's kind of a long story, but I brought him with me to Palumpolum to pack up his stuff, cause he's living with me now."

"I see." Raines says. "Rivera Towers must be where their hideout is. We'll prepare an elite troop to storm the area and ambush them."

Lightning stands up. "You can do that, but I'm going to Felix Heights." Lightning makes her leave. "I have to make sure Hope's safe."

Lightning leaves the station without saying another word. She gets on the rented hover car and drives off, making her way to Felix Heights. As she drives, Lightning worries. Her expression is her usual look, but on the inside, she's a little worried. Rivera Towers isn't real close to Hope's place, but she has to make sure they didn't find him, since there's a large airship on his street.

Lightning can only hope he's safe.

Finally, Lightning arrives at Hope's place. She walks inside to find the place mostly empty. That doesn't worry her cause she knows that it's only cause of Hope's packing. If the criminals struck, they probably would have stolen everything.

"Hello? Hope? ...Are you here?" No answer. Lightning starts to worry. She searches all over the house for Hope. The basement, the empty room she assumes that was Hope's room, the backyard. He's no where to be found.

All that is left is Nora and Bartholomew's bedroom. Lightning looks around. The place seems untouched, as she looks around, she starts to think Hope couldn't have come in here. Not paying attention, Lightning steps on some glass. The sound of shattered glass snaps her out of her thoughts.

Lightning looks down to see she stepped on some broken glass, and next to it is a picture frame. Lightning bends down and picks up the picture. She can see that it is Hope with his parents.

Lightning puts the pieces together, the broken picture, Hope missing. "He was...he must have been taken...why would he drop this picture?" Lightning looks past the picture and finds a note. "What the..."

Lightning sets the picture down and picks up the note. She unfolds it and reads it:

_Hello, Claire Farron._

Lighting's pretty surprised to see someone used her first name. But she kept on reading.

_You thought you could hide from me forever, did you? Well guess what, your little game of hide and seek is over. I have Hope Estheim. If you value his life, you'll come and face me like a man. We will finish what we started all those years ago._

_Come to the Rivera Towers. If you fail to show up, the kid gets it._

Lighting can't believe this is happening. From what she read, her first name being used, the hand writing, she knows exactly who it is, and she suddenly turned into rage and stormed off.

* * *

Hope is still unconscious, he is how tied to a pillar on the Rivera Towers. The chloroform slowly starts to wear off. Hope begins to wake up, moaning tiresome. His head dangles around as he tries to return to his senses.

"Oh...ow. Man..." Hope returns to his senses. When he does, he notices he's at the Rivera Towers. The sudden scene change confuses him. Hope tries to get up, but then he suddenly feels something holding him down. "What the..." Hope notices there's a rope tied around him to the pillar, and his hands are tied behind his back. "Wha...what's going on?"

Hope tries to struggle himself free. "Struggling is pointless." Hope stops struggling, he looks up to see a masked man in front of him. "There's no way for you to escape."

"Who...who are you? What do you want from me?" Hope asks.

"It's not you that I want. I have a much bigger fish to fry." The masked man turns and walks away from Hope.

After about an hour, Lightning fails to show up. The masked man starts to lose his patience. He turns to Hope, standing in front of him. "Farron! Where is she?"

Hope looks up at the masked man. "I-I don't know."

The masked man growls. "I grow tired of waiting." The masked man takes out one of his axes. "Your life ends now."

Hope is suddenly scared. The masked man raises his axe. By the time he's about to strike. BAM! A gun fire knocks the axe right out of his hands. The axe lays down in between Hope and the masked man. The masked man turns around, to see it's Lightning, with her Gunblade aimed at him. Lightning doesn't look too happy.

"Let. Him. Go." Lightning says in a hostile tone.

"Gladly...it is YOU I want." The masked man says.

"Well, Cain. After all these years, you are still alive." Lightning says.

Hope is surprised to hear the man's name. "Wait...Cain? You're Cain O'Neil?"

Cain looks over his shoulder, nearly looking at Hope. "That is right." Cain returns to his attention to Lightning. He gets a good look at her. "You ended up looking gorgeous...You would have made me a lot of money if you accepted being a slave."

"Shut up, you." Lightning says with a growl.

"It wouldn't matter. Cause you will pay, for what you did to me!" Cain removes his mask at the part he said 'did to me', revealing his face. His face is burnt and scarred, his right eye is burnt shut and most of his hair is gone. Cain puts the mask back on. "I have been forced to hide my face in a mask ever since your little escape from the warehouse. For seven years, I have been training and waiting, and now I will have my vengeance!"

Cain takes out the guns from his boots and starts shooting at Lightning. His guns are shooting lasers, one of ice and one of fire. Lightning dodges the lasers as she shoots at him back. Lightning and Cain fights with guns for a while. Lightning tries hard to stay at a friendly fire, to not shoot Hope.

Soon enough, Lightning manages to shoot the guns out of his hands. Cain growls and takes out his Katana. "I prefer to slash you into tiny little pieces."

Cain charges, Lightning does the same while shifting her weapon into a sword. When they're face to face, they strike and their weapons clash. They fight face to face, Lightning strikes twice and Cain dodges them. Cain strikes, Lightning parries two and docks, avoiding Cains sweep kick that was aiming for her head.

At the end of that strike, Lightning punches Cain repeatly in the stomach then knocks him back. Cain lands on his feet, he growls as puts away his sword. "You will pay for that, Farron!" Metal blades pops out of his wristbands, and he leaps towards Lightning.

Cain jumps on Lightning. Lightning blocks Cain's attack then kicks him off of her. Lightning gets back on her feet and strikes at Cain. "You got him, Lightning! You can do it!" Hope says.

Cain strikes Lightning, Lightnign docks and dodges his metal blades. At the moment when it's clear, Lightning starts punching Cain repeatly. Cain backs up as he receives the blows, and Lightning marches up to him every time he moves. Lightning gives him a sweep kick in the face.

Cain backs up until he's at the very edge of the tower. Cain looks down to see he's in trouble, he looks at ahead to see a Gunblade pointed at his face.

"You will regret for everything you've done." Lightning says.

Cain looks to the side. "Now!"

Lightning seems confused seeing that. Just then, something bit her in the neck. Nothing bad, but a small sting. Lightning moves her free hand to that spot and removes something. She looks to see it's some tranquilizer dart.

The moment she looks at it, Lightning suddenly feels very dizzy. Her legs wobble as she backs up, dropping her weapon, then collapses on her arms and knees.

"Lightning!" Hope shouts in worry.


	12. Palumpolum part II

**A/N: Part two of the Palumpolum story. Things are starting to get crazy wouldn't you say? Hope has been kidnapped and Lightning ran into an old friend who's now her enemy. But now, things are starting to get wild when Lightning runs into trouble from her fight.**

* * *

Things aren't going so well for Lightning and Hope. Hope is all tied up, unable to help himself or Lightning. Lightning is in a worse situation then Hope is. The girl is very weak, her body hurting all over and her vision messed up, either blurring or seeing threes, and sometimes both.

Lightning lays on the ground, breathing heavily, curled up and clenching to her stomach. Hope can't help but stare at Lightning, she's in a trouble. Lightning looks up, her eyes barely open. She tries to clear her vision. She can see Cain, but then the criminals, her former trainees, all gathers around, looking down at her.

Lightning gives them all dirty looks. "You...you damned...traitors!" Lightning tries to get on her feet, but her body pains sharply and she falls on the ground again.

Wing kicks Lightning in the stomach. "Now who's pathetic?"

"Cain, what should we do about the boy?" Rio asks.

Lightning looks up when she hears them mentioning Hope. Cain looks at Hope over by the pillar. "I no longer have any use for the kid. Get rid of him."

Hope shallows hard hearing that. He knows 'get rid of' usually means something ugly. Rio and Barret walks up to the boy. Lightning looks to see Hope's in trouble. Lightning weakly reaches for her weapon, it shifts into a gun.

"Ho-ho...Hope." Lightning tries to speak loud enough. "Hope!" Hope heard his name in a whisper. He looks to see Lightning is aiming her weapon at him. "Go! Now!" Lightning shoots the moment she says 'now'.

Hope looks away, expected the bullet to shoot him, but inside, it hits the ropes, loosening them. Both Hope and the criminals are surprised to see what's happening.

"Run!" Lightning shouts. Wing kicks Lightning, knocking the girl back down.

Just like that, Hope gets on his feet and makes a run for it. Cain sees the kid escaping, he's not pleased. Just then, helicopters comes out of nowhere. Cain sees that it's the Cavalry.

"Criminals spotted admiral." One of the pilots say. "And...they got Lieutenant Farron!"

Cain growls, he takes out a grenade, pulls the trigger and throws it. The grenade explodes, taking out one of the helicopters. The remaining two starts shooting. Cain takes out his guns and shoots at them.

"Get Farron to our hideout!" Cain orders. Cain looks back at Barret and Rio. "You two, get the boy! There can't be any witnesses!" Wing, Piros and Wade takes Lightning and makes a run for it. Barret and Rio runs down the fire escapes, chasing after Hope. Cain stays behind and holds off the Cavalry.

Hope makes a run for it on the fire escape. It's hard to run away since his hands are still tied behind his back. For going down, he has to jump instead of taking ladders. For going up...it's not possible, unless it's stairs.

Rio and Barret searches around the fire escape. They stop and take a look around. Rio spots Hope. "There he is!"

Hope looks back, he heard Rio. He gasps to see he's been spotted, then runs faster. Rio takes out his swords, they shift and merge together into a bow. (I call it Dualarrow) Barret takes out a rifle gun. They both start shooting at Hope. Rio's Arrowblade shoots laser arrows.

Hope runs as the bullets and arrows barely hits him. It's as if the two shooters need to learn how to shoot ahead of the kid in order to hit him.

"Don't let him escape!" Barret says. He and Rio chases after Hope, running and shooting at the kid.

Hope tries to run for his life. However, one of the laser arrows shoots the kid by his feet. Hope loses his balance then falls. Hope screams as he falls, then he crashes into an ally.

Rio and Barret looks down, searching the boy. Hope is no where to be found. "Should we search for him?" Barret asks.

"Negative. He couldn't have survived the fall. Let's just get back to the hideout." Rio says.

Rio and Barret leaves. Once they're long gone, Hope pops out of the dumpster. He struggles to get out, when he does, he falls on the ground. Not a friendly landing. Hope looks up at the fire escapes, the criminals are gone. Hope sighs in relief.

Hope looks around the ally. He finds some broken glass. Hope reaches down for it, tries to cut the ropes with it. It's not easy, but he manages to cut the rope, freeing his hands.

Once he's freed, Hope tries to think. Lightning's in trouble and he has no idea where they could have taken her. Other then that, how can he save her? He's just a kid, and those criminals are pretty good fighters.

Hope takes a deep breath then runs off.

* * *

"Wake up, Farron!"

Water was splashed all over Lightning. Lightning wakes up, coughing and gagging the water out of her mouth. Lightning looks up, her vision is still messed up. Lightning tries to get up, but her body still aches from the poison, and her arms are chained to her back.

Wade and Piros gathers with Wing. "Well, well. Guess who looks pathetic now, Farron."

Lightning growls at Piros hearing that. "So, is the poison going to finish her off?" Wade asks.

"Most people would have expired by now, but it's only weakened her. She might be small, but she's tough as iron." Wing says.

"You...you are all...fools." Lightning says. Her voice is hoarse as well.

Piros takes out his lance. "Why you little-"

Piros was about to stab Lightning, finishing her off, but instead, Wing grabs the lance, stopping him. Piros looks at Wing with disappointment. "Cain desires her to be alive. He wants to pleasure of finishing her off." Wing explains.

Piros grunts in frustration. He puts his lance away and walks off. Wing and Wade guards Lightning, making sure she doesn't escape or anything. Lightning breaths heavily, the poison is hurting her very badly. Lightning tries to sit up, but she only ends up hurting herself even more.

Lightning groans in pain and falls back on the ground, as her body trembles from the pain. Wing growls in annoyance. He turns to Lightning and kicks her. "Shut up, you!"

Just then, the sound of the garage door opens. Wing and Wade turns to see it's Rio and Barret. The two of them approaches Wade and Wing.

"Is the kid taken care of?" Wade asks.

Lightning looks worried, she's hoping that the answer is 'no'. "Sort of." Barret asks. "The kid fell off of the fire escape fifty feet high."

Lightning gasps silently hearing that. "N...no!"

Wing looks back at Lightning, chuckling. "Well, sounds like your friend didn't make it." Lightning looks down in shame. "Aww, don't feel bad. You'll be joining him soon enough."

Wing walks away. Lightning looks up at Wing, angrily. She glares at him even through she's seeing triple. "You...you sick little-"

Lightning tries to get up, but she falls back down on the ground, overwhelmed in pain.

Barret and Rio looks down at Lightning. Barret spits in her face. "Pathetic! I begin to wonder how you even made the Guardian Corps."

"I guess they're desperate for soldiers when they hired her." Wade says.

Everyone else laughs at Wades little joke. Lightning however shoots them all dirty looks. The soldier girl struggles to stay conscious, but she just groans in pain and her world went black.

* * *

Cain makes a run for it down the streets as a helicopter chases after him. He constantly turns back and shoots at the helicopter. Cain tries to shake the army off of him so he can head out to the hideout and get his revenge.

Hope wonders down the streets, trying to think where they're keeping Lightning. He knows they would take her to some place where it's either hidden or abandoned. Where people wouldn't think to look. He just hopes that he can save her.

Hope snaps out of his thought as soon as he hears the faint sound of helicopter blades, of course what startled him most was the sound of gunfire. Hope takes cover, hiding out of sight. Cain rushes into the ally, moving straight. The man hides inside a dumpster. As soon as he does, the Helicopter comes in view.

The pilot looks in the ally to see it's empty. "I've lost him, Admiral Raines!"

"Damn it!" Raines said on radio. "All units, return to base. I repeat: Return to base."

The helicopter makes its leave. As soon as it does, Cain sticks his head out of the dumpster, to see if the coast is clear. When it was, he jumps out of the dumpster. Hope sticks his head out from behind the trash can, luckily Cain is facing his back at Hope, so he wouldn't be able to see him. Unless he has eyes in the back of his head.

"Finally. Now to finish the job." Cain walks off. Hope gets the idea to follow Cain, knowing that he'll lead him to Lightning.

As soon as Cain was out of the ally, Hope follows him, quietly but quickly so he doesn't get spotted or lose him. Hope follows Cain for about fourteen blocks. Cain arrives at some old car garage that has been abandoned for years.

Cain pushes the button on the wall, the garage door opens and he walks in.

When the door closes, Hope makes his way to the side of the building. He climbs up on the stacks of boxes, making his way to the transom window. He looks in to see if it was safe, of both to land on and to stay out of sight.

Hope crawls right in, lands on the catwalk. Hope moves around until he gets a viewing of what's happening below. There, he sees Lightning is laying on the ground, her arms chained behind her, and her ex-trainees are playing poker beside her.

So far, it's now just Wing, Barret and Wade on the game.

"Okay, I bet five-thousand Gil." Wing says.

"I'll match five-thousand." Wade says, placing his Gil on the pile.

"Agreed." Barret says.

Wade shows his cards first. "Pair of fives."

Barret laughs. "Very cute." Barret shows his deck. "Straight in clubs."

Wade is disappointed. Barret reaches for the pile and pulls them towards him, but Wing stops him. "I don't think so." Wing shows his deck. "Full house."

Barret widens his eyes open, shocked. "What!" Wing pulls the pile towards him. Barret grunts in frustration. "I can't believe I lost!"

"Neither can we." Piros says. "This is the fifth game in a row he's won."

"Hey, maybe Lady Luck's on my side today." Wing says cheerfully.

"Enough!" Cain barks.

As soon as he yelled, everyone quickly stands up and straightens their positions. Cain approaches to them, then he stares at Barret and Rio. "Where's the kid?"

"We've lost him." Rio says.

Cain seems upset, but Barret corrected. "What he means is the kid fall off the fire escape fifty feet high. We assume he didn't survive the fall."

Cain yells in anger. "You fools!" Everyone seems scared seeing Cain. "Grr. No matter! We'll deal with the boy later." Cain stands in front of Lightning. Lightning breathes heavily as she looks up at Cain. "Claire Faron. So, you have come to this. A wretched soldier girl waiting to be put out of her misery."

Hope looks around, trying to think of a plan. He notices some power box hanging on the wall down below. "My name...is Lightning. You dirty little. Gah!"

Cain kicks Lightning in the stomach, making her pain even worse. When Hope's on the ground, he sees what's going on. Now, Cain grabs Lightning by the collar of her vest and sweater top, lift her off the group.

"Pathetic!" Cain pulls a hand back, as the blades from that hand comes out. "I will put you out of your misery."

Hope becomes really nervous, he needs to act now. Hope finds a tool box beside him. He quickly grabs it then throws it. The tool box hits Cain in the back of his head. The other criminals are surprised to see that happen.

Hope quickly ducks, hiding behind the hover car out of sight. Cain drops Lightning and leans forward from the hit, then stands back up to face his men. "Who dares?!"

Everyone just looks at each other then around. Hope quickly makes his way to the power box. When he does, he opens it then flips the switch. All the lights go off, darkening the room. Only little light is in the room coming from the window. Cain and the others look around in confusion.

"What happened to the lights?" Wing asks.

"Find the switch!" Cain orders.

The group walks around the darkness searching for the power box. Some of them either bump into each other or into the stuff inside the garage. After a minute of search, they found the switch and turn it on.

When the lights are back on, they noticed Lightning is gone. "Where is Farron?" Cain yells.

Wing looks at the cat walk by the transom window. "Over there!"

Hope is about to get out with Lightning, he looks back when he heard 'over there'. Hope gasps in worry, he's been discovered. Hope quickly jumps out the window with Lightning.

"After them!" Cain orders.

* * *

Hope runs as fast as he could with Lightning. Lightning could hardly move her legs due to the poison's overwhelming her. Hope was able to find an ally for them to hide in. He lays Lightning down. Hope searches around the ally for something to unlock the chains, like a hairpin or something.

He finds a hairpin. He moves behind Lightning and tries to unlock the chains. Lightning turns her head over her shoulder, barely looking at Hope. "You...yo-you were foolish...to come for me." Lightning says, gasping.

"I would never leave you behind, Lightning." Hope says. After a minute, he finally picks the lock, and removes the chains. Lightning lays her arms flat on the ground, she breaths heavily as she sweats and twitches a little. Hope takes notice, and starts to worry. "Are you okay?" Hope puts a hand on Lightning's forehead. "You don't look so good."

Lightning looks at Hope as she struggles to breath. "I...They...poisoned me."

"Oh no. We've got to get you home." Hope says.

Lightning protests. "I'm fine." Lightning tries to stand up. "I just...need to. Ugh!" Lightning falls forward, Hope was able to catch her. Hope helps Lightning lay back against the wall.

"You're not fine. We're getting you home." Hope says. "I've already packed my stuff, we've just got to get to the airship."

Lightning weakly reaches into her pocket. She takes out the communicator and talks to Sazh. "Sazh...start the airship." Lightning groans in pain. "We're leaving."

Sazh shots from the other line. Lightning even had to retreat it from her ear. "WHAT! But we're not leaving until morning!" Sazh shouts.

"Well, now we're leaving-gah!" Lightning shouts in pain.

"Okay, okay. Geez." Sazh hangs up. Lightning does the same. She looks down, breathing heavily.

"Lightning, look at me." Hope puts his hands on Lightning's head, helping her face him. Lightning look at Hope, but she's seeing three of them and blurring.

"Ho-Hope." Lightning looks very dizzy, she falls forward, Hope catches her.

"Come on." Hope helps Lightning stand up. He lets her lean against his shoulder, wrap her arm over his shoulders as she wraps his arm around her waist. "Let's get you out of here."

Hope moves out of the ally, but he backs in as soon as he sees Cain and the criminals. Hope stays close but out of sight to hear what they're up to.

"Search everywhere! Every inch, every ally, every dumpster! We cannot let them leave this city!" Cain orders.

Everyone nods and they all went their separate ways. Hope realizes that this isn't going to be an easy getaway. He tries to make his way back to his house while trying to avoid getting spotted by Cain and his gang.

"What about over there?" Wade asks.

Cain speaks very annoyed, as if that's a really stupid question. "Is 'there' apart of 'everywhere'?"

"Uh...I guess." Wade answers, feeling uncomfortable.

"Then search there!" Cain yells.

Whenever the way is clear, Hope tries to move quickly to get back into hiding before they come back and spot them. Most of the times, Hope usually gets stuck in one spot cause one of the criminals are standing in place or in the way and not moving. He tries to distract them by picking up a rock or a piece of trash and throws it somewhere, like a garbage can or the dumpster, to create a distraction. Whenever it works, he makes his move.

Hope makes it to the airship and he and Lightning climbs aboard. "Sazh! Go!"

Sazh starts up the airship. When the door's closing, that's when the gang arrives. "They're getting away!" Piros says.

They all run towards the airship. But they're too late however, the airship floats up in the air and takes off. They ain't too happy about it. Hope looks out the window, he sees the bad guys back there. They get a distance between them and the criminals. Hope sits back on a chair and sighs in relief.

"Man. That was close." Hope says. Hope looks at Lightning, who's in a critical condition. He was about to go help her, but the sound of metal banging from the roof startles him. Hope looks up, then next thing he sees is a sword pierced through the metal.

"We've got company!" Sazh announces.

Hope looks upset. "That's it. I've had it!" Hope reaches into Lightning's pockets. Lightning barely notices Hope and wonders what he doing, but she doesn't have the energy or the health to argue. Hope takes out the knife Serah got for Lightning then he heads out. "This ends now."

Lightning knows what the kid's doing, and she's not pleased. Lightning raises her hand towards Hope, trying to reach him. "Ho-Hope...no."

* * *

On the roof of the airship, Cain is on one knee and one foot, trying to cut through the metal roof. Cain suddenly stops his work when he sees Hope approaching, just struggling to stand his ground as the powerful wind force blows at him.

"You!" Even though Hope can't see through Cain's mask, he can tell that Cain is giving him a dirty look. "You're that brat that took Claire!"

"Her name is Lightning, and leave her alone!" Hope yells.

"Not a chance! She will pay for what she did to me! But first." Cain takes out his axes, he spins spin in his hands then grabs hold of the hilts. "I will cut you down."

Cain charges at Hope. Hope holds out Lightning's knife, ready to strike, defend himself or die. Mostly die cause he knows that he doesn't stand a chance against Cain.

Cain strikes at Hope, the kid dodges his first two attacks, then Cain kicks Hope, knocking him back. Hope falls on his knees. Cain rushes up to the boy. Hope takes out the dagger, he stands and makes his strike, only to have it dodged. Cain strikes at Hope's hand, disarming him. Hope backs up, he takes out his boomerang and throws it.

Cain dodges the boomerang and sweeps Hope's legs, knocking him down. Hope falls on the edge of the airship. Cain stands in front of him, looking down at the boy. What he doesn't know is that the Boomerang is flying back and it hits him in the back of the head. That sure did put a hurt on him, and Cain's not happy about it.

Cain growls at Hope. "You are going to wish you haven't done that." Cain raises his right arm, the blades come out of the metal wristbands. Cain yells as he's about to make a strike. Hope cowers, looks away.

"Get off of him!" Lightning jumps on Cain's back, even through the poison is causing greater pain to her. But she tries her hardest to ignore it.

Cain can tell that's from Lightning. It wasn't hard to shake her off of him. Lightning falls hard on the ground, she just lays there, moaning in pain. Cain walks up to Lightning. He takes out his sword. Cain rolls Lightning onto her back, and sets his foot on her to hold her down. Cain holds the sword right above her heart, raises it.

"It ends here!" Cain yells as he dives his sword.

"No!" Hope slams against Cain pretty hard, apparently hard enough to interrupt his attack. Cain was knocked over the edge, and he falls down from the sky.

Hope looks down and watches Cain until the clouds below engulfs him. Hope sighs in relief, it's all over now.


	13. Long Night

**A/N: Well the worse part of Palumpolum is over...now comes the even worse part in Bodhum. We all know Lightning's in a bad condition cause of Cain's poison attack. Will she survive? How will Hope and Serah handle this?**

* * *

It's sunset at Bodhum. Nighttime takes over the skies as the sun begins to vanish over the seas, turning the crystal blue waters into burning red.

Serah, Fang, Vanille and Snow are still doing some work around the house from Vanille's dumbnesia rampage. Serah takes a break and sits on the chair out on the front porch, watching the last light of day. Serah smiles, it's a beautiful sight. If she could, she can sit out here for hours.

Serah suddenly become surprised when Sazh's airship lands out on the shores of the beach. Serah stands up and rushes towards it. As soon as she's in front of it, the door opens and Hope walks out, with Lightning leaning against him.

"Lightning? What are you doing here? You're early." Serah didn't bother to notice Lightning's condition.

"Serah, Lightning's not feeling good. She's been poisoned." Hope says.

Serah can tell from that worried and fearful tone that it's serious, like life threatening even. "Oh no. Come on, let's get her in."

Serah helps Hope carry Lightning into the house. When they're inside, they rush to the couch and lay her there. Fang, Vanille and Snow are confused at what's happening.

"What's going on?" Snow asks.

"Lightning's in serious trouble." Hope says.

Serah sits beside Lightning, she looks directly at Lightning, trying to get her attention. "Lightning? Light...Claire. Speak to me."

Lightning just stares into space, directly at Serah. Weird sounds are all that comes out of Lightning's mouth, sounds that are clearly a bad sign, and her body is twitching as well.

"Oh no, this is bad." Serah stands up. "We have to get her to a hospital."

Serah zooms to the nearest phone there is. Snow and Vanille gathers around Lightning, looking down at her. "Oh dear, she doesn't look good." Vanille says.

"No kidding." Snow says.

"Guys, this is serious!" Hope yells.

Serah puts the emergency number. She waits for a moment, getting more worried with each passing second, then someone finally answers.

"Ambulance...My sister, she's in need for medical aid...Well, she's staring off into space, making strange noises and she's twitching uncontrollably...I don't know how this happen, can you please please please get here? ...Okay." Serah hangs up and she storms into the kitchen.

Serah grabs a piece of cloth. She wets it in the sink and hurries back to Lightning. Serah pats the damp cloth on Lightning's face. "Claire, Clare. Stay with me."

Lightnings head lays to the side, nearly facing Serah. "S-s-s-se...S-s-s...Serah?"

"Yes, yes. It's me. You're going to be okay." Serah says.

Sazh walks right in, he notices everyone gathering around the couch, he seems pretty confused. "Uh...did I miss something?"

The sounds of sirens and flashing lights approaches. The ambulance arrives and parks outside, two paramedics rushes right in. Serah notices they're here and waves at them to come. "Over here." Serah and Hope moves aside for the paramedics to get a look at Lightning.

"Oh damn. This is bad." The first paramedic says.

"Let's get her to the hospital." The second paramedic brings in the gurney. Both of them lifts Lightning and lays her on it, then they pull her outside.

"Come on, let's go." Serah, Snow and Hope follows the paramedics outside. Fang and Vanille are being left behind.

"Hey, what are we suppose to do?" Fang asks.

Serah, Snow and Hope ignores them, didn't bother to stop and give a quick answer. Sazh walks up to them. "Well, you two ladies can help me unload the kid's stuff. I gotta return the airship to base and head home to take care of my son."

* * *

The ride to the hospital is a bit uneasy. The ambulance is running pretty fast, Serah could hardly keep up with them. Whatever's wrong with Lightning, it seems pretty critical. Hope and Serah are pretty worried, Snow's even more worried cause Serah's worried while driving. He knows it's a bad idea for a worried person to take the wheel. Why not?

In about five minutes, they arrived at the hospital. Lightning is rushed into the emergency room while everyone else waits out in the lobby. Snow is hanging by the wall, Serah is pacing around, worried, Hope sits down, in a mix of both worry and guilt. Can you blame him?

After a while of waiting, the doctor walks in and approaches the group. Serah approaches the doctor and Hope stands up. "What's the diagnosis, doctor?"

"I'm afraid her condition is far worse then we thought. It seems your sister is infected with Svarog Vemon." The doctor answers.

Serah gasps horrified hearing that, that's a deadly condition. Hope, on the other hand, is confused. "Uh...what is that?" Hope asks.

"It's a very deadly poison." The doctor answers. "Frankly, I'm surprised she's still alive. Most people would have died when injected. Would you guys mind telling me what happened?"

Serah and Snow looks at Hope, they both know he can answer that question.

"Well, Lightning and I were in Palumpolum. I was at home packing up my stuff when...her ex-boyfriend, Cain O'Neil, kidnapped me." Serah seems surprised hearing about Cain. "Lightning came to save me, but during her fight, a dart shot her. That's when she was poisoned."

"Hmm...I see." The doctor says.

Serah looks at Hope. "You're serious? Cain is alive?"

Hope nods. "That's right. And he wants to kill Lightning now."

Serah's not surprised. Serah turns her attention back at the doctor. "Please, can you save her?"

The doctor looks at his charts. "Well...I'm not sure, I've never seen anything like this. We can do our best, but I can't make any promises she'll live."

The doctor makes his leave. Serah, Snow and Hope just watches the doctor leave. "Lightning had a boyfriend?" Snow asks.

"It's a long story, Snow. I'll tell you later." Serah says.

Hope sits back on the down, looking down. Serah and Snow notices Hope's depression. "This is all my fault. If I haven't gotten kidnapped, none of this would have happened."

Snow puts a hand on Hopes shoulder. "Don't blame yourself kid."

Serah seats next to Hope. "Snow's right. It's not your fault. It could have happened anyway."

Hope doesn't say or react to Serah's words. Hope looks up at Serah. "But...what if she doesn't make it? Lightning might be stubborn and tough but...still."

Serah says. "I don't know, Hope. I'm not sure if she will." Hope doesn't say anything. He looks down a little. Serah reaches for his hand and gently squeezes it. "But the least we can do is pray."

Hope looks up at Serah and nods a little. They both held hands, look down with their eyes closed, muttering a quiet prayer. Snow just stands aside watching those two.

Two hours have pasted, Serah and Hope still wait and pray for Lightning to make it. No word has been received about her condition. During that time, Hope went out to the flower shop down the road and went to get some 'get well' flowers for Lightning. A dozen roses of every color: Red, white, pink, blue and so on.

Serah thought it's sweet of him to give her these, apparently roses are Lightning's favorite flowers. That kind of surprised Hope, even since it pretty much answered that his gift for Lightning's birthday was indeed perfect for her.

Finally, the doctor arrives. Serah and Hope stands up and approaches the doctor, worried. "How is she, doctor?"

"Well, I can honestly say we've done all we can. But we're still not sure if she'll make it." Doctor says.

"She is going to be okay, right?" Hope says, hopefully.

"We did however engineer an antidote that might work. Right now, we're putting it into her system, but it's up to her if she wants to live." The doctor says.

Serah and Hope doesn't say anything for a moment, then Serah speaks. "May we see her?"

The doctor takes Serah, Hope and Snow to Lightning's room. Down to 4E: 231. As they make their way, they just worry. They are afraid to see how Lightning's gonna be.

When they arrive at the room, they find Lightning is resting on the bed, in nothing but a white hospital gown. They can see that she's hocked up to a heart monitor, and a ventilator, which goes to the mask that's covering her mouth and nose, and some tube on the back of her left hand that's injecting the antidote.

When the doctor leaves, the group walks in. Hope sets the roses on the table next to the bed. Lightning is soundly asleep in bed, and the group just stands by watching her as if they're waiting for her to awake.

Hope feels a little sick to his stomach. To him, it's like he's living his mom's death all over again. In replace of Lightning's body, is her mother's bloody injured corpse that's laying to waste in Jagd Woods. If it gets any worse, the kid may faint.

Lightning moans as she slowly opens her eyes, only a little. Her vision is pretty blurry. She takes a moment for it to adjust. After that, it's still a little blurry, but under all that, she can still see her sister, Hope and Snow.

Lightning manages a small smile. "Hey." Her voice was weak, it could barely be heard over the sounds of the heart monitor.

Serah stands ahead of the group, bending down and grabbing Lightning's hand. "Hey sis. You doing okay?"

"I'm...doing fine." Lightning answers.

"You had us worried." Serah says. "You're going to be okay, Claire. We're all here for you."

Lightning gives a tiny nod. It's barely noticeable. "Thank you, Serah."

Serah and Lightning says nothing else. Serah stands aside as Hope walks up to Lightning. Hope opens his mouth, but no words come up. He honestly doesn't know what to say. Lightning can tell from just looking into his eyes, he's upset about what happened to her. She know's it's because he's worried about her just like Serah is and he feels guilty cause this whole thing happened because he was kidnapped.

She can't exactly tell which is the main reason, until he speaks. "Lightning, I..." Hope looks at Lightning with tears in his eyes, nearly escaping. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

Lightning shook her head a little. "It's not your fault." Lightning says.

"Yes it is. If I haven't gotten kidnapped, then...you wouldn't have to come and then Cain wouldn't have..." Hope stops talking when Lightning slowly places a hand on top of his.

Lightning manages a small smile, just to comfort him. "Don't blame yourself, Hope...Cain, he's...it could have happened anyways." Hope doesn't say anything, he wonders if that is true, if Cain would have ambushed her like that if Hope wasn't around.

"But...why did you came?" Hope asks.

"Because I promised..." Lightning weakly raises her hand, places it on Hopes cheek and wipe away his tear. "I promised...I would keep you safe. To your mother...and to you."

Hope realizes it's true, Nora did asked Lightning to take care of him, and that's what she did. But that's not all. He remembers that night, the first day at Lightning's house. The image plays in his head again, when Lightning took him to her room and she hugged him as he cried on her shoulder. Even the words echoed in his head:

_'I'll keep you save'_

Lightning closes her eyes and her hand drops. Hope gasps a little, worried. He thought she died, but he reminds himself, she's hooked up to a heart monitor, if she's dead, it would make a flat line sound. And it didn't.

"Come on, guys. Let's leave her to rest." Snow says.

Snow and Serah leaves, Hope looks back to see the two of them leaving. When they're gone, Hope looks back at Lightning. He's worried that she's not going to make it at all.

Hope gives Lightning a stroke on her hair, leans in and kisses her on the forehead. He wasn't sure if she would feel it or not, or that she's okay with it or not, but he didn't care. After the kiss, he whispers in her ear, not caring if she couldn't hear him.

"Hang on."

Hope makes his leave. Now Hope, Serah and Snow wait out in the hallway. They all talk about if Lightning's gonna make it. Serah and Snow does most of the talking, Hope is just lost in his thought, thinking about what'll happen if she doesn't. How will he live with it? Lightning's all he has left. Sure, he'll still have Serah and Snow and Vanille too, but Lightning's special to him.

"Hope, you okay?" Snow's talk snaps him out of his thoughts.

"Y-yeah." Hope answers. He's lying, he's not okay. "I just...I was just thinking."

"You sure you're okay?" Serah asks.

Hope looks down, sighing. "I don't know...I'm just worried."

Serah stands in front of Hope, putting her hands on his shoulders. Hope looks up at Serah. "How about you go home? Get some rest and try to relax. I'll stay here and watch over Lightning."

Hope hesitates to answer, then nods. "Okay."

Serah turns to Snow. "Snow, can you take him home?"

Snow nods. He walks up Hope, and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, sport."

Hope and Snow makes they're leave. When they're gone, Serah sits on the chair out in the hallway, waiting for time to pass so she can get her answer.

* * *

Snow drives Hope back to the house. After that, Snow returns to his NORA cafe. Hope doesn't really do anything for the night. He just feels lonely in this empty house. Lightning's in the hospital and Serah's at it looking after her sister.

For dinner, Hope just has some of that leftover gumbo that was made on Lightning's birthday. He sits on the dinning table, alone, eating his dinner. He starts to think it was a bad idea for him to have this gumbo for dinner, it was Lightning's favorite. Eating it just reminds him of her.

Right after dinner, Hope just goes straight to bed. He knows he's not going to sleep easily tonight. So the sooner he goes to bed, the better.

**Day 6**

It's about two in the morning, the kid wakes up. As soon as he does, he sits up. He takes a moment to relax, only he can't really relax. Hope looks at the nightstand next to him. He reaches for the photo of him and his parents. Hope holds it in front of him, looking down at it. He dearly misses his parents. He could only think about that moment when his mother died in the Jagd Woods. That's when he first met Lightning, and she took him in.

Lightning is his friend...no, friend is not a strong enough word. Lightning is his sister, or mother. Either way, she's family to him. He can't bear the thought of losing her.

Hope holds the picture close to him, hugging it. Hope closes his eyes, he tries hard to fight the tears. But the sadness is too much. He can't hold it in.

Hope jumps out of bed, rushes out into the hallway and head downstairs. Hope didn't bother to turn on the lights, he just runs in the darkness. Luckily, he didn't bump into anything. Hope reaches to a telephone. He turns on the lamp beside it, to shade some light.

Hope picks up the phone, deals the number for the hospital. He now waits, listening to the ringing. Finally, the phone is answered.

"Bodhum Hospital Care. Can I help you?"

"Yes, hello. I'm calling for someone who's a patient." Hope says.

"Patient's name?" The women asks.

"Lightning Farron." Hope answers. "She has someone with her, her sister Serah. May I speak to her?"

"One moment please."

There was nothing but silence coming from the phone now. Hope tries to be patient for Serah to answer, but with each passing second, he gets more and more worried. He's not afraid of anything bad happening to Serah, he's just afraid about Lightning. As if him talking to her or Serah is her only life force.

Serah waits out in the hallway. Lightning is still resting and recovering. Serah may seem calm, but in truth, she's nervous. Serah takes a deep breath to calm herself down. She knows that Lightning's going to be okay.

Serah was startled when she hears the announcement. "Serah Farron. Please report to the lobby."

Serah wonders why she's being called, but she doesn't question it. She gets off her seat and makes her way to the lobby. Serah arrives at the lobby, where the receptionist offers Serah the phone.

Serah can tell she received a phone call. "Hello?"

"Hello, Serah?" Hope says on the other line.

"Hope?" Hope can tell from her tone that Serah's surprised. She didn't expect him to call her, especially this late at night. "What are you doing up?"

"I-I...I couldn't sleep." Hope answers.

"Why not? Is something wrong?" Serah asks.

"I'm just...afraid." Hope says.

"About Lightning?" Serah asks. Hope nods, even through she can't see him. He looks down in sorrow. Serah starts to worry a little, Hope has been silent for too long. "Are you still there? Hope?"

"Yeah." Hope answers quietly.

Serah didn't hear him. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Hope slowly breaks down sobbing. First it's unleashing the tears and there goes the crying. On the other line, Serah can hear the waterworks. "Hey, are you crying?"

"I...I can't do this." Hope's words could hardly form, with his throat engulfing in tears. "I don't know what to do...I'm really scared."

"Hope, calm down." Serah tries to keep her tone gentle. Hope wipes away his tears, sniffles.

"I'm really worried about Lightning. I don't want her to die...I'm scared." Hope says.

"I know, I'm scared too." Serah says.

Hope sits down on the chair. "I'm afraid, Serah. Everyone I care about is always gone. First it's my dad, then my mom...and now Lightning is..." Hope says nothing else. He doesn't know how to say his words, even under all that depression.

Serah is sad too. But she's mostly sad for Hope. She can understand what he's going through. Lightning's the only family she has left. It's the same thing with Hope.

"I just don't want to lose her." Hope says in a quiet tone. Serah nearly heard it but she still caught what he said.

"Do you want me to come home?" Serah offered.

"No, no...It's okay." Hope says. "Besides, I think Lightning needs you more."

"Yeah. You're right." Serah says.

"How is she doing?" Hope asks.

"She's doing okay. She's a tough girl you know." Serah says.

Hope smiles a little. "Yeah, she is...can I speak to her?"

"I'm sorry, she's still sleeping. But I'll tell her you called." Serah says.

"Thanks, Serah. I'm sorry to bother you." Hope says.

"No, no. It's fine. I'm actually glad you called. I was a little worried how you're doing at home alone." Serah says.

Hope chuckles a little. "Okay."

"You feeling better? Think you can sleep?" Serah asks.

"A little. I think so, I'm still a little nervous." Hope says.

"Well, why don't you get a glass of warm milk. And, in my room, there's a Moogle doll on my bed, Mr. Mog. If you want, you could use him. He always helped me sleep." Serah says.

"Okay. Thanks, Serah. You should get some sleep too." Hope says.

"I will, don't worry about me." Serah says. "I should go check on Lightning."

"Okay. Good night." Hope says.

"Good night. Oh, and Hope?" Hope was about to hang up until he heard Serah continues to talk.

"Yeah?"

"Stay strong." Serah hangs up the phone, then she makes her way back to Lightning's room.

Hope just listens to the deadline. Even though he knows Serah's not there anymore, he speaks. "You too."

Hope slowly hangs up the phone. Hope takes in what Serah said. He goes into the kitchen, made himself a cup of warm milk. Once that's done, he walks upstairs with his drink. On the top of the stairs, he stops. He was about to head to the guest room, but remembers what Serah offered.

Hope goes into Serah's room. He looks at her bed. There, he sees the Moogle doll she mentioned. Hope decided to take it to bed, figured it's worth a shot to try.

Hope returns to the guest room, with the drink. He sets the doll next to him in bed, then he drinks his milk. Once that's done, he sets the cup on the nightstand, laying down in bed with Mr. Mog. He's starting to feel a little better.

Hope was able to get a good nights sleep, with the happy thought of Lightning returning home, alive and healthy.


	14. All I Have Left

**A/N: Were you guys worried back there? Did you actually believe that Lightning's not gonna make it? Snow might be too stubborn to die, but Lightning's even more stubborn. That's what I think.**

* * *

Serah is asleep out in the hallway, she's laying on a row of three chairs, with her legs curled up to her chest. The girl had fallen asleep in the middle of the night. It's about four in the morning, the sun is barely starting to break through the darkness.

Serah wakes up, a little. When awaken, she realizes that she has fallen asleep. Serah sits up on the chair, stretches her arms up in the air. After stretching, Serah stands up, then she goes into Lightning's room. Serah smiles a little, Lightning is peacefully asleep, still alive even.

Serah walks up to the windows, looking at the sunrise. It's very beautiful, she couldn't help but widen her smile. The sunrise just brings back happy memories, back when she and Lightning were kids. They use to sneak out of the house to go to the beach, before they're parents woke up. Every summer, they use to watch the sunrise together, it was the perfect moment for two little girls.

"I still remember." Lightning's voice was quiet, even so, Serah still heard it. She was surprised and turned. Serah can see Lightning's awake, a little.

"Remember what?" Serah asks, walking up to Lightning.

"I still remember...when we were kids." Serah sits on the chair beside Lightning. "We use to sneak out of the house. Went to the beach. And watch the sunrise."

Serah smiles a little. "Yeah. It always made you smile...In fact, I think it was the only thing that made you smile."

Lightning gives a single chuckle. "I miss those days, Serah."

"Yeah, I do too." Serah says. Serah looks out the window, even if it's on the other side of the room. "We can still have it right now. Even though you're in a bad condition."

"It's fine." Lightning tilts her head, as far as she could, and she and Serah watches the sunrise.

Even though it was only five minutes, the moment felt like it went on for hours. "Thank you, Serah."

"For what?" Serah asks.

"For being here." Lightning answers. Serah smiles, she thinks that's sweet for Lightning to say that. Lightning turns her head to the table next to her, and notices the roses. "Serah. Did you buy these?"

Serah looks at the roses then back at Lightning. "No. Hope did. By the way, he called. He wanted to make sure you were doing okay."

Lighting smiles. "That's real sweet of him."

Serah nods. "Yeah, Hope's a good kid, isn't he?"

* * *

Eight in the morning, Hope wakes up. He was able to get a good night sleep after what happened the earlier. He guesses Mr. Mog does help you get some sleep. He'll have to thank Serah for letting him borrow the moogle.

Hope gets up and out of bed. He takes a look around the house, but finds no trace of Lightning or Serah. He figured they're probably still at the hospital. Hope checks the phone, there are no messages. He puts his hand on the phone, but resists the urge to call the hospital, he doesn't want to sound too desperate to know how Lightning's doing, even through Serah would understand for him calling.

Hope decided to wait and see if Serah's gonna call. Suddenly, the door bell rings. Hope goes to answer it, behind the door is none other then Snow Villiers.

"Hey, short stuff." Snow walks right in. "Just thought I stop by to check on yea."

"Hey, Snow." Hope closes the door. "I'm...doing fine. I'm still worried about Lightning though."

"Yeah. So, you want to do anything?" Snow asks.

"Uh, well. I was gonna set up my room. Just to try and get Lightning off of my mind." Hope asks. "I could use help setting up the bed."

Snow pounds his fists together. "No problem, kiddo."

Snow and Hope gets to work on the packages that are hanging around in the living room. One-by-one, or three-by-three in Snow's case, they carry the boxes into the empty room down the hallway. Snow even had to carry the heavy dresser and nightstand for Hope. Most of the packages are for Hope's room, others are some antiques that are for having around the house.

When the packages are nearly done, Snow goes to work on putting the bed frame together. Hope unloads everything from the packages. When Snow was done with the bed frame, he goes downstairs. Hope spends the morning setting up his room.

After an hour of unloading, he takes a break and sits on the bed. Hope grabs the picture on the nightstand, takes a look at it. He goes deep into his thought. He misses his parents and Lightning's in the hospital.

Hope didn't even notice Vanille skipping into his new room. Vanille is actually amazed at Hope's room. All this time, she's heard that he's been sleeping in that tiny guest room. Vanille approaches Hope.

"Hi." Hope looks up, he's surprised to hear Vanille even though he doesn't show it. "What'ch doing?"

"Nothing. Just thinking." Hope says.

Vanille sits next to Hope, letting out a relaxing sigh. Vanille looks at Hope, then notices the picture in his hands. Vanille tilts her head as she looks at the picture, she sees Hope with two adults, a man and a woman.

"Are those...your parents?" Vanille asked.

"Yeah." Hope says in a sad tone. "I really miss them. But...I'm more worried about Lightning."

"She's really that important to you, isn't she?" Vanille asks.

Hope looks at Vanille. "She is...I mean, when my mom died...Lightning, she took good care of me. Whenever I was scared or sad or upset, she was there for me. She helped me go through some tough spots. I guess...She felt like a sister to me. I don't know what I'll do without her, she's all that I have left."

Vanille kicks her feet. "Yeah, I know how you feel. I lost my parents when I was young, I was very young. We were taking a vacation in the Sunleth Waterscrape. I got lost when we were being chased by a horde of Wyvern's. When I was cornered, some hunters saved me, then they took me into Oerba, and that's when I met Fang."

"Did you ever found your parents?" Hope asks.

"Yea, but it was too late. They died." Vanille says, looking down in sorrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hope says.

Vanille looks at Hope and smiles. "It's okay. Fang actually took care of me, even taught me how to survive in the wild."

"You are lucky to have someone like Fang." Hope says with a smile.

"Thanks." Vanille says with a giggle.

* * *

Hope and Vanille sets up Hope's room. Hope does feel a bit uncomfortable having Vanille around setting up his personal items. He felt embarrassed when she found his Songstress Yuna Akimura poster. Hope claims that he doesn't own it, that he's really holding it for a friend. Vanille thinks he's cute trying to hide his embarrassment.

By afternoon, Hope and Vanille hears a hover car arriving. They look out to see Serah getting out of it. Hope wonders what's going on, then notices she's heading to the passengers side. She opens the door, reaches in. To his surprise, it's Lightning who comes out, wearing her short black top and pajama pants.

Lightning has an arm wrapped around Serah's shoulders, leaning on her. Serah helps Lightning walk into the house. Hope is pretty excited to see Lightning's back, and that she's still alive.

Hope zooms off, rushing down the hallway and down the stairs. Vanille is surprised to see him bolt off like that, and she chases after him. Hope is right by the front door, and Vanille stands next to him. The door opens and Serah walks in with Lightning.

"Welcome home, Lightning." Hope says.

Lightning didn't bother to respond to Hope. Up close, Hope can see she's dazed. Serah looks at her sister. "Take it easy, Claire. We're almost there."

Serah walks to the living room. Hope and Vanille follows Serah as she lays Lightning on the couch. Serah turns to Hope. "The treatment worked well. The poison's out of her system. Lightning's going to be okay."

Hope smiles. "I'm glad to hear that." Hope turns to Lightning. "How are you feeling?"

Lightning lazily turns her head to face Hope. "I'm fine." Lightning tries to sit up. "I'm just glad that it's over." Lightning was halfway to sitting up, then she moans painfully.

Serah puts her hands on Lightning's shoulders and lays her back down. "No, no Claire. Remember what the doctor said." Serah reaches for the cover and lays it over Lightning's body. "You need to rest, take it easy. Or else you might damage your health."

Lightning lays back on the couch, she moans tiresome and puts a hand on her forehead. "Do you need anything?" Hope asks.

"Water would be nice." Lightning answers.

Hope walks into the kitchen. Serah makes her leave, heading back to the car. She went to get the roses Hope got for Lightning. Serah returns, placing the vase on the table beside the couch. Hope returns to Lightning with her glass of water.

"Thank you." Lightning takes the cup and drinks the water.

"You going to be okay?" Hope asks.

After drinking, Lightning sets the cup on the table. "Yeah. Just need some rest."

Lightning lays on her side, closing her eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

Lightning gets some rest to recover. Vanille helps out with taking care of Lightning. Serah constantly rests, the girl is tired looking after Lightning for the past 24-hours. Can you blame her? By evening, Serah was about to start on dinner, when she notices she hasn't seen Hope since she got home.

Serah looked all over the house, the kid is no where to be found. At first, Serah, worries, but she realizes there's one place she haven't checked. Serah leaves the house, making her way towards the beach.

There, she finds Hope, watching the sunset. Serah hardly see Hope here on his own, she wonders if the kid just wanted some alone time to think.

Serah approaches to Hope. "Hey." Hope turns with a surprised expression, he didn't expect Serah to come for him, or even heard she was approaching him from behind.

"Oh, hey." Hope says in a cool tone.

Serah walks up and sits next to Hope on the edge of the pier. There, she noticed the kid's got his feet in the water. "What are you doing here on your own?"

"Nothing. I was just relaxing." Hope says.

"I see Lightning shared her relaxation with you." Serah says.

Hope looks at Serah, surprised. "You knew about that?"

Serah smiles with a giggle. "Of course. Lightning does come here all the time after work. Being a Guardian Corp is pretty stressful, even for Lightning."

"That I believe." Hope says.

After a moment, Serah removes her shoes, then those black stockings, and then sticks her feet in the water. Serah doesn't deny doing this is wrong, she knows it's very relaxing. Lightning has some good tastes of relaxation you might say.

"This is nice." Serah says. Serah closed her eyes and slowly inhales in sweet ocean breeze through her nose.

"It is isn't it." Hope says. Serah and Hope sit together in silence, after a few minutes, Hope breaks the silence. "How's Lightning doing?"

"She's doing fine, still resting." Serah looks at Hope. "You seemed real fond with Lightning. I mean, back when we first met, you were pretty shy."

"Yeah, well. That's mostly because you were all strangers." Hope says. Serah feels a little hurt, but she knows that's true. "But..." Hope looks back at the view. He doesn't say anything for a moment.

"What is it?" Serah asks.

"It's just...When my mom died, Lightning...She took me in. I was all sad and hurt, broken even. She gave me so much strength. When we were first out here before her birthday...I realized, she means a lot to me." Serah seems surprised to hear this. "When she got poisoned, was I really scared. Lightning...she's all I have left. If she's gone...I don't know what to do."

Serah wraps an arm around Hope, resting her hand on his shoulder as she pulls him close to her. "I know how you feel. Lightning is also all I have left. She's my sister, my only family. I don't know what to do if anything happened to her." Hope doesn't say anything after that. "But, even if she's gone, everything will be okay. I mean, we still have each other, and Snow and Vanille. We can still have a family. After all, family is related by love."

Hope looks at Serah, noticing that smile on her face. He knows what she says is true. After all, he did made a new family with Serah and Lightning, even before he decided to stay with them, before he signed those papers.

Hope smiles and nods. "Yeah."

* * *

After their moment of relaxation, Serah and Hope head back home. Serah gets to work on dinner, she figured she should make some soup, would probably help Lightning feel better. Hope is also in the kitchen, making some tea.

Lightning rests on the couch as she watches some soap opera movie. She's not really watching, she's just flipping through channels trying to find something interesting, and this movie showed some interest for the first three minutes, then lost it.

Lightning turns her attention away from the TV when Hope walks in with a cup of tea for her. Hope hands her the tea. "Here, this should help you."

Lightning takes the tea. She takes a sip, then looks at Hope with a smile. "It's good."

Hope smiles, he's glad she enjoys it. "It's my mothers special recipe. She was a wiz at making teas."

"Well, looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Lightning takes another sip of the tea.

"Thanks...I guess?" Hope asks with some confusion.

Lightning enjoys her tea. By the time she's finished, she's feeling a little better, she can now sit up without feeling weak or in pain. Serah had dinner ready, some chicken and crab soup. Serah, Vanille, Hope and Snow eats on the table while Lightning eats on the couch, watching her movie.

When Hope was done, he sits with Lightning on the couch, watching the movie. Lightning and Hope were able to get some alone time together at this moment. After dinner, Vanille and Snow went home and Serah goes to her fathers study to do some reading.

"Hey." Hope looks at Lightning. "Thank you for the roses. They're lovely."

Hope smiles. "You're welcome. Serah told me roses were you favorite."

"They are." Lightning says, picking a rose form the vase. She holds it close and sniffs in the sweet scent.

"By the way, why are they your favorite?" Hope asks.

"Oh, I don't know. I like the color, the smell, the way it blossoms." Lightning goes silent for a moment, thinking deep into her thought. "Also...roses make me feel lucky." Hope seems a bit confused hearing that. "Whenever I'm out on the battlefield, I see rose petals, dancing in the air. Flowing through the wind of my movement." Hope doesn't say anything. Lightning puts the rose down. "I know, it sounds pretty stupid."

Hope shook his head. "No, no. It's not stupid at all. I think it's really neat." Hope says. "I've never heard of anything like that. It's amazing."

Lightning smiles, she reaches to the boy and ruffles his hair. "You're cute, kid."

Hope chuckles at Lightning's touch.

The night went by well. Serah goes straight to bed. During the movie, Hope fell asleep, resting on Lightnings lap. After the movie, Lightning looks down at the sleeping Hope. He looks so peaceful, it melts her heart. Normally, Lightning would carry the boy into his room, but she's in no condition to do so, under doctor's orders.

Lightning decided to let the boy stay, he has done so much for her when she was in trouble in the past two days, he at least deserves this.


	15. Wisdom Teeth

**A/N: Lightning's doing well as we can see. Now it's Hopes turn to have some surgery. Mouth ****surgery. Hope has some wisdom teeth that's at the stage of being needed to be taken out. Yes, I'm aware the kid's fourteen. So what? My brother had his removed when he was thirteen.**

* * *

**Day 7**

Serah wakes up early in the morning, she goes to check on Lightning. To her surprise, Hope is laying with Lightning, his head resting on her lap and her hand rested on his shoulder. Serah couldn't help but smile, she's never seen Lightning and Hope this close together. Well, once on Hope's first night, but it was never this cute.

The first night, Hope was scared and sad, while Lightning was comforting him. This moment, they were laying together, asleep. Without any hesitation, Serah goes for the camera, she has to get a picture of this, cause who knows? This might be a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Serah returns to the living room, aims the camera at Lightning and Hope and takes a picture. After taking the picture, Serah looks at it, it looked before then the real thing.

Hope starts waking up, and noticed Serah. He notices the camera. At first, he thought he was seeing things cause he's still a bit tired. But after a moment, he noticed it's a real camera.

"Serah?" Serah jumps a little hearing the name in a tired tone. She looks to see Hope is waking up. Serah sighs in relief noticing it's just him. "What are you doing?"

"Just getting a picture of you two together on the couch." Hope widens his eyes open hearing that. "You two looked so adorable."

Serah showed Hope the picture on the camera screen. He sees the position he and Lightning are at together. He's pretty embarrassed at the sight of it, his cheeks turn pinkish. Serah just giggles at his blushing.

Hope shoves the camera away and sits up. "I-I...I don't know what you're talking about." Hope stands up. He moans a bit painfully and puts his hands on his checks. "Ow."

"You okay?" Serah asks, a bit worried.

"My teeth ache." Hope asks.

"Where?" Serah asks.

"In the back, all places." Hope says. "I think it's my wisdom teeth."

"Okay, uh. I'll go call my dentist and we'll go get them checked." Serah rushes to the phone.

Hope sits down on the couch, waiting for Serah. Hope is a bit afraid that it could be time for his teeth to get ripped out. He just hopes that it isn't anything serious.

Serah dials the number on the phone for her dentist. Now Serah waits, listening to the waiting ring. She looks back at Hope in the living room, noticing the kid seems miserable on the couch with his hands on his cheeks and/or mouth. Lost to her thought, someone answered her call.

"Hello? Dr. Lloyd? Yes, hi. This is Serah. Listen, I need to make an appointment...no, it's not another cavity emergency. Listen, I have a friend here, and his teeth are hurting, his wisdom teeth...Hope Estheim...I don't know. Look, is there any possibility we can get them checked today? ...Thank you...yes, we'll be on our way."

Serah hangs up, she approaches to Hope. "I've made an appointment for right now. Let's go."

Hope stands up. "It's nothing serious, right? I mean, it could be just a tooth ache, right?"

Serah notices Hope's worries. "You scared?" Serah asks.

"No, I'm just...curious." Hope says. In truth, Hope is a little scared.

"Then let's go." Serah grabs Hope by the hand and drags him out of the house and into the car.

* * *

At the NORA cafe, the gang are sitting at the table, waiting. It's time for their weekly game of Poker, and they're waiting for their boss to arrive. Lebreau is just sitting, sliding her finger on the top of the glass cup. Gadot is waiting wither impatiently, Yuj and Maqui are just playing rock, papers, scissors.

Maqui and Yuj have played their little game like fifty times, and Maqui lost every round, as if Yuj can read his mind and knows wither he's using rock, paper or scissors.

"Yo man, where is he?" Gadot asks.

"Chillax, he'll be here." Lebreau says.

Maqui and Yuj does another round of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Maqui does paper and Yuj does rock. Seeing that, Yuj quickly pokes his two fingers out, turning his rock into scissors.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Maqui says.

"No it's not." Yuj says.

"Yes it is!" Maqui says.

Maqui and Yuj argues over and over, chatting "It's not" and "It's too." Lebreau and Gadot are look at the two boys like they're children. As they argue, Snow finally walks in.

"Hey." Team NORA looks at Snow when he calls at them. "What are you guys doing?"

"Waiting for you, man!" Gadot says.

Snow seems confused. "What for?" Snow asks.

Lebreau stand up, showing the deck of cards. "It's poker Sunday, Snow."

"Yeah, man. We've been waiting for you all morning." Maqui says.

Snow slams his hand on his forehead. "Damn it! I'm sorry, guys. I forgot!"

"Well, can we now get started?" Gadot asks.

Snow takes a seat, next to Gadot and Yuj. Lebreau takes the deck of cards on the center of the table, and passes them out, five for each person, and the game begins. Just as it does, Snows phone starts ringing.

NORA looks at Snow with disappointed looks, they don't like having their little game interrupted, especially having to wait so long. Snow sighs, reaching into his pocket. He takes out the phone, he reads the caller ID to see it's Serah. Snow can tell from his teams looks that they want to get on with the game.

"Just a minute, let me see what Serah wants." Snow opens the phone. "Hey, baby. What do you need?"

"Hi, Snow. I'm at the dentist with Hope, so I was wondering if you could take care of Lightning." Serah says.

"Really?" Snow looks at his group, one at a time. "Uh...I would but I just started poker day with my friends...plus, Lightning doesn't even like me, so..."

"Oh come on, please?" Serah says with her pleading voice.

Snow sighs. "Oh all right. I'll check on her in a moment." Snow closes his phone. "Okay, we'll play one game, then I'll have to go check on Lightning."

"Then let's hope you'll be the first to lose and the game goes on for minutes." Lebreau says.

Snow was offended by that comment. "Hey!"

So team NORA and Snow continue with they're little poker game. Thirty minutes have passed and Snow, Lebreau and Maqui at the only ones playing now. Snow is suddenly wishing he did lose at the beginning since the first round was taking quite a while.

Yuj and Gadot are just standing by, watching the game and drinking some beer. The betting pile is pretty large, it's about five-thousand Gil. The three of them looks at each other, for any signs of worry or hesitation. Snow is worried, but not about the game, he's worried about the fact he's suppose to go check on Lightning, under Serah's demand.

Lebreau places her deck on the table. "Straight clubs!"

Snow looks at his hand, pair of twos and a three. He lost. "I fold." Snow throws his cards in the air then stands up. "I'm gonna go check on Lightning."

Snow makes his leave. Everyone watches him leave, then Lebreau faces Maqui. "What about you? You folding?"

"Not really." Maqui lays down his deck. "Royal flush."

Lebreau is shocked to see the kings and queens. Gadot and Yuj both grumbled, even though they already lost moments ago. Maqui reaches for his winnings and pulls them towards him. "Hey, don't hate me cause I'm lucky."

"I'm not. I'm upset we're stuck waiting for Snow again." Gadot says. "Yo, pass me some wine."

* * *

Serah and Hope are at the dentist. Hope is laying on the chair while Dr. Lloyd is making a phone call to Hope's dentist. Hope had his teeth checked, taken some X-rays and all. Dr. Lloyd wants to double check, get some information with someone who's known Hope very well.

Serah is reading a magazine while waiting for the dentist. Hope is a bit nervous, but can hardly show it since the pain in his mouth is worse.

Dr. Lloyd hangs up the phone, then he approaches to Hope and Serah. "Well." Serah puts down the magazine and looks up when she hears the doctor. "I've made a call to Dr. Fritz. And apparently, you were scheduled for your wisdom teeth to be removed, young Estheim."

Hope widens his eyes open. "Really?" Serah turns to face Hope. "You've never said anything about an appointment being made."

"I-I, well..." Hope shutters with his words. "My mom did made an appointment, but it was for when got back from vacation."

"Well, from what I see. It looks like the infection is pretty bad. We're gonna need to make an immediate mouth surgery." Dr. Lloyd says.

Hope is suddenly nervous hearing that. "Can we do it right now?" Serah asks.

"Really? R-right now?" Hope asks.

Serah notices Hope's trembling voice. "Are you scared, Hope?"

"Uh...I...I am, I mean. This is going to hurt, right?" Hope asks.

"Oh yeah." The doctor says with a chuckle. "This will hurt like hell!" Hope jerks his face at the doctor, looking at him, breathing heavily with worry and sweating. Serah looks at the doctor with a mean look, she knows that was rude. "Relax, kid. I'm joking. We're going to put you under during the surgery. You won't feel a thing."

The doctor makes his leave. Even after being clear at what'll happen, Hope doesn't relax. Serah places a hand on Hope's hand. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm really scared, Serah." Hope says.

"I understand, but you don't have to be afraid. It'll be all right." Serah tells Hope.

Hope slowly nods. He knows that Serah wouldn't lie to him, she's too nice. So the doctor returns with some other people to help out with the surgery. Serah was ordered to leave the room, but she suggests she should stay until the boy is put under, since she figured her presence would help relax him.

The doctors put a breathing mask on Hope's nose, and injected a needle tube connected to the IV drip in the kid's arm. Serah just sits next to Hope, holding on to his hand and smiling.

Hope does feel better to have Serah with him. Either he is or it's really the numbing fluids that's relaxing him. Hope starts to lose consciousness, as his body goes numb. The doctors are about to start surgery, and they needed Serah to wait outside.

The last thing he sees, before his world went black, was Serah leaving him.

* * *

Lightning is just leaving the bathroom. Her strength is starting to return, but she's not feel any better. Lightning is now sick. She must have caught something in the middle of the night, while her system was weak from the poison.

So far, the Farron girl is having headaches, coughing and sneezing, nausea. It ain't pretty. Lightning was able to walk around, but not so such. With being sick and her strength recovering, she could only get up and weak to go to the bathroom, and to the closet next door to get a bucket.

Lightning lays back on the couch, more like crash into it. Lightning groans in misery, then annoyance when she hears a knock on the door. Lightning plants her hands on her face. Could things get any worse? Turns out, it did. Cause the person that was knocking...was Snow.

Snow walks in to see Lightning. "Hey, sis."

Lightning looks at Snow with a glare. "I! Am not! Your sister! You big jerk!" Lightning's voice was hoarse but still hostile and cold.

"You don't sound good. You doing okay?" Snow asks.

"I feel terrible...cause you're here. I was fine before you came in." Lightning says. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Serah asked me to check on you. And it's a good thing she did." Snow says.

Lightning grabs a pillow and buries her face in it. Just tine, Vanille and Fang walks right in. "Helloooo." Vanille says in a singing tone.

Lightning removes the pillow from her face, laying it fall on the ground. "More guests? Great!"

Vanille and Fang walks into the living room, to find the sick Lightning. "Oh, Lightning. What happened?" Vanille asks, worried.

"I'll say, you look terrible, love." Fang says.

"Thanks, captain obvious." Lightning says, shooting Fang a cold glare, then coughing. "What are you two doing here?"

"I was wondering if Hope was around." Vanille says. "Where is he?"

"He's with Serah at the dentist." Snow says.

Lightning's surprised to hear that. "Serah's at the dentist? Did she eat those licky-sticks again?"

"I don't think Serah's the one seeing the dentist." Snow says.

"He has a point. If she was, why would she bring Hope? I think he's the one seeing the dentist." Fang says.

Vanille holds her hands in front of her, her index and pinky fingers out and touching each other. "Guess it's just the three of us." Vanille looks down at Lightning. "There anything you need?"

Lightning glares at Snow. "Just this idiot out of my house."

Fang chuckles at Lightning's little demanding. "Well, we need to do something to help you feel better." Vanille says.

"I know. How about a nice hot bath." Everyone gives Fang a look of both confusion and it's a terrible idea. "What? Best thing for sick people, right?"

"Yeah, but Lightning's still recovering from what happened back in Palumpolum." Snow says. "If she's going have to take a bath, one of us is gonna have to give her one."

Lightning squints her eyes angrily at Snow, she doesn't like the idea of being given a bath like she's a toddler. It'll be even worse if he's the one giving her the bath, not cause he's a boy, but she hates him. She would wither have Hope give her the bath instead of him. It's still uncomfortable, but it's better then Snow.

"So...who's gonna bath the girl?" Fang asks.

No one really volunteers. Just stays silent. "Geez, I wish I could...but I just remembered...I have to do..." Vanille runs out the door. Fang notices Vanille leaving and chases after her.

"You get back here, young lady!" Fang shouts.

Just like that, Fang and Vanille are long gone. Snow just watches the two leave until they're gone, then he looks back at Lightning. "Well. Guess it's just you and me." Snow carries Lightning, lifts her and lays her over his shoulder. "Come on, sis."

Snow walks off, about to give Lightning that bath. "I'm not your sister!" Lightning shouts as loud as her rough, sore voice could. She also kicks her feet and bangs her fists on Snows back. "Put me down you big dork!"


	16. Road to Recovery

**A/N: Lightning's sick, Hope's having his teeth removed. Just a terrific day for Serah. Being the care taker of her older sister and her younger foster brother. It's a good thing she has her boyfriend and her new neighbors to help her out, am I right?**

* * *

There's a slight breeze coming in through the windows. Clear blue skies and bright sunlight shining in. It's a lovely day outside in Palumpolum, but he's stuck inside, sick. It's not so bad. He could miss a day of school. He doesn't hate it or anything, he just can't stand being bullied. All the kids picking on him and calling him a wimp. It's just sad.

Hope lays asleep on his side. All he wanted is to forget what he saw, the terrible events that caused his mothers death. But still, he's getting this hollow feeling, like there's something missing in his life.

Nora walks into Hope's room, she looks at her tired, sickly son. It's a shame. It's such a beautiful day today, and he's stuck here with the flu. Nora walks up to her son. She puts a damp cloth on his forehead. Hope doesn't react or make any movement to the cold touch on his head.

"I had the worst dream." Hope's tone was quiet and hollow. "We were on our way to Bodhum. An accident happened...and it killed you." Nora doesn't say anything. Hope curls up even more, until he looked like a ball. "I was so scared."

Nora sits on the edge of Hope's bed, behind him. She reaches for her son and lays a hand on the side of his head, gently stroking him with the gentle waves of her fingers.

Hope feels lost from the gentle touch of her mothers loving hand. He's just glad it was only a nightmare. If Nora was really gone, how would he life? He would even miss this gentleness she gives him. Nora leans into Hopes face, moving closer and closer, until she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Hope makes no different expression, but instead, tries to return to his peaceful slumber. Nora moves to Hopes ear and whispers.

"Hope." Hope shoot his eyes open. It's his mother talking, but that's not her voice. "Hope." Hope turns his head over his shoulder, looking at Nora, who's just looking at him with a smile.

Nora starts to vanish, and then his surroundings starts to vanish as well, until everything turns black. Then a bright light shines in the darkness. Hope's vision is very, very blurry. All he's seeing is a bright light and a large pink blur in that vision of light.

"Hello? Hope?" The voice is very faint, like it's calling him at the very edge of the sound barrier. His vision starts to clear, but not as much. It's still a complete blur, but he's now starting to see something white skin and two tiny blue dots. "Can you hear me? Hello?"

Hope lays on the chair, his eyes slightly open. Serah is trying to wake him up. Even though his eyes are open, very slightly, Serah can tell that Hope's still out.

Hope just got his wisdom teeth removed, and he's still under the affects of the anesthesia. Serah waits patiently for Hope to make a respond, but instead, he closed his eyes again. Serah sighs and sits back, letting the kid rest.

Serah puts a hand on Hope's swollen face, giving him a gentle stroke on his cheek. The Dr. Lloyd returns, looking at Hope's chart. "Well, the surgery went very well."

Serah looks at the doctor. "Is he going to be okay? He won't wake up."

"He'll be fine. He's probably still under the affects of the anesthesia. It could take a while for it to wear off." Dr. Lloyd says. "So, I'm prescribing hime some antibiotics to prevent the infection during the healing. He's to take one everyday." Serah nods as she listens, understanding the doctor's orders. "I'm also filling out one for Oxycodone and one for Etodolac. The Etodolac helps ease the pain. But if it doesn't help, he should take the Oxycodone, mainly if the pain is severe."

"Got it." Serah says.

The doctor gives Serah the prescription for Hope's medication. Serah tries to carry Hope. She's not as muscular as her sister and Snow are, so carrying the boy is a struggle for her. What she does is she slides and moves Hope into a sitting position, she rests his arm over her shoulders and grabs hold of it. She wraps an arm around his waist and makes him stand.

Serah loses control holding on to Hope at first, the kid even nearly collapsed on the floor. Serah regains her balance and grip. She now has Hope standing up, with her bent down a little bit. She's still a little taller then Hope.

Serah slowly makes her way out of the office and out the building. Serah sets Hope in the hover car, on the passengers side. After she sets his seatbelt, Serah gets on the drivers seat and does the same.

Serah starts up the car, but doesn't take off. She looks at the dazed, sleeping Hope. She reaches for him and gives him a ruffle on his hair. The shaking causes Hope to lean towards Serah until his head lands on her lap. Serah couldn't help but laugh, she sat Hope back up, then takes off.

Serah drives to the market to pick up Hope's medicine. While she's gone, Hope starts to wake up, only very slightly, still under the affects of the anesthesia. It's no different then how he 'awaken' in the room.

Serah returns with a beg filled with the medication. Serah starts up the car again, only to hear a soft murmur. "Ma...m."

Serah looks at Hope, she can see the kid has his eyes open very slightly. "Mum..."

The kid can hardly speak with his swollen face and the gauze in his mouth. Even under that, Serah can tell he's trying to say 'mom', then he goes back to sleep.

Serah smiles a little, turns on the engine and then takes off.

* * *

Snow carries Lightning back into the living room. The girl is now wearing a pink bathroom. Snow just gave her a bath, and he's sure to be on Lightning's death list. I wouldn't be surprised if he's number one on the list.

Snow lays Lightning back on the couch. "Okay. There you go." When he sets her down, he looks to notice Lightning is giving him a cold, squinty eye death glare, growling in a low hostile tone, but also a bit scratchy. "Oh come on, don't be like that. I only did it for your health."

"Hmm...you're right." Lightning says, instantly turning from angry to careless. "Hey, Snow. I have something to tell you."

"Oh, well what is it, sis?" Snow asks.

"First off: I'm not your sister!" Lightning points out. "Secondly, come closer." Snow kneels down and looks directly at Lightning. "Closer." Snow leans in. "Closer." He leans in further until they're face to face.

Lightning opens her mouth, but doesn't speak. What she does instead is...sneezed. "Gah!" Snow retreats, wiping his face. "Lightning!"

Lightning snickers at Snow. "I've been holding that in since you volunteered. Worth it."

Snow stands up, still wiping his face. "That's just gross!"

Lightning smiles at Snow's misery as he walks away, wiping his face from Lightning's germs. Snow walks outside, then noticed Serah's hover car is arriving. Serah parks it in the driveway, then comes out.

"Hey, Serah." Snow says, walking up to his girlfriend.

"Hey, Snow. How's Lightning?" Serah asks.

"She's doing fine. She got sick." Snow says.

Serah's shocked to hear that. "Oh no."

"Yeah, I just gave her a bath, then she sneezed in my face." Serah seems a bit irritated to hear the bathing part. Snow can see that disappointed and offended look Serah's making. "Oh come on, I only did it for her health. Fang suggested it."

"Okay then." Serah says. "Can do you me a favor and carry Hope into his room?"

Snow moves to the passenger side of the car. "What's up with the kid?" Snow asked when he noticed Hope's asleep, and his face is swollen.

"He just had his wisdom teeth removed." Serah explains.

Snow opens the door and carries Hope. "Whoa. That's pretty rough." Snow carries Hope towards the house, but stops when he notices the kid is starting to wake up. "Hey, he's waking up."

Hope opens his eyes a little. Serah looks at Hope. "Hey." She says sweetly. "You okay?"

"Serah?" Hope's tone was quiet but also muffled from the gauze in his mouth.

"Yes, it's me." Serah says.

"My mouth...hurts." Hope says.

Serah laughs a little. "Don't worry, we'll fix you up. Let's get you into bed."

Snow carries Hope into the house. Serah doesn't follow him, she just goes into the living room to check on her sick sister. Snow takes Hope into his new room. Luckily, the kid's bed was already set up. Snow removes the kids regular clothes and puts him into his comfortable pajamas. If he wasn't under the affects of the anesthesia, he would feel embarrassed or something. Then again, he really would be if it was one of the Farron sisters. They are girls after all.

When Hope's suited up for resting, Snow lays him on the bed and just leaves him to rest.

* * *

"Wait, he had his teeth removed?" Lightning asks.

Serah walks up to Lightning with a cup of tea. "Yeah. The poor kid was scheduled to have his wisdom teeth removed. Apparently, it was happening sooner then planed." Serah sits on the edge of the couch, by Lightning's feet. "How are you feeling?"

"I was doing fine before you sent that big oaf to this house. I won't even tell what I'm gonna have planned for him after he bathed me." Lightning takes a sip of the tea. After one little sip, she retreats the mug from her lips and gags painfully. It's not gross or anything, just hot and it burns her sore throat. "So where's the kid?"

"Snow took him into his room." Serah stands up. "Speaking of which, I should check on him. He needs to take his pills and to ice his face."

Serah goes into the kitchen, she gets the antibiotic and the etodolac pills for Hope to take, then a glass of water to drink with the pills, and two packs of ice. Serah makes her way into Hopes room, to aid the little kid. Snow leaves and makes his way back to his poker game. He knows he must have them waiting for a long time.

As Snow makes his way to the cafe, he bumps into Fang. "Snow, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just going back to my poker game." Snow says.

"Poker, huh? I'm in." Fang says.

"Great." Snow and Fang heads for the cafe.

Serah arrives at Hope's room. She's actually quite surprised at the set up. It looks nice and all. Up ahead, she sees the poor kid laying in bed, with his hands on his puffy cheeks. Serah walks up to him, Hope turns to see Serah as soon as her shadow casted over him.

"You okay?" Serah asks.

"My face hurts." Hope whines.

Serah retreated Hopes hands from his face. She reaches into his mouth, removing the soaked, bloody gauzes. She shuddered and gives a disgusted look looking at the bloody puffs. Serah places the pills in his mouth, and gives him the glass of water to drink.

Hope didn't really like what he was tasting, water mixed with his gum blood. He only drank half of the water. When he did, the water turned clear red. Hope gags distastefully, Serah can tell he had a bad taste when drinking. She can understand that.

"Now, before we put new gauzes in, we should really get you something to eat." Serah says. "I'm going to make some soup for Lightning, would you like some?"

Hope hesitated to answer, then nods. He knows that he won't enjoy the taste of soup, not cause Serah's a terrible cook or anything, but with a different reason. A bloody one.

So Serah gets up and leaves Hope's room. She goes into the kitchen to make the soup for her sister and her younger brother.

* * *

Snow and Fang returns to the NORA cafe. "Hey guys, I'm bac-" Snow is surprised to see what's happening, piles of empty bottles everywhere, on the table and the floor. Gabot and Yuj looked completely dazed, they're pretty damn drunk. Lebreau and Maqui are fiddling with the deck of cards.

When they heard Snow, they both look up. "About damn time, where have you been?" Lebreau asks.

"Sorry, got held up." Snow says.

Yuj's arm crashes onto the table, then Yuj turns his attention to Gadot. "So..." Yuj notices Gadot is knocked out. He slaps the big guy in the shoulder, waking him up. "It was a...bear?"

Yuj takes a sip of his bottle, only to find out it's empty. "In a tutu." Gadot says. Gadot looks very dazed then his head slams down onto the table, knocked out.

Yuj tosses away his empty bottle. He looks at the bottle Gadots holding, grabs it. Yuj tries to take it, but can hardly fight Gadots massive strength. Bit by bit, the bottle moves close. Yuj nearly got his lips on it, but Gadot loses his grab and the bottle slams into Yuj's face.

Yuj falls down on the floor, then Gadots loose weight causes him to slide to the side and fall onto Yuj. "What's up with them?"

"They've been drinking a lot cause they got tired of waiting." Maqui notices Fang and his eyes suddenly light up. He stands up and approaches at the lady. "Well, well. Who's the chick, Snow?"

Fang raises an eyebrow. "Chick?" Fang gives Maqui a bump on the head. "Don't get cute with me, kid."

"Well, enough talk, let's play some poker." Snow says.

Snow and Fang moves Gadot and Yuj out of the way, then they all start playing.

An hour has passed, the group has played five rounds and Fang has won four of them. Lebreau and Maqui, mostly Lebreau, are accusing Fang of cheating. Maqui and Lebreau folded, it's now just Snow and Fang.

Fang looks at Snow with a smirk. "All right, cheeky boy. I raise...2,000 Gil." Fang says.

Snow looks very nervous. "You're crazy. I don't have that kind of money!" Snow says.

"You don't? Well, then, how about a bet instead?" Fang asks.

Snow looks ay Fang suspiciously. "I'm listening."

"How about this: If you win, you get the pile." Fang says.

Snow decided to add a little something to Fang's bet. "And you'll...have to date Maqui."

Fang looks at the boy, who's eyes are light up from surprise. Fang smirks and looks at Snow. "All right, deal. But if I win, you'll have to come to the Sunleth Waterscrape with me and Vanille tomorrow for a little campout."

Snow nods. "Deal."

Maqui leans close to Snow. "You better win, boss!"

Snow can tell he's serious. "All right, hero boy. I've got..." Fang lays her cards down. "Straight nines."

Snow looks at his hand, he only has 2's and 3's. In defeat, he throws his hand of cards in the air. "Oh shit! I lost!"

Lebreau and Maqui, mostly Maqui, groan in disappointment. Snow slams his hands on the table, then his head crashes down on it. Fang stands up, looking down at Snow as she passes him.

"See ya tomorrow in the Sunleth." Fang laughs as she leaves the cafe.

* * *

Lightning's starting to get her strength back. She's about to do some more walking around, but she's still pretty sick. Serah is right now resting, she's pretty exhausted with taking care of Lightning and Hope today.

Lightning makes her way up the stairs. She wanted to see Hope since she heard that he had his teeth removed.

Lightning heads up the stairs and head into Hope's room. She is surprised to see his room is all set up. It's a nice room to her. Up ahead, she sees Hope laying in bed, just staring at the ceiling.

Lightning approaches at the young boy. "Hey."

Hope was startled, he turns to see it's only Lightning. "Lightning. How are you feeling?" Hope asks.

"Sick. But better then this morning." Lightning grabs a nearby chair and sits next to Hope. "How are you feeling?"

"In pain." Hope says.

Lightning chuckles a little. "Yeah. I remember when I had my teeth removed. I was pretty miserable. Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine now. Serah has taken good care of me. She's really nice." Hope says.

"Yeah, Serah's a good sister." Lightning says. "You should get some rest, Hope. I need to get some as well."

Lightning stands up. He makes her leave, then stops when Hope calls her. "Lightning." Lightning turns back to see Hope. "Take care."

Lightning smiles a little and nods. "You two."


	17. The Wilderness

**A/N: You all know Snow Villiers isn't my favorite character. I do enjoy making the 'hero' suffer through torment. Teach him to be so arrogant. So now, Snow is camping out with Fang and Vanille, since he lost the bet on that game of poker. I feel bad for Maqui for being so hopeful just to have it die. The poor kid. If only Fang cared.**

* * *

**Day 8**

Lightning and Hope are doing better. Lightning's still a little sick and Hope was able to move around a little, but his mouth still hurt. Serah was finally able to rest since they are well enough to take care of themselves.

Now, Fang, Vanille and Snow are riding down the rides on Chocobos. It's bright and early, the sun starts to seep through the dark skies. Snow is riding with Fang since he hardly has any experience riding on Chocobos. Snow can't believe this is really happening, he's going camping with a sassy warrior women and a silly young girl. And worst of all: He can't bring Serah or team NORA along on this little trip.

By morning, they arrive at the beautiful wilderness of Sunleth Waterscape. Now Snow really wishes he could bring Serah here. In the middle of the field, the chocobos stopped, and Fang and Vanille hops off, then Snow joins them.

"Well, home sweet home." Fang turns to face Snow, holding her arms out. "Welcome to Sunleth Waterscrape."

Snow looks around the wild land he's in. "It's quite a sight to see." Snow says.

"It a land of beauty!" Vanille says, spinning around with her arms wide open. "You ready to have some fun, mr. Hero?"

Snow smiles and pounds his fists together. "All right! Let's dot his...so, where are we staying in?" Fang and Vanille just laughs at Snows question. "What?"

"If you want shelter, you gotta make one." Fang says. "That's the way it goes in Sunleth Waterscrape. You live off the land."

Snow's pride drops. "Oh...well, sounds interesting. Let's give it a shot."

So Snow tries to live off the land like Fang says. He isn't really sure how to make shelter. Already, Vanille and Fang have make shelter out of big sticks, leaves and rocks. Snow is already shameful, two girls are already doing better at making shelter then he is. What he doesn't know is that they have experience in the wild, they grew up here.

Snow finds a near by cave. He walks up to it, takes a look inside. He doesn't say anything, nothing but darkness. Snow looks back at Vanille and Fang and shouts. "Hey! I found a nice cave in here."

Snow walks right in. Vanille runs up until she can't see him anymore. "Snow! Wait! That cave! It's a..." Snow starts screaming and runs out. A loud roar echoes right out of the cave, then a Behemoth rushes right out. "Behemoth...cave."

Snow runs back to Fang and Vanille, he looks back at the Behemoth that's coming at them. "Okay, okay, okay." Snow cracks his fists. "Let's do this!"

Snow yells and charges at the Behemoth. The hero and the beast charges at each other. When they're face to face, the Behemoth snaps its jaw, Snow grabs the Behemoths face, holding its sharp teeth away from him. Snow holds the Behemoth back with his full strength. The Behemoth growls at Snow, mr. hero can smell the foul stretch of the beasts breath.

Snow gags at the smell of the beasts last meal. Snow yells and used all of his force to push the Behemoth back, tosses the beast on its side. While the beast was down, Snow rushes towards it, pounding the beast hard with his mighty fists.

The Behemoth gets back on its paws, it hurls Snow, knocking him in the air. Snow lands back on the ground, he looks up to see the Behemoth is standing on top of him. The behemoth roars, then roars in pain when Fang landed on it's back with her lance jammed on its back.

The Behemoth collapses on top of Snow, it's dead.

Snow crawls his way out of the dead beast then stands up. "Whoa. That wasn't to tough." Snow raises his arms, showing off his muscles. Vanille giggles at his heroic arrogant.

"Don't get cheeky, boy. You're little 'hero' act is gonna make you an easy pray out here." Fang says, spinning her lance while talking to Snow.

"Well, the good news is we have enough food to last for the day." Vanille says.

Fang cracks her knuckles. "Right. I'll take care of tendering this creature. Why don't you and Snow go find some berries?"

Vanille nods, agreeing. So she grabs Snows arm and starts dragging him.

* * *

While Fang is taking care of the Behemoth meat, Vanille takes Snow around the Sunleth Waterscape, while they're searching for some fruits and berries. They harvested some from a couple of bushes and trees, of course Vanille had to warn Snow about the poisonous ones that he picked.

Snow is starting to getting the hang with taking on the wilderness here, but he still has much to learn to survive. When they're done berry picking, Snow offers to get some firewood.

"Can you find your way back?" Vanille asks.

Snow gives Vanille a thumbs up. "Don't worry, I can take on mother nature."

Vanille laughs. "Just be careful."

Vanille puts the berries in the basket and then skips off, back to camp. Snow makes his way around the wildlife of the Sunleth Waterscape, for some firewood. He didn't have an axe or anything, so he would just have to find some sticks and loose logs.

Snow arrives at a dense woods, deep within the Sunleth Waterscape. There are a bunch of loose sticks and logs, this would be a perfect spot for finding some firewood. Snow picks up the logs. While he's picking them up, Snow spotted a field of strange purple flowers.

Snow goes up to the flowers, taking a close look at them. He picks one of them up. The flower seems a bit strange, but it looks pretty. Snow picks some of the flowers, so he would give them to Serah when he returns tomorrow.

When Snow's done picking flowers, he grabs the logs and heads back to camp.

Vanille returns with the berries. Fang is ready to cook the meat, but she's still waiting for that firewood. Fang sits on a large rock, waiting impatiently for Snow.

"Where is that blockhead?" Fang asks.

"Don't know." Vanille says.

"I'm thinking he got lost." Fang stands up. "We should go look for him."

Vanille looks up and then she spots Snow. "No we don't, there he is."

Fang walks up to Snow. "It's about damn time."

"Sorry. Got a little held up." Snow says.

"You mean lost?" Fang says.

"Yes, but not just that." Snow sets the logs down, and then he shows the purple flower to Fang. "I found these."

Fang flinches back and looks shocked with horror at the sight of that flower. "Snow, you blockhead!" Vanille looks up and reacts the same seeing the flower. "You shouldn't have touched that."

Snow seems confused. "Why? It's just a flower, isn't it?" Snow asks.

Vanille shook her head. "No it's not. It's Vemon Blossom. It's just like Poison Ivy, only a whole lot worse!"

Snows eyes widen open and then he drops the flower, and then empties out his pockets of all the other flowers he picked. But, that doesn't change anything.

Snow's body starts to break out in purple hives. Snow starts to look irritated and in pain, then yells and starts scratching uncontrollably. "IT BURNS! IT BURNS LIKE FIRE ANTS!"

Vanille and Fang looks pretty worried. "We need to get the medicine!"

Fang salutes. "I'm on it." Fang hops on her Chocobo and then takes off.

Vanille just watches Snow, she feels bad for the guy to suffer vemon blossom. "Help me! It! Burns!"

"I can't do anything to help." Vanille says.

Snow runs up to Vanille, his back turn. "Scratch my back!"

Vanille flinches back, arms retreated. "No! No! I can't touch you! Vemon Blossom is highly contagious."

Snow looks around as he scratches. He looks at the lake and sprints towards it. "I can't take it!"

Vanille watches Snow and soon realizes what he's doing. "Wait! Snow! Don't! Water would only-" It was too late, he just jumps into the lake like a fish that's gasping for water. The moment he was in the water, he burst out of it, yelling in agony. "Make it...worse."

* * *

Fang arrives at Oerba, it's a small village that lives in a hidden cave with a skylight. Fang arrives at the medical vender. "Hey, I need a bottle of Widow Liquid, stat."

The vender looks at Fang. "Hey Fang. Haven't seen you in a while." The vender looks around his shelf of potions and antidotes. "Widow Liquid? Did Vanille touch the Vemon Blossom again?"

Fang shook her head. "No, just some idiot we brought on our campout." The vender looks at Fang with confusion. "Long story."

The vender takes out a concealed bottle of the Widow Liquid. Fang takes it, gets back on her Chocobo and rides off.

Meanwhile, Snow's having a miserable time with his burning rash. Vanille just sits back, watching the poor Snow suffer. She's just hoping that Fang will get back soon, cause she can't take anymore of this. After about five minutes, Fang returns. She sees Snow spinning around on the ground by his side, scratching and yelling in pain.

Fang sighs. "Hey, cheeky boy." Snow looks at Fang as she tosses the medicine to him. Snow catches it wither clumsy. "That'll fix you up."

"Thanks!" With mega haste, Snow pops open the lid and drinks the medicine, just chuck it down.

Fang is surprised to see that. "No! No! No! You're not suppose to drink it!" Snow stops drinking and looks at Fang with worry.

Vanille however looks at Fang with confusion. "What happens if he drinks it?"

Fang leans her face close to Vanile, whispering with her eyes still on Snow. "You're about to find out."

Just then, Snow's hives multiples and his skin turns sunburn red. Vanille gasps at the sight of that, she can tell it's not good. Snow screams so loud, like he just received an Atomic Texas Wedgie. He starts running around, screaming.

"BURNING! BURN! BURN! BURN!"

Snow runs to the lake. "Snow! Not the-" It was too late, he dives into the lake. "...Lake."

"He does know water only makes it worse, right?" Fang asks.

Just like that, Snow bursts out of the water, yelling. As if the lake is really molten lava. "Tried to warn him." Vanille says.

Snow crashes on the ground, then resumes running, screaming and scratching. Fang sighs with annoyance. "Well, time to go get another bottle of Widow Liquid, and then a bottle of Frost Oil and a jar of Anti-Sahagin Oil."

Fang walks to her Chocobo and hops on. Vanille looks at Fang with confusion. "Anti-Sahagin Oil? What for?"

"In case he rubs the Frost Oil on his skin." Fang says.

Fang takes off, heading back to Oerba and leaving Vanille with the suffering Snow. Another five minutes have passed, and Fang arrives at Oerba, picking up the Widow Liquid, Frost Oil and Anti-Sahagin Oil. The vendor questions why Fang wants them, but she doesn't explain. She just wants to pick up the stuff and hurry back before Snow hurts himself even worse.

After picking the stuff up, Fang hurries back to the campsite. Another five minutes, Fang returns and gives Snow the medications. This time, she drives him into the right direction. Snow wipes the Widow Liquid on his rashes, drinks the Frost Oil. In no time, he starts to feel better.

"Feeling better?" Vanille asks.

Snow lays down on the ground, sighing in relief. "So much."

"Good. Now quit goofing off like a manic." Fang says.

* * *

Night time comes by quickly. Snow had a rocky start with facing the wilderness here, but he's doing fine...other then running into a Behemoth Cave, catching Vemon Blossom, jumping into the lake while under the affects of the Vemon Blossom twice and drinking the Widow Vemon.

Yeah, Snow should really stay away from the wilderness. He wouldn't last five minutes out there on his own.

Now Fang, Vanille and Snow are sitting around the campfire, chewing down on their meal of Behemoth Meat, berries and fresh fruit.

"Well...this wasn't so bad." Snow says. "Maybe when you girls come here next time, I'll join."

Fang and Vanille instantly says "No!" together, and Snow agreed as well.

"Well good, cause it stinks camping out here." Snow says. "How did you two survive out here?"

"We grow up here." Fang says.

"Well, Fang grow up here, I just spent years living here." Vanille says.

"Right." Snow takes a bite of his Behemoth drumstick.

After eating, Fang stands up. "Well, time to call it for the night."

Snow and Vanille agrees, mostly Snow since he's exhausted from all that screaming and scratching and running around in pain. Fang walks towards the large rock and lays against it. "Get some rest you two, we're leaving first thing in the morning."

"Okay. Good night." Vanille walks off from the campfire.

Snow stands up and watches Vanille. The girl takes out a blanket from the pouch on her Chocobo, she lays it on the ground, then lays down on it.

Snow walks up to Vanille, when he's beside her, Vanille sits up, realizing something. The girl gets up, grabs two big rocks and a couple of sticks. She returns to her spot, placing the two rocks beside her on both ends, and then lays the sticks in between the rocks, making a line.

"What are you doing?" Snow asks.

When Vanille was done, she looks up at Snow, pointing down at the line. "Do not cross this line, understood?"

Snow sighs and shook his head. "Would you just go to sleep?"

Vanille giggles. "And good night again."

Vanille lays down and falls asleep. "What does Hope see in you?" Snow whispers to himself.

Snow walks away from Vanille. He just finds the softest spot of grass and lays on it, going to sleep. He honestly cannot wait for morning to come so he can get out of here.


	18. The Songstress

**A/N: I thought I would make the story more interesting. How about a part where we talk about a celebrity. As the campers are heading home, why don't we check on Hope in Bodhum and the songstress. With special guest star: Yuna from Final Fantasy X/X-2**

* * *

Nautilus. The City of Dreams. It's late at night and thousands of citizens have gathered around in front of the stage, waiting for the concert to start. The concert of the Songstress: Yuna Akimura.

The Songstress is having a concert tour during the summer. Why not? It is summer vacation, where millions of fans are off school and can stay up all night rocking at a celebrity concert. Tonight, it's Nautlius. In four days, it's going to be Bodhum.

The lights turns off, the crowd goes slight, then begins cheering as the music plays and the stage lights go on. The concert's about to begin.

Yuna raises out of center stage. At first, you could only see her as a dark shadow, then more stage lights come on and she becomes clear to see. The Songstress is dressed up in a blue top with white frills and a laced, black miniskirt. She wears brown knee-high boots and blue forearm adornments.

Yuna walks up to the front of the stage and begins singing "Real Emontions"

Everyone in the front row starts raising their arms and hands, as if they're trying to reach the Songstress. In the middle of that crowd, there's a man in a long trench coat and black fedora. He's not all exacted and cheery like the rest of the fans. Instead, he's just standing where, focusing on the Songstress.

There's a camera hidden in his fedora. The lens in barely noticeable. He's clearly taping this, or surveilling this.

Inside a lair, Yuna's concert is being played on screen. Wing, Wade, Barret, Piros and Rio are all watching the screen. The second-in-cheif, Hiroshi, points his rod at the Yuna on the screen.

"That's our target: Yuna Akimura. The Songstress." Hiroshi says.

"You really think so?" Wing asks.

"Trust me, this plan is going to work." Hiroshi says.

"I don't know." Piros crosses his arms, looking at the screen. "We've been hunting that girl for three years. Never came close to capturing her."

"She's gonna make us a lot of money. People will pay anything to own a Songstress." Wade says.

The sound of doors sliding open starts everything. They all look to see Cain, without his mask. He's looking down, worn and exhausted, he looks up, facing his comrades. "I have returned."

Everyone but Hiroshi are pretty surprised and speechless. "You're alive? But...but how?" Barret asks.

Cain growls, he hates to think about what happened the last time he encountered Lightning.

[Flashback]

Lightning falls hard on the ground, she just lays there, moaning in pain. Cain walks up to Lightning. He takes out his sword. Cain rolls Lightning onto her back, and sets his foot on her to hold her down. Cain holds the sword right above her heart, raises it.

"It ends here!" Cain yells as he dives his sword.

"No!" Hope slams against Cain pretty hard, apparently hard enough to interrupt his attack. Cain was knocked over the edge, and he falls down from the sky.

Cain just falls and falls. It's a long fall, so this isn't going to be a happy landing. Just then, two people who are free falling arrives beside Cain. Roger and Gale.

"Hey, buddy." Cain looks at one of the them. "It's pretty dangerous falling from the sky without a parachute."

"No kidding!" Cain yells. "Any of you guys got a spare?"

"Well, Roger has a spare." Gale says.

"I do. But I don't think you want it." Roger says.

"I do! I do want it!" Cain says panicking!

Roger shrugs his shoulders. "All right, pal. You asked you it." Roger hands Cain a large pack. "Here's the spare."

Roger and Gale pulls the cord, releasing their parachute. Cain quickly puts on the pack, and pulls the cord. Something's been released, but it wasn't the parachute. It was a tire. Ha! A spare tire. He walked right into that, he didn't say a spare parachute.

Cain looks up noticing the pack released the tire and not a parachute. "WHAT THE!"

Cain goes back to screaming. Gale and Roger looks down seeing Cain dropping hard in the sky. "Ain't I a stinker?" Roger asks.

Cain falls. He's falling all the way to Sunleth Waterscrape. He crashes into the lake. At least the impact wasn't solid life ending ground. After a brief moment, Cain's mask surfaces, then Cain surfaces, with an angry look and squirting water out of his mouth. Clearly, he's not happy.

[Flashback ends]

After the crash landing, Cain had to fight his way through the wildlife. Large slimy blobs, magical spooks, monstrous Behemoths, bloodthirsty Wyverns. And that was just the beginning. When he arrived at Jagd Woods, he had to fight his way through the monsters of that forest, which is even worse then all the monsters in Sunleth Waterscape combine.

"I don't want to talk about it." Cain says, walking right in. "All I can say, is that Claire Farron and Hope Estheim are going to pay for what they did to me...and that two sky divers are going on my list." Cain stands by his men and looks up at the screen, noticing Yuna. "The Songstress? What are we planning this time to capture her?"

"I've send Xever out onto the concert to keep an eye on the Songstress. He's gonna find any useful information on the girl." Hiroshi said. "Hopefully, it'll be a private location she'll be in."

"So what now?" Cain asks.

"The concert just started." Hiroshi says. "We just wait and lay low."

* * *

**Day 9**

Hope and Lightning are doing much better now. Lightning is perfectly healthy and Hope was able to return to his normal self. However, he's still on a strict food diet due to his teeth still aching and cause of the holes of where his wisdom teeth use to be.

It's early in the morning. Hope is sitting on his computer chair, all tired and exhausted. He has been up since two in the morning. He's trying desperately to get tickets to the Yuna Akimura concert in Bodhum. He just hope that it's worth it, cause he's clearly very tired, about to give out any minute.

Tickets go out on sell any moment, and status was posted hours ago. Clearly, no one really knows when it's coming out or what's the hold up.

Hope unleashes a loud yawn. His eyes are about to drop, but he focuses, trying hard to stay awake. "Must. Get..." Hope starts to lean forward. "Tick..ets."

The boy becomes very dazed from exhaustion and then his face crashes onto the desk. He starts snoring through the wooden desk. He's fallen asleep.

Serah walks down the hallway, making her way to Hopes room. She hums songfully, happy and cheerful. When she arrives at Hope's room, she knocks on the door. "Hope. Breakfast is ready." Serah realizes where Hope's at, at his computer with his face flat down on the desk. "Hope?" Serah walks up to Hope, until she's beside him. "Hope?"

Serah gets a good look and hearing on the kid. She can hear the kid snoring. She turns his head so she's facing her, noticing he's asleep. Serah puts her hands on Hope's shoulders, shaking him. "Hope. Wake up."

Hope becomes startled, instantly sits up and causing Serah and flinch back. "I didn't do it!" Hope shouts. Hope shakes his head, knocking the sleep out of his head, then rubs his eyes. He clearly sees where he's at, then suddenly remembers what he was doing. Hope turns to see Serah beside him. "Oh, hey Serah."

Serah gets a close look at Hope, noticing the tiresome look, the dark circles under his eyes, his eyes only half open and struggling to stay open. "You okay? You seem tired."

"Yeah. I'm fine." Hope rests his arms, returning his attention to the screen. "I'm just...trying to get tickets to the Yuna Akimura concert in Bodhum."

Serah looks at the screen, noticing the post. "Oh yeah. That's right. I heard she is coming to town."

Hope looks at Serah. "You going there?"

"Not really. I love her music and all, but I'm not a big fan." Serah looks at Hope, concerned. "You stayed up all night just to get tickets?"

Hope can tell from that tone in Serahs voice that she doesn't understand. "Yeah. Sorry. I've been trying to get into her concert ever since her first tour. But every time I tried to get tickets, they're always sold out before I even had the chance."

"So you really think staying up all night is the best solution?" Serah asks.

Hope gives Serah an irritated look. "The last three concerts tickets, I was there for the moment they were on sale, and they were sold out before I could even get one."

Serah is surprised to hear that. "Oh dear. I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah. Well, I'm hoping I'll get them this time." Hope says.

Serah takes over the computer mouse, she refreshens the page. "Well, you're not going to get them in a while. Look."

Hope pays attention to the screen. He's disappointed at what he's seeing: The tickets won't be on sale for the next couple of hours. "What?" Hope slams his arms on the desk. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Sorry." Serah puts her hands on Hopes shoulders, she gently rubs them, trying to relax his muscles. "Why don't you take a break and come down for some breakfast."

Hope sighs tiresome. "Okay. I'll be down in a minute. Just...need to..." Hope slowly leans his head forward until it crashes onto the desk, and falls asleep again.

Serah just giggles, he's clearly tired. She decided to let the kid sleep. Serah walks up to Hopes bed, she grabs the cover and lays it over his shoulders and back. She then moves to Hopes side and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sleep well, Hope." Serah makes her leave, then closes the door behind her.

* * *

By afternoon, Snow, Fang and Vanille returns from their camping trip. Snow was very pleased and excited to be home. Spending one day in the wilderness made him missed the sunny beaches and the warm air so much. Fang and Vanille goes back to their home and Snow visits Serah and Lightning's house.

Hope is finally awake, he was able to get a good day sleep. Now he's sitting on the table, eating his breakfast, which Lightning had to warm up in the microwave. Of course since it's lunchtime now, it's a brunch to him.

"Did you really have to stay up all night?" Lightning asks.

"I had to." Hope says. "I can't afford to miss this concert. I've already suffered four years of not being able to go, all because I couldn't get any tickets!"

Lightning just sighs and rolls her eyes. She thinks he's overreacting, all though she does understand his irritation.

Snow walks right into the dinning room. "Hey sis, Hope. Glad to see you two are feeling better."

"Hey Snow." Hope says with a smile.

"I'm not your sister!" Lightning shots at him.

"Okay, okay." Snow sits on the table, next to Hope and across from Lightning. "Hey, sport. Have you heard? Yuna Akimura is coming to town."

Now the last thing Hope wants to hear or think about is the Songstress concert. "Don't remind me. I'm already upset." Hope says.

"What's the problem?" Snow asks.

"He's trying to get tickets to the concert, but he can't cause they're still not on sell." Lightning says.

"Yeah. I've been trying to go to her concerts for the past four years, but I couldn't cause every single one of them are always sold out!" Hope says, with an upset tone.

"Well, that's tough. Yuna is very famous. I heard even posers become popular just pretending to be her." Snow says.

Lightning and Hope seemed both confused and disturbed hearing that. How can people be popular when they're known as posers? Guess that's just how famous the Songstress is. Snow pats a hand on Hope's shoulder. "Well. Good luck, kid."

Snow stands and makes his leave. Snow moves to the living room. "Hey Serah."

Serah looks up. "Snow." Serah stands up and hugs her boyfriend. "How was camping?"

Snow pulls himself away from Serah. "Terrible. I just wanna forget the whole thing."

Serah seems concern for Snow. "What happened?"

"Trust me, you do not want to know." Snow says.

Snow really believes that Serah shouldn't know what happened. For another reason, he doesn't want her to know cause of what he's been through with the Toxic Blossom. That would pretty much drop his Hero reputation. Even so, Serah would've still loved him.

"I'm going back to my room." Hope gets off of his chair, leaving the table.

"Let me guess: Concert tickets?" Lightning asks.

"I will get them!" Hope says.

Lightning watches Hope leaves, until the kid is out of sight from walking up the stairs. "Good luck with that." She says under her breath, taking a sip of her coffee.

* * *

Nighttime comes once again. Hope is still on the hunt for trying to get his concert tickets. They still haven't gone on sale just yet. The poor kid is suffering, even Lightning's concern.

Another night in Nautilus, Yuna just finished her second concert in the City of Dreams. Next concert is in Bodhum in three days. Now the young Songstress goes into her dressing room, getting some well deserved rest from all that singing and dancing on stage. Yuna sits in front of her mirror, fixing up her hair a little.

Just then, a security guard walks in with that man, Xever. His fedora no longer has the hidden camera.

"Ms. Yuna. This man says he needs to see you." The guard says.

Yuna looks to see the man. To her, he seems a bit suspiciously dark with the expression, hat and coat. "Uh...sure." Yuna stands up and approaches Xever.

"Yuna Akimura." Xever removes his hat, holds it over his chest and leans forward down greetfully. "Xever Bulgaria. Pleasure to meet you."

His accent sounds strange. (Dutch accent) which makes Yuna a bit more suspicious. Nothing bad really, just curious. "Uh...sure. What can I do for you?"

Xever stands up straight, putting his hat back on his head. "I ask for big favor. My Daughter, Veronica. She big fan. She vish to come to concert. But alas." Xever remove his hat, holding it in front of his chest, rolling his eyeballs up. "She sick." Xever rolls his eyes directly at Yuna. "Sahagin Pox."

Yuna seems a bit shocked to hear that. "Oh...I'm so sorry. Is she okay?"

"Da." Xever puts his hat back on. "She seven. She be small, but is strong. Anyvay. Concert ticket alvay paid, hate to vaste it. But I vish I could make daughter happy. Feel better."

"Where are you going with this?" Yuna asks, suspiciously.

Xever can tell she's wondering if it's something like she should come visit Veronica. "Don't vorry. Nothing serious." Hearing that calms Yuna down. Xever takes out a rolled up poster and unrolls it, revealing a Yuna Akimura the Songstress poster, much like the one Hope has in his room. "I only ask for autograph. Signed poster of Songstress. You can do that, da?"

"Oh...sure thing." Yuna takes the poster to her table, starts signing it. While she is, Xever slowly, quietly moves aside, to one of Yuna's luggage. He sticks a very small camera, barely visible, on it, then returns to his pervious position. By then, Yuna is done with the poster and she hands it to Xever. "Here you go."

Xever looks at the poster, noticing the autograph that says 'Rock on. With love Yuna Akimura.' with a purple lip-stein next to it. "I hope she feels better." Yuna says.

"Da. I do too." Xever rolls up the poster then puts it away. "Vone other thing." Xever takes out a silver chain necklace with a green crystal on it. "This necklace, is gift she bought vith her money. She vant to give you."

Yuna smiles. "It's pretty." Yuna takes the necklace and puts it on. "Tell her I said 'thanks'."

Xever nods then smiles, then he grabs Yunas hand and shakes it. "Pleasure doing business vith you." Xever makes his leave.

Xever walks down the hallway and out of the station. Xever walks around Nautilus, then his phone rings. Xever takes it out and answers it. "Da?"

"Has the package been delivered?" Cain asks.

"Da. Songstress took bait." Xever says.

"Excellent. Everything's going according to plan." Cain says. Cain hangs up. He goes to the computer and activates the tracking the device and the camera. On the screen, shows Yuna sitting on her chair, humming peacefully while doing her hair.

"Is this gonna work?" Wing asks.

"Trust me, this plan won't fail." Cain says. "The necklace Xever gave her has a tracking device inside of it, and the camera will show us everything. Once she's alone, we'll make our move." Cain takes out the phone and calls Xever again.

"Da?" Xever asks on the line.

"She'll be in Bodhum soon. I need you to go there." Cain says.

"And I capture Songstress?" Xever asks.

"Yes, but not until she's alone." Cain says. "When that's done...I need you to pick up the 'special target'."

"Da. I'm on it." Xever answers.


	19. Lights Out

**A/N: Poor Hope can't seem to get a break to getting his concert tickets. Did you guys really except Cain to still be alive? As if things can't get any worse for the young boy, a blackout happens. How will he get his tickets now? He can only hope that they don't go on sell during the blackout. One other thing, don't say anything about my spelling and grammer on Xever's quotes. That's how he talks.**

* * *

It's a stormy night in Bodhum. Heavy rain, loud thunder. But that changes nothing for those living in the Farron house. Hope is at his computer, keeping his eyes glued onto the screen, while Serah and Snow are watching a romanic movie and Lightning is spending her time away from the couple, which seeing those two together just makes her feel sick, in her fathers study reading her book.

This is it for Hope. The tickets go out in a minute, and nothing is going to stop him or get in his way. Perhaps this one concert will actually be happening for him. Serah and Snow's movie is at the ending, where Shan'do admits his true feelings to the love of his life. They have been waiting for him to say the three words.

It's now ten seconds until the tickets go on sell. "This is it!" Hope says.

"This is it!" Serah says, excited. "Tell her that you love her, Shan'do." Serah clenches onto the remote like it's her life force.

"Five. Four." Hope as his mouse on the 'purchase' button. "Three. Two..."

"Tyrenda. There's something I need to tell you." Shan'do says. "Tyrenda...I-"

Suddenly, the lights go out and the TV shuts down. The same thing happens to Hope, just when there's only one second left. Serah and Hope are all shocked, surprised and disappointed. They can't believe at what's happening right before their very eyes.

"NO!" They both shout.

The power went out on the reading light in the Study. When that happens, Lightning was aware, but didn't react like how Serah and Hope felt. Just on alert and curious. She raises her head and looks around, then she puts the book down and gets up, making her leave. Lightning walks down the hallway, it's just as pitch black as it is in her fathers study.

"Just as I thought." Lightning whispers.

Lightning hears the sound of a door opening, and Hope rushing down the hallway. Hope runs until he bumps into Lightning. They both let out an 'oomph' and fall onto the ground. They both get up. Lightning puts her hands on Hope, feeling him since she can't see him. Realizing his height, she can tell it's him.

"Hope? What are you doing?" Lightning asks.

"Nothing. I was about to purchase the tickets when my computer shut down and the lights went out." Hope says.

"Yeah. The power's out." Lightning says. "Let's just find Serah and Snow and head for the living room."

"Okay." Hope waves his arms in front of him as he steps away. "Now...which way is the living room?"

Lightning walks around. "Be careful. Just watch out for the-" Lightning trips and starts falling, crashing down the stairs.

Hope stops and listens to the sounds of crashing and Lightning's groaning, then a final crash and a loud 'ow!'. "Lightning?" Hope asks.

There was silence, then Lightning speaks in a painful, yet irritated, tone. "Stairs..."

Serah and Snow heard the crashing sounds and they are startled. "Snow, what was that?" Serah asks.

"I don't know. I can't see a damn thing." Snow complains.

Hope goes down the stairs, carefully taking each step so he doesn't trip. Lightning gets up and moves out of the way, only to crash against a nearby lamp table. "Ow!"

"Lightning, was that you?" Serah shouts.

"Serah? Where are you?" Hope asks.

"I'm with Snow, in the Living Room." Serah answers.

"Well stay there." Lightning says, trying to get up. "We'll be there."

When Hope makes it down the stairs, which is right next to the front door, the door bursts open, slamming into Hope's face. The howling wind and the loud rain drops startles Lightning. She turns to see two people, hard to tell in the shadows, are at the front door. They walk in and one of them closed the door. Hope falls back, landing on the first few flat of stairs.

"Are you guys okay?" The familiar voice of Vanille says.

"Vanille? ...Fang?" Lightning asks.

"That's right, love." Fang answers.

Hope moans. Vanille hears the moaning, she was startled at first, then gasps realizing it's Hope. "Hope!" Vanille follows the sound until she's in front of Hope. "You okay?"

"Vanille?" Hope sits up. He moans painfully, falling back on those stairs sure did hurt his back. "What are you doing here?"

"The power went out in our house, and we came to check on you." Vanille says.

"You guys too, huh?" Lightning wonders. "Sounds like Bodhum's having a blackout. Everyone into the Living Room."

* * *

Everyone now gathers around in the living room. The fireplace is now lit, brightening the room from the darkness. Serah and Snow are sitting on the couch. Fang is sitting on the arm rest of the couch, Hope is sitting in front of the couch by Snows feet. Vanille is laying on the floor, on her stomach with her legs folded back and swinging back and forth, with her chin resting on her hands and elbows on the rug. The silly girl is gazing at the fireplace.

Lightning joins in with the group, flipping her cell phone closed. "Well, I reported the situation to the power company." Everyone but Vanille turns to look at Lightning. "They're aware of the situation and they're already handling it. So it's gonna be a while."

Everyone but Vanille moans in disappointment. "This stinks." Fang says.

"No kidding." Hope says. "By the time the powers back on, those tickets are going to be sold out."

Vanille looks back at Hope curiously. "Tickets? What tickets?"

Hope seems embarrassed. "Uh...nothing." Hope answers.

"He's trying to get tickets to that Songstress concert in Bodhum." Lightning answers.

"Light!" Hope's tone was shameful and irritated.

"That's great!" Vanille shifts her body around until she's standing up. "I wanna go too if you can get them."

Hope looks at Vanille shamefully. "Yeah, well. Don't give your hopes up. Cause everytime I tried to get a ticket...backfires. I've never been to a Yuna concert, not once."

Vanille tilts her head to the side and frowns. "Aww, that's so sad."

"You know what else is sad?" Fang asks, with a bit of sarcasm in her tone. "Us suffering boredom!"

"Yeah, what are we gonna do now?" Snow asks.

Serah stands up. "Don't worry, guys. There are some deck of cards in the closet. We'll just play while we wait for the power to come back."

Serah walks away from the living room, heading to the closet in the hallway. Lightning sighs and sits on the chair beside the couch. Everyone waits patiently for Serah. Serah returns with the cards and sits on the center of the floor.

Everyone joins in with Serah on the floor, forming a circle, legs pretzel crossed. Serah takes out the deck and starts shuffling the cards. "Any requests?"

"How about poker?" Fang says.

"I don't know, I didn't bring my wallet." Snow says.

Hope raised a hand, just up to his shoulders. "How about go fish?"

"Oh." Vanille claps her hands. "Let's do go fish!"

Everyone else agreed, and they decided to do go fish. Fang was disappointed, she wanted to make some cold hard cash in a gamble. Serah hands five cards to each person, and the game begins.

The game starts with Hope having the most cards, but Fang starts to recover and she and Hope are now tied. Minutes have passed and Vanille won with about eleven fishes, while Lightning has seven, Fang two, Serah three, Snow none and Hope three as well. The poor kid got his three fishes from the start like it was lucky, but his luck pretty much turned for the rest of the game.

Vanille cheers with her victory. "Woo-hoo! I win!" She squeals.

Lightning, Fang and Snow moans in disappointment. "Lucky you, Vanille." Hope says, in defeat. He's mostly down cause he lost against his girlfriend.

Vanille noticed the grumpiness in his tone. "Aww." Vanille reaches over to Hope and pinches his cheeks. "Don't feel so down, Hopey-wopey." Vanille's tone was cutie child-like.

Hope eyes widen open from Vanille's talk, and everyone else just laughs, even Lightning. "'Hopey-wopey'?" Lightning asks.

Hope blushes in embarrassment as he shoves Vanilles hand off of his cheek. "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." Hope says. "Uh, deal the cards!"

* * *

The game of Go Fish went on for two hours. Vanille has won the game three times, Snow and Serah won two of them and everyone else won at none. Evenually, Lightning and Fang got annoyed and quiet the game. Hope gives up as well cause he kept on losing at either last place or second to last. Either way, it's pathetic.

The game of cards dropped. The power is still out, and the group is still trying to figure out what to do until it comes back on.

"So...what now?" Hope asks.

"How about we tell stories?" Serah suggests.

Lightning thinks it's a terrible idea, story-telling. She thinks something like that is for little kids. "Ooh, ooh! Let's do that!" Vanille says with a cheer. And Lightning is right.

"Right. Anyone know any good stories?" Fang asks.

Snow raises his hand is about to speak, but Lightning cuts him off. "If it's Super Hero Sisters, drop it!" And Snow does what he's told, just lowers his hand.

Hope looks at Lightning with confusion. "Super Hero Sisters? What's that?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Lightning says. (A/N: It's a silly tale related to Super Mario Brothers. Much like how some TV shows talk about popular stuff but chance the titles, like "The Thirsty Games" are the Hunger Games)

"All right, Ms. Soldier Girl." Fang jokes. "You got any good stories?"

Lightning thinks for a moment. "Well, I do know one. It's a story the other Guardian Corps officers say when we're having a campout. It's pretty scary."

"Then I forbid it." Fang says.

"Why?" Snow wonders.

"Cause Vanille gets really scared when she hears a frightening story." Fang says.

"I do not!" Vanille protests. "I'm all grown up now."

Fang crosses her arms, giving Vanille a look. "Remember what happened last month when Hamato told the story about the Hunted Poster?"

"I'll be fine!" Vanille says.

"The Hunted Poster? What's that?" Hope asks.

Fang crosses her legs and waves her hand like it's nothing. "Nothing, just some lame scary story. I even wonder if it's su-poster (Suppose to) be scary." Everyone laughs at Fangs pun.

Lightning turns her attention to Hope. "What about you? Think you can handle it?"

"I'll be fine, Lightning...Unless it's about losing mothers." Hope says, nervously at the end.

"Don't worry. It's not." Lightning says. "Okay, I'll tell it then."

Everyone pays close attention to Lightning, as she begins her scary story.

"It was a dark and stormy night, just like tonight. And there were a group of friends who are just having a sleepover. They were all having a fun time, when suddenly, the power went out. The group got scared, wondering what's going on. The next thing they know, they hear banging on the door. Too afraid to answer, the group hides around the house. One of them, however, was hiding near the door, so she saw everything that's happening. The banging gets louder, until the man behind it breaks it open. Rain rages in and thunder storms as the shadowy figure stands by the broken door. The young girl hiding by the door got scared. As he walks in, she was spotted. The man took her away, and she was never seen again...the end."

Everyone has different expressions about the story. Fang was a mix of bored and disappointed, Hope is just plain, Vanille was nervous, she's obviously scared. Snow and Serah are just looking at Lightning.

Fang yawns. "Is that it? I think I prefer the Hunted Poster."

Lightning looks at Fang annoyed. "Like you could tell a better story."

"I'm with Fang. How is that scary?" Snow says.

"I think it was fine, could have been longer or more descriptive." Hope says.

Serah yawns and stretches her arms in the air. "It's getting late, I think we should hit the hay." Serah says.

"But, what about the power?" Hope asks.

"It's most likely not able to come on until morning." Lightning says.

Hope moans disappointed, those concert tickets are definitely long gone to him.

* * *

**Day 10...?**

It's the middle of the night, no one really knows what time it is since everyone's asleep and the power's still out (So who knows it's really past midnight and on the next day?) The storm rages on outside.

Everyone's asleep, all except for Vanille. She's sleeping in that small guest room that was previously Hope's. Fang is pretty much crashed on the couch. Vanille couldn't sleep, she's too worried thinking about that scary story of Lightning's. Tonights condition is just like how it is in the story:

A raging storm

Blackout

All friends gathered in the house for a sleepover

Vanille couldn't help but worry, wondering if the shadowy figure will arrive and take one of them, possibly her, away. Forever.

She couldn't take it anymore, she gets out of bed. Vanille tip-toes down the hallway, where she arrives at Hope's room. She finds the boy sleeping in his bed. Vanille rushes to his side and shakes him.

"Hope. Hope. Wake up!" Vanille whispers.

Hope moans tiresome. He opens his eyes to see Vanille in the darkness. "Vanille?" Hope sits up. "What is it?"

"I'm scared." Vanille says. "The story. It's coming true."

Hope sighs. "Vanille, I love you but you're crazy." Hope says. "It's just a story. Now go to sleep."

"No, no. Think about it, Hope. There's a blackout, a storm is happening and we're all sleeping together in the same house." Vanille grabs Hopes shoulders and shakes him back and forth. "The shadowy figure is coming!"

Hope grabs Vanille and pulls her off of him. "Don't be ridiculous, Vanille." Hope says.

Hope and Vanille becomes startled when they hear the sound of banging. It was a little faint, probably downstairs. "Did you hear that?" Vanille asks, worried.

"I did." Hope says, curious. "But I'm sure it's nothing." More banging happens.

Vanilles voice is quivering. "It's the shadowy figure."

"Okay, you know what?" Hope jumps out of bed, grabs Vanille by the wrist and drags her. "Let's go see this 'shadowy figure' and settle this."

Hope and Vanille goes down the hallway, down the stairs. The closer they get to the living room, the louder the banging becomes. When they get closer, they pace their movement, as if not to disturb any sleeping creatures that's probably gonna eat them.

Halfway down the stairs, they look at the front door. The banging happens, the sound is stronger then before. It's clearly coming from that door. At the last banging, a hand breaks through the door, which startles Hope and Vanille. The hand was close to the knob, which grabs it and turns it, opening the door. Vanille and Hope gasps, it's the shadowy figure.

The shadowy figure walks in. Vanille cowers behind Hope, as if to use him as a shield. "It's the shadowy figure!" She whispers in a quivering voice.

The shadowy figure walks in, he looks up the stairs and spots Hope and Vanille. They both gasp when he spotted them. "What now?" Vanille whispers.

The shadowy figure makes his way up the stairs, towards Vanille and Hope. "Only one thing left to do." Hope says.

Hope rushes down the stairs and slams against the shadowy figure, causing it to fall on the ground. Vanille is shocked to see this, Hope fighting against the figure. After standing back for a minute to see this, Vanille rushes down the stairs and joins him.

The sound of a struggling battle echoes through the house. Fang rushes to the scene and grabs Vanille, pulling her away. "All right, break it up!" Fang says.

Lightning, Serah and Snow rushes down the stairs to see what's going on. Suddenly, lights come on. The power's back on. The shadowy figure, who is Xever dressed in a delivery man uniform in a black hooded cloak, lays on the ground with Hope sitting on top of him and a package on the ground next to him, bending the mans leg back. Vanille and Hope calms down seeing who it is.

"Hey, you're not the shadowy figure." Vanille says.

"The shadowy figure? Is that was this is about?" Fang says. She knows exactly where this is going. "I knew you shouldn't have heard that story."

Vanille tries to change the subject. "Uh...look, the power's back."

Fang groans in disappointment. Xever looks back at Hope. "Get off me."

Hope realizes what he's doing and lets go of Xevers leg and gets off of him. "Oh, sorry mister...wait, the power's back?"

Just like that, Hope bolts up the stairs, towards his room. Lightning, Serah and Snow were surprised, the kid even had to squeeze through them. After that moment, Lightning walks down the stairs approaching Xever. "What do you want?"

Xever grabs the package and stands up. "Uh. I have package." Xever takes out a clipboard. "For...Claire Far-ron."

Lightning is shocked to hear her real name. "It's Farron."

"Vatever." Xever hands the clipboard to Lightning. "Sign here."

Lightning takes the pen and signs her name on the dotted line. "I didn't order anything, let alone a package in the middle of the night...What is it?"

"I know nothing. I'm just doing job." Xever says. Xever takes the clipboard and hands the package to Lightning. "Next time, keep kid under control."

"I have nothing to do what he did, sir." Lightning says.

"Vatever. Have good night." Xever makes his leave.

Lightning looks curiously at the package, Serah stands next to Lightning. "What is it?"

"Don't know." Lightning says.

Lightning takes the package to the kitchen. She takes out a knife and cuts the tape. She puts her fingers on the cardboard, about to open it, when she and everyone becomes startled by Hope's shouting.

"NO!"

Everyone seems worried hearing the boys scream. They waited and the kid walks down the stairs. He seems depression. They all looked at him with concern, then Hope looks up at them with a sad expression. "The tickets...are sold out."

Serah, Vanille and Snows expressions dropped, they fall bad for the kid. "Oh, Hope. We're sorry." Serah says.

Hope sits on the stoll in front of the counter and slams his fists on the counter. "Why!? Why does this keep happening to me!"

Serah stands next to Hope, putting a hand on his back. Just trying to comfort his disappointment. Serah now turns her attention to Lightning. "So, what's the in package?"

Lightning turns her attention to the package in front of her. She opens it and takes out what's in it: Just a stuffed carbuncle doll.

Lightning seems a bit disappointed at the sight of it. "A doll?" She says.

"I think it looks nice." Vanille says.

Lightning sighs and just puts the doll back in the box. "Whatever." Lightning walks off, she heads upstairs, going back to bed.

Vanille turns her attention to the Carbuncle in the box. She reaches inside and pulls the doll out. "Well, can't let it go to waste."

Serah walks up to Vanille, she takes the doll. "I'll take it. Just in case Lightning changes her mind."

Serah takes the doll to her room. Hope returns to his room as well, but in defeat. Snow slept on the couch and Fang and Vanille went home, since the storm is lighting up and the powers back on.


	20. Abduction part I

**A/N: Awww, poor Hope. Still couldn't get a break with those concert tickets. Well, things about about to get much worse. This is part one of the story, where Yuna becomes kidnapped by Cain O'Neil. But she's not the only victim of his sinister plot. After all, Xever wasn't just making a normal delivery at the Farron house. With special guest star: Yuna from FFX/X-2.**

* * *

It's an early morning in Bodhum. Darkness still takes the sky as the slightest shade of blue and red flies over the horizon. The sun is beginning to raise. Yuna rides on the Hover car on the streets of Bodhum. She makes her way to the hotel she's temporally staying. It was hard to book a room in the place since a lot of people are on vacation to see the fireworks in three days. That and those who were involved in the train accident are still around trying to get to their true destinations.

As she rides, Yuna looks out the window, legs crossed, an elbow rested by the door arm and resting her chin on her hand. She still remembers when she was in Bodhum when she was young, it was a happy memory for the Songstress, before she became famous.

She still remembers the lovely sunsets and raises, making sand castles, the ocean breeze, and most of all: Being with her family. Just watching the ocean view brings it all back. Oh how she misses it.

"Ms. Akimura." Yuna returns her mind to reality as the driver drops the hover car. She gives a simple hum as a small reply to say that she's listening. All though turning her attention to the driver would have given it away too. "We're here."

Yuna looks out the window on the other side of the Vehicle, to see a large hotel that's like twenty stories up. "Oh, thank you."

Yuna is about to get out of the car, then the driver speaks. "Are you okay, Ms. Akimura."

Yuna gives a single nod. "Yeah. I'm fine. I was...my mind was else where. Sorry to have you worry." Yuna leaves the Hover car. When she's out, she reaches in her for bags, closes the door. "Thanks for the ride."

The driver salutes with two fingers and then drives off. Yuna now stands in front of the hotel, looking up at the tall building. Yuna takes a deep breath and walks right in. The people in the lobby were surprised and shocked to see the Songstress enter the building. Some of them fainted, others couldn't believe their eyes, as if they're seeing Yuna as an illusion trying to deceive them.

Yuna walks up to the manager behind the counter, rings the bell on the desk. The manager turns to face Yuna. At first, he's surprised it's the Songstress, but he tries his hardest to hide it, keep on his serious work face.

"Hello. I'm Yuna Akimura. I'm staying here a few days." Yuna says.

"Uh...yes, of course, Ms. Akimura." The manager does his work, searching on the computer for Yuna's room. When that's done, he hands her the key card. "Here you go, finest room in the building."

Yuna smiles as she accepts the card. "Thank you."

Yuna makes her way to the elevator, as it takes her to her floor. When she's gone, Xever raises his hat up, it was pulled pretty down to cover his face. He takes out the tracking device. The red dot, which is Yuna, is moving upwards on the monument picture of the hotel on the screen.

Xever moves his wrist close to his mouth, talking to someone on the wrist communicator. "Songstress heading to destination. Be vready."

"We're on it." Someone in the other line says.

Xever stands up and then moves on as well. The elevator takes Yuna to the top floor. She walks down the hallway, she walks past the other rooms, reading the plaques that reads the room names. Yuna arrives at the 'Primarchial Suite' She slides the key card into the slot, deactivating the security lock, and goes right in.

Yuna's amazed at her room. It's really big and very comfy. It should really be known as the "Primarchial Sweet". Ha, ha. Good one Kataang9. Yuna sets her bags on the bed, walking around the room, just taking it all in. She walks up to the glass doors that leads to the terrace. She opens the door and walks out, stopping at the the very edge. She rests her hands on the railing, looking at the lovely ocean view and taking in that sweet fresh air of ocean breeze.

"Ah. This brings back so many memories." Yuna says.

After taking the moment, she walks back in to unpack her staff. The first thing she does is take out her family portrait and sets it on the nightstand. She smiles looking at the picture of her young self with her parents. She wishes they were around when she made her big break.

Yuna suddenly feels uncomfortable as she sees shadows casting over her. She turns and screams seeing two goons behind her. Her screams only stopped when they grabbed her and one of them puts a hand over her mouth. Yuna struggles to break free, but they're both too strong. One of them holds Yuna in place, arms behind her back, while one of them goes for the door.

"Hey! Let me go!" Yuna says. "Who do you think you are doing this to me!"

The second goon opens the door, revealing Xever. Yuna is surprised to see the man. "Thank you." Xever says as he walks in.

"You...You're the man from the concert!" Xever stands in front of Yuna. "Just what are you-"

Yuna's words were cut off as Xever puts some breathing mask over her mouth and nose, and it unleashes the gas. "Don't fight. Only make things vorse."

Yuna struggles as she holds her breath, trying not to let the gas knock her out. After a few moments, Yuna was forced to inhale due to her lungs being empty. Her body starts to calm down. "Dat's it. Give in." Yunas body starts to settle, until the Songstress loses conscious and her head drops.

Xever removes the mask, he faces the goon. "Mission complished. Take her to hideout."

One of the goons taps Xever on the shoulder. "Sir." Xever looks back, noticing the goon's pointing at something. He looks at the camera that's recording everything. Xever takes out a long pistol and shoots directly at the camera.

"You think anyone saw dat?" Xever asks.

"Let's hope not Mr. Bulgaria." The second goon says.

"Just in case, let us leave vith haste." Xever says.

* * *

It's morning and Hope is starting to wake up. He hardly got any sleep, the image of the word "Sold Out" kept playing in his mind and he couldn't turn it off. Lightning sits on the couch, flipping through channels, just trying to find something interesting.

Hope walks into the living room, yawning. Lightning turns to notice the tired boy. "Hope? You doing okay?"

"Yeah." Hope sits next to Lightning on the couch. "Just tired. I...didn't get much sleep."

Lightning sighs. "Those tickets again?"

Hope nods. "Yeah...But I'll be fine." Hope slowly leans to Lightning. "I just need to..." Hope is now laying on Lightning, his head on her shoulder, snoring.

Lightning looks at the boy, annoyed but also concern. She just rolls her eyes and sighs. "Still just a kid."

Lightning flips to the next channel, which is the sanctum news.

"We break you the latest update on Bodhum. Just two hours ago, the Songstress, Yuna Akimura, arrived at the Lake Shore Hotel." Lightning seems curious, why would they mention that on the news? Hope still heard it and he opens his eyes to see what's happened. "The moment she arrives, she was kidnapped." Hope shot his eyes open and sit up straight, giving the screen his full attention. "Everyone from around the world are concern about the disappearance of the Songstress."

Just then, the phone rings. Lightning goes towards the phone and answers it. "Hello?"

"Farron. You watching the news?" Amodar asks.

"Yes I am sir." Lightning turns her attention to the screen. "The Songstress being kidnapped."

"I know. I need you at base right away." Amodar says.

"I'm on it, sir." Lightning hangs up.

Lightning moves around the house, grabbing her weapon, her bag. Hope turns to notice Lightning's doing something. "Li-Lightning? What are you doing?"

"I'm being called." Lightning says.

"It's about Yuna?" Hope says.

"Probably." Lightning is by the door when Hope runs to her side.

"I'm going with you." Hope says.

Lightning looks surprised. "Hope. I can't bring you on a criminal case." Lightning says.

"I'll be fine. I can help." Hope says. "Besides, someone's gotta watch your back. Remember what happened in Palumpolum?"

Lightning knows the kid's right, but she still doesn't want to bring him in. In defeat, she sighs and rolls her eyes, opening the door. "Fine. Come on."

Hope runs out the door, making his way to the hover car. Lightning was about to out, but Serah calls for her. Lightning looks to see Serah coming down the stairs. "Lightning. Where are you going?"

"To the Guardian Corps. The Songstress is kidnapped and I'm needed." Lightning says.

Serah's surprised to hear the words 'Songstress' and 'kidnapped'. "Oh dear. That's not good."

Lightning nods. "That's right. Those criminals are probably still around. Lock the doors and close the windows, and answer to no one!"

Serah nods. "Can I bring Snow?" Lightning was about the protest, but Serah immediately say something that'll make her change her mind. "He can keep me safe."

Lightning knows that's true. "Fine. You can invite the doofus over. Just don't leave him touch anything."

Lightning leaves the house. As soon as she does, Serah does what Lightning ordered and locked the doors and windows, then she calls Snow over to protect her. Lightning gets into the Hover car and drives off.

* * *

Yuna starts to regain conscious. Her vision is still blurry and her body is still numb from the gas. The last thing the Songstress remembers was being in her hotel room. She can barely remember the ambush. Yuna tries to move, but noticed she can't get up, or even move her arms and legs.

Her vision comes clear and notices she's tied to a chair. Yuna struggles to get loose, but it's no use. She looks around to see she's in a spotlight of a dark abandoned warehouse. "He-hey! What's going on! I demand you people release me!"

The two goons walks into the light and slaps Yuna in the face. "Silence, you!"

"How dare you! You can't silence me!" Yuna shots him.

The goon takes out a mouth gag. "Then I'll make you silent!"

"Silence!" Xever says. The two goons turns and Yuna looks at the shadow man in between them. Xever walks into the light. "Don't vorry about Songstress." Xever points his thumb over his shoulder, telling his men to leave. "Get special target."

The two gongs salutes and then leaves, leaving Yuna and Xever alone.

"I remember you." Yuna says. Xever looks down at Yuna with a raised eyebrow. "You're that man from the concert."

"Da. Dat is vright." Xever says.

"So...everything you said about your daughter...it was all a lie?" Yuna says it like it was a total surprise or a total disappointment.

"Not vreally." Xever answers. "Daughter vreally sick. I vreally did hope signed poster make her better." Xever takes out a portable screen, which shows a sick seven year old girl in bed with purple dots all over her skin, coughing. Yuna slightly gasps at the sight of her. The little girl looks miserable. Xever takes away the screen, and then points at the necklace Yuna's still wearing. "Only necklace is lie. Dat's vreally tracker."

"I can't believe you! I would take back my signed poster!" Yuna says.

"You vreally vant to break daughter's heart?" Xever asks.

"Look who's talking." Yuna shots at him. "You're the one who's kidnapping her favorite Songstress."

Xever holds his hands in front of him. "Hey. Don't blame me. I'm just doing job."

Yuna just turns away. After a moment of silent, she looks back at Xever with a mean look. "So what are you going to do to me?"

"I'm only keeping you in place, until Abduction Agency takes you." Xever turns and walks away. "You're gonna make big money for us."

Xever opens the door and leaves. Yuna just looks down in depression. She can't believe that she's being abducted.

* * *

Lightning and Hope arrives at the Lake Shore Hotel. Lightning parks the Hover Car in the parking lot. She knows that Amodar would want her to investigate the scene of the crime for any clues of the criminals. From the Lightning heard, Yuna was staying at the Primarchial Suite.

Lightning and Hope took the elevator, to the highest floor. They walk down the hallway, pasting all the closed rooms, until they arrive at the Primarchial Suite. the door is opened but there are "Do not cross" Guardian Corps tape in the way. They make it past the tape and walk right in, where they find Luke and Gus talking to the manager.

The two soldiers turn and salutes at Lightning. "Lieutenant Farron." One of them looks past Lightning, noticing Hope. "What's the kid doing here?"

Lightning glares at Gus for saying that. "I don't want to talk about it." She answers. Lightning approaches the manager while Hope looks around the suite. "Lightning Farron. Lieutenant of the Guardian Corps."

The manage shakes Lightnings hand. "So I heard."

"What's the situation?" Lightning asks.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure what happened." The manager says. "I have my bellboy sent Yuna a fruit basket, you know, as a house warming gift. And when he arrived, the door was open and the Songstress is gone."

"That could have mean she was going for a walk and she left the door open by accident." Lightning says.

"I'm not sure. There were some signs of a struggle, and this was left behind." The manager takes out a diamond bracelet with an outlined star on it. Even the star is bejeweled with little diamonds on it.

Hope looks at the bracelet and takes it, looking shocked at it. "It's her lucky charm bracelet." Everyone looks at the kid. Hope looks up at Lightning. "She always wears this. There would be absolutely no reason for her to ever take it off." Hope holds the bracelet close to his face, inhaling deeply through his nose on the bracelet. "It has her sweet scent."

Lightning groans as she rolls her eyes. She slips Hope in the back of his head, as if what he's doing is pathetically childish. Snapping out of his trance, Hope just pockets the bracelet. "Okay. So we now know something has happened to the Songstress. What now?" Lightning asks.

Luke looks up. "Hey. What about that?" Everyone turns at the damaged camera luke's pointing at.

"Oh. I almost forget. My surveillance camera!" The manager says.

Lightning looks at the manager with disapproval. "You have a surveillance camera in your hotel?"

The manage nods. "Every single room." Lightning gives the manager a disapproval look. "Don't look at me like that. I'm only doing it for manageable reasons. Anyways..." The manager walks to the wall, reaches for the camera and ejects the CD in it. "Ah, good. The disc is unharmed. Let's go to my office."

The group makes their way to the managers office. When they're in, the manager inserts the disc into the computer. He starts the recording, but sense it's containing a ton of video, he has to fast-forwarded, up to the point where Yuna arrives. They all watch very closely. First, Yuna sets her bags on the bed, then goes outside on the terrace. Nothing happens then she walks back in, with the two goons sneaking behind her.

Lightning and the soldiers were surprised to see that. "Where did they come from?" Gus asks.

"They must have been hiding on the roof or something." Lightning answers.

Yuna sets the portrait on the nightstand, then the goons ambushed her. One of them walks out of sight of the camera to the door. Yuna looks surprised as Xever walks up to sure, and gasses her.

One of the goons points at the camera. Xever turns to face it then shoots it, and the fuzzy image happens. "Wait! Rewind it!" Hope says. The manager does what Hope says. "Pause it there!" The manager pauses it at the part where Xever faces and aims his gun at the camera. "Can you zoom in on that man's face?"

The manager nods and zooms in. Lightning and Hope are surprised to see Xever faces. "Lightning...is that..."

"It is. It's that delivery man from last night." Lightning says.

"I don't think he's really a delivery man." Luke says.

Hope realizes something. "Wait a minute! Lightning. Didn't that man have a package for you?"

Lightning's confused at first, but then she shot her eyes open, realizing what Hope meant. "Serah!"

Lightning bolts right out of the office. Hope chases after her. "He-hey. Wait for me, Light!"

Lightning gets in the hover car and turns it on, not even caring to wait for Hope. Luckily, the kid got in just as soon as Lightning drives off. Lightning drives very fast, regardless of the speed limit. It'll be ironic if Lightning gets a speeding ticket.

Hope clenches onto the hover car for dear life. Lightning's driving so fast, Hope's really worried getting into an accident. Thanking the Goddess, they finally arrive at the Farron house, unharmed. Lightning bolts out of the hover car, making her way into the house. She didn't bother to unlock the door, so she kicks it down.

"Serah! Serah!" Lightning waits for a response, but nothing happens. Lightning starts to worry. Hope walks right in.

"Is everything okay?" Hope asks.

Lightning looks up the stairs, and takes them. Hope follows her, not even questioning what she's doing. Lightning walks down the hallway and enters Serah's room. Just as she feared, everything's busted and broken. Big signs of a struggle. A window that's been broken open. And on top of all that: Serah's missing.


	21. Abduction part II

**A/N: This is part II of the story. It's shocking news isn't it? Serah has been abducted. Most of you were expecting Lightning to be the "Special Target" weren't you? Well, you thought wrong. Cain O'Neil is seeking to get his revenge on Lightning, and in order to do that, he'll have to bait her with something close to her heart. But Serah's not the only one who needs help. Yuna's still in a peril. With special guest star: Yuna from FFX/X-2**

* * *

Lightning slowly walks into the empty room of Serah Farron It's a complete mess, a sign of a struggle, and Serah's gone. In the middle of the room, her legs grow weak and she collapses onto her knees. Tears are filling in her eyes. Lightning can't not believe that Serah's gone. Her one and only family member is taken away.

Lightning wraps her arms aroundf her, as she looks down, softly sobbing. Hope stands by the door, he's never seen Lightning broken down in sorrow. He's always seen the soldier girl as an unbreakable piece of iron. Even when he's depressed about the loss of his mother, Lightning stood up and give him such strength to face his despair. He would never, in a million years, would picture Lightning breaking down in sorrow.

"Lightning?" Lightning doesn't answer, doesn't even react to Hope's call. As if she didn't hear him.

"This...this can't be...this can't be happening." Lightning whispers.

Hope slowly walks up to Lightning. "Li...Lightning?" Hope walks up to the girl until he puts his hands on her back.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Hope jolts back when Lightning yelled. "Just leave me alone!"

Hope is shocked to hear Lightning say that. He wants to offer Lightning's wish, but he knows it's the wrong thing to do. Lightning is hurting, and even through she's not showing it, no matter how many times she'll deny it. She needs the comfort.

Hope slowly walks back to Lightning. "Light...it's okay." Hope places his hands on her shoulders. "It'll be all right."

Lightning stops crying for a moment. She looks up and over her shoulder, looking up at the boy. Tears slides down on her cheeks. Hope kneels down, wipes those tears from her eyes, then he hugs her. Lightnign rests her head on Hopes shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Hope." Lightning whispers. "I-I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's okay, Light. You don't have to apologize." Hope says. "I know how you're feeling." Hope ends his hug, looking at Lightning as he holds her hands. "But it'll be okay. We can still save Serah. We know who took her, that phony delivery man."

Lightning wipes the tears with her arms then nods, putting on her serious face. "You're right."

"Serah!" Lightning and Hope are startled hearing that yell, but they shortly realized it's only Snow.

Snow arrives at the house, he's surprised at the broken door. Serah called him to come over and protect him. And from what he can see, he's too late for that. "Serah! Can you hear me!?" Snow runs up the stairs. She rushes to Serah's room, to find it damaged and ruined, and Lightning and Hope on the floor. "Serah?"

Lightning stands up. "Snow...Serah...she was taken."

Snow looks completely shocked. "What? ...No..." Snow slams his fists on the side of the door. "DAMN IT! ...Who took her?"

"It was that man. That delivery man." Hope says. He looks around, and notices the Carbuncle doll on Serahs dresser. "There."

Lightning walks up to the dresser and picks up the doll. She gets a good look at it, she's pretty suspicious with the doll. She looks at the doll directly on the eyes and humphs. She takes out the knife she got for her birthday and cuts it open. Hope and Snow were surprised to see that, but calms down when she shows them a small camera that was inside of it.

"A camera?" Snow asks.

"The doll...it was a setup." Hope says.

Lightning drops the camera and then stomps on it, destroying it. "So, what do we do now?" Lightning asks.

"We find this kidnapper." Snow slams his fists together. "And teach him a lesson for taking my baby!"

"I don't think really think that's a good idea." Hope says.

"You got a better idea, squirt?" Snow asks.

Hope thinks for a moment. "Well...we all know this man took Yuna. And wherever he took Yuna, he's probably taking Serah there as well." Lightning raises her eyebrows, curious at where Hope's going with this. "I'd say we find him, and follow him. He'll probably lead us to the girls."

"Not...a bad idea, kid." Lightning says. Lightning reaches into her bag, taking out some walkie-talkies. "We'll split out. If we find anything, we'll communicate with each other." Lightning tosses the communicators to Hope and Snow. "I'll take the Northern streets. Snow, search the allies. Hope, the south cities." Snow and Hope nods in reply. "Let's go."

* * *

At the dark lair, Cain is going this work at the Abduction Agency. It's not just that, he's also planning his revenge on Lightning. His phone rings and he answers. "What is it?" Cain asks.

"Special target captured." Xever says on the other line.

"Excellent. I'll send Wing and Rio to bring her and the Songstress to us." Cain says.

"Yes sir. Vat about Guardian Corps?" Xever asks.

"Make sure they never find the targets." Cain says. "And if you see Claire Farron, let her come." Cain hangs up the phone. He opens the first draw on his desk, which contains his mask inside. Cain holds on the mask and puts it on. "Soon, vengeance will be mine."

Xever hangs up his phone as he walks down the streets of the city.

Lightning, Hope and Snow runs around the city of Bodhum, in search for Xever. Hope is just walking down the city, keeping his eyes open. Snow searches in every ally while Lightning's driving around in her Hover Car. After minutes of searching, nothing been found.

"Snow, Hope. Found anything?" Lightning asks.

"Negative. Nothing found." Snow answers.

"Me neither...wait." Lightning looks at her communicator suspiciously, but then looks back at the road when she hears a horn honk. She's about to ram into another drive head on. Lightning reacts with a sharp turn, avoiding an accident just by a few inches. She stops the hover car on the curb. "What was that? You oaky, Lightning?"

Lightning grabs the communicator and holds it close. "I'm fine. Just got a little distracted. Hope, what did you find?"

Hope is hiding behind some crates. He notices Xever walking down the streets. "I found the man."

"Where is he?" Snow asks.

"He's talking down the street." Hope answers.

"Be more specific. Where are you at?" Lightning says.

"Uh...I'm at South Winding Way." Hope answers.

"Hang tight, we're on the way." Snow says.

"Don't let him out of your sight." Lightning adds.

"Got it." Hope keeps his eyes on Xever. When the man turns into a corner, Hope comes out of hiding and follows him.

Hope stays by the corner, carefully poking his head out, watching the man walk. Xever however stops, he feels something off. Hope retreats back. Xever looks back to see it's nothing, then shrugs his shoulders and kept on moving. Hope carefully looks back and continues following Xever.

Snow runs out of the allies and down the streets. He makes his way to Hopes location. He jumps right out of the streets, then becomes startled when he hears a horn honk. Snow looks to see a Hover Car is coming at him, suddenly stopping. Snow recognizes it. It's Lightning's ride.

Lightning sticks her head out the window. "Watch where you're going, bonehead!"

"Lightning! It's me!" Snow says.

"I know!" Lightning says. "Just get in!"

Snow makes his way to the passengers seat, then Lightning drives off.

* * *

Hope still follows Xever. Xever stops at the abandoned Warehouse. Hope hides behind some creates. He waits for Xever to move on, but he's doing nothing. He's just standing there, waiting. Hope now waits for Lightning and Snow to show up. After about five minutes, a truck appears. Hope is surprised to see this.

Two men wearing maskes, Rio and Piros, comes out of the truck, talking to Xever.

"You got the targets?" Rio asks.

"Da." Xever looks at both directions, making sure the coast is clear, then he opens the door. "In here."

Piros and Rio walks in, then Xever walks in with them. Hope saw the whole thing. He knows it's time. Hope takes out his walkie-talkie.

Lightning and Snow are still driving around town, making their way to Hope's location. "Lightning! Snow!" Lightning and Snow looks at the communicator when he speaks. Snow takes it and answers.

"Hope. What's happening?" Snow asks.

"I followed Xever all the way to some...abandoned warehouse on Dyslay Avenue." Hope answers.

Lightning gasps and widens her eyes opened. "The warehouse...that's where Cain took me." Lightning suddenly has a flashback of that terrible event. Being abducted, the explosion, seeing her parents die, from both the explosion and in the hospital. Lightning snaps out of her thoughts, she took the communicator and speaks to Hope. "What's happening now?"

Hope looks closely, he notices Yuna and Serah being taken out of the warehouse, struggling to break free from their bondages. "Serah and Yuna are being loaded into the truck. How far are you guys from here?"

"We're almost there." Lightning says. "Stay out of sight until we arrive."

"No, I can't. You guys aren't gonna make it." Hope says. "I need to stop them now."

"No! Hope! Stay out of sight! That's an order!" Nothing but static noises come form the communicator. "Hope! Answer me!" Hope still doesn't answer. Lightning groans in frustration. She drops the communicator, looking sharp on the road and her hands gripping hard on the wheel. "Hang on."

Snow seems confused. "What?" Lightning steps on the gas, pulling some serious speed.

Serah and Yuna are tossed into the truck. Piros is already in the drivers set, starting up the truck. Before Xever could close the door, a boomerang hits the man in the back of the head. "Ow!" Xever and Rio turns back and sees Hope. Hope catches the boomerang, making his fighting stance.

Serah is surprised to see him. "Hope?"

Xever growls. "It's little boy! Get him!" Xever shuts the door, he and Rio walks up to Hope, taking out their gun and Dualarrows. Rio's Dualarrow is in Dual swords mode.

Hope throws his boomerang. Xever catches it and tosses it away. Rio charges at Hope, making the first strike. Hope dodges at first, but wasn't too lucky. Rio sweep kicks Hope off of his feet, causing him to fall onto the ground. Xever walks up to Hope, putting a foot on him to hold him down, and aims his gun at him.

"You pay for attack back at house." Xever says, his gun cocking.

Hope looks away with his eyes closed, accepting his fate. There was a gunshot, but it didn't hit him. Hope looks up when he hears a painful grunt from Xever. He looks to see he's been shot in the shoulder. Xever and Hope looks at the streets, to see a Hover Car coming, with Lightning sticking her head out and shooting at the Xever.

Rio realizes the situation. "Farron!" Rio rushes to the truck. "Piros! Go! Go! Go!" Rio jumps on the back of the truck, holding onto the handle bars on the side of it.

Piros starts up the truck and drives off. Lightning notices them taking off. "Oh no you don't!" Lightning gets back in the hover car and follows the truck. "Snow! Help Hope!"

"I'm on it!" Snow jumps out of the hover car, landing on the ground. Snow looks up directly at Xever. Xever looks at Snow with a disapproval look. "So, you're the man who kidnapped my girl." Snow stands up, clenching his fists and making his fighting stance. "You're gonna pay for it."

"Bring it, boy." Xever says with a taunting hand.

Snow yells and charges at Xever. Xever takes out his gun and starts shooting at Snow. Snow dodges and evades the bullets. Snow becomes in contact with Xever and starts punching them man. Xever didn't take the hits well. The last one knocks him back. Xever looks ahead, seeing Snow coming at him.

Xever growls, Snow strikes, but Xever dodges and counter punchs Snow in the face. Hard enough to make the doofus fall. Xever groans in pain and puts a hand on the shoulder Lightning shoot that. Hitting Snow like that didn't really help with his pain.

Hope gets up, seeing Snow's in trouble. The kid has to do something. Xever walks up to Snow, aiming his gun at him. Snow looks up to see the man. Xever is about to shoot, but then gets hit in the back of the head with a metal pipe. Xever falls unconscious. Snow is surprised to see it was Hope who hit Xever in the back of the head.

"Whoa...nice one, kid." Snow says, standing up.

"Well, I had to do something." Hope turns at the direction where the truck took off. "What about Lightning?"

"I'll find her." Snow runs off. "Make sure that kidnapper doesn't get away!"

* * *

Lightning chases after the truck, shooting at Rio who's hanging from behind. Rio tries hard to avoid getting shoot. Rio turns to the drives side of the truck. "She's on our tail!" Rio shouts.

"Not for long! Hang on!" Piros speeds up, and then makes a sharp left turn. The tires on the truck screeches, Rio staggers, so he had to hang on for dear life on the handle bar. Yuna and Serah inside the truck couldn't hold on, so they just slammed against the walls.

"Ow! Hey! Watch how your driving!" Serah shouts.

Piros heard that, and he muttered under his breath about Serah's comment. Lightning makes the sharp turn. She's lost some distance, but she's still following them.

"She's still after us!" Rio says. Rio gets on the leader on the side of the truck. He climbs it, stands on the top of the truck. As he stands, he looks at Lightning. He merges his Dualarrows into a bow. He starts shooting laser arrows at Lightning. Lightning drives side to side to avoiding getting shoot.

The chase drives all the way to the bridge, leaving Bodhum. Rio shoots rapidly at Lightning. Lightning struggles to keep avoiding. Eventually, the laser arrows hits the car, directly at the engine. Lightning starts to lose control, her Hover Car spins around until it crashes at the edge of the bridge.

Rio looks back at Lightning's situation and laughs. "We got her!"

"Excellent." Piros says.

The hover car is damaged, beyond repair, with smoke coming out of it. Lightning bangs on the door, it fails the first two times, then it finally breaks open at the third time. Lightning rushes out of the hover car, coughing.

Once out, she looks down the bridge. "Shit!" Lightning kicks her hover car in frustration.

Lightning looks back down at the direction where the criminals took off. "I swear, Serah. I will not stop until you're home safe and sound."

"Lightning!" Lightning turns around. She sees Snow running up to her, out of breath. He approaches, bending down with his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. "Wha...what...what happened?"

"They got away." Lightning crosses her arms. "This is just great."

"I know." Snow stands up straight, taking a deep breath. "But...at least we captured that man."

"Take him the to Guardian Corps, I've got a few questions for him." Lightning says.

Lightning and Snow wonders off, rejoining with Hope and then taking Xever down to the Guardian Corps station. Xever is still unconscious on the entire way. The Guardian Corps now have Xever handcuffed, locked in a single room with just a table and a spotlight. Lightning is the only one in that room with Xever, while Hope and Snow are waiting patiently outisde. Their patience is running really thin since Snow's girlfriend and Hope's favorite Songstress is in peril.

Xever finally wakes up, to see he's in a mostly dark room with only Lightning. "Vat you vant?" Xever asks.

"I'll ask the questions here." Lightning says. "Just who are you, and what do you want with Serah and that Songstress?"

"Name's Xever Bulgaria. I know nothing of girl and Songstress." Xever answers.

Lightning shots out of her chair, having it forcefully fall back and she aims her Gunblade, in gun mode, directly at Xevers throat. "YOU BETTER TALK!" Lightning yells so loud, that everyone outside heard her, and are concern what's happening out there.

Xever suddenly becomes overwhelmed in fear at Lightnings outbursting threat. "All vright! I talk." Lightning doesn't take her eyes off of Xever as she slowly lowers her weapon and sits back down, trying to calm down. "I vork with Abduction Agency. Vas assigned to capture Songstress and girl."

Lightning rests her elbow on the table, locks her fingers together and rests her chin on the fingers. Paying close attention to Xever. "Who authorized this?"

"It vas da boss. Cain O'Neil." Xever says.

Lightning slams her hands on the table and looks down aside. "Cain. I should have known he's behind this." Lightning looks back at Xever. "What's he gonna do with Serah?"

"I know nothing of girl." Xever says. "If anything. He might sell her, like he vill do with Songstress."

Lightning stands up. "Where did they take Serah?"

"I know nothing." Lightning looks mad, she takes her gun and aims it at Xever, ready to shoot. "No. I vreally know nothing. I just do job and capture targets. Cain sends boys from lair to pick up. I know nothing of location of lair."

Lightning tries hard to get as much information out of Xever. When she's done with him, she leaves the room. Snow and Hope walks up to Lightning with worry.

"What happened?" Snow asks.

"We heard yelling and got worried." Hope says.

"I'm fine." Lightning tells him. "I just found out that Cain's behind this."

Hope and Snow are surprised, mostly Hope. "Cain? He's alive?"

"I'm afraid so." Lightning says. "They've taken Serah and Yuna to the Abduction Agency."

"Oh no, that's not good." Snow says. "Where is it?"

"I don't know, Xever doesn't know anything of where it's at." Lightning says.

"So...it looks like a dead end." Hope says in defeat.

Lightning shook her head. "No, it's not. I am going to find that agency, storm in and bring Serah home, even if it's the last thing I'll ever do."

Hope and Snow looks at each other, then back at Lightning. "So, what now?" Hope asks.

"I have a plan. But we're gonna need some help. And I know just the person." Lightning says.

Lightning, Hope and Snow drives all the way to their street. They approach at a house and Lightning knocks on the door. The person who answers it is Vanille. "Lightning, Hope...Snow. What are you guys doing here?" Vanille asks.

"We need to talk to Fang." Lightning says.

Vanille nods, she calls for Fang to come to the door. Fang walks up, arms crossed and leaning on the side of the door. "What'ch need, love?" Fang asks Lightning.

"Fang, we're on an important mission, and we need you." Lightning says.

* * *

The truck drives all over Jagd Woods. The road's a bit bumpy cause of the roots. Rio and Piros are feeling irritated cause Serah and Yuna are complaining about how they're driving. Constantly, Rio bangs on the wall behind them and shouts at them to shut up. Piros is starting to wish he had them gagged.

In the middle of the woods, there's a large castle surrounded by a stone wall. The metal gates opened and the truck drives in. It parks right out of entrance. Rio and Piros comes out of the truck, removes their masks. The open the back of the truck and dragged Serah and Yuna out.

"Welcome to the Abduction Agency." Piros says. Serah and Yuna looks around to courtyard, noticing where they're at now. "Don't bother hoping for a rescue or thinking of any plans. There's no chance of escaping. Now move!"

They shove Serah and Yuna into the castle. They walk down the hallway. Hiroshi stands in the middle of the lobby as Yuna and Serah approaches to them. Hiroshi stands in front of Yuna. "My, my. What do we have here?" Hiroshi cups his hand on Yunas cheeks. "If it isn't the Songstress, Yuna Akimura." Yuna jerks her head from Hiroshi's grip. "You are gonna make us a lot of money. Already, people are bidding five billion Gil just to own you."

Yuna looks surprised hearing that. "You're mad! I'm not just some doll for people to own or play or...whatever you're gonna do to me."

Hiroshi just chuckles. "Oh, don't worry, honey. When we're through with you, we're actually gonna enjoy it. Take her to the highest security hold." Piros takes Yuna away, Rio is about to follow him with Serah, but Hiroshi stops him. "Not her. The boss has other plans for this one." Serah looks worried. "This way."

Hiroshi goes one direction, and Rio and Serah follows him. Hiroshi takes Serah to a large dungeon. Hiroshi closes the door behind him so she doesn't escape as Rio unties Serah. Hiroshi and Rio forces Serah to sit against a wall, and bonds her wrists to the chains that hang from above.

"What are you going to do with me?" Serah asks.

"Don't worry, my little rose." Rio says. "I'm sure the boss as special plans for you."

Just then, the door opens. Rio and Hiroshi turns to see it's Cain, walking in. "Rio. Hiroshi. Leave us."

Rio and Hiroshi salutes, and then leaves the dungeon, closing the door behind him. Cain looks down at the scared Serah. "My, my. I see you have grown to a lovely young lady...Serah Farron."

Serah looks confused. "Do I...know you?"

"Of course. I dated your sister." Cain says.

Serah gasps hearing that. "Cain...you're alive?"

"That's right, and I owe my new look to your sister!" Cain removes his mask, revealing his ugly face to Serah. Serah looks horrified seeing his face. "I know, I'm disgusting." Cain puts his mask back on. "And your sister is going to pay for it!"

"You leave Lightning alone, Cain!" Serah shouts with rage. But that doesn't help with her situation. Metal blades pop out of Cains wristbands and he jabs the blades at Serah, her throat in between the two blades. Serah gulps nervously. "Yo-you're not gonna turn me into some sex slave, are you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it. I have special plans for you, Serah." Cain says.

"Please...don't hurt me." Serah says nervously.

"Hurt? Oh no..." Cain removes the blades from the wall and sends them back into his wristband. "You have nothing to be scared of, my dear." Cain gentle places his fingers on the side of Serahs face, slowly waving the tips of his fingers down her cheek then to her throat. Serah feels worried feeling his sharp fingernails, as if he's trying to scratch her even through she's not feeling the pain. "I have no intend of hurting you...yet."

Cain moves his hand away from Serah, but what he said only makes her scared even more. "I just need you alive for now, so she can come and get you. After all...she's very protective of you, isn't she?" Serah gasps realizing what he's doing. He's using Serah as bait to lure Lightning here. "But don't worry, I'll make sure you get a front row seat, as you watch your sister breathe her last breath."

"You...you sick monster!" Serah says.

"Fluttery well get you no where, Serah." Cain stands up and walks away. "Enjoy the last few hours of your life." Cain opens the door, leaves, then grabs hold of the door, ready to close. "...while you can." Then closes the door.

Now Serah's alone in the darkness. She's worried about Lightning, she knows that she'll come and rescue her, and she's afraid of how it'll end. Serah looks down in shame and sorrow. "Lightning..." She closes her eyes as she whimpers, and a sheds a single tear, which slides down her cheek and drips off of her chin.


	22. Abduction part III

**A/N: This is part III of the story. It's sad to what's happening to Serah, isn't it? Being kidnapped to be used a bait for Lightning to come to the rescue, only to be killed by her enemy. But there's a big situation. Yuna's gonna be in serious trouble if the Songstress isn't rescued. Now Lightning searchs for the Abduction Agency to find her sister. With special guest star: Yuna from FFX/X-2**

* * *

Lightning, Snow, Hope, Fang and Xever at all at the Abandoned Warehouse. Snow and Fang are keeping an eye on Xever while Lightning and Hope are outside. Hope wants to come help, but Lightning is refusing him to come.

"Why can't I come?" Hope asks.

"It's too dangerous." Lightning says.

"Lightning. I can fight! I'm not afraid. I want to help Serah and Yuna." Hope says.

"I know, but I don't care. I'm just trying to keep you save." Lightning says. "You're not coming, and that's final." Hope says nothing, then he slowly looks down in defeat. "Just...go home."

Lightning walks into the warehouse. She walks up to Snow and Fang. "You guys ready?"

Snow and Fang nods and both said, "Ready."

For the new plan, Lightning is using Fang as an abducted victim. The earrings that Fang's now wearing has a tracking device in them. So when the criminals are taking Fang to their lair, Lightning and Snow will just follow them out of sight.

"All right, Snow. Make the call." Snow dials the number that's written on the wall, that's said to be for the Abduction Agency.

While they're waiting, Lightning holds on to Xever, her sword over his throat ready to cut it open. "Do what we tell you to do...or else."

"I vill. I vill!" Xever says in irritation.

"Wow, Lightning. I've never seen you this spicy." Fang says.

"Hey, I'll do whatever it takes to save Serah. Now shut up." Lightning says.

Snow hands Xever the phone, and then Cain picks it up on the other line. "What is it, Xever?"

"Cain. I have abducted another girl." Xever says.

"This better be good." Cain says.

"It is. I'm sending picture of girl." Xever says.

Lightning looks at Snow and nods, then Snow sends the picture of Fang. There was a few minutes of silence. Cain hmms on the other line as he looks at the picture of Fang. "She's quite a beauty...maybe worth something. All right, I'll send Piros to pick her up."

"Da. I vill be vaiting." Snow and Cain hangs up the phones.

It takes a couple of minutes for them to wait. While they're waiting, Snow ties up Fang, Fang on the other hand isn't too comfortable with this. "Ow. It's too tight!"

"We need to make it look real." Snow says.

"Whatever. You guys owe me big time for this. And I swear, if I ever end up as a sex slave-" Lightning cuts Fang off.

"Don't worry. We'll have you busted out before that'll happen." Lightning says. "Snow, get her set up."

Snow carries Fang, cause her legs are tied together, out of the warehouse. Lightning holds Xever by the door, so he's in sight. She stays inside, hiding in the shadows, with her weapon still aiming for Xever.

The truck arrives and parks right outside. Piros and Rio walks out and approaches Xever, they noticed Fang right beside him. "Is this the girl?"

"Da. Load her up." Xever says.

Rio and Piros carries Fang to the truck and just tosses her in. They close the doors and gets in the truck, then drives off. When that's done, Lightning pulls Xever back in, then she and Snow walks out to see the truck driving away.

"What now?" Snow asks.

"We follow them." Lightning takes out the tracker, on the screen is a land map with a red dot slowly moving upwards. "And find their little hideout."

* * *

It's high noon. Lightning and Snow drives down the road of Canyon Gorge. Snow is driving while Lightning is tracking down the truck. Lightning is hoping that she'll save Serah before it's too late. Snow drives the hover car into Jagd Woods. Being here just brings a sad memory back to Lightning, when she found Hope. She can still picture the dying Nora and the sorrow Hope holding onto her for dear life.

She's also keeping her eyes out. She knows these woods are very dangerous. Lightning looks at the tracker, noticing the red dot isn't moving. "Snow, I think she's now at the hideout."

"All right." Snow says. "I'll ram through the gate and we'll fight our way to get back Serah."

"Not exactly." Lightning says. "We'll need to be stealthy and make sure no one spots us. Otherwise we'll end up hurting Serah and Yuna, and possibly Fang."

It takes about ten minutes, but they finally arrive at the destination. Lightning can see the castle from a distance. "Park behind those bushes." Snow drives the hover car behind a large bush that hides the hover car perfectly. Snow and Lightning comes out of the car, carefully sticking their heads out of the bushes to get a look in the castle. "We just need to find a way to get in."

"I could tie you up and I say I'm making a delivery." Snow says.

Lightning glares at Snow. "Are you trying to save Serah or get yourself killed?" Even though she's quiet, her voice was still hostile and threatening.

"Sorry, sorry." Suddenly, there's a loud banging, which startles Snow and Lightning. They look back, wondering where the sound's coming from. More banging happens. They follow it, which leads them to the trunk of the hover car.

Lightning grabs hold of her weapon, getting ready to strike. She slowly unlocks the trunk. She instantly opens it and points her weapon at the stowaway. But she and Snow drops their guard when they realized who it was.

"Hope?" They both said.

Hope smiles and chuckles nervously. "Hey, you two." Lightning and Snow helps Hope out of the trunk. "Oh wait." Hope goes back into the trunk and takes out Fang's spear. "You guys forget this. Fang's gonna need to fight too, right?" Lightning doesn't say anything, then just shuts the trunk.

"What are you doing here?" Snow asks.

"I'm here to help." Hope says.

"Just what the hell are you thinking stowing away like that?" Lightning says.

Hope turns to face Lightning. "Lightning. I know you're just trying to protect me, but I want to help. Serah is apart of my family, and Yuna and Fang are in there. I'm going wither you like it or not."

Lightning gives Hope a look that's telling him she's denying it, with her hands on her hips. Hope crosses his arms and stares back at Lightning as well. Snow just stands beside them both, feeling awkward in this situation. It's like they're having a stare off.

Lightning signs in defeat. "You are either really brave or really stupid." Lightning drops her arms and returns her attention to the castle.

Hope looks at Snow with confusion. "Uh...is that a yes?"

Snow just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

The trio makes their way around the castle wall, trying to find a way in. They find a drainage pipe and takes it. Snow and Hope are wondering if this is really a good idea. But it was too late. Lightning had already managed to remove the muggy bars in the way, and they all walked right in. Lightning takes the lead while Snow and Hope follows her, plugging their noses and complaining about the stench. Lightning just sighs and rolls her eyes. She thinks they're behaving like kids.

They make it to the end of the line. In the hallway of the castle, Lightning lifts a loose piece of stone floor. She only lifts it a little, so she can get a view. She looks to see the coast is clear, then sets the stone aside. Lightning climbs up, then helps Hope up, then they both pull Snow up. When they're out, Lightning sets the stone back in place.

"Okay. Where could Serah be?" Snow asks, looking around.

Lightning walks ahead. "We'll need to find Cain's office. He probably has all the information of the abducted citizens."

The three of them walks down the hallway, staying together. They do have to be careful, cause there are soldiers patrolling around the hallways. As they walk down the hallway, they see shdaows of soldiers heading their way. They run back to see the same thing happening. Out of options, Lightning climbs up the wall, hanging on the support beams on the ceiling. Hope finds a dungeon room and hides in it. Luckily the door's unlock, who's the idiot to do that?

Snow just paces back and forth, trying to find a hiding place. All he can find is a vase with a plant in it. Snow takes the plant and holds it in front of his face. Lightning saw Snow's little disguise and scoffs. The guards walks down the hallway, they passed Snow like he wasn't even there. When the guards are gone, Snow puts the plant back where it was and Lightning jumps down.

They both looked around, noticing someone missing. "Where's Hope?" Snow asks.

Suddenly, they hear a little boy screaming, which startles the two of them. They know it's Hope. Hope bolts out of the dungeon room and quickly shuts the door, laying against it and panting heavily in horrify.

Lightning and Snow walks up to Hope. "Hope? What happened?" Lightning asks.

Hope shallows hard. "I don't want to talk about it." Hope says. In truth, the kid saw one of the kidnapped women being...trained for her 'destiny'. Hope stands up then walks past Snow and Lightning. "When we're done here, I need to burn my eyes."

Lightning and Snow can tell what it was that he saw, well mostly Lightning, and she's concern with Hope. But she tries to focus on the mission.

Lightning, Snow and Hope finally finds Cain's office. Lucky for them, especially Lightning, it's empty. They all walk up to the desk, looking at his computer. "This should help us." Lightning says.

Hope sits on the desk, typing on the keyboard, but shortly stops. "It's asking for a password." Hope turns to Lightning. "Any idea what it could be?"

Lightning looks closely at the password requirement. "I'm not sure. He probably wrote it down somewhere."

"Hey Light, look at this." Lightning and Hope looks to see Snow is standing by a dart board with Lightning's picture on it. The picture has like hundreds of tiny dots, a handlebar mustache on Lightning's upper lip, a goatee and there are black X's over her eyes. "Seems like this Cain character really has it out for yea."

"Shut up, Snow." Lightning says. "Why don't you make yourself useful and go keep watch."

Snow nods. He stands by the door, with it slightly open, and keeps his eyes open for any trouble.

Hope and Lightning begins looking through the drawers, for anything about Cain's password. Hope finds it and then types it in. Now Hope is searching around Cain's desktop with Lightning look at it over his shoulder.

Hope opens some files in the desktop, he searches all over the computer until he finds a file labelled 'For sale'. Hope opens the files to see a list of women names. There, he finds Fang's name. He opens it, there's a picture of the girl, a complete list of her stats. Hope is even surprised he got all this, even on short notice.

"Man, Cain sure knows his research." Hope says.

"There. It says she's in Dungeon 1W:104." Lightning says.

"Hey look, someone already bid on her." Hope clicks on the screen name. "...Techboy938? Who's that?"

The pen name captures Snows ears. "Wait. What did you guys say?" Hope repeats the pen name to Snow. Snow seems surprised. "That's Maqui." Hope and Lightning are surprised to see that. Snow walks towards Hope and Lightning, looking at the screen. "Just what is Maqui doing in this madness auction?"

"Focus, guys. We've got to find Serah." Lightning says.

Hope nods, he know's its true. He scrolls down the list and find's Serah's name. He clicks on her name and looks at the her background list. "It says she's being held at 3NE:219."

Lightning nods. "Let's go." Lightning and Snow moves on, but stops when they noticed Hope's still on the computer. "Hope! Come on!"

"Just a second. I need to find..." As Hope scrolls through the list, he finds what he was looking for. "There." Hope closes the files then leaves the desk. "Yuna's in B3: 001."

"Okay, so we split up." Snow says. "I'll go look for Serah. Lightning, you and Hope find Fang and Yuna."

Lightning shook her head. "No, I'm going on my own. You two find our friends." Lightning walks off.

"Li-Light? Where are you going?" Hope asks.

Lightning cocks her Gunblade. "I've got a date with an old friend."

* * *

Snow and Hope doesn't bother going after Lightning. They know that she's going to finish some business with Cain. Snow and Hope decides to go their separate ways as well. Hope would get Fang and Yuna while Snow rescues Serah. Hope decided it would be best to find Fang first since she's a warrior. Lightning sneaks down the hallways, on her guard, ready to either strike or shoot. She knows how sneaky and devious Cain is. This time, she'll be prepared for his ambushes.

Snow runs down the hallway, beating up any of the soldiers who would dare stand in his way. Hope just sneaks down the hallway, he knows he's not gonna put up much of a fight. He arrives at the West wing of the castle. He walks by the dungeons, reading their numbers. "101...102...03..." He now stands in front of Dungeon 104. "Bingo."

Hope grabs on the handle, pulls but it fails to open. Hope tries pulling the door open, but it doesn't budge. "Locked! Of course."

"Hey! You!" Hope flinches and turns. He sees a guard walking up to him. Hope seems nervous. "You're not from here...are you?" Hope doesn't answer, just stutters. He's pretty nervous. The guard looks at the door Hope was trying to get into. "1W:104, eh?" The guard looks back at Hope. "You the bidder?"

Hope seems confused, but then he suddenly remembers, someone bid on Fang. "Uh...yes. Yes I am. I'm...Techboy938."

"Really? Usually, we don't have people come here until there's been a buyout." The guard says.

"Uh...well. I figured I should get like a uh...a trail. Just like a sneak peak at...what I'm buying and...gonna do with her. You know?" Hope's story seems a bit weak, for some of the reasons, it's because he has seen what people would do to these abducted women, and boy he doesn't want to experience it.

"Makes sense. Very well then." The guard walks in front of the door, unlocks it and opens it. Hope looks in to see Fang is still tied up. Only this time, her blue clothing is removed. Leaving the girl in only her black top and black underwear. "Don't worry, she's bonded pretty good. She won't escape or hurt you or anything."

"Thanks for the tip." Hope says.

The guard makes his leave. Hope looks out the hallway to make sure he's gone, then he approaches Fang. "I'm glad to see you're okay."

Fang just gives Hope a mean glare. "I heard everything. If you think you're gonna get any ideas of-"

Hope holds his hands in front of him. "Whoa, whoa. Slow down, Fang. I didn't mean it. I was only saying it just to, you know, stay out of trouble."

"Yeah? Well saying it is gonna get you into more trouble!" Fang says. "Just get me out here!" Hope moves to Fangs side, untying her. "It's about damn time you showed up...speaking of which, where's hero boy and the soldier girl?"

"Snow's going after Serah and I think Lightning's got some business to settle with Cain." Hope says.

Fang was finally free. She stands up, then gives Hope a punch on the shoulder. Not a playful one, it hurt him. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For what you said earlier." Fang says. Fang grabs her blue clothing on the side of the room and puts it back on. Hope hands Fang her spear. "Thanks kid. Now let's find Lightning and Snow."

"Not yet. We need to find Yuna." Hope says.

Fang signs in irritation. "Right...the famous Songstress. So where is the celebrity?"

"She's somewhere in the basement." Hope says.

"Gotcha." Fang lifts her spear, spins it over her head then positions it to attack. "I'll take point, you watch my back."

While Fang and Hope are making their little travel, Snow is running down the hallways on the second floor. The soldiers are armed, ready to attack Snow. But that doesn't stop the hero. Snow charges at the soldiers, knocking them out with his fists. The soldiers strikes to strike down Snow, but he either avoid their attacks or blocks them.

When his path is clear, Snow continues to run down the hallways, heading for the stairs. Snow is one floor closer to Serah. He can't give up now. When he reaches the third floor, he's greeted by dozens of guards. Snow cracks his knuckles. "Oh yeah! It's hero time!"

Snow charges in, beating up the soldiers in his way. Most of the soldiers fight back, but they weren't too lucky. One of them manages to give Snow a cut on the arm, but Snow sweep kicks the soldier in the face, knocking him out.

After battle, Snow takes a moment to recover. The wound on his arm is just a scratch, so he ignores him and moves on. Snow heads for the Northeast Wing, at the second hallway. Snow rushes to the end of the hallway, which leads to the door of dungeon 3NE:219.

"Hang on, baby! You're hero's here!" Snow bangs on the door. The first three times, they fail. Snow backs up, yells and charges, slamming his body at the door, forcing it to open. Snow takes a moment to recover from that impact. When he does, he looks in front of him to find Serah chained to the wall. "Serah!"

Serah looks up. "Snow?" Snow runs up to Serah and kneels beside her. "Snow! Listen to me, you need to get out of here."

"No, I'm not leaving with you." Snow grabs on the chains, trying to yank them off the wall.

"I'll be fine. You have to find Lightning and get out!" Serah tells him.

The moment Serah's done talking, a door slam happens. Serah and Snow looks at the direction to find the door is closed. A the man beside that door is Cain. Looks like mr. Hero is in big trouble.


	23. Abduction part IV

**A/N: Now it's part IV of the story. Things are getting pretty crazy, wouldn't you say? I feel bad for Hope for unexpectedly seeing one of the women being abused. I remember when that happened to me the very first time...in Health Class. Mr. Armstrong was seriously twisted. I still have the nightmares. Moving on, let's see how the group's doing now, especially Serah and Snow since they're at a death zone. With special guest star: Yuna from FFX/X-2**

* * *

Snow and Serah were startled as the door slams loudly. They both see that it's Cain. Serah pretty much knows they're in danger, but Snow isn't since he's unaware of who Cain is, other then being Lightning's enemy.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Cain moves his hands behind his back. "I must admit, I'm shocked. I was expecting Claire to come to the rescue." Snow seemed a little confused at the word 'Claire', but figured he could mean Lightning. "I take it you're the hero I've been hearing out."

"The name's Snow Villiers, and I am." Snow says. "I take it you're Cain?"

"In the living flesh." Cain says.

Snow positions himself to fight. "You are going to pay for kidnapping my baby!" Snow says.

Cain just laughs at Snow. "Your arrogance is insignificant, Villiers." Cain takes out his axes, spins them in his hands then grips them. "But you have no idea who you're dealing with."

"I'm not afraid! The heroes never die!" Snow charges. Cain just stands there in place, like a statue. Snow makes the first strike, Cain blocks the hit. Snow makes other strike, Cain also blocks it. Cain makes a swift strike, Snow ducks, but not fast enough. He didn't get hurt, just bits of his hair got cut off.

Cain gives Snow a hard kick in the stomach, knocking him back. Snow crashes against the wall next to Serah. "Snow!" Serah is worried about her boyfriend. Snow groans as he sits up. He looks at Serah and gives her a smile, that's meaning he's okay. "Snow, forget me! Save yourself and Lightning!"

"No way. Not until I teach this guy a lesson!" Snow gets back up and charges at Cain. Cain puts away his axes then pops out the steel blades from his wrists.

Snow and Cain strikes at each other, blocking and parrying their attacks. Cain jumps and sweep kicks for the face, Snow dodges the kick. While dodging, Snow grabs Cain's foot. Cain is startled when he felt the grip, then Snow pulls Cain over him and slams him on the ground. Snow lifts Cain back up over Snow and slams him on the ground, then for the third time.

During that third time, Cain reaches at his free foot for the gun. When he lands on the ground, Cain shoots at Snow. The heating laser hits Snow in the shoulder. Snow groans in pain and staggers back.

Cain gets back on his feet and runs towards Snow. Before Snow could react, Cain punches and kicks Snow real hard. For the final blow, Cain's metal wrist extends and coats his hand with metal, and Cain gives him a hard punch under the chin.

Snow gets knocked back and crashes onto the ground. "Snow!" Serah shouts with worry.

The metal on Cain's arm returns into the wrist. Cain walks up to Serah, kneels down to her. He grabs Serah by the back of her shirt, taking out his sword and holds it right in front of her throat.

Snow moans in pain. He sits up and puts a hand over his head. Snow takes a moment to recover, then he worries to see the situation Serah's in. "Serah!"

"Snow!" Cain pushes the sword close to her throat. One single side move, and a cut is made.

"You are defeated!" Cain says. "Summon Claire, or she gets it!"

Snow gasps, he doesn't know what to do. He wants to save Serah, but he doesn't want to give Lightning away. "Don't do it, Snow! It's a trap!"

"Shut up!" Cain barks, jabbing his knee into her back.

"Stop! Don't hurt her!" Snow says. "I'll do it."

Serah gasps hearing that. Snow takes a brief moment, but not too long to temper Cain's patience. He takes out his communicator and speaks into it.

"Lightning, can you hear me?" Snow asks. There's no answer. "Lightning? Are you there?"

"Snow? What is it?" Lightning asks.

"I uh..." Cain raised his eyebrows with his angry look, mouthing 'do it!' "I found the dungeon Serah's in...but she's not here."

"What?!" Lightning sounded surprised. "Where is she?"

"I found this note on the wall. Cain wants you to meet her on the roof, or else she gets it." Snow says.

Snow can hear Lightning growling. "I'm on my way. Find Hope and get him out of here."

Snow lowers his communicator. "There! I did what you said, now let Serah go."

Cain smirks, as he reaches into his pocket. "As you wish..."

Cain takes something out, but it's covered in his fist. He slowly moves it to the cuffs on Serah's wrists, but then quickly throws it on the ground, releasing a large puff of smoke. Snow and Serah coughs from the smoke. They can't see anything, but they do hear the sound of the door opening and slamming shut. The smoke clears and they see that Cain's missing. Snow also notices his communicator is missing.

Snow looks surprised, then realizes what happened. He rushes to the door and slams his fists on it. "Let us out!"

Cain locks the door on the outside. "No way. I don't want to be late for my date with Claire." Cain says. "But don't worry, at least you two love birds will be together...forever." Cain laughs evilly as he leaves. He also crushes the communicator in his hands.

Snow just bangs his head on the door, he can't believe he didn't see this coming.

* * *

At the bottom level of the basement, is a large wide open area. In the center of that room is Yuna. The Songstress is gagged and bound and chained with a dozen elite guards surrounding her. Wrists cuffed, upper arms chained, her elbows chained to the floor, collared and collar chained to the ceiling, ankles cuffed together and to the floor, thighs chained together, and wearing gloves with the fingers stitched together and having metal bars in the gloves that prevents her from bending her fingers.

In other words: Yuna is completely immobilized.

The Songstress has lost all hope. There's no way of getting out of this situation. She's gonna end up being a sex slave.

Hope and Fang are at the far entrance of the room. They stand against the wall, look over the corners into the room. Fang looks at the situation while Hope focuses on Yuna. He can't believe he's seeing her in person, but also feels bad for the situation she's in.

"I can't believe it's really Yuna Akimura in person." Hope whispers, with a little bit of excitement.

Fang looks directly at Hope. "Stay focused, kid." Fang looks back at the group. "The girl's heavily guarded, we're gonna need a plan."

Hope looks around the room, thinking of a plan. He finds the power box on the side of the wall behind some creates. "I've got it. There's a power box over there. If I can get to it, I'll kill the lights, then you rush in and knock out the guards in the dark."

"You sure this will work?" Fang asks.

"I'm sure. I did it back in Palumpolum." Hope says.

"I like you're thinking, kid. Gran Pulse style!" Fang says with a smirk.

"Okay, just need a distraction." Hope takes out his boomerang. He throws it at the box of creates on the other side of the room of where the power box is at.

The boomerang knocks down the piles of boxes, which startles the guards and Yuna. "What was that? ...Go check it out!"

Nine guards went that direction while three of them guards Yuna. Luckily, the three guards aren't facing the entrance Hope and Fang are at, or directly at the power box. Hope sneaks in with little haste. The loose guards look at the mess, trying to find any intruders. Hope runs out of sight behind the creates.

He finally reaches for the power box, opens it. Hope carefully looks past the creates, he can see the outside guards have returned to the Songstress. Hope pulls the lever. The lights go off, it's completely dark.

The guards muttered in confusion, wondering what's going on. Just when things couldn't get any worse, noises of people screaming in pain and physical blows are happening. The guards are shouting questions about what's happening, they didn't bother to fight or be on guard in the total darkness. Pretty stupid of them.

When there's nothing but silence, Hope puts the lights back on. Yuna seems surprised, there's a single warrior woman standing in the middle of the dozen unconscious guards. Fang looks down at the guards. "Tch. Bunch of chumps." Fang turns her attention to Yuna. "How you doing, love?"

Yuna tilts her head and muffles in confusion.

Hope runs up to Fang. He kneels down to the one of the guards, getting the keys. "All right, now let's get the girl and get out of here." Fang demands. She walks off to the entrance, keeping an eye out for any soldiers.

Hope has a slow start to releasing Yuna from her bondage. The kid is acting like he wants to savor this. He couldn't believe he's actually with Yuna, of course he does try his hardest to stay focus on the mission, he knows he has to get Yuna out fast.

After the first five minutes, Fang starts to get impatient. "Hurry it up!"

"I'm trying!" Hope shouts at her.

No trouble came, and within a few minutes, Yuna was finally free. When the gag was removed from her mouth, all that came out was a deep exhale then a sore moan. "Hrnngg...Thank you." Her tone was tiresome as well, almost like she's disappointed. She's not really upset about her freedom, her body's just pretty sore from the tight chains and the uncomfortable position.

Yuna takes the moment to recover some strength, then she stands up. When she stands, she stretches her arms and legs, her muscles and bones crack from finally leaving that uncomfortable position. "I'm glad you both came. I had lost hope of a chance of escaping." Yuna looks at Hope, she notices the staring blank expression. "Uh...are you okay?"

Hope doesn't say anything. Fang walks up to Hope, slapping him in the side of the face, returning him to reality. "Don't mind him. I hear he's a fan of yours."

"I get that a lot." Yuna says.

"Sure you do." Fang holds her lance, resting the top part of it over her shoulder, then walks off. "Let's get moving."

Yuna and Hope follows Fang. While moving, Hope takes out his communicator. "Snow. Me and Fang got Yuna. What's your status?" Nothing but static noises are coming, after a moment, Hope stops. "Snow. Can you hear me? Snow!" Fang and Yuna stops, looking back at Hope. Hope bangs on the communicator, trying to get it to work. "Snow! Answer me!" There's still no answer, then Hope gives up and looks at Fang. "Something's wrong, Snow's not answering."

"Sounds like he must have gotten himself in a pickle." Fang says.

"Right. Let's go find him." Hope walks ahead, taking the lead. "He's probably with Serah in 3NE:219."

* * *

Lightning runs down the hallway on the highest floor of the castle. There are no guards in her way, even if they are, they would ignore her since Cain gave order to let Lightning pass since he's meeting her. Lightning would ignore them as well since she's concern to getting to her destination as soon as possible, just to save her sister.

Cain stands in the roof top of the castle. He's on the very edge, looking down at the courtyard. He watches as more trucks come in with female citizens that are being abducted.

Cain thinks back about what happened seven years ago.

Claire Farron was his girlfriend. During the whole time they were dating, he was secretly taking notes of her. He really wants to abduct her, to own her, abuse her. If only he had predicted what happened next. If he ever did, he could have left Claire alone to avoid that tragic event. It's a tragic to mostly Claire. The only tragedy there is in that event for Cain was his face.

Cain feels a cold, hostile presence. "So, you have arrived."

Lightning walks towards Cain, with her weapon aimed at Cain, ready to shoot. "That's right, I have."

Cain turns around, facing Lightning. "I'm not surprised you survived the Svarog Vemon. You are too stubborn to die."

"Funny. I usually say that to Snow." Lightning says, her tone still hostile. "You made a terrible mistake bring Serah into this."

"Is that so?" Cain says.

"You are a dirty bastard, Cain O'Neil. You can deceive me, abduct me, abuse me, kill my parents, hunt me down, kidnap Hope, kidnap the Songstress...But when you take away my sister, that's where I draw the line." Lightning's tone gets louder and anger with each word in that sentence. "You want your revenge, don't you. So take it, and leave Serah alone! I may have come here for Serah, but I came here...TO END THIS!"

Lightning charges at Cain, shooting at him. Cain charges at Lightning as well, deflecting the bullets with his metal wrists. When they're close, Lightning shifts her weapon into a sword and Cain metal blades pops out of Cain's wrists. Lightning makes the first strike, Cain dodges it then makes two strikes. Lightning parries at metal blades.

Cain sweep kicks, but Lightning backflips, avoiding the attack. Lightning lands and sees Cain charges at her. Lightning charges back as well. Cain strikes, Lightning dodges, but gets hit in the head by Cains sweep kick. Lightning falls down to the side, but lands on her hands and knees.

Lightning takes a moment to recover, then she wipes the corner of her lips with her hand, that's quite a hit Cain made. Lightning looks at Cain with a mean glare, then stands back on her feet. Cain takes out his axes, spins them in his hands then grabs them, making his fighting stance. Cain leaps towards Lightning, making the next strike. Lightning blocks the hit just as Cain was above her. Lightning does fall back from the impact. She lays on her back, with Cain above her, pushing her weapon towards her.

Lightning kicks Cain off of her. When he's off, Lightning gets back on her feet. She charges towards Cain. Cain puts away his axes, taking out his sword, and charges as well. They both leap towards each other, and strikes with their swords clashing.

* * *

Guards are patrolling down the hallways on the third floor. Fang, Hope and Yuna are hiding in a blind spot of the hallway. Hope moves his head over the corner, taking a look. He knows that they can't be spotted, especially Yuna. If the soldiers find out the Songstress is escaping, boy, that'll be trouble.

When it's clear, they move on ahead. However, in the basement levels, Hiroshi is making his way to Yuna's imprisonment. He usually checks out the Songstress every half hour, just to make sure she's still bonded. However, he wasn't prepared to see the results:

The guards are knocked out or dead. And to top it all off: Yuna's missing.

The trio walks down the clear hallway. They are near to Serah's prison, when an alarm goes off. They were startled by it, then Hiroshi makes an announcement.

"All units! The Songstress is missing! I repeat: The Songstress is missing! I went all units on their feet! No one rests until the Songstress is back in her place! No exceptions!"

"They know." Fang says. Yuna seems really worried. "Let's hurry this up."

The group arrives at the Northeast Wing. Hope rushes past the dungeon doors, looking for the one that Serah's contained in. He finally finds it, at the end of the hallway. "There!" Hope rushes to the door, with Fang and Yuna behind him. "Serah? Are you still in there?"

Inside the dungeon, Snow is surprised to hear a familiar voice. He rushes to the door. "Hope? Is that you?" Hope is surprised to hear Snows voice.

"Snow? Is that you?" Hope asks, surprised.

"Hope! Listen!" Serah shouts. "Lightning's in danger! She's fighting Cain on the roof! You have to save her!"

Hope is surprised to hear all this, then looks at Fang and Yuna. Fang tilts her head at the back direction. "Go on. Help her. We'll handle these two."

Hope nods. "Got it."

Hope runs down the hallway. Fang looks at the door, getting an eye. Yuna looks at Fang with a confused look. "Just how are you gonna open it?" Yuna asks.

Fang looks at Yuna with a smirk. "Don't worry, love." Fang looks back at the door, stands back and spins the lance above her. "All it takes it the proper leverage." Fang jabs her lance in the bottom hinge of the door. She positions herself to pull the back of the lance down, but looks at the door. "If you're by the door, you might wanna stand back!"

Snow can tell she's talking about him, and he backs up. With all of her strength, Fang pushs her lance down, popping the door up a little. Fang removes her lance from the hinge, then kicks the door down. Fang walks inside. "How's it going, love birds?"

"Nothing much, just trapped in this dungeon." Snow says.

Fang just chuckles. She sets her lance into the chains that's bonding Serah's wrists to the wall, and breaks them, setting her free. Snow helps Serah stand up. "Thank you. Come on, we have to go help Lightning."

Serah runs ahead. "Serah! No! You need to..." It's too late, she's long gone. Snow groans in irritation then chases after her. "Wait up!"

When Snow's gone, Yuna and Fang follows Snow.

* * *

Lightning and Cain fights on the roof. Cain strikes at Lightning repeatly with his metal blades, but Lightning dodges and parries them. Lightning makes an impale strike. Cain catches her weapon in his blades, just when it was about to make contact with his face. They stand in his position for a moment, Lightning trying to push with all of her strength while Cain uses his to resist.

Cain pushes the sword away with all his strength, Lightning makes a sweep kick, raising her leg to hit him in the head. Cain blocks her kick with his metal wrist, then quickly grabs her leg. Lightning seems surprised, she's in trouble now.

Cain lifts Lightning off of her her feet, having her hanging, then slams her in front of him. Cain lifts Lightning again and tosses her aside. He chases after her. Lightning takes the moment to get up, the moment she's on her feet, Cain starts punching her, very hard and repeatly. Lightning only staggers from each blow.

For the final strike, Cain lifts Lightning above him, throws her down in front of him, with his knee in place to hit her in the spine. That did some serious hurt on Lightning. It'll probably leave with a back injury. Lightning lays on the ground, moaning in pain. Cain stands over her, grabs the turtle neck of her sweater, then holds back his free arm with the metal blades out.

"Now it ends!" Cain shouts.


	24. Abduction part V

**A/N: This is the final (Hopefully) part of the story. The Songstress is now free, but still inside the castle. Serah and Hope are going to save Lightning while Cain is about to finish her. How will this end for everyone? I just hope it doesn't end with Lightning dead and Yuna being sold and enslaved...oh wait, I'm the author, I can just write it the way I wanted it to end.**

* * *

Lightning lays on the ground, moaning in pain. Cain stands over her, grabs the turtle neck of her sweater, then holds back his free arm with the metal blades out.

"Now it ends!" Cain shouts.

Lightning can see she's in a struggle. In pain, pinned down with her death warrant above her. She can pretty much see how this will end. Lightning closes her eyes, accepting her fate. Cain is surprised to see Lightning just giving up like that, but he doesn't care, he only wants her dead. Cain draws his arm back, yelling. Just then, he gets hit in the back of the head.

Cain becomes interrupted by the attack. He turns, and looks surprised. Before he could react, Hope smashes his body against Cain, knocking him back and off Lightning. Hope staggers, he falls onto his knees, trying to recover his strength.

Cain sits up, he looks at Hope and is disappointed. "You!" His tone is growling, Hope looks up, shocked. "You're the brat who's interfering with my plans!" Cain gets back up on his feet. "I'm gonna finish what I started back in Palumpolum."

Cain charges. Hope isn't sure what to do at the moment, so he just stands his ground. Lightning can see what the kid's doing. "Hope! Don't!"

Cain takes out his sword, leaps towards Hope with his blade held high. He makes the strike. Hope grabs hold of the blade and tries to pull back. However, with lack of strength, it's not really successful. Hope was forced to his knees. As the blade draws closer to his face, Hope rolls aside. Cain soon realizes his moment, then makes a quick strike, knocking Hope down.

Cain looks down at the boy. "Bah! Pathetic!" Metal blades comes out of Cains wrists, he impales the blades around Hope's neck, trapping the boy in between the blades. "You are a fool, Hope Esithem. Do you really think you can play hero in battle? You are weak!" Cain deeps the blades into the ground. "You shouldn't have come alone."

"He didn't!" Cain turns his head over his shoulder. He didn't see who it was right before he gets punched in the mask, knocking him back. The punch shattered his mask, Cain slides on the ground and crashes against a metal chimney pole.

Hope sits up, his hand over his throat. It doesn't hurt, but he was pretty scared. Cain could have impaled his blades into it. Hope looks up to see the man who attacked Cain was Snow. Serah runs up to Hope, kneeling down with her hands on him. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Hope and Serah stands up.

The whole group gathers and they all look at Cain, who's moaning while trying to get up. Cain is on his hand and knees, he looks up. His mask falls apart, revealing his face. Snow, Fang and Yuna are pretty shocked to see his ugly burnt face. Cain looks down, noticing his broken mask. He then looks back at the group, growling and getting on his feet.

"I have had enough of this!" Cain says. "All of you have interfered for the last time." Cain turns his attention to Yuna. "I see you have escaped, Songstress. You better accept for your fate." Then Cain turns his attention back to Lightning. "...Unless you wanna end up like Farron here."

Yuna seems confused, she turns her attention to Lightning, wondering what he could have meant. Cain makes his stance, the metal wrists extend and coats his hands in metal, then the metal blades pop out. Fang takes out her spear, Snow cracks his knuckles, Lightning draws out her Gunblade, the three of them preparing for battle.

Cain reaches for the holsters attached to his boots, taking out the two guns. Lightning looks at Hope, over her shoulder. "Hope. Get Serah and Yuna out of here."

"But, Lightning-"

"No buts!" Lightning shouts at him. Lightning turns, standing in front of Hope. Lightning sets her weapon down, the puts her hands on his shoulders. "I made a promise I would protect you...But in this fight, I can't keep that promise. You have an important role here, and that's to take Serah and Yuna somewhere safe."

Hope takes in what Lightning's says. He knows what he's saying is true. He really wants to stay and fight Cain with her, but he really knows that he can't take him on. He is weak. Hope nods. "Okay."

Lightning takes out her survival knife, rests it on Hope's hand. "To keep you safe." Hope looks down at the sealed knife, then up at Lightning with a nod. Lightning wraps her arms around Hope, pulling him into a hug. "Be careful."

"You too." Hope says.

Yuna looks at the two, she tilts her head close to Fang. "Are they relatives?"

"Something like that." Fang answers.

Lightning and Hope disbands the hug. Hope faces Serah. "Let's go." Then he, Serah and Yuna runs off. Lightning returns her attention to Cain, who's standing there breathing heavily in anger.

The trio group arm themselves, Cain yells and then charges with high speed, the group does the same, and the battle begins.

* * *

Hope escorts Yuna and Serah down the hallway on floor four of the castle. However, they don't really get far. Halfway down the hallway, dozens of Soldiers, with Piros leading them, runs up. Hope stops, with Yuna and Serah stopping as well.

The soldiers stops, standing on their knees, aiming their guns at the group. "It's that brat that's working with Farron!" Piros says.

"Oh boy, this can't be good." Hope mutters. "Hide!"

The soldiers starts shooting. The moment they do, Hope, Serah and Yuna hides in individual dungeons. "Hold your fire!" The soldiers obeyed orders. "Trap them inside!" The soldiers runs into the dungeons, four in each one.

The soldiers enters the first dungeon. They are surprised to find it empty. Behind the door, Yuna comes out from behind the door, closes it as she makes her leave. The soldiers turn to see what's happening, they try to run for it, but it was too late. They're locked inside. Yuna stands against the door, arms wide and panting with worry. She's glad to make it out of there, but not so glad to get into another situation, with Piros.

In the next room, the soldiers are in, but are surprised to see it's empty. Hope hangs on the support beams. He climbs his way to the chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. He reaches for it, then uses Lightning's knife to cut the line. The soldiers look up and scream when they see the chandelier falling on them. Before they could react, it crashes on to them. Hope hops off then runs outside, and closes the door behind him.

"That damn kid outsmarted us!"

"I really hate kids!"

"What bastard came up with putting chandelier's in every room?"

"I was suppose to retire this week!"

Hope now sees Yuna's in trouble, she's in the grip of Piros. Piros sees Hope, he holds out his lance with his free hand, points it at Hope. "Stay back, punk!"

Hope looks mad, he takes out his boomerang. "You leave her alone!" Hope throws his boomerang. Piros dodges it and laughs in pride, but wasn't so lucky. While he was dodging, Hope gives him a hard punch in the face, knocking him back and releasing his hold on Yuna.

Hope looks down at the unconscious soldier for a moment, then his grabs his hand, that he used to punch Piros, then yells in agony. Yuna looks at Hope with concern, as he falls on his knees. "First time punching?" Yuna asks.

"Yeah." Hope's voice was high pitched from the pain. He tries to ease the pain on his hand, by clenching and unclenching. "I don't know how Lightning or Snow does this." Hope gets back on his feet, looks around and notices someone missing. "Where's Serah?" The sound of rapid gunfire captures Hope's ear, and then someone screaming. Hope turns to see it's coming from a dungeon room. "Serah!" Hope rushes to the room. By the door, he looks in to see Serah standing in the middle of a circle of dead soldiers, with a gun in her hands. Hope seems surprised. "Serah?"

Serah looks at Hope. "What?"

"I...I...I didn't know you had this in you." Hope says.

Serah cocks the gun and walks up to Hope. "Guess Lightning's becoming an influence to me. Now let's get out of here."

Hope, Serah and Yuna moves on. They reach for the stairs and arrives at the third floor. They stop to notice a group of soldiers marching on the hallway ahead. They hide behind a corner, staying out of sight. Hope finds an air vent. He opens it and then they crawl into it.

* * *

The battle against Cain is going crazy. Fang gets knocked back as Snow charges in from behind. Snow jumps onto Cain's back. Cain isn't too happy having the big oaf grabbing onto him from behind. Fang gets back on her feet and charges to Cain. Cain jumps and falls on the ground on his back, crushing Snow. Snow releases his grip and Cain quickly gets back on his feet.

Lightning and Fang strikes at Cain at the same time, Cain blocks their attacks with his axes. Lightning on his left and Fang on his right. Cain shifts the position on his axes and strikes, pulling the two warriors off of their feet and tossed ahead.

Snow spins with his leg out, sweep kicking Cain off of his feet. As Cain falls, Snow rolls back, hands placed on the ground and pushes himself up to land on his feet. Cain looks to see Snow's on his feet, he takes out his guns and starts shooting at Snow. Snow blocks Cain's shooting, but the pain from the heat lasers and the freeze burn from the frozen lasers becomes too much.

Snow staggers back, Cain gets back on his feet. Lightning charges at Cain, Lightning makes the first strike, Cain dodges her attacks. Lightning makes a sweep kick for the head, Cain grabs her leg during the kick. He spins Lightning off of her feet then tosses her to Snow, knocking him down.

Fang hits Cain in the back of the head with her spear. Cain turns to see Fang standing there, spinning her lance around her arms, then grips it in place, ready to strike. Cain growls and takes out his sword. They both strike together, parried their first three attacks. During the third, they hold, then Fang strikes Cain in the stomach with her knee, causing him to stagger, then Fang spins her lance and strikes him in the side of his head.

Cain stumbles back from the hit, then stops and looks back at Fang. "You are just as stubborn as Farron!" Cain charges at Fang, Fang positions herself to block his attack. Cain strikes, she blocks it. The moment she's blocking, he sweep kicks her off her feet, then slams his fists on her, causing her to crash hard on the ground.

Cain stands over Fang, he raises his hands over his head, with the metal blades out. He strikes, but Lightning jumps in and blocks his attack from Fang. Lightning uses all of her strength and pulls Cain away from Fang. Lightning offers Fang a hand, helping her stand up. "Thanks." Fang says. Fang looks over Lightning, noticing Cain charge at them. "Look out!"

Fang moves Lightning out of the way and blocks Cain's charge. Snow gets back on his feet, he runs up to Cain and Fang. They turn to see Snow coming. Snow rams himself at Cain, knocking him back.

* * *

Hope, Serah and Yuna leaves the ventilation shaft. First it was Hope, then Serah then Yuna. They're still on the third floor, but they're now closer to the stairs. They head for it, but then stops when Wade and Barret comes out of nowhere. Barret takes out his rifle and Wade takes out his bo staff.

"You'll never make it out of here alive!" Wade says.

Serah aims her gun at Wade. "We'll see about that." Serah starts shooting at Wade. Wade spins his staff at high speed, deflecting the bullets. Barret focuses his attention on Hope. The kid throws his Boomerang, Barret dodges it, then starts shooting at Hope. Hope runs off, avoiding the bullets, while rushing towards Barret. Hope takes out the knife, positions it to attack.

Hope makes the strike, but Barret grabs his wrist with his free hand, stopping his attack. Barret slams Hope against the wall. Hope yelps in pain, then suddenly worries when Barret aims his rifle at his neck. Hope thinks fast, wondering what to do. His eyes capture a torch hanging on the wall beside him. He quickly grabs it then strikes Barret in the face with it. Barret backs up and yells in pain, putting his hands on his face.

Serah's shooting stops when she runs out of bullets, which worries the girl. Wade smirks, he rushes up to Serah. When he's in front of Serah, he strikes. Before he makes the hit, Hope grabs on the staff, he rips it out of his hand. Wade's surprised, he turns back but sees nothing, cause Hope knocks him out with the staff, by hitting him in the face with it.

"Come on!" Hope says.

Hope, Serah and Yuna runs down the stairs. Barret groans in agony as he stands on his knees. "I told them hanging torches on the wall is a bad idea!"

The group now runs down the second floor. Serah decided to take the staff for defense since she no longer has the gun. They rush down the hallway, mainly the clear ones. Guards and soldiers are patrolling down the hallways, in search for the Songstress. Halfway down a hallway, Rio comes out of nowhere, basically falling down from the ceiling, he was braced on the support beams.

Hope, Serah and Yuna stopped, surprised to see Rio. "You think you can escape us that easily, Yuna Akimura?" Rio takes out his Dualarrows, in Dual Swords mode. "No one ever escapes the Abduction Agency."

"Try us!" Hope says, making his first strike with Lightning's dagger. Rio parries the dagger with his blades. Hope swings the torch at him, but Rio dodges every strike, then he sweep kicks Hope, knocking him off of his feet.

Serah rushes up to Rio, at the last minute, he sees Serah about to make a strike. He blocks her attack with his blades, then breaks the staff in half. Serah seems surprised, she pulls her broken staff back, looking at it disappointed. "Oh come on!"

Rio shifts his blades together, and aim's his Dualarrow at her, pulling the trigger back ready to shoot a laser arrow. Hope gets back on his feet, he takes out the boomerang and throws it. The Boomerang hits Rio, causing his aim to move to the right and shoot. The laser arrow hits a ripe tied to the wall. Rio looks up and screams as a chandelier falls and crashes on him.

Hope, Serah and Yuna looks down at Rio, as if their disturbed by the chandelier. "Stop right there!" They look up down the hallway, seeing soldiers charging at them.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Hope says. They now rush down the hallway, with soldiers chasing after them. They turn into the next hallway. Hope stops and notices a door. He opens it to see it's a storage room. "Girls!" Serah and Yuna stops, looks back. "In here."

Serah and Yuna rushes into the room, then Hope joins in closing the door behind him. The soldiers arrives and runs past the storage room, unaware the group that are hiding inside. Hope listens closely to the door, he hears nothing. "I think they're gone." Hope whispers.

Hope slightly opens the door, to look out. He can see it's all clear, then he opens all the way, then he, Yuna and Serah moves on. They arrived at the stairs, they reach the bottom floor. As soon as they're out, they are greeted by Wing, who is right in front of the doors of the staircase, with out heavy axe out.

"I've been expecting you." Wing says. Hope takes his fighting stance, holding the torch on his right arm and Lightnings knife on the left. "You're got some skills for a runt, I'll admit. But your little game of playing 'hero' ends here."

Hope charges, Wing swings his axe. Hope ducks and the axe hits the wall. Wing tries to pull it out, but it's stuck pretty deep. Hope swings his torch, Wing saw it coming and grabs Hopes wrist and stops his strike just when the torch makes contact with his face. But Hope was expecting it. With Wing's hands busy, Hope stabs Lightning's knife in Wings hip.

Wing yells in pain and collapses. He covers his wound with his hands. Hope, Yuna and Serah hurries on, Wing glares at them as they leave. "Damn you!"

* * *

Cain and Snow are face to face, their arms clashing. They push at each other, but their strength is pretty equal, they can barely move. Fang charges at Cain from behind, Cain can hear her coming. Fang readies her lance, making a strike. Cain ducks, and Fang ends up hitting Snow in the head. Snow falls on the ground.

"Oops, Sorry." Fang says.

Cain sweep kicks Fang, knocking her off of her feet, then jabs his knee up on her. Fang flies up then crashes a distance away, near the edge of the roof. Cain now faces Lightning, who's making her stance, ready to strike. Metal blades pops out of Cain's wrists.

"I'm done playing games. Let's dance!" Cain says.

Lightning and Cain charges at each other. Lightning makes the first strike, but Cain blocks, Cain makes the next three strikes, Lightning dodges and avoids, backing up while doing it as well. Lightning shifts her weapon into a gun and starts shooting. Cain deflects the bullets with his metal blades.

Hope, Serah and Yuna runs out of the castle and enters the courtyard. Once they're out, they are completely surrounded by dozens of soldiers and guards. Hiroshi is standing in the middle of the circle.

"This is as far so you go! Surrender now, and we may spare your lives." Hiroshi says.

Lightning is now at the edge of the roof, she holds her weapon out in front of her as Cain strikes with his sword. Lightning holds it back with her strength, but Cain's strength is too much.

"Give up, Claire! You are defeated!" Cain says.

"Never!" Lightning kicks Cain in the stomach. He staggers back. Lightning disarms Cain's sword, then slashes him with her blade. Cain yells as she cuts his arm. Cain growls, he looks up at Lightning, but turns to the side to see Fang charging at him. Fang strikes him with her lance, right in the head. Cain stumbles back. Snow charges at Cain from behind. He slams into him like a bull, knocking Cain away.

"Lightning!" Lightning runs up to Snow. Snow and Lightning grabs each other by the wrist, Snow spins Lightning once then tosses her towards Cain. "Go!"

Lightning flies towards Cain. She soars through the air, when close, Lightning sticks her leg out in front, and kicks Cain right in the chest.

Cain yells as he falls down from the castle. Lightning lands on the edge of the roof. Fang and Snow walks up and stands beside her, as they all watch Cain fall.

Hope, Serah and Yuna are worried, but Hope hides his worries and readies to fight. Before he reacts, Cain crashes right in the middle of the circle, his impact even cracked the ground. Everyone is shocked to see that, the soldiers and Hiroshi gasp at the sight of their leader.

Cain's body twitches, he tries to pull himself up, but his body collapses and he falls unconscious. Lightning looks down at the courtyard, as the wind blows through her hair. "It's over."

At sunset, the Abduction Agency is being cleaned out. After Cains defeat, Lightning calls the Guardian Corps and give them the location of the hideout. After seeing the situation Hope's in, Lightning, Fang and Snow gives them a hand. They put Cain in a bondage, a pretty intense one, and Lightning threatens the group to surrender or Cain dies. They surrendered.

All the kidnapped women are leaving the castle, either in robes or towels, since they're clothes have been destroyed in the hands of these crazy people. All the girls are entering the airship. Sazh is being put in charge in taking these women back to their homes. Hope is by the castle, Serah, Snow and Fang are congratulating Hope on a good job he did, Serah thanks him even.

General Amodar is sending Wing, Piros, Rio, Wade and Barret in the truck. Lightning stands next to him, arms crossed, looking at her former trainees with disappointment.

"You've done a great job, Farron." Amodar says.

"Thanks, general. All in a days work." Lightning says. With Admiral Raines and half a dozen elite guards surrounding him, Cain is now walking towards the truck, in the exact same bondage Yuna had, expect for being chained to the ground, which would mean the same thing once he's in the truck, while he'll be chained to the walls. Lightning glares at Cain, Cain does the same to her and gives a beastly growl. "Make sure to put that one in maximum security."

"Don't worry, Farron." Amodar says, as he watches Cain enter the truck. "We've been after him for years. We know just what to do with him." Once Cain's in, the soldiers chained him to the wall. The soldiers leaves and Raines closes the door shut. He looks past the truck to the driver and pats at the truck. "Take them away."

The truck drives off. Lightning walks off, joining her group. "How are you guys doing?" Lightning asks.

"We're doing okay." Snow says.

Hope looks around. "He-hey. Where's Yuna?"

"Her manager came in and picked her up." Lightning says.

Hope seems disappointed. "Oh..."

"At least you got the meet her." Serah says.

Hope looks at Serah. "Well...not exactly. I didn't really get to sit down and talked to her. I only saved her..." Hope reaches into his pocket, he takes out the diamond bracelet. "I didn't even get a chance to give this back to her."

Everyone feels bad for Hope. A soldier walks up to Lightning. He taps her shoulder, Lightning turns to see the soldier is holding out a detonator. "Lieutenant, the explosives at all set up. The mansion is completely empty."

Lightning takes the detonator. "Excellent. Let's head out."

Everyone gets on the airship. Lightning and the group were the last ones on board. Sazh makes his announcement. "Welcome to Sazh airlines. Please fasten your seat belts and be ready for takeoff."

When everyone's ready, the airship takes off. Lightning looks back at the castle, out the window. When they're at a good distance, she takes out the detonator and triggers it. The castle completely explodes. Now Lightning looks back at the smoldering ruins of the evil place. When she had enough, she look forward, closing her eyes with a deep breath.

She's just glad this nightmare is over.


	25. Personal Meet and Greet

**A/N: That Abduction chapter is pretty crazy, wouldn't you say? To those of you expecting to read sexuality, tough beans. I do feel bad for Hope. Still couldn't meet Yuna. I get how that feels, I ended up the same way at a Selena Gomez concert. It was a miserible night to me, not cause I didn't get to meet her, but because all I did down there is stand in the cold dark rain for hours. I've become sensitive to the cold now. Winter is even a miserable season to me. I sometimes wonder how Selena feels if she ever found out about this...incident.**

* * *

Hope was bummed that he didn't get a chance to meet Yuna, but he's still glad that he was able to rescue her from this cruel fate she's been put in. Lightning's also glad, she has finally taken care of Cain O'Neil, and now that monster is going to get what he deserves. The airship lands at the Guardian Corps station. Snow leaves to take Serah home and Fang went home to take care of Vanille, she knows the girl is gonna wanna hear that Fang's okay.

The Guardian Corps take care of sending the women back to their homes. Those outside of Bodhum ride the airship with Sazh. Hope stands outside of Lightning's office, waiting for her to be done with her work.

Hope looks out the window, seeing the sun setting and the darkness beginning to take over. Lightning leaves her office, she closes the door behind her then turns to see Hope. She can see the boy's a little bummed, as he looks down at Yuna's bracelet in his hand.

"Hope." Lightning says with a sigh. Hope turns and looks up at Lightning. "Come with me."

Lightning walks off, Hope pockets the bracelet and follows her, wondering where she's going. It wasn't long until Lightning's out in the parking lot of the station. Lightning stops, just stands in place. Hope stops as well, wondering what Lightning could be doing, or thinking even. Lightning takes a deep breath, she turns to face Hope, then puts her hands on his shoulders.

"I just went to let you know...I'm really proud of you." Lightning smiles at the second part of the sentence. "You have shown so much bravery and strength back there, and you did a good job at helping me and Snow find Serah."

Hope smiles. "Really...thanks."

Lightning's smile disappears, replaced with a disappointed look. "But that doesn't mean I'm not mad at you for stowing away."

Hopes smile disappears as well, he looks down at shame. "I-I'm sorry." Hope nervously rubs his lower arm. "I know you're just trying to to keep me safe, but...I had to do something. I couldn't just sit back and let you and Snow and Fang..."

Lightning pulls Hope into a hug. "It's okay. What matters is it's all over now."

"Yeah." Hope says.

Lightning ends her hug, letting her arms drop from Hopes shoulders. "I'm going to be working late, you want Serah to come pick you up?"

Hope shook his head. "No. I'm just gonna go for a walk then head home."

Lightning strikes Hope a stroke on the hair on his side. "Just be careful."

Lightning heads back for the station, but then stops when Hope calls her. "Hey, Light." Lightning turns back to look at Hope. "I wanna know something. Cain has been trying to hunt you down all these years...why haven't you done the same?"

Lightning takes a moment to think, she hasn't really thought why she wouldn't want revenge like Cain did, then realizes why. "Because I know it'll solve nothing." That answer seemed pointless to Hope. "If there's one thing I've learned, Hope, is that revenge will do nothing but bring more pain. I can kill Cain, but for what? I won't bring back my parents, it won't undo the mistakes I made with him. It's best to just let it go and move on."

Hope seems speechless at Lightning's words, he feels like he can relate to that. His mom died and it really hurt him. It still bothers him, not as much as it use to from the start. Maybe he needs to move on as well, he has a new family just like Nora asked for.

Without saying another word, Lightning heads back to the station, then Hope makes his leave as well.

* * *

Serah and Snow are now at home, Serah is straightening up her room since it's a mess from the abduction. Serah is glad the whole thing is over, she was actually afraid of what's going to happen when Cain is done with her. Who can say? At least she isn't gonna find out anymore, cause she knows she'll only find out...by experiencing it.

When she's done, Serah heads for the living room to join Snow on the couch. They finally have some alone time together, since Lightning and Hope are out dealing with the abducted situation. Just then, there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Serah gets up from the couch, and walks up to the door. Serah answers it, who's behind the door, really surprises Serah. It's Yuna Akimura. Next to her are two security guards and her manager. "Oh my...you're Yuna the Songstress."

Yuna smiles a little then gives a single nod. "That's right...May I please come in?"

Serah stands aside, opens the door wider. Yuna walks right in. "What are you doing here?" Serah asks.

"I'm actually here to talk to the boy...who helped us." Yuna says.

"Oh. You mean Hope?" Serah asks.

Yuna nods. "That's right. I was told he lives here."

"Well, he's uh...he's out with my sister." Yuna seems a little disappointed. "Uh, I'll give them a call, I'll be back. Why don't you make yourself feel welcome?"

Serah leaves, while she's making the call, Yuna looks around, just to be familiar with her surroundings, and also looking at the interesting household objects, such as pictures and vases and such.

Serah reaches for the telephone, she makes the call for Lightning's office. Serah listens to the waiting ring, after a moment, Lightning answers. "Hello?"

"Hey, sis. Is Hope still around?" Serah asks.

"No, he left a while ago. Why?" Lightning asks.

"It's just..." Serah looks back at the door, seeing Yuna looking around. "Someone's here to see him."

"I see. Well, he went for a walk, he'll probably be home in a while." Lightning says.

"Okay, then. Thanks." Serah hangs up, then she walks up to Yuna. "Hope just went for a walk, he should be here shortly."

"That's okay, I can wait." Yuna says.

"Please, take a seat while you wait." Serah says as she takes Yuna to the dinning room.

Hope just walks by the shores of the beach, as the ocean waves onto the shores, barely hitting his feet. As he walks, he looks at the sunset, over the horizon. By the pier, Hope walks on it, up to the end. He just stands there, looking at the sunset. He thinks about his mother, would she be proud of him just like Lightning was? How would she have felt seeing what he had done with Lightning and Snow?

Hope sighs. "Heeeey." Hearing that cheerful voice startles Hope, he turns to see it's just Vanille, waving and smiling at him. Vanille skips towards Hope, then stops in front of him. "Fang told me everything that happened."

"Uh...hey, Vanille." Hope says.

Vanille giggles. "You must be so happy. You got to meet Yuna, didn't you?"

"Not really." Hope says. "I mean, I did get to save her but...didn't exactly get a chance to talk to her or anything."

"Aww, that's so sad." Vanille gives Hope a hug. Hope seems a bit surprised, then a little lost in Vanille's embrace. "Well...maybe she'll remember you."

"I doubt that, she is pretty famous and busy and all that." Hope says.

Vanille lets go of Hope, backing up. "Well...It's not everyday someone saved her from some crazy abductors."

"I suppose that's true." Hope says. "I should be getting home."

Vanille gives a single nod. "Me too. Let's walk together."

* * *

Hope and Vanille goes for a walk, holding hands. Both of them are smiling. Hope's just glad to be with his girlfriend, she always makes him happy. As for Vanille...well, she's always happy and smiling, she's Vanille. At about ten, Hope and Vanille finally arrives at their houses. They first stopped at Hope's place, they noticed a hover car parked right out of the curb, and it confuses Hope.

"Looks like you have a visitor." Vanille says.

"Apparently...but who?" Hope asks.

"Don't know." Vanille says. "Well, I'll see you later, Ciao." Vanille gives Hope a kiss on the cheek, which blushes the kid, then skips off.

Hope walks up into the house. As soon as he opens the door and closes it behind him, Serah is there. The kid seems surprised to see her. "Hey, Serah. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Serah answers. "Hope, someone's here to see you."

Hope wonders who it could be, Serah leaves him to the dinning room. There, his question is answered, and he's pretty surprised. On the table in front of him, Yuna is sitting there, waiting.

"Ms. Akimura. Hope's here." Serah says.

Yuna looks at Serah and Hope and smiles. The boy seems a bit pile, hardly noticeable. Never, in a million years, or even in his dreams, has he ever expect to see his favorite Songstress right here in his house with him. Hope is starting to believe that this is really a dream, if it is, he wishes that he would never wake up. Suddenly, Hope feels lightheaded, Yuna and Serah takes notice, Serah worries. Yuna is worried, but not so much, this is normal for her. Hopes eyes roll back and he falls back, luckily Serah was there to catch him.

"Oh my gosh! Hope! Are you okay?" Serah asks.

"It's fine, I'm sure it's normal." Yuna says. "He's just excited to see me."

Serah sets Hope down on the floor, at first, she shakes his shoulders, trying to call him to wake up. After a couple of failed attempts, she gives him a hard slap in the face. "Ow!" The sure did wake him up. Hope looks at Serah, with a hand on the cheek she slapped.

"Are you okay?" Serah asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Serah helps Hope stand up. "I just had the weirdest dream, I was home and then, I saw Yun-" Hope goes silent as soon as he sees Yuna on the table looking at him, smiling and waving. That's when he realizes: It's not a dream, it's really happening.

"Hello." Yuna says. Hope seems pretty speechless. "Please, sit down."

Hope quickly sits down in the chair across from Yuna, as if he's standing on hot coal and the chair is the only safe spot to stand on, or sit in this case. However, as soon as he's siting on the chair, the chair tilted to the side by Hopes quick force, and he falls to the sit. Hope's fall causes Yuna to stand up and look over the table to see if he's okay. Hope quickly pulls himself up, and the chair and sits back down, wither clumsy but in the end, he just sits there and tries to act cool.

Yuna just giggles at Hope, she thinks it's funny the way he's behaving, though she doesn't really blame him.

"S-sorry. I am not myself today." Hope says, looking down in embarrassment.

"It's fine. I understand." Yuna says.

"Can I offer you some refreshments?" Serah offers to Yuna.

Yuna looks at Serah and answers. "Some tea would be nice."

Serah nods, then she heads into the kitchen. Now it's just Hope and Yuna in the dinning room, even though Yuna has her guards and manager with her on the side. Of course Snow's hiding out of sight by the entrance of the dinning room, just to see what's happening.

"So...Hope, was it?" Hope nods, not even taking his eyes off of Yuna. "I just wanted to come by and say, thank you for saving me back there."

"Oh...it was no problem." Hope says. "Was Cain trying to sell you too?"

"Yeah, I was pretty nervous when he got his hands on me." Yuna says. "You know Cain?"

"Uh...not exactly." Hope says. "I encountered him once in Palumpolum. I only heard about him from Lightning. He...he was her boyfriend and, well...he tried to abduct her." Yuna raises her eyebrows hearing that. "Of course, he now wants to kill her...I'd wither not talk about it, I don't think Lightning would want me too."

"I see. So, Hope. I hear-" Serah walks up, she sets a cup of hot tea in front of Yuna. Yuna looks over her shoulder at Serah. "Oh, thank you." Yuna picks up the cup. "I hear you're a fan?"

Hope answers as Yuna blows into her tea and takes a sip. "Yeah, I've always been a fan of your music. In fact, when I first saw you...I kind of had a crush on you." After saying that, Hope suddenly regrets saying it. Yuna doesn't looked surprised or anything, he pretty much knows that happens to her a lot with her male fans. "But I'm over it now...I even have a girlfriend."

"Oh, is it that soldier girl?" Yuna asks.

Hope seems shocked and embarrassed, at the thought of going out with Lightning. Sure, he thinks she's beautiful, but she is his foster sister, or mother. Whichever works he guesses.

"Oh, no-no. Not her." Hope says. "No, my girlfriend is actually this girl who lives next her. Her name's Vanille. She's beautiful, funny, very happy. She always makes me smile."

Yuna smiles hearing that. "Well, I'd like to meet her someday. I bet she's lucky to have someone like you." Hope blushes and nervously rubs the back of his neck. "So, if that soldier girl isn't your girlfriend, who is she? Your sister?"

Hope's emotions drop hearing that. "Well, something like that. You see, Palumpolum was my home, but..." Hope looks down. "Somethings happened."

Yuna can see the depression on his face and the sorrow in his tone. "What happened?" Yuna asks, as if to try and cheer him up.

"Well, over a week ago, my mom...She wanted to come to Bodhum for the Fireworks festival. But, on the way...there was an accident on the train. We made it out, but we got lost in the woods, a Behemoth came in after us. My mother died caused of that monster." There was a moment of silence from the kid.

"Oh, dear. I'm so sorry." Yuna says. "If it makes you feel better, I know how you feel." Hope looks up at Yuna, seeing her looking down a little. "I've lost my parents when I was young as well. Our house was on fire and we all got trapped inside. My father died in the flames, my mother died in the hospital."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Hope says.

Yuna looks at Hope and manages a smile. "It's okay." Yuna takes another sip of her tea. "So...you're staying here?"

"Yeah, I mean. Lightning came to the rescue, and since dad's gone, my mother asked her to take care of me." Hope says.

"I see. I guess they have taken good care of you." Yuna says.

"They certainly have." Hope says.

"So, Hope...Are you going to see my concert in two days?" Yuna asks.

That question has send Hope to depression once again. "No. The tickets were sold out before I could even get them. That always happens, everytime I try to go to one of your concerts, tickets are sold out before I could even get them! ...There was a time when I made the purchase the very second they're on sell, but I still didn't get them."

"Yeah, that happens a lot." Yuna reaches into her purse. "I think I can remedy that." Hope wonders what she meant, he looks up and notices Yuna holding out two tickets in front of her. "Two front row seats, and..." Yuna sets the tickets down in the middle of the table, Hope reaches for them while Yuna reaches into her purse for something else. She takes out two passes. "Backstage passes."

Hope is pretty shocked, getting the tickets in one thing, but the passes seems pretty big. "I...I..." Yuna hands the passes to Hope. "I don't know what to say."

"Consider it a reward for the rescue back there." Yuna says. "Now you can come. One for you and a friend."

Hope looks up at Yuna with a big smile. "Thank you so much, Yuna."

"I'm happy to help." Yuna says. Yuna finishes drinking her tea.

The manager leans close to Yuna and speaks to her. "Ms. Akimura. We should get going."

Yuna nods. "Yes, of course." Yuna looks back at Hope. "I have to go now." Yuna and Hope stands up, the stand in front of each other and shake hands. "It was great getting to meet you."

"It's an honor." Hope says.

Yuna makes her leave, Hope watches her leave until she's out the door. He looks down at the passes and tickets. He cannot believe this is happening, he's finally going to the concert. Hope pockets the tickets and passes, only when he does, he feels something. He takes out the object, when he looks at it, his eyes shot open. It's Yuna's bracelet. He forgot he still has it.

Serah walks up to him, was about to speak, but Hope zooms off, towards the door. Serah was about to ask what he's doing, but noticed he's long gone.

Yuna is about to get into the hover car. "Yuna! Wait!" Yuna stops and notices Hope running up to her. Hope stops and takes a moment to catch his breath. He takes a deep breath and holds out the bracelet. "I forgot to give this to you."

Yuna is surprised, it's her bracelet. Yuna takes it. "My lucky bracelet. I've been looking for this." Yuna looks at Hope curiously. "Why did you have it?"

"Well, it was left behind when you got kidnapped. I figured I hold on to it for...you know, safe keeping?" Hope says, a little nervously.

"Oh...well, thanks." Yuna puts it back on her right wrist. She holds out her hand, looking down at the bracelet, admiring it.

"It's really nice." Hope says. "I want to know, what makes it so lucky?"

"It was a gift from my father. I always wear it whenever I'm on stage." Yuna says. "Whenever I wear it...I feel like my dad is always right beside me, cheering me on." Hearing that reminds Hope what Lightning told him about roses. He thinks it's funny cause Lightning and Yuna have something in common: Superstition, even though Yuna's is more with reason. Yuna leans in and whispers to Hope. "Don't tell anyone, it's a secret." Hope nods and zips his lips, then gives a thumb up. "Well, I'll see you at the concert, Hope."

Yuna gets into the hover car. Hope stands back as the hover car raises from the ground and rides off. Hope just stands out by the curb, looking at the direction where Yuna drove off. He didn't even noticed Lightning's hover car arriving. When she's out, she notices Hope is standing out there alone.

Lightning walks up to him. "Hey." Hope jumps, Lightning pretty much startled him, then he turns around to face her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing, just having the best day of my life." Lightning raises an eyebrow, confused. "I'll explain it to you in the house."

Hope and Lightning heads into the house.


	26. Sick Day

**A/N: Hope thinks he's the luckiest boy in the world cause of his own personal meet and greet, isn't he? Well, his luck's about to change on the next day. I guess you could say the universe likes to balance people's good luck and bad luck. Just like it's bad luck he lost his mother but it's good luck he found a loving family.**

* * *

**Day 11**

It's early in the morning, at about five AM. The sun is starting to rise over the horizon. It's only two days until the Fireworks Festival. Lightning and Serah, and Vanille sometimes, are asking Hope if he's gonna go to the festival with them. The kid's decision is still undecided, but he can see his chances are greater then it was a week ago, since he's feeling much better about his loss.

Lightning is the first one to awake. She didn't feel like dressing up at the moment so she just stays in her bedtime clothing, it's a good thing she woke up pretty early, two hours before she had to leave for work.

Lightning wonders down the hallway, she was by the stairs when a strange noise captures her ears. She can hear it's on the second floor hallway, Lightning turns back, moving away from the stairs. She follows the noise to the bathroom. At first, she feels a bit disturbed, wondering if that noise would be...an embarrassing business. But after five seconds, she listens carefully, noticing the sound is really someone vomiting.

Lightning knocks on the door, wondering who it could be. She doesn't know which to hope it isn't: Serah or Hope. The vomiting noises stopped for a brief moment, after that, there's nothing but silence, then an answer. "Occu...pied." Then the sound of vomits continues.

The voice was hoarse and rough, Lightning can barely make out who it is, thought it does sound a little boyish. Lightning looks down at the knob, she knows the lock is still broken, so she turns it and opens the door, only a little to stick her head in. Just as she thought, the person who's in here is Hope, face in the toilet.

Lightning opens the door all the way. Hope heard the door opening, but didn't bother to look who it is. He's too busy with a more serious problem. Lightning walks up to Hope, kneeling down beside him. She waits for Hope to finish vomiting, though the sounds and smell is really displeasing for her. She's starting to have second thoughts about waiting outside.

Hope's vomiting ends. He slowly retreats his face from the toilet, taking a moment to make sure his lungs and stomach is empty of fluids. "Hope. Are you okay?" Lightning asks.

"N...no." Hope mutters.

Lightning barely heard his answer, but she still caught it. Lightning puts a hand on Hopes cheek, making him face her. She can tell just by looking at him he's in bad shape. Eyes lids are dark with small bags, rosy cheeks and a red nose, and taking deep, rusty breaths that shows signs of congestion.

Lightning puts a hand on Hope's forehead, and her eyes shot open the very moment she feels his temperature. "You're very hot."

"I feel...worse..." Hope starts coughing, Lightning seems worried seeing him coughing. When he's done, he looks dazed, then starts leaning forward.

It takes a brief moment for Lightning to realize he's about to collapse. At the last moment before he could hit the solid bathroom floor, she catches him in her arms, allowing his head to meet her soft skin. Lightning is surprised to feel that his entire body is overheating. Clearly, Hope's feeling much worse then he looks.

Lightning tries to help him up. Lightning moves her arm under his legs, positions the kid on her lap, his head resting on her shoulder. Lightning slowly, carefully stands up. On her feet, Lightning carries Hope down the hallway. All the way, he's still unconscious, breathing heavily and coughing. Lightning frowns as she looks down at the boy, she feels bad about him being sick. Who wouldn't feel bad that they're close friend is suffering an illness?

Lightning carries Hope all the way into his room. Lightning can see Hope's bed is a mess. She doesn't really want to put him under the covers, he needs to cool down. Lightning sets the boy beside the bed, his back laying against it. Lightning spreads the sheets, straightening out. When she's done, she hears a quiet voice calling her name. She looks down to see Hope looking up at her.

Lightning bends down, wrapping an arm around his back, under his legs, trying to lift him again. "Try not to talk." She whispers. Lightning lifts him then lays him on his bed. "Save your strength." Lightning brushes the loose line of hair from his forehead. "You need to rest."

Hope slowly nods, and mouths an 'ok'. "Sit tight, I'll be back."

* * *

Lightning heads into the kitchen. She gathers a few things she needs to take care of Hope. A glass of water, a wet rag, some pills to help with his congestion. Lightning remembers a tea that Hope made for her when she was weak, she wonders if she can engineer it, or at the very least try to find the recipe to make it, so she thinks Hope wrote one down.

Lightning had to make a phone call to her General Amodar. She had to tell him that she needed the day off cause her friend is sick and needs some close attention.

Lightning starts the kettle for the tea. Someone rings the doorbell, Lightning heads for the door and answers it. Behind the door is Vanille.

"Hello." Vanille says with a cheerful tone and friendly smile.

Lightning smiles a little as well. "Hey, Vanille." Vanille walks right in, looking from side-up to side-up. Lightning closes the door behind Vanille. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Hope." Vanille says.

"Well, you picked a bad day." Lightning says. "Hope's sick, real bad."

Vanille gasps as he puts her hands over her mouth, then lowers her hands to speak. "Oh no. That's terrible. Poor, Hopey-wopey." Lightning snickers, she still thinks that's a funny nickname for Hope, even if it's suppose to be a cute couple thing…and with Vanille in that couple. "So, where is he?"

"In his room." Lightning answers. "Try not to disturb him, he needs his rest." Vanille nods, then heads upstairs. Lightning didn't bother to stop Vanille from seeing Hope, she knows she has to get some stuff for him.

She returns to the kitchen, by the time she arrives, the kettle is whistling. Lightning attempts to make the special tea. She thinks hard, trying to remember what she tasted in that tea. Lightning has a special sense of taste, she can pretty much tell what's in whatever she drink or eat. I bet all the food critics envy her.

When she's done, Lightning tastes it. It's not exactly how Hope did it, but it's close. Lightning adds the tea onto the tray. She carries the tray upstairs, then heads to Hope's room. When she arrives, she finds Vanille sitting on the bed side. She's looking down at Hope, gently stroking his cheek and smiling.

Hope smiles as well, even miserable and in pain, he's happy to be with Vanille. He ain't kidding when she always makes him smile. Lightning walks to the nightstand next to Hope's bed. She sets the tray down on it. Vanille and Hope's little moment becomes interrupted, they both turn to look at Lightning.

Lightning hands Hope the two pills and the glass of water. "Here, drink these." Vanille helps Hope sit up, Lightning places the pills in Hope's mouth, then offers him the water. As he drinks, Lightning reaches for the wet cloth. After drinking, Hope lays back own, then Lightning gently pats the cloth on Hope's face, then lets it rest on his forehead.

Vanille holds on to Hopes hands and smiles. "Do you need anything?" Vanille asks sweetly.

"Hungry…" Hope whispers.

Vanille nods, then she skips off. When she's gone, Lightning adjusts Hope's pillows, so he's both sitting up and laying down. When that's done, she hands him the cup of tea. "Here. This should help." Hope accepts the cup, he knows it's tea. Just looks at it for the moment then back at Lightning. "It's that special tea you made for me. I did a little engineering to make it."

Hope looks back at the cup, he wonders if he should drink it. He decided to at least try it, after all, he can't get anymore worse then he already is. After taking a sip, he looks at Lightning, gives a single nod with a small smile. It's just like how he and Nora made it.

Lightning smiles, she's glad that he enjoys it. "I take it I got the recipe exactly right." Hope's smile disappears, he's not really disappointed or anything. He raises a hand in between him and Lightning, shakes it side to side. Lightning sighs, she can clearly tell what that means. A bit rocky or sort close. "Critics."

Hope softly laughs at Lightning's comment. Lightning sits by as she watches Hope drink the tea. When he's finished, Lightning takes the cup, sets it on the tray. Hope yawns, his yawning catches Lightning's ears, she can tell the kid's tired.

Lightning helps Hope lay back down on his bed, flat as a rock. As soon as she does, she feels his forehead, he's burning again, even the wet cloth resting on his forehead is hot. Lightning removes the cloth, then she opens a nearby window, trying to get some cool, fresh air in. Then the soldier girl leaves without another word.

* * *

It's about noon, Hope was asleep the whole time, even Vanille put a hold on her cooking. She was gonna make some soup that'll help Hope feel better. Serah woke up and she was sad to hear what happened to Hope. Her response was even 'poor kid'. After hearing the news, Serah went to check on him. He was still asleep when she arrived, but noticed he was shivering. He's clearly freezing.

She wonders when was the last time Lightning or Vanille had checked on him. She's surprised the both haven't in a while, since Lightning is his guardian and Vanille's his girlfriend, they do care for him deeply. To warm him up, Serah pulls the covers from underneath Hope then lays them over his body, then slightly closes the window. She only left it open a crack just to keep the cool air coming.

When Serah was done, Hope wakes up. He opened his eyes only to see that Serah is out the door back turned. He was about to call for her, but remembered Lightning's orders to not speak.

Vanille walks in to check on Hope. "Hellooooo." Vanille skips up to Hope, she sits on the chair next to his bed, looking down at him with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired...weak." Hope whispers.

Vanille giggles a little. "Are you still hungry?" Hope nods. "Okay. I'll be back."

Vanille hops on her feet and leaves. Vanille goes into the kitchen, making some of that soup she meant to make before. Serah sees Vanille cooking and decided to help her. Lightning checks on Hope, just to see if he needs anything.

Lightning walks into Hopes room, to find the kid awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. Lightning sits on the chair next to the bed, she places her hand on the boys head. At first, to check his temperature, then she moves her hand back to his hair, stroking it. Hope tilts his head to the side, facing Lightning, then smiles.

Lightning notices that smile. "What are you smiling about?" Lightning says. "You're sick, you should be miserable."

Hope slowly shook his head. He slowly raises his arms from out of the cover, he reaches for Lightnings arm that's touching his hair. He grabs it, pulls it down to the side, he holds on to Lightnings wrist and smiles. Lightning smiles as well, she can tell what's going on, he's glad she's here for him.

Vanille walks right in, with a bowl of soup for Hope. When Lightning hears Vanille walking in, she helps Hope sit up. Vanille sits on the side of the bed. "I made you some soup." Vanille says. Hope accepts the bowl. He takes a couple of spoonfuls of the soup, then he looks at Vanille, giving her a small nod with a smile.

Vanilles smile widens. "I'm glad you enjoy it."

For the next thirty minutes, Hope eats his soup. Vanille and Lightning just sits by the boy, watching him. Vanille's watch on Hope was more excitedly, which made Hope a little uncomfortable, but he still loves her. When he's done, Hope yawns tiresome. Vanille giggles, she thinks he makes a cute yawn. Lightning stands and makes her leave, she figured she should give these two love birds some private time.

Vanille takes the bowl, sets it on the chair, then helps Hope lay down in bed. When he's down, Vanille pulls the covers up to his shoulders. "Rest up, Hope. You'll feel better soon."

Hope nods. "Hey...Vanille..." Vanille looks at Hope, tilting her head to the side. "Last night...I meet Yuna."

Vanille's smiling widens. "You did? That's so good for you!"

"Yeah...she gave me...two tickets...and backstage passes." Vanille seems pretty excited, but she tries to hold in her excitement so Hope can finish what he had to say. "Concert is tomorrow...you want to come?"

"I'd love too." Vanille says with an excited squeal. Hope smiles as he slowly closes his eyes. Vanille giggles, she can see he's clearly tired. She leans in and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Sleep well, Hopey-wopey."

Vanille stands up then skips out of Hope's room. When she's out, she notices Lightning is leaning by the door, arm crossed with a smirk on her face. "What?" Vanille asks, innocently.

"Nothing." Lightning walks down the hallway with Vanille. "Hopey-Wopey?" Lightning trie to hold back her laugh saying that.

"It's my cute nickname for him." Vanille says.

"You two are one silly couple." Lightning says.

Vanille giggles at Lightning's little comment.

* * *

Hope spends most of the day resting. By evening, he starts to feel better, better then this morning that is. The poor kid is still in a bad condition. Vanille and Lightning has been a help for the kid to recover.

Snow and Serah are spending the night with team NORA, Fang dropped by to see how Vanille's doing, since she's been spending the day hanging out at the Farron house. Fang does find out the reason why: Her boyfriend is sick and she's just trying to help him. Since Serah's out, Lightning just orders some Chinese. She also had to include Fang and Vanille with the order since they haven't eaten, and Vanille's not likely to return home soon, not with Hope still sick.

While Lightning's waiting for the food, she goes to check on Hope. The kid is laying in bed, coughing and sneezing his brains out. Once the kid settles down, Lightning walks up to him, and removes the covers from him.

"Come on, let's get you in the shower." Hope seems both confused and worried as Lightning lifts him from the bed. "A nice hot bath should fix you up."

Lightning picks up some spare set of pajamas for Hope, then she carries the boy into the bathroom. Hope isn't sure he likes where this is going. Lightning strips the boy then sets him in the bath tub, turning the water on. It's just as the boy fears: Lightning is giving him a bath.

Hope has never been more embarrassed in his entire life. Only once has a girl ever bathed him: His mother, and it was during his toddler years. But now he's fourteen and Lightning Farron, a twenty-one year old soldier girl who he only just meet over a week ago, is bathing the boy. Can you blame him?

When Lightning was done with his body, she puts some shampoo in her hands and starts washing Hopes hair. Lightning can clearly see how embarrassed Hope is. She understands that he is, after all, Snow Villiers gave her a bad, and she's still pretty mad at him for it. Plus, she's not real fond with doing this as well. Lightning does care for Hope and they are close friends, but not THIS close. But she knows that he's not in a good condition to bath himself, the kid can barely stand, that'll be an issue on the water slipper shower floor. She really had no other choice.

Just wait until Vanille finds out about this, Lightning would hate to think how the girl will react when she finds out about this. Especially since she's a blabbermouth.

Hope is now cleaned up, Lightning lifts the boy out of the tub, she dries him, dresses him up. Hope didn't think it could get any worse, he just hopes it'll be over soon. Lightning now carries Hope out of the bathroom, she closes the door behind her. Lightning looks around the hallway, making sure the coast is clear, then looks at Hope.

"That never happened." Lightning says.

"Agreed." Hope whispers, nodding as well.

Lightning carries Hope down the hallway, into his room. She lays Hope on the bed, lays the cover over his body. Tucking him in under the sheets, then fluffing his pillow. When she's done, she faces Hope.

"Comfortable?" Hope nods slowly. "Good. Do you need anything?" Hope shook his head. "Okay, you just get some rest. You'll feel better in the morning. Good night."

Lightning stands up, and leaves. Hope mouths 'good night' even through Lightning couldn't see it. He closes his eyes for a good night sleep.

Lightning walks down the stairs, by the time she's at the bottom, the doorbell rings. Lightning goes to it and answers, it's her food delivery. She pays the delivery man, with a tip too, then carries the bag of Chinese food to the dinning room. Lightning, Vanille and Fang all sat down, eating.

"So, Lightning. How's Hope doing?" Vanille asks.

"Same as when you arrived." Lightning answered.

"Is he going to be okay tomorrow?" Vanille asks.

"Why do you ask?" Fang asks, curiously.

"Cause he invited me to the concert tomorrow." Lighting raises her eyebrows, surprised to hear that.

"I thought he couldn't get those tickets." Fang says.

"Yuna stopped my and rewarded him with tickets." Lightning says. "As for Hope...I'm not sure if he well. But he'll be fine."

Vanille nods and smiles.


	27. Board Games

**A/N: Poor Hope feeling sick last night, isn't it sad. I can't imagine how the kid feels being bathed by Lightning. He probably wishes that moment never happened. I wanted to have Lightning become the sick one, but I figured I've already done that since she was weak from Cain's poison attack. I certainly hope (Pun right there) that he'll feel better for the concert tonight. It's bad enough he couldn't go to any of the concerts cause of tickets being sold out, but now he has to fight sickness.**

* * *

**Day 12**

Vanille spend the night over at Lightning's house, knowing that Hope is going to be in need of taken care of, and she's right. Overtime at night, the kid is waking up constantly, needing stuff like water or an extra blanket or to cool off. The kid does feel bad for waking up Vanille all night, but she didn't mind.

It's now morning. Vanille is fast asleep in the guest room. Lightning was the first to wake up. Before she does anything, she checks on Hope. She enters the kid's room to find him peacefully asleep in his room. She stands right beside the kid. Lightning feels his forehead, it's a little warm. She listens closely to his breathing, it's pretty steady. She smiles, he's doing just fine.

Lightning decides to let Hope sleep in, knowing that some extra rest will make him feel much better. Lightning walks down the hallway. When she's by the guest room, Vanille walks out, yawning and stretching her arms in the air. Vanille notices Lightning and greets her with a friendly smile.

"Morning, Lightning." Vanille says.

"Hey, Vanille." Lightning answers. "I see you've been taking care of Hope overnight."

Vanille nods. "I hope he's doing well."

"I just checked him. He's doing just fine." Lightning says.

Vanille smiles and nods. "I'm glad to hear that."

In the morning, Lightning gets dressed and returns to her duties at the Guardian Corps. Now that Hope's feeling better, she has no reason to stay home. Hope and Serah wakes up. They all went downstairs and heads to the kitchen for breakfast. Snow arrives just moments when the group started making breakfast.

Vanille's pretty excited, she can't wait for the concert tonight, nor could Hope. When the group got their food, they sat on the dinning room and eat. As they eat, Snow starts up a conversion.

"So, Hope." Hope looks up at Snow. "You heard of Mazes and Dragons?"

Serah seems a bit surprised to hear that. Mazes and Dragons is a fantasy board game where you have to fight your way through a maze and trying to reclaim a castle that's being under control of a deathly dragon.

"Uh, no. Not really." Hope says. "Why?"

"Well. My NORA gang are gonna play it in the cafe. I was wondering if you want to join." Snow says.

Hope seems blink, he isn't sure if he would want to. He looks at Serah, asking for her option. Serah smiles and nods. "It's really fun. Plus you can get to meet the NORA gang."

Hope looks back at Snow then nods. "Okay."

Snow smiles. "All right. We'll leave right after breakfast."

"It's not gonna take all day, is it? Cause I do have that concert to go to tonight." Hope says.

"Don't worry, it won't take that long." Snow says.

Right after breakfast, Snow, Hope and Serah walks to the NORA cafe by the shores. Vanille decided to join in, figured that she could cheer for Hope. Hope thinks it's nice of her, but the last thing the kid wants is a distraction, even when he's trying to learn something new.

The group arrives at the NORA cafe, where they are greeted by Gadot, Lebreau, Yuj and Maqui. Hope remembers the NORA gang, only a week ago on his second day living in Bodhum. He didn't really get to know them personally, just made a quick visit and had some lunch. Hope and Vanille meets the NORA gang once again, a couple of hand shakes, and a ruffle in the head for Hope from Lebreau.

"So, shall we begin?" Maqui says, walking to the table that's holding the board game.

Hope is surprised at the Mazes and Dragons board game. It's like a five floor level game, with a large castle model in the middle. It's more then he was expecting, though it should be interesting.

"Let's." Snow answers.

Since there are six people playing, the team divides into teams of two: Snow and Serah, Maqui and Gadot, Yuj and Hope. Yuj feels unfair since he's been paired with a newbie. Serah plays the white wizard, Snow's the black knight, Maqui's the dark mage, Gadot's the dwarf warrior, Yuj's the shadow shaman and Hope's the crusader hunter.

The game begins.

* * *

The game goes on for half an hour. Vanille is in the back, cheering Hope on, but that's not really helping him out. Hope and Yuj are falling a bit behind, still on the first floor. Yuj is currently dead, either trying to roll an 18 to continue or hoping for a Resurrection from Hope. Gadot and Maqui are in the beginning of the second floor. They are right now fighting a rocky-dragon. Snow and Serah are on the near end of the second floor.

Lebreau walks in with a tray of drinks for everyone. The game is getting pretty crazy, figured they could use a beverage. It's currently Gadot and Maqui's turn, and they're fighting the rocky-dragon. Gadot rolls the dice for the creatures attack, and he rolled a 13, which means the beast chomped off Maqui's head. Maqui is dead, and his game character is sent to the graveyard. Yuj smiles seeing that, that means if he becomes resurrected, then he and Hope can catch up. Gadot rolls the dice for his attacks, and receives a 17, which means he critically hits the beast, slaying it.

Now it's Hope and Yuj's turn. Yuj begins rolling the dice in his hands. "Come on! Give me an 18!" The dice rolls on the table, but he gets...a 3. Triple snake eyes. "Oh damn!"

Hope worries about Yuj's frustration. The kid hopes to get a good roll to cheer his partner up. Hope takes the dice, rolls it in his hands then releases. He rolls a 10, and moves his character ten paces. Hope lands on a 'treasure chest' space, and he draws a treasure card.

"Strength boost. Triples the damage you inflicted on a creature." Hope reads.

"Man, you're lucky kid." Gadot says.

Hope sets that card in his pile. Now it's Snow and Serah's turn. Snow takes the dice, rolls it and release them, rolls a five. Snow's character piece takes five paces, it lands on a 'Bad luck' space. Snow draws a bad luck card.

"The villagers believed you are a witch. You are put into a stockade." Snow says.

That means that Snow have five turns to roll greater then a 12 or he's going to be hanged and sent to the graveyard. "Don't worry, Snow. You're gonna be okay." Serah says.

Serah takes the dice, rolls them in her hands, and releases them. She rolls a four. How pathetic. And just her luck, her character lands on a 'battle' space. Serah draws a battle card, and she has to face a level 8 Goblin. Serah rolls the dice, gets a 9, which allows her to use her Holy Bolt.

"Looks like you've got yourself some trouble." Yuj says, taking a sip of his beer.

"Look who's talking, Mr. dead guy." Gadot says.

"Shut up and make your move." Yuj says.

Gadot takes the dice, not taking his glaring eyes off of Yuj. He rolls the dice and rolls. A 13. Gadot moves his character and it lands on a 'Treasure chest' space. Gadot picks up a card, and it's a resurrection card. Gadot uses it on Maqui and he's back in the game.

Yuj isn't too happy to see the resurrection card. "Oh come on!"

"Well, you snooze you lose." Gadot says.

Yuj groans in frustration. Now Maqui makes his roll. He rolls a 16, moves in that many paces. He lands on a blink space. Now it's Yuj's turn, he violent shakes his dice like it's the only solution to get what he's after. Yuj slams the dice onto the table, which bounce off the board and aims directly at Serah. Serah flinches back, but luckily, Snow saw it coming and was able to block the dice from making contact of his girlfriend.

"Easy, Yuj." Snow says, dropping the dice.

Yuj reaches for the dice and takes them. "Sorry." Yuj rolls the dice again, this time, gently then before. He releases the dice, but gets a 17. "Are you kidding me!?"

Hope sighs. "This is getting crazy."

"It happens all the time." Serah tells Hope. "You'll get use to it."

* * *

The group is nearing the end of the game. Hope and Yuj have managed to check up. Maqui and Gadot are both stuck in a trap on floor three. The rest of the gamers are on floor five. Snow and Serah take the lead while Hope and Yuj are behind.

It's now Snow and Serah's turn. They are close to the castle and they'll soon have to face the final boss: The Ruby Dragon. Snow rolls his dice. He receives a 9, and moves his game piece in that many paces. Snow lands on a dungeon space and has been send to the dungeon. Now he's behind bars for the next three moves. Serah's nervous, if she gets to the castle without Snow, she's gonna have to face the dragon herself, and that's a problem for a White Wizard.

Serah takes the dice and rolls. She recieves 18. Usually, people would be pleased to receive that number, but Serah's not. Her piece is 15 paces from the castle. Which means she has to face the dragon. A pop-up cut-board of the dragon appeared right in front of the castle gates.

"You're doomed." Yuj says.

Serah know's he is right, but she has no other choice. Serah rolls her attack dice, a 5, which means she does her weakest of attacks: Shadow Word: Frost. Yuj rolls the dice for the dragons attack. It was a 47. Searing Gorge: Critical Hit. Serah was killed and her piece was sent to the graveyard.

"I can't believe that just happened." Serah says.

"Hey don't feel bad, babe." Snow says, putting a hand on Serah's shoulder, and giving her a smile. "When I get out of prison, I'll resurrect you and we can take on the beast together."

Serah looks up at Snow, smiles and nods. "That's right."

Now it's Maqui and Gadot's turn. Maqui is still in a paralyzed trap, so he cannot make a move. Gadot is in quicksand, so he needs to roll a 14 or greater. Any less would cause him to sink until he's dead. (3 sinks is roll a 4 or less, 2 sinks if roll 5-8 and 1 sink if roll 9-13) Gadot rolls his dice. Just as he fears, he gets a 3. Which means he's completely sunk, and the 1 leftover sink caused his death. His piece has been sent to the graveyard.

Now it's Hope and Yuj. Hope's a little nervous cause he's soon gonna face the dragon, and that thing recently creamed Serah in just one turn. Yuj is excited cause he thinks he's actually gonna win, since he still feels at an unfair advantage with playing along side with a newbie.

Hope makes his roll, a 7, and moves at that many paces. Hope lands right in the front steps of the castle. Now Yuj rolls his dice, he receives a 13. Yuj is excited, it's dragon time. Since Hope was at the front steps of the castle, he gets sucked into the battle.

"All right, let's do this!" Yuj says.

"Uh...Sure." Hope says, a little uncertain.

Vanille stands up beside Hope, she has to get a good look at this. Yuj and Hope now face the dragon. Yuj rolls his attack dice. A 21. Twisted Lightning. Now it's Hopes turn, he rolls his dice, a 10. He could only shoot at the dragon twice. Snow takes the dice and rolls for the Dragons attack. To everyone's surprise, it was a 67. Which means the dragon would unleash Death Word: Apocalypse.

Death Word: Apocalypse is where the dragon unleashes a powerful nova that wipes out anything within four floors (Those on the ground floor would be safe) Death Word: Apocalypse kills Yuj, Snow and Maqui. Hope survived cause he had a Holy Clavis card, which would protect him from any harmful magic. Alas, it wasn't enough. Hope's character was only sent to near death.

Everyone, mostly Yuj, have hope for the battle. "Come on, Hope. You can do this!" Snow says.

"Are you kidding? The dragon's health is still too high for him to finish it in one turn." Gadot says, smirking, arm crossed. "The kid's toast."

Hope knows the Gadot is right. There's no way he can defeat the dragon in just one turn, at near death. Hope looks over his deck of cards for anything that can help. But all he could find are some equipment and some potions that can be used at the cost of a turn. At the end of his deck, he noticed one card can be useful.

Hope sets his deck down, rolls the dice. Everything seems to be slowed as Hope released the dice. Everyone gazes down at the table as the dice rolls and spins, until it lands on...a 25. That unleashes Hope's powerful move: Divine Arrow.

"That's a good move, but it's not enough to win." Maqui says.

"Not yet." Hope says. He places down his card, to everyone's surprise, it's the Strength Boost card he won earlier. The card increases Hopes damage on the dragon by triple the amount.

"A Strength Boost and the Divine Arrow?" Serah says, shocked. "Those two combine...that would mean."

Snow pulls the dragon back down onto the game board. "The dragon is slain."

Hope can't believe he actually won, Yuj as well. Everyone celebrites, mostly Vanille. Hope however feels a bit awkward at this moment.

Minutes later, Hope, Serah, Snow and Vanille makes their leave from the cafe. "So, Hope. Did you have fun?" Serah asks.

"I did at first." Hope says. "But after we finished the game...everything seemed a bit weird."

"What do you mean?" Snow asks.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Hope says.

"Okay. Maybe you can join us next time we play Mazes and Dragons." Snow says.

Hope smiles a little. "I'll think about it." In secret, Hope really wouldn't. He's not really interested in playing the board game again. If Lightning were here, she would be happy that he wouldn't, since she would only see this as a nerdy board game. The last time Snow offered her to play, her exact words were: 'I'd rather eat a bowl of nails...without milk.' then stormed out of the cafe.

* * *

It's about five in the evening. The Yuna Akimura concert is about to begin very soon. But Hope wants to leave early so he and Vanille could meet Yuna backstage. Serah and Snow are happy for Hope, but also admired his excitement. Hope has eaten, taken a shower, dressed in his best clothes (Nothing fancy if that's what you're thinking. It's a concert, not a fancy restaurant in paris) All that's left for the kid to do is to pick up Vanille and head to the concert.

Hope now walks to Vanille's house. Just as he's in front of the door, he stops. He takes a deep breath then knocks on the door. Nothing happens for the first minute, then Fang answers the door. Oh great, just what the kid needs.

"Uh, hey Fang." Hope says. "I'm here to pick up Vanille."

"She'll be down in a minute, she's still getting ready." Fang steps outside, closing the door behind her. Hope feels nervous, he can tell what's gonna happen next. Fang stands in front of Hope. "Listen here, Hope. Lightning, Vanille and Serah might think you're a nice kid, but that doesn't chance anything." Fang leans down, glaring at Hope face to face. "I want no funny business going on, you hear?"

Hope isn't sure how to answer that. He knows what she's talking about, but the confusing part is how would he be doing that at a concert. "Uh...we're just going to a concert."

"You think I don't know that, kid?" Fang asks. "Keep your hands to yourself, mind your own business, and I want Vanille back by eleven o'clock, sharp! And remember one thing." Fang moves closer to Hope, as she does, Hope nervously steps back. Fang points a finger at her eye. "I got my eye..." Fang moves her finger to be pointing at Hopes face. "On. You. Are we clear?"

Hope nervously nods. "Yes ma'am."

Fang just close glares at Hope for a moment, then backs away slowly, then she turns and returns into the house. Hope sighs in relief. Fang is pretty scary, she's like a second Lightning. She's even scarier when she's protective with Vanille.

_Oh god. Why does my girlfriend had to have a Lightning for a guardian?_ Hope thought as he looks at the sky.

The sound of the door opening startles Hope. He thought it could be Fang, but calms down as soon as he realizes it's Vanille. "Hiya Hope." Vanille jumps out and closes the door behind her.

Hope is completely shocked looking at Vanille. She's not really wearing anything special, just her usual light pink halter top, orange and yellow skirt, beige boots, fur pelt around her waist, the numerous bracelets, three beaded necklaces, and an assortment of beads attached to various parts of her clothing. In fact, the only thing that has changed is her hair. Instead of being in her curled ponytails, it's all loose, and a little curly, over her shoulders. With a white flower attached to the left side of her head in her hair.

To Hope, she looks so stunning. No...she's more then that. She's...she's...I would have to make up a new word. She's Pre-uti-ous (Pretty. Beautiful. Gorgeous)

Vanille notices Hope staring at her, wither too long. It doesn't really bother her to anything, she's just concern. "Hope? ...Hope?" Hope snaps out of his trance and shakes his thoughts back into reality.

"O-oh. Sorry." Hope said sheepishly. He rubs the back of his neck nervously. "You look..." Hope shallows hard. "Very pretty."

Vanille smiles, and her cheeks turn light pink. "Thank you." Vanille says. "Shall we go?"

"Uh, yeah." Hope says.

The both of them reach their hands, and they hold pinkies, then walked off.


	28. The Concert

**A/N: I know the last chapter was a bit...crazy. But I was on writers block and I've been trying to search for some ideas, cause all I could get my mind on is ideas for this chapter and writing out my ideas down for the Book Seven: Time of my Avatar stories. But trust me, all you HopexVanille's out there are gonna enjoy this. All this waiting and think has got me for an ultimate idea to do for this chapter. It's all come down to this, at the Yuna Akimura concert. Any of you LightningxHope's out there (Who see them as a couple) you all might wanna walk away, unless you wanna suffer:**

**Craziness, fainting, nashua, smelly feet, being thirsty, sweating, amnesia, dumbnesia, harassing the author, lack of sleep, bieber fever, screaming, uncontrollable crying, weird cravings, spine loss, disabled legs, seeing rainbows, madness, tasting colors, hearing ghosts, toe fungus, crushing on Miley Cyrus/Justin Bieber, itching, and strange dreams.**

**With special guest star: Yuna from FFX/X-2**

* * *

Vanille and Hope make their way to the concert. It's not very far, so they were able to walk. It's really no other choice since Hope is too young to drive and Vanille isn't licensed. Of course they could ride to the concert on Chocobo, but it doesn't matter.

When they arrive at the concert, the parking lot area is completely packed. There's like hundreds of people trying to get in. Hope and Vanille even have to squeeze through the crowd, holding hands even just so they don't lose each other. Hope takes the lead through the crowd since he knows his destination: The backstage.

Hope and Vanille arrives at an open path, which leads to the backstage door. The door was guarded by a security guard. They approach the man, he stops them and ask if they have any passes. Hope and Vanille shows their backstage passes, which are being worn around their necks. The guard lets them in. Hope and Vanille travels around the backstage. There aren't many guards out here, there's mostly stage workers and such.

Hope and Vanille arrives down the hallway. There are many doors in the hallway, but Hope knows where Yuna would be at. He finds the one door with a gold star on it, and it's been guarded by two security guards. Hope and Vanille seems a bit worried, but Hope takes a deep breath, then he approaches at the guards. He was about to speak, but the two guards stands in front of him, blocking his way.

"Halt!" The guards say. "Yuna Akimura doesn't allow crashers."

"I'm not a crasher." Hope shows his backstage pass. "I have a pass."

The guards didn't listen, they grab Hope by the arms, lift him and take him away. Hope struggles and complains. Vanille jumps in to help, then a voice calls out. "Hey, hey. Boys!" The guards stop and they turn to see Yuna by the door of her dressing room. "It's okay. He's cool. Put him down." The security guards lets go of Hope. Hope falls on his butt however, he stands back up with the help of Vanille. "Come on in."

Yuna walks back into her dressing room, then Hope and Vanille follows her inside. When they're in, Yuna closes the door behind them. She turns to Hope and smiles. "Hey there...Faith, right?"

"Hope." Hope corrects.

"Right. Sorry." Yuna walks up to Hope and hugs him. "It's so good to see you again. I can't thank you enough for your help."

Hope feels lost in Yuna's hug. Not so much cause he's crushing on her or anything like that, but it's cause...well, she's a Songstress. Getting a chance to talk to her would make people go crazy. Vanille looks at the two, she honestly has no idea how to feel about this. She knows that Hope is her boyfriend, but she can't help but feel jealousy cause Yuna is a popular Songstress.

"Well, it was nothing." Hope says. Yuna ends her hug. "Uh, Yuna..." Hope moves aside, revealing Vanille to Hope. "This is Vanille, my girlfriend."

Vanille smiles and waves. "Hello."

"Oh, so you're the amazing Vanille." Yuna walks up to Vanille, grabs hold of her hands. "Hope told me about you." Yuna gets a good look at Vanille. "You look beautiful."

Vanille gives a mouth open smile. "Thank you. I am a huge fan of your music." Vanille was jumping a little saying that. Yuna admires Vanille's upbeat attitude. "It's such an honor to meet you."

"Always happy to please a fan." Yuna says. Yuna turns to face Hope. "I can see why she's your girlfriend."

Hope chuckles a little. Vanille walks up to Hope, wrap an arm around his shoulders. "Yep. And he's my Hopey-wopey."

Hope widens his eyes open hearing that, and Yuna laughs. "'Hopey-wopey'?"

Hope looks at Vanille. "Please, Vanille. It's really embarrassing."

"I think it's kind of cute." Yuna says. That doesn't really help Hope. "It was nice to see you two, and to see you again, Hope, but I should really be getting ready for the concert."

"Oh, okay. We'll just take our seats." Hope and Vanille heads for the door. Hope looks back at Yuna an waves at her. "See you later."

Yuna waves at Hope with a smile, Hope and Vanille leaves the room to go to their concert seats.

* * *

An hour has passed, and the audience is packed with fans, all of them cheering for Yuna. Hope and Vanille are in the front row, right in the center row of the stage. Vanille is cheering along with the crowd, well, not so much, just waving her hands in the air and clapping. Hope is just standing there, waiting patiently, while also looking at Vanille constantly.

The lights go out. Everyone in the audience calms down for a moment, but when the stage lights go on, they begin cheering once again. Music for "Real Emotion" plays.

There was a bit of a pause, Yuna raises from the center stage, and then the crowd screams and cheers for her. Yuna walks up to the front of the stage, the spotlights shine on her, revealing the Songstress from the darkness, then she begins to sing.

Hope and Vanille, mostly Vanille, seems excited about the concert. Yuna begins her dancing as she sings. Yuna starts to make movement around stage, she heads for the front row of the stage. All the fans in the front row, even Vanille, reach their hands out for the Songstress. At the 'And oh, I know, the world of real emotion has surrounded me', Yuna runs across the stage, with her hand out, as if she's giving all of the fans that are reach out a high five.

Vanille receives that high five as Yuna runs past her and Hope, and she jumps with excitement. Hope notices Vanille's excitement, and the way her hair bounced as she jumped. He thought it looked pretty. The kid starts to get butterflies in his stomach.

'Real Emotion' ends with a ton of confetti blasts and bright lights brightening the stage to the audience. The fans unleash a loud cheer at the ending, Hope even had to cover his ears hearing that blast of cheer. He was pretty off guard from that.

Before she begins the next song, Yuna speaks through the microphone. "How you all doing?" Everyone shouts 'Yay' at once. Yuna smiles with her lips open, showing her teeth. Yuna walks down the stage as she speaks. "I am so glad to be here with you all. Especially after what happened in the past few days. You all heard about my abduction, have you all?" The crowd boos at once hearing that. Yuna still smiles, she knows that they're saying they dislike Cain and his men. "I know, I know." The boos calm down. "Those people were insane. But that didn't stop me, cause I'm right here!"

Hope wonders if Yuna is gonna say anything about his rescue. He's not really expecting her to say anything, not cause she would forget, even though he just met her and she brought it up...sort of, but she was still thankful for it. "How about another song, huh?" Yuna asks, all perky. Everyone cheers 'yeah' "I can't hear you!" everyone cheers 'yeah', but even louder. "All right, where we go!"

Yuna turns her back on her fans and walks back into the stage. The lights go down, and a different kind of music plays. A stage light shines on Yuna and she starts singing '1000 words' (The english long version).

The cheering quiets down as everyone listens to Yuna's gentle singing, as if they're joining the melody or something like that. As the song goes on, Hope looks at Vanille, noticing the girl is smiling while paying her attention to Yuna. There was a pause on Yuna's singing after saying 'they'll hold you forever'. The music still goes on however.

"You having fun?" Hope says.

Vanille turns her attention to Hope, still smiling, and nods. "Yep." Hope and Vanille returns their attention to Yuna, and he resumes with the singing. "You know, it's my first time at a concert too."

Hope looks at Vanille, surprised. "Really?"

Vanille nods. "Yep...you don't really have concerts on Sunleth Waterscape."

"I see." Hope answers. Hope is really enjoying his first time at the concert. All those years of waiting and losing his chances at all totally worth it. All though the kid still wished he could be here with his mother. But then again, he wondered if he didn't want to be with her cause if he did get to meet Yuna while he was with Nora, she would pretty much embarrass him.

Hope's glad to be here with Vanille too, he wasn't too pleased when Vanille called him 'Hopey-wopey' in front of Yuna, really did embarrassed him. But can't be any worse then he could imagine Nora would have done.

After '1000 words', Yuna skips the chit-chat with the audience and continues with Suteki Da Ne (English Nobuo Uematsu version) Hope really enjoys this song, but it also saddens him at the moment. It was one of the songs that Nora use to sing to him whenever he was upset. Yes, she did sing that Miracles song to him, a mother doesn't sing just only one song to her own son.

Hope looks down, Vanille looks at Hope, then noticed his expression. "Hey." Hope looks up at Vanille. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Hope says. "It's just...this song." Hope looks back at Yuna at stage. "It was one of my favorites and it always calmed me down whenever I listen to it." A pause on the singing happens, then Hope looks down. "My mom use to sing it to me whenever I was upset."

Vanille frowns a little, but she's still mostly smiling. She wraps an arm around Hope, a hand on his shoulder, and she pulls him close to her. Hope seemed a bit startled from Vanille's touch. "It'll be all right."

Hope manages a small smile, he really does feel happy when Vanille smiles, then nods. "Okay."

* * *

The concert goes on. Hope and Vanille are having the time of their live at their very first concert. Yuna is at the end of 'Kimi Ga Lru Kara' (The fan made version I put in my 'Light and Darkness, Hope and Despair' story) The song brings tears to her eyes, Vanille really think this is a beautiful song. She's now sad that it's over.

"Let me hear yall!" Yuna says, the crowd cheers. "Sounds like you all are having a fun time." Everyone cheers 'yeah' in agreement. "All right, well, I hope you guys are ready for one last song." The audience goes 'aww' in disappointment. Yuna just smiles and laughs silently. "Aww, come on, don't be like that. This song is very special."

The crowd draws silent, wondering if it could be a new song she made. And they're right. "This is a new song I have been working on in the past few weeks. But that's not what makes it special." The audience sounds confused, Hope is a bit curious. "As you all know, I was kidnapped. But I did had a little help escaping." Hope widens his eyes open, he can tell where this is going. Yuna walks across the stage as she speaks. "A special fan of mine rescued me from my abduction, and he is here tonight with a very special lady." Yuna spots, facing her hands placing her fingers on her chest. "Not talking about myself."

The audience laughs at Yuna's little speech. Hope rolls his eyeballs side to side and lowers his head down in shame. Vanille is happy to hear Yuna say that she's Hope's 'special lady'. Yes, the girl is aware of who Yuna is talking about.

"I figured this would be the perfect song cause this special lady is his girlfriend." Everyone goes 'oooh' hearing that. Vanille gives Hope a playful shove, giggling. Yuna walks across the stage until she's at the center row, basically somewhat in front of Hope and Vanille. "Can we get a spotlight right here?" The lighters move the spotlights right on top of Hope and Vanille. Those near them realizes where the spotlight's pointing and backs up, giving them some space.

Vanille just looks around, smiling, like she has no clue of what's happening (She is aware of what's going on) Hope just seems really nervous. Yuna looks down at Hope. She bends down and raises a hand out. "Come on up, Hope. Both you and Vanille."

Vanille turns her head to Hope. Hope doesn't answer, or accepts Yunas hand. Vanille grabs hold of Hope's arm. "Come on. It'll be fun!"

Hope shook his head. "N-no...no." Hope nervously backs away.

Yuna drops her hand. "Aww, looks like someone's a little shy." Yuna stands back up, walking up to the band behind her. "Come on boys, how about we give him some encouragement?"

A soft love music plays, the stage lights dim down, with a spotlight still on Yuna and Hope and Vanille. Yuna looks down at Hope and Vanille from the distance, holding the microphone by her mouth abd begins singing 'Eternal Love' (**A/N: This one is also fan made, just like that Kimi Ga Lru Kara I mentioned before. This one was made by the same youtuber: Adrisaurus**)

This I swear unto the starlit sky  
My love for you will stay forevermore, forevermore  
So hold on to this hand of mine  
And I promise you, I'll never let go...

As the music keeps playing, Yuna pauses the song, not by choice, that's how the song goes. Hope is still too nervous to come up. Yuna waves at him to come up. Vanille grabs Hope by the arm. "Come on." Vanille pulls Hope up on stage. When they're up, the fans that surrounded them cover up that empty space. If they wanted to turn back, it's too late.

The song continues.

Days just keep on passing by  
And you are always on my mind  
Naturally, baby you're the only one

Hope is feeling very nervous. He is standing right on stage in front of thousands of people. The kid even looks up on the screens above and around the stage. Clearly, he and Vanille are on the screen. The whole audience is watching them. Talk about a predicament situation for the boy.

Together we face what's ahead  
Unafraid of anything  
And that's because you're here with me

What the kid doesn't know is someone is recording this live on the internet. At the Farron house, Serah and Snow are watching the live-stream of Yuna's concert. They both cannot believe what's happening to Hope and Vanille.

"No...way." Snow says.

"I can't believe it." Serah says. Lightning walks by, Serah looks over her shoulder to see her sister. "Sis. Come here. You need to see this."

Lightning stands behind Serah, looking at the video over her shoulder.

To look onto those strong eyes  
I wish time would stop and leave us here in this embrace  
(Baby, we will own the night...)

Lightning gawked at the video, she cannot believe what she's saying: Hope and Vanille on center stage of the concert. With Yuna singing the 'Eternal Love' to them.

"Well I'll be darned." Lightning mutters.

I can see a thousand lights  
Shining brightly from the sky onto your smiling face

Hope feels completely frozen on stage. He has no idea what to do. He's on center stage, in the spotlight, with thousands of people watching him, that's over two thousand eyeballs. Can you blame him for being nervous?

And then you'll see...  
Eternal love, that's what this is  
This feeling that I just cannot resist

Vanille can pretty much see how nervous Hope is. She puts a hand on his check, causing Hope to move his head so he's facing her. Vanille smiles at Hope, then she moves her hand in front of hopes face and taps a finger on Hopes nose. "Boop."

Hope laughs a little from that, mostly nervous.

So hold on to this hand of mine  
And I promise you, I'll never let go...

Hope looks at that smile Vanille gives him. It really does make him happy when she smiles.

The day we first met, the day we first kissed  
I still remember everything about us, babe  
Until the day you when said yes;

Hope looks directly into Vanilles eyes. He notices how well they sparkle. He smiles, staring into those beautiful eyes, his nerves starts to disappear, and be begins to feel like it's now just him and Vanille.

These are the moments I am sure to cherish for all time...  
Your lips are so sweet - can you feel my heart beat?  
I still remember everything about us, babe  
And after all this time  
I'm thankful to the stars that I have found you

The music is really beautiful, it's starting to brighten up the mood for everyone, especially Vanille and Hope, mostly Vanille. Serah, Snow and Lightning at all watching this moment on the laptop. Serah and Snow are feeling touched. Lightning shows no emotion, but on the inside, she feels happy for Hope.

Lightning lays her arms crossed on the back on the couch then rests her chin on her arms, looking directly at the video screen.

When I think about it now,  
I was probably too blessed to be forever yours  
(I am yours, and you are mine...)

"They are so cute together." Serah says. Serah looks over her shoulder, looking at Lightning. "Don't you think so, Light?"

Lightning offers a small smile. "I guess. Vanille is a nice girl."

"I just wonder what's gonna happen to Hope if Fang finds out about those two." Snow says with a cocky laugh. He ain't wrong. If Fang ever does find out about this, he's probably dead.

But I try my best to hide;  
Tears falling from my eyes, cause sometimes I'm afraid  
You might say goodbye

Yuna looks at Hope and Vanille. She really seems to enjoy those two together. All though she does hope that they'll do something other then just stand there and gaze at each other. The audience probably wishes for the same thing. Even Serah and Snow are hoping for the same thing.

The audience stays silent, they try hard to be patient to let Hope and Vanille do their thing.

Hope no long worries about his whereabouts, or the audience that's paying attention to him. All because he has Vanille with him.

Eternal love, that's what this is  
This feeling that I just cannot resist  
So hold on to this hand of mine  
And I promise you, I'll never let go...

Yuna pauses the singing. There's actually a really long pause on the singing, but the music still continues to play. When the song stops, Hope speaks. "Vanille?" Vanille answers with a 'hum' and tilted her head to the side a little.

"I uh..." Hope looks down, he tries to find the right words. Hope grabs both of Vanilles hands, then looks up at her. "I'm glad we've met. I'm...I'm happy to be with you." Vanilles lips open as she smiles. She feels touched to hear that. "I just wish my mother was here...she could love to meet you."

Vanille locks her fingers with Hopes. "I feel just the same way."

Hope and Vanille stands there. After a long moment of silence, Yuna speaks. "Don't just stand there." Hope looks past Vanille to Yuna, Vanille looks over her shoulder to Yuna. "Kiss her."

Hope widen his eyes open hearing that. He looks back at Vanille, Vanille looks back at Hope as well. She's still smiling, she obviously has no worry about it. Hope can feel himself blushing at the thought of kissing Vanille. It would be his first official kiss, unlike that kiss on the head from Lightning or the kiss on the cheek from Vanille. It would be on the lips, both of them doing it.

"I think someone needs some confidence." Yuna says, then begins chanting. "Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." Hope feels a little nervous, now Yuna's cheering for them to kiss. "Come on everyone! Let's help them out."

Each passing second, the audience begins shouting 'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!', and the crowd also claps. Soon enough, the entire audience is chanting for them to kiss. Even Serah and Snow are joining in back at the house. Lightning however doesn't join in, she just looks very closely at the screen, seeing if they really are gonna do it.

Hope looks directly at the audience, his nerves are slowly returning. Hope returns his attention to Vanille, who's still smiling. The chanting becomes faster. "Kiss, kiss, kiss." Vanille gives a small nod.

Hope starts to relax, and takes a deep breath. He and Vanille leans close to each others face. Moving closer and closer in inches. Their lips are about three inchs close, a small hesitation, then they kiss. The entire crowd cheers. It finally happened, their first kiss.

Serah and Snow cheers for Hope back at the house. "All right! Way to go man!" Snow says.

Lightning just smiles, she's proud of the boy.

Hope and Vanille deepens their kiss, and they wrap around in each others arms. As they have their moment, Yuna continues to sing.

Eternal love, that's what this is  
This feeling that I just cannot resist  
So hold on to this hand of mine  
And I promise you, I'll never let go...

Hope and Vanille are completely lost in their kiss, mostly Hope. All the screaming fans just fade away. They feel like they are the only two people in the whole world, the sounds of the 'Eternal Love' song still fills in their heads. Their kiss feels like an eternity, but it only lasts for a couple of seconds.

They slowly disband the kiss. Vanille rests her head on Hopes shoulder, still holding on to him. She closes her eyes and smiles. Hope does the same, resting his head over her shoulder.

I swear upon the starlit sky  
My love for you will stay forevermore  
My heart and soul I'll give to you  
Cause this warmth I feel is eternal love...

The music still plays as Yuna finishes the song, then the music slowly ends. The audience cheers once again. The ending of the song and the audience cheering interrupts Hope's and Vanille's moment.

Yuna walks up in the front stage. "Thank you, Bodhum fans! This certainly has been one very special night. Good night!"

* * *

Hope and Vanille waits backstage while Yuna is doing some business with her manager. It was certainly a special night for the both of them. Vanille and Hope talked while they're waiting. They told each other that it was their first kiss. Hope was surprised to hear that from Vanille. Vanille...she wasn't too surprised, she pretty much predicted it was his first kiss as well.

Yuna now approaches to Hope and Vanille. "Thanks for everything, Yuna. We had a wonderful night." Hope says.

"You are welcome." Yuna says, smiling. "I'm glad you two had fun."

Vanille nods. "We sure did."

"Oh, I almost forget. Wait here." Yuna walks into her dressing room.

Hope and Vanille wonders what it could be. A minute later, the songstress returns. She approaches Hope and Vanille, holding out two bracelets at them. They look down at the bracelets. They both look like Yuna's lucky bracelet, the only difference is there's an outlined heart in the middle of the outline star, and the small gems on that heart are pink.

"I had the jewelry store remake my bracelet twice, but add the heart." Yuna looks at Hope. "I made them for you and Vanille."

Hope seems surprised. "How did you know I would bring Vanille?"

Yuna giggles from Hopes question. "I didn't. I was gonna give you hers and then you could just give it to her. All though I was kind of expecting you to bring her." Yuna wraps the bracelet around Hopes wrist, clasp it together, then she turns to Vanille and does the same. "And one for you."

Hope and Vanille looks down at the bracelets, Vanille looks up at Yuna with a smile. "It's so pretty."

Yuna nods with a smile. "Thanks again, Yuna. I don't know how we can repay you."

"Consider it a thanks for saving me." Yuna says. "Well, I should get going."

Hope nods. "Yeah. I should get Vanille home before Fang kills me." Vanille laughs at Hope's comment. "I hope we'll see each other again."

Yuna agrees. She gives Hope a good-bye hug, then does the same to Vanille. Then the trio goes their separate ways. Hope and Vanille walks all the way back home. But first, they stopped by at Vanille's place. They made it just in time, it's about five minutes until eleven.

They are now right in front of the door. Vanille turns and faces Hope. "Um..." Vanille looks down, holding her hands behind her back. "I had a lot of fun tonight. We should do it again sometime."

Hope nervously rubs the back of his neck. "I don't think Yuna could pull something like that for every date." Hope nervously chuckles.

Vanille smiles and giggles. "No, silly-willy. I just had fun being with you." Now Hope feels pathetic saying the previous comment. "Well...good night." Vanille walks up in front of Hope, giving him a kiss on the cheek, then enters her house.

Hope sighs dreamily, then he makes his way to his house next door. As soon as he's in the house, he is greeted by Lightning, Serah and Snow. Serah and Snow are smiling happily for Hope, Lightning's just giving her smirk.

"What?" Hope asks.

"We just saw...everything." Serah says. Hope looked confused wondering what she meant, then suddenly feels a mix of nervous and embarrassed at what she really meant...then confused all over again wonder how they could have. "The concert was web-camed, all over the internet."

Hope didn't think he could feel even worse. And he's wrong. "I can't believe this." Hope says.

Snow stands next to Hope, giving him a pat on the back. "Way to go, kid...oh, I shouldn't call you a kid. You're a man now."

"You and Vanille looked like you had fun." Serah says.

Lightning walks up to Hope, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You seemed happy on stage." Lightning says.

Hope looks up at everyone. They all seem happy for the kid. Even though he's been exposed to the world, he still had fun. He's still together with Vanille and the world didn't end. The kid smiles. "I sure did."


	29. Day at the Beach

**A/N: Didn't that Hope and Vanille moment at the concert just melt your hearts? We are now on the final day, day thirteen. But we are far from the Fireworks. The group are now enjoying they're day at the beach, like everyone would do on a special day.**

* * *

**Day 13**

Hope gets a good night sleep, overwhelmed with happiness about the concert last night. Vanille's the same thing as well. All though from her, it's just her usual self. It's morning and Serah's the first to awaken. She's already in the kitchen, working on breakfast. Hope slept in a little since he's tried from the concert last night. Lightning is the next one to awaken.

Lightning walks into the kitchen, yawning, still in her pajamas with her bedhead hair. Serah smiles, looking at her sister. "Morning, sis."

Lightning looks at Serah and offers a small smile. "Morning, Serah."

Lightning goes into the fridge, she takes out a carton of orange juice, then a glass cup. Lightning pours herself some orange juice. "Hey, Lightning?" Lightning stops pouring to look up at her sister. "Tonight's the fireworks festival. Is Hope going?"

Lightning thinks for a moment, she honestly has no idea. "I haven't really thought of it." Lightning sets the carton down. "Well, he has doing much better since we first asked him."

"I know, but still. He was gonna go with his..." Serah was silent afterwards, but Lightning knew what she was talking about.

"I know, Serah." Lightning puts the carton away in the fridge. She grabs the glass of orange juice and takes a sip. "Well, I'll talk to him, see if he's well enough to come."

"Okay." Serah says.

Lightning sits on the table, waiting for her breakfast. She wonders how to talk to Hope. She at least wants to spare his feelings about going without his mother. Serah walks in the dinning room with some eggs and toast for Lightning. Lightning eats her breakfast in silence, she was having a peaceful moment until someone slams the door open.

"Hello!" Lightning frowns and groans in annoyance. It's her 'brother'. Snow walks into the dinning room, there he sees Lightning. "Hey, sis."

Lightning shots Snow a glare, impaling her fork in the small pile of scrambled eggs. "I am not your sister!" She growls.

"Geez, take it easy." Snow seats on the table across from Lightning. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Lightning isn't happy hearing Snow say that. Serah walks into the dinning room. "Hey, Snow. You about ready?"

"Yep. Got everything outside." Snow says.

Lightning is curious at what they're up to. "What are you two doing?"

"We're all going to the beach." Serah says.

Lightning raises her eyebrows, she isn't to pleased to hear that. "By 'all', I hope you mean you two, your silly gang and Hope."

"And you and Vanille and Fang." Snow says.

"No way!" Lightning says.

"Come on, sis." Serah pleads. "It's a beautiful day outside, and we all have the day off cause of the festival tonight."

"I don't care. I'm not going, and that's final!" Lightning says.

Just like that, Lightning storms off. Serah sighs, her sister is pretty stubborn. Just then, Hope walks right into the dinning room. The kid is just waking up.

"Hey, what's going on?" Hope asks.

"Nothing." Serah says. "Hey, Hope. I was wondering." Hope looks at Serah, wondering what it is she wants. "As you know, tonight is the fireworks festival. Do you wanna go?"

Hope seems surprised, he nearly forgot about the festival. He remembered that Serah and Lightning offered to take them there, for an answer, he's not sure, cause he thought it would be too sad, going there without his mother. But he's feeling a lot better then he was then.

For an answer, Hope nods. "Yes, I wanna go."

Serah smiles, and claps her hands together. "Great!"

* * *

Serah was able to beg Lightning to come to the beach with them. Took a lot of convincing, or in Lightning's case annoyance, but she agreed to go to the beach, but she promises she's not gonna have a good time.

Lightning can't believe she's actually going to the beach. I know, Lightning lives in a town where it has a huge lovely beach. The soldier girl isn't too fond with beaches. It could be because every time Lightning goes to the beach, she's always hanging out with team NORA. They just annoy her. The worse is when they play volleyball, they sometimes shoot the ball too far, they sometimes hit Lightning.

By noon, the group arrives at the beach with team NORA. Lightning is wearing a black one piece swimsuit that has lightning bolts on them, sunglasses, and a pair of shorts as well. Snow is in some blue swim trucks with waves on them, he's also wearing his trench coat. Serah is in a red bikini, wearing a jacket for some cover. Hope is in black and gray swim trunks. Lebreau in a purple bikini, Yuj in green trunks, Maqui in orange, yellow trunks, also wearing a white sleeveless shirt and Gadot in red trunks.

Snow is carrying everything like a packed male. Highlight of Lightning's day so far, seeing the doofus having some misery. When they arrived at the beach, Snow and the gang set everything up. Lightning just took out and unfold a beach chair, then sits on it reading a book.

"Sis! You're just gonna sit there and read!" Serah complains.

Lightning lays her book down at her lap then stares at her sister with irritation. "Serah! You brought me here. Don't push it!" Lightning returns her attention to her book.

"Maybe we shouldn't bother her." Hope says. Everyone else agrees.

Vanille and Fang meets up with the group at the beach. Fang is in a black one piece just like Lightning, but without the lightning bolts, and Vanille's in a white bikini. Hope is pretty stunned to see Vanille, she looks stunning. The kid can feel his cheeks burning red. Fang already warned the kid not to get any funny ideas, he doesn't need to be reminded of her warning.

Team NORA find a spot of their own at the beach, since they know they would feel uncomfortable, mostly Maqui, to be at the presence of Lightning.

"It's such a beautiful day." Lebreau says.

"It sure is." Maqui says.

Yuj takes out the beach umbrella. "I can't wait for the festival tonight." Yuj plants the umbrella into the sand. The moment he does, he notices something he hit. "What the..." Yuj removes the Umbrella. Maqui and Gadot gathers around him. Yuja picks up an old sandy piece of paper. "What is it?"

Maqui takes the object, he realizes what it is. "It's a treasure map."

"Let me see." Gadot takes the map, he looks over it. "Yo, man. This could be the map to the treasure chest on Blindbeard the Pirate!"

"You serious, man?" Yuj asks.

"I'm drop dead serious! If we find this treasure chest, we're going to be rich!" Gadot says.

Maqui and Yuj joins in as well, excited. "Well, count me out." Lebreau says, putting on her sunglasses then lays on the beach chair. "I'd wither spend my time in this gorgeous day."

Gadot shrugs his shoulders. "Suit yourself, more treasure for us!"

The boys cheered and they take off on their little treasure hunt. Lebreau just watches them leave, then she shakes her head and gives a sigh. "Boys..."

Maqui, Yuj and Gadot being their little treasure hunt. The map first tells them to find the upside down anchor then take sixty paces south to the next location.

* * *

Everyone else is having a good time at the beach. Lightning's having an okay time, she's able to read her book without any interruptions of any kind. Serah and Snow are sitting in the sand in front of the shores, the waters of the ocean sometimes waves in and soaks their feet. Hope and Vanille are making sand castles together. Fang is just laying down on a towel, getting tanned.

Serah and Snow are being all lovey-dovey with each other, which is hard for Lightning to ignore. Vanille and Hope finishes their sand castle. Vanille stands up. "There! All done!"

Lightning looks at the sand castle they made. She just groan and turns her attention back to her book. "Childish." She muttered.

Hope stands up. "It looks great."

Serah and Snow looks at the sand castle. "Hey, great job you two." Serah says.

Snow stands up, walking over to the sand castle. He bends down, looking down upon it. "I must say, that's pretty good." Snow stands up, waving his arms, doing some stretches. "Well, I'm up for a game of Volleyball." Lightning's on the alert with the word 'Volleyball' "Who's in?"

"No! No Volleyball!" Lightning shouts.

Everyone looks at Lightning as if she committed murder. No one said anything, but Lightning does return to her book. "What's with her?" Fang asks.

"She just doesn't like volleyball cause it's a bit distracting to her." Snow says.

Lightning looks at Snow with disapproval. "A bit? You guys are always shooting that thing at me. And I was on the other side of the beach for one of those." Lightning's tone was a bit harsh.

Fang stands up, walks up to behind Lightning. "Well, love. You won't have a problem with the ball if you're playing in the game. What'd say, Light? One set, first to 21?"

"Not happening. I just want some peace and quiet." Lightning says, continuing her attention to the book. All though her tone on that comment made it hard to believe that's what she really wants.

"Come on, sis. Please just play." Serah says. "I brought you out here on a beautiful day just to have fun."

Lightning slams her book closed, grunts in defeat. "Fine! I'll play your stupid little game!"

Lebreau is just laying on her chair, looking up at the sky. The girl is having a relaxing moment. Snow walks towards Lebreau, waving. "Hey, Lebreau."

Lebreau seats up, then raises her sunglasses up to her forehead. "Snow? What's up?"

"Just about to play Volleyball." Snow then realizes that Lebreau is al alone. "Hey, where's everyone else?"

"The boys are out on some silly treasure hunt." Snow seems confused, he's about to ask but Lebreau speaks further. "Don't ask."

"Okay...You wanna join us?" Snow asks.

"Sure." Lebreau gets out of her chair then follows Snow to the court.

Meanwhile, Maqui, Yuj and Gadot are moving on in their treasure hunt. Yuj is reading the map for Gadot is holding on to the shovels and a pick axe. After arriving at the upside down anchor, they head south in sixty paces. At the destination, which was the beach parking lot, and now they start at the old oak tree that was split by lightning, which was twenty feet from the parking lot on a street island, they had to move 500 yards southeast.

When they arrived at the destination, they didn't pay attention at where they were heading. They noticed the location they're at is the household of Serah and Lightning and Hope.

"Hey, this is Serah's house." Maqui says.

"Maybe the treasure is buried in here!" Gadot says.

"Let's find out." Yuj looks back at the map and reads it. "All right. At the destination, turn left, then take about thirty steps." The gang turns left, and starts walking.

The gang just looks down at their feet, counting. At about fifteen, Maqui looks up. He gasps horrified, grabs Gadot and Yuj and pulls them back. "Wait stop!"

Yuj and Gadot looks at Maqui. "What's the problem, man?" Gadot asks.

"Do you guys realize where you're heading?" Gadot and Yuj looks head, noticing the double doors. "That's the parents room. You guys know Lightning forbids anyone from entering!"

"Relax, Maqui.." Yuj says.

"So you forgot what she did to Snow after the last time he tried to enter?" Maqui says.

They couldn't forget, they still have nightmares after seeing Lightning in that fit of rage. "She's not gonna find out. We're just gonna go in, do what the map says and get out." Gadot says.

Maqui still has a bad feeling about this. So they went in, arrive at the thirty steps, which is the very center of the room. Yuj looks back at the map. "All right. 'X marks the spot. You have found the treasure. Happy digging'."

Yuj drops the map. "We're gonna have to dig from here."

Maqui is suddenly horrified hearing that. "What? Oh! No, no, no, no, no!" Yuj and Gadot looks at Maqui. "Okay, this is where I draw the line! If Lightning finds out what we're doing in here, she's going to MURDER us!"

Gadot hands Yuj a shovel, then he puts the other on down while he wields the pick axe. "Quit complaining, Maqui. If you're so worried, why don't you make yourself useful and go keep watch?"

Gadot slams the pick axe on the carpeted wooden ground. Maqui flinched and silently moaned like that strike really hurt him too. As Gadot and Yuj do their work, Maqui decided to do what they suggested. He stands out on the entrance of the hallway (The entrance by the living room, not by the bedroom doors) to keep an eye out for Lightning.

* * *

Back at the beach, the group is setting everything up for a game of Volleyball. Lebreau is setting up the net, Snow and Fang are at one side of the court, warming up. Lightning is standing in front of Serah, Vanille and Hope, who are sitting on the bench. Lightning's trying to decide who to pick for a partner. Lightning can tell that Serah and Vanille are pretty much aren't going to be any help since she's going against Fang and Snow. Then again, they would also be a pro that Fang and Snow might go easy if one of them was on her team.

...Nah, she's not going to take the risk. Plus she knows that Serah's not that good in Volleyball. So Lightning's only other choice was to have Hope on her team. Hopefully (Ha, ha. Little joke right there) the kid doesn't stink at all at this sport, despite his height that is.

Lightning and Hope now stand on the other side of the volleyball court, opposite side of Snow and Fang. When Lebreau was done setting up the net, she sat on the bench with Serah and Vanille.

Fang holds the volleyball in her hand. "You ready to get served, Light?" Fang asks with that smirk on her face.

Lightning squinted her eyes, offendedly. Lightning slightly tilted her neck side to side, the joints on her neck cracking, then Lightning positions herself. "I'm going to make you eat those words, Fang."

"Let's see what Lady Luck thinks." Fang tosses the volleyball above her, then makes the first strike.

The ball was coming at Hope. Lightning pays close attention to the ball, she was even surprised to see Hope return the service. The ball is flying towards Snow. Snow strikes the ball and it's now flying towards Lightning. The ball was close to the net, so Lightning was able to jump up and give Fang a spike strike.

The ball lands right in front of Fang. Sand blasted from the balls impact and hits Fang. Fang also fell back. Serah, Vanille and Lebreau were surprised to see that. Vanille was also worried a little. Fang looks up at Lightning with a surprised look.

Lightning looks down at Fang. "Still believing in Lady Luck?"

Fang gives a soft chuckle and gets back on her feet. "All right, soldier." Fang stands back up and wipes the sand off of her. "Let's see what you're made of." Fang picks up the ball and serves it.

The game goes on for about thirty minutes. The score was 20-20. Both teams needed a game point. Hope was being to reach his limits. The kid is bending down a little, hands on his knees, panting in exhaustion. Lightning notices Hope getting tired, but doesn't bother. She just focuses on the game. Now it's Snows turn to serve the ball.

Serah, Vanille and Lebreau all watch closely at the game like it was a sudden death challenge in a deathly pit coliseum in Hades. Vanille is nervously biting her nails. The girl is mostly on the pressure cause she doesn't know who to root for: Her guardian or her boyfriend. It's eating the poor girl alive.

"You ready to lose, Lightning?" Fang asks, teasing Lightning.

"In your dreams, Fang." Lightning turns to Snow. "Serve it up!"

Snow tosses the ball above him, then strikes it. The volleyball comes to Hope. When it's fallen, he realizes what's happening, then makes a return serve, a wither rusty one. Fang strikes the ball, making another return, then Lightning strikes back. The ball flies high, Snow and Fang keeps their eyes on it, but the ball flies into the sun and the sunlight shines in their eyes, blinding them.

The ball comes down. Fang jumps and slides on the sand on her stomach to catch the ball, but was too late, for the ball lands on the sand inches from her hands. Lightning smirks down at Fang, pleased with her victory.

Fang gets back on her feet, groaning. "All right, you win." Fang walks away in defeat.

Lightning turns to Hope, walks up to him. She puts a hand on his shoulder. "You all right?"

"Yeah, just exhausted." Hope bends down, sitting down on the sand.

Everyone gathers in the middle of the court. "Okay. How about we go and get some ice cream?" Vanille says.

"Yeah. we can all go to Winter Wonderland." Serah says.

Lightning agrees. "I think I have some cash at the house."

Lightning, Serah and Hope heads for the house.

* * *

Maqui paces around the hallway, he's suppose to keep watch, but he's really nervous. If Lightning comes home, what is she gonna say, or react? Yuj and Gadot are still digging inside the room. Maqui groans and he walks to the bedroom. He looks in to see digging still happening.

"I'm telling you guys, this is a bad idea!" Maqui says.

Yuj pops his head out of the hole, most of his face is covered in dirt. "Would you stop worrying, Maqui. I'm telling you, Lightning's not gonna find out."

Yuj dives back into the hole and continues digging. Maqui groans in disappointment and goes back into the hallway. Lightning, Hope and Serah returns to the house. they went upstairs and gets changed. Lightning was the first to get done changing. She heads for the kitchen. Maqui walks out of the hallway, he notices Lightning coming up to him.

Maqui yells with worry, which startles Lightning. Maqui hangs against a wall, trying to act cool and hide his worry. "Uh, err. Lightning...hey...How's it going?"

Lightning seems curious. "I'm fine...What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I was looking for Serah or Snow. I couldn't find them at the beach so I thought I'd look here." Maqui says.

Lightning knows he's lying. Maqui is a terrible liar, even when he's nervous. "What are you hiding from me, Maqui?" Lightning says wither coldly.

"Nothing..." Is all Maqui says.

Lightning tries to get past Maqui. Everytime she tries, Maqui just blocks her way. Lightning tries for a minute, then just pushes Maqui aside and marches down the hallway. Maqui becomes very nervous as Lightning walks to the parents bedroom.

Lightning enters the room, the moment she enters, she is horrified at what's happening. There's a large hole in the center of the room, and dirt everywhere on the floor, and the bed. Lightning couldn't breath.

"Hey! We hit something!" Lightning turns her attention to the hole when she heard that. Yuj and Gadot pulls the large treasure chest out of the hole. They toss it onto the ground beside the hole. Yuj and Gadot pops their heads out of the hole. They were happy at first, then they seem to worry when they see Lightning.

"Uh-oh..." They both softly say.

Lightning can feel her anger and rage building up. She's starting to breath heavily, getting louder and sounding more angrier. Maqui stands next to Lightning. "Lightning, I would like to say for the record...I was against this whole thing from the start! It was all their fault, I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen to me. No, no, no. They just want to dig up their stupid little-"

Maqui becomes cut off when Lightning gives him an iron grip on his throat. Maqui chokes and coughs, he gasps for air as Lightning tightens her hand over his throat. Serah and Hope walks into the bedroom.

"Lightning. What's going..." When she's in, she realizes what's happening. "Oh dear."

Hope and Serah notices Lightning getting angrier. She's like a volcano that's about to erupt. "Uh...is Lightning okay?" Hope whispers to Serah.

Serah turns to Hope and starts pushing him. "We need to get out of here. Trust me, we shouldn't be around when she's about to burst." Serah and Hope makes a run for it. Lightning's outrage builds up with an angered scream.

Serah and Hope makes it out of the house. By twenty feet, they stop and look back, to see Lightning's outrage unleashed by having the house exploding (Not literally, just for effect) by jumping off the ground and a massive blast of flare bursting out of the roof.


	30. Fireworks

**A/N: Yuj and Gadot had it coming, didn't they? They had to dig up their little treasure, huh? Well, I hope they learned their lesson. I feel bad for Maqui. He had to get a beating when he was against the whole thing. Final chapter of the story, where it all leads up to...the Fireworks Festival.**

* * *

Lightning is pretty tricked off with the NORA group's little stunt in the Farron household. She pretty much give Yuj, Gadot and Maqui, even through he apologized and said he had nothing to do with this, a whole new world of pain. They pretty much a long bus ride to pain-sylvania. Ha, ha! Good one, Kataang9.

Lightning, Serah and Snow are now in the hospital where the NORA gang are in the hospital. They're entire bodies are in a cast. The only parts of their bodies are visible are their eyes and mouths. Serah is pretty shocked that they're still alive. She was sure that Lightning would have them dead. Being in pain by Lightning isn't the only thing that has the gang bumped, the hospital bill was so expensive that it cost them that entire treasure chest they dug up. SO it's like they pretty much did all that hunting and putting up with Lightning for nothing. What a shame...

Right now, Lightning and Snow and Serah are out in the hallway. Snow and Lightning are shouting in argument. Lightning is angrily mentioning to Snow what the boys were doing and all that damage they caused to the bedroom. Snow tells Lightning he knows nothing about their treasure hunt and if he ever did, he would have stopped them.

"Lightning! I know you're upset, but don't you think this is a little unreasonable?" Snow asks.

"Shut up, Snow! You and your childish gang are BANNED from ever setting foot in my house! That's final!" Lightning shouts.

Serah is speechless, she feels like a third wheel in this conversation. She's also shocked that she's never going to see her boyfriend ever again. Serah grabs Lightnings arm. "Uh, sis? Can I speak to you?"

Serah pulls Lightning away from Snow. Serah talks to Lightning calmly, trying to calm her down and be reasonable with her. Serah tells Lightning that she's also upset about what NORA did to her parents bedroom, she's mad at them even. Not Lightning mad, but really mad. But she thinks that being Snow into this is really unreasonable, not because that he's her boyfriend, but because he had nothing to do with it. Serah knows you can't bring the big boss into this when he's totally out of it.

As Lightning and Serah talks, Snow looks at his men in the room. He sighs and shook his head. He still cannot believe Gadot, Yuj and Maqui would do such a thing. He thought he'd warn them a thousand times not to ever enter the room.

Snow felt a tap on the back of his shoulder. He turns to see it's Lightning and Serah. Lightning still looks really mad at Snow. "Okay then. I've decided not to ban you from my house." Snow sighs in relief. "But whenever you are in my house, I'm keeping you under surveillance." Lightning turns and walks off, but then stops after teen feet and looks back at Snow. "And you will pay for the damages they caused." Lightning turns and continues to talk.

Serah sighs. "That was close." Serah turns to Snow. "You okay with that?"

"Yeah. I can handle it." Snow says. "Hopefully she'll warm up to me soon enough to let me off the hook."

"I'm sure she well, just give her some time to cool off." Serah says.

* * *

Serah and Lightning left the hospital. Snow decided to say to talk some sense into his air-headed friends about trespassing, even if it's for some silly treasure hunt. Serah and Lightning decided to met up with the others, who are right now in Winter Wonderland for some ice cream.

Fang and Lebreau are siting next to each other, while Hope and Vanille are together in front of Fang and Lebreau. Hope and Vanille are eating a sundae together, the way couples do. They even feed it to each other, giggling in pleasure. Fang on the other hand isn't too pleased with his.

Fang looks disgusted and looks at Lebreau. "Belch! Look at them. It's so disturbing...Now I get how Lightning feels about Serah and Snow together."

Lebreau gives Fang a shove on the shoulder. "Don't be like that. I think they look cute together."

Fang groans in silence. Serah and Lightning enters the parlor. Serah goes to the counter while Lightning sits on the table with the others. Lightning sits with her elbows on the table, her head resting in her hands, groaning. Hope can tell from her groaning she's still upset.

"Hey, Lightning. How are you doing?" Hope asks.

"Peachy." Lightning says in a cold tone. Lightning looks up at Lebreau, giving her a death glare. "You're next!"

Lebreau holds her hands in front of her. "Hey, I had nothing to do with that treasure hunt. I completely stayed out of it."

Serah returns with a strawberry-vanilla swirl cone for her and a mango shake for Lightning. Serah sits next to Lebreau at the table. The group sits down and chat a little. Serah finds it cute how Hope and Vanille are eating together.

"So, how'd it go in the hospital?" Vanille asks.

Lightning grunts in annoyance, she clearly doesn't want to talk about it. "Uh..." Serah moves her eyes constantly at Lightning then back at Vanille. "I'm not sure if this is the right time and place to talk about it."

Everyone turns their eyes to Lightning. The girl is just looking down, taking a strip from her shake. Fang gives a soft chuckle. "I take it grumpy pants here blew her top?"

Lightning shot her eyes up, glaring at Fang. She stands, slaming her hands on the table. "Grumpy?!" All the other costumers and the employees are eyeballing Lightning from her shouting.

Serah stands, grabs Lightning by the arm and slowly pulls her down. "Lightning...people are staring."

Lightning sits back down, calming down even. Fang finishes her ice cream and then stands up, making her leave. She's not exactly leaving, just going outside. She can't stand to be with the silly couple, Hope and Vanille, for another second.

"I hope you'll be in a good mood for tonight, Light." Hope says.

"He's right. The festival is no place for moody people." Lebreau says.

Lightning glares at Lebreau, growling. "Lightning, just calm down. Please be in a good mood for tonight."

Lightning takes a deep breath, then she turns her attention to Serah. "I'll try, but I make no promises."

Serah smiles, that's enough to convince her.

* * *

Nighttime falls. The festival begins very soon. Everyone's pretty excited for tonight, expect for Hope. Well, he's kind of excited, but it's barely noticeable. I guess the kid might still be a bit bumped about going to it without his mother.

It's six o'clock PM. Everyone is getting ready for the festival. When they're done, they leave their houses and make their way to the festival. Serah, Hope and Lightning had to wait for Snow. When he arrives, they all make their leave together.

The Fireworks festival takes place in the heart of the city. A large globe stands in the very center of the city. Many roads are closed so that people can walk and gather for the fireworks.

Lebreau is currently working at the NORA cafe. She is having her hands completely full since her friends are at the hospital.

Right now, Lightning, Serah, Snow and Fang are at the cafe, waiting for their drinks. "I can't believe it's finally here." Serah says.

"Well, almost." Snow says. "The fireworks aren't up just yet."

Serah nods. "I hear when you grant a wish on the fireworks, it'll come true."

"In that case, I don't need to make one." Snow wraps an arm around Serah. "Cause all my wishes have already come true.

Serah smiles and gives Snow a gentle shove. "Oh, you!"

Lighthing gives a low growl at seeing those two. She's still a bit ticked off about the events that happened in her house earlier today, though she still tries her best to be in a good mood. But it is hard to do so when seeing her sister dating some doofus she can't stand.

Lebreau arrives at their table delivering their drinks.

Meanwhile, Hope and Vanille are going for a walk together, holding pinkies. Vanille is as cheerful as always, while Hope seems a little blue.

They take a walk by the shores, now they sit at the pier, watching the sunset ocean. Vanille notice looking down at the water in front of them, with a sadden expression.

"What's wrong?" Hope faces up then turns his head to look at Vanille. "You seem a little blue."

"I'm fine." Hope turns his attention back at the ocean. "It's nothing." Vanille just tilts her head, as she wonders what it is that's bothering the kid. Hope doesn't really say anything from the start, then speaks. "It's just...I'm beginning to think this was a mistake."

Vanille seems surprised and shocked to her that. "You mean...that we're not meant to be together?"

Hope shots his head up and eyes wide happening hearing Vanille say that with a sorrow tone. "What? No, no no no no. I don't mean us." Vanille smiles, she's relieved to hear that. "It's just...I think coming to the festival might be a mistake."

Vanille pulls her legs up in front of her, knees standing and wrapping her arms around them. "It's about her, isn't it...your mom?"

Hope nods. "Yeah. The reason we came to Bodhum in the first place...was because of the festival...Here I am now..." Hope looks back ahead at the ocean then faces down. "But she's not."

Vanille feels sad for Hope. The girl reaches for him, and wraps her arms around him. Hugging him. "It'll be all right."

Hope sighs as he rests his head on her shoulder. "I don't know Vanille...I just don't know..." At the same time, Hope stands up and Vanille ends her hug. Hope turns around and makes his leave. "I just need some time alone."

Vanille just sits back, watching the young Esithem leaving.

Darkness takes the skies. The fireworks are all going off right in the globe. All of Bodhum citizens are gathering around the glode, gazing up at the exploding colors inside. Lightning, Serah, Snow and Fang are gathered in the front row.

"Has anyone seen Vanille?" Fang asks.

No one really knows. They haven't seen Vanille. Just then, the girl arrives, walking instead of skipping, looking just plain. That's strange even for Vanille. To Fang, that usually means she's upset.

"Where were you?" Fang asks.

Vanille walks next to Fang and sits. "Oh...no where."

"Wasn't Hope with you?" Serah asks.

Vanille looks pass Fang and Snow to see Serah. "He was, but then he left. He was pretty sad."

Lightning becomes concern hearing that. "Why's that?" Snow asks.

"It's cause of his mom." Lightning's not surprised. "He thinks it's a mistake coming here without her."

"Aww, the poor kid." Serah says. "Let's go find him."

Lightning stands up. "I'll look for him. I know what to do." Lightning makes her leave, in search for Hope.

* * *

Hope is right now standing over a street bridge, watching the fireworks from a distance. He just looks at it sadly, thinking about his mother. He lays his arms and head on the railing as he views the fireworks. Hope was told that these are wish granting fireworks, and he has only one wish that he wishes would come true: That his mother would return.

Lightning finds Hope and she approaches at the young kid. She doesn't say anything, for she knows what it is he's thinking. Instead, she walks up and stands next to him in front of the railing. Hope is aware that Lightning is standing right there next to him.

"You doing okay?" Lightning asks. Hope was silent, he doesn't answer Lightning's question. Lightning turns to look at Hope, who's just the same as he was when she arrived. Doesn't bother to speak or even look at her. Lightning sighs, she puts a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay to be sad."

"I miss her..." Hope says in a quiet tone. "I miss her so much."

"I know." Lightning says.

"Coming here was a mistake." Hope stands straight, straightening his arms and his hands grabbing onto the railing. "We both came here for the festival. It was suppose to be a magical night for the both of us. But then on the way, the accident happen and she's now gone. I just feel so alone...it hurts."

Hope turns away and he walks to the bench behind him, then sits down his arms resting on his lap, looking down in despair. Lightning just looks like at the kid, as if he really is hurting. Lightning walks towards Hope, sitting on to him on the bench.

"I know it feels that way, but that doesn't mean it's true." Lightning puts a hand on Hopes thigh. "Do you remember what I told you when we first met?" Hope looks up at Lightning, noticing a small smile on her face. "I told you that I would keep you save." Lightning grabs hold of Hopes hand. "You are not alone. You never were and you never will be. Just because your mom's gone doesn't mean your family is. You have a new family now. Me, Serah, Vanille and Fang...and I suppose Snow too."

Hope doesn't say anything, he's taking in everything Lightning said. He knows it's true. Lightning continues. "I know I can never replace your mother...but I am here for you, and I always will be. You don't have to be afraid."

Hope smiles a little. He leans in, resting his head on Lightning's shoulder has she wraps an arm around him, pulling him close. "Thanks Light."

"Hope..." Hope looks up at Lightning, then she looks down at him. "Call me Claire."

Hope smiles a little. "Okay."

"Do you want to go back with the others?" Lightning asks.

"In a little. I just wanna stay here." Hope looks back at the fireworks. "This moment...it's perfect."

Lightning smiles, she agrees and she looks back at the fireworks. "Do you want to make a wish?"

Hope thinks carefully. He does wish for his mother to return, but that was then when he was drowning in his own despair. He decided to make another wish.

"I wish my mom could meet you." Lightning looks down at Hope, surprised to hear that. "I mean...other then seeing and talking to you for the last ten seconds of her life."

Lightning chuckles a little the ruffles the boys head. "You're adorable, Hope. That's what I love about you."

Hope blushes, but also surprised. He would never expect a compliment like that from Lightning. Hope looks past Lightning, surprised at what he's seeing. "Claire, look."

Lightning looks behind her. What they're seeing is Nora, just standing there smiling. She just stands there in silence as the wind gentle blows her hair and black cloak. Lightning and Hope are surprised to find Nora there. They both looked at each other, exchanging looks, then they returned to Nora, who's already gone.

Nora's ghost. Lightning and Hope wonders what that was, as if it really was her. A minute later, they don't bother with it anymore, and they return their attention to the fireworks.

Hope is now happy with his new life, with his new family. It was the perfect night for him, just like he wanted it to be from the very beginning of his trip.

**THE END**


End file.
